


No Song I Could Sing

by saddle_tramp



Series: Walking Away [2]
Category: Glee, Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Past Abuse, Schmoop, Sexual Humor, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 12:52:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 115,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6754639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saddle_tramp/pseuds/saddle_tramp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kurt went to live with Danny and Steve, it changed his life forever, and changed him a little bit, too. By the time Thanksgiving begins to draw closer, Kurt isn't sure anymore whether to be happy or scared to go back Ohio, but he is going to go back. He figures he owes everyone that much, especially himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is still all Marmalade_Skies’ fault! He bunnied me with the previous story in this 'verse and then left me alone with the evil little bunny bastard to let it eat my brain!
> 
> Title from the Jack Johnson song, ‘ _Better Together_ ’, because I love the song and it fits this story. Also included in this fic are snippets of lyrics from the Amy Grant and Kevin Costner version of ' _You Didn't Have To Be So Nice_ ' from ' _The Postman_ ' soundtrack, and the song ' _The Luckiest_ ' by Ben Folds.
> 
> This insane little ‘verse is a world all it’s own and DEFINITELY not part of the ‘verses that contain any of my other fics, Glee or H50, except for ‘ _Walking Away_ ’ which is set about six months before this. Any resemblance to other fics I wrote is pure coincidence because it's in my headcanon for the characters.
> 
> Son of Note: I know that my description of Kailua High doesn’t completely jive, but Lima isn’t really a small screwed-up town full of losers who throw people in dumpsters daily without getting in trouble for it, either. That’s why we call this fiction.
> 
> Son of Note Returns: This is set in Kurt's senior year, which for this 'verse loosely matches up with season three or so of Hawai'i Five-0, before gay marriage was legal nationally. I'm also pretty sure Gracie's age is off in this, but it works with the story in my head so I ran with it.

After two months of living in Hawai'i, Kurt still didn't like going anywhere alone, but that was more because of his own lingering issues than because he wasn't safe. He had recovered enough that he could sometimes borrow the Camaro for a short trip to the local grocery store without a panic attack, which he considered a major victory, but he still never even tried to drive Steve's truck. It reminded him too much of the Navigator, and he just couldn't quite convince himself he was safe in it when just thinking about the Nav that Kurt once loved was enough to leave him shaking sometimes now. Kurt was very sure he would never want to drive the Nav again, in fact, so he had given it to Finn with Burt's blessing and he was saving up the money his father sent every month to buy a car of his own.

By the time the new school year was set to begin, Kurt already loved Oahu and Kailua in particular, and he was thinking about maybe staying. The plan had been for him to go home for Thanksgiving, but Kurt had never been anywhere else that he was accepted even by strangers so easily, and he loved the long warm days and sunny beaches of Hawai'i. He had learned to swim in the clear blue waters behind Steve and Danny's home a few days after the cast on his arm came off, and soon began going with Steve and Danny for their early morning swims, and within a few weeks he finally managed to keep up with Steve for his full three-mile swim. Kurt had discovered that he _loved_ the ocean, and often spent hours every day swimming just because he could, reveling in how free he felt in the warm, clear water.

As the time approached for Kurt to start school, though, his newfound happiness began to fade, and he started to grow nervous and even a little depressed again. Two months of being safe and accepted in a beautiful place he loved couldn't begin to wipe out his memories of what school had always been like, and he dreaded the day his life would go back to what had been normal for him since he was a little boy.

Back in Lima, students and even _teachers_ had bullied Kurt from his first day of kindergarten, making him feel like an outsider right from the start. He vividly remembered being kept in from recess almost every day in elementary school so his teachers could talk to him about how he was supposed to act, trying to turn him into a 'normal' little boy despite the fact his mother came to the school and complained often. Kurt had changed elementary schools three times before his mother gave in to reality and told him to simply ignore the people telling him there was something wrong with him.

Adults at school had continued to lecture him about trying to act like a ‘normal’ boy fairly regularly, especially after his mother died, but he refused to give in to them just like he refused to knuckle under to the more violent bullies who tormented him daily. By the time Kurt signed up for Glee he had already been beaten up, slushied nine times, and told by half the teachers in the high school that it was his own fault people picked on him, and school that year had only begun a week earlier. That had been depressingly typical of his school life.

Kurt’s experiences in Kailua over the summer had already made him fall in love with the beautiful scenery and rich culture of the island, but the very _last_ thing he expected was that his first day of being a senior at Kailua High would be what made him decide he truly wanted to stay.

 

~*~ 

 

Kurt paused in the doorway to his new homeroom class, hesitating because he had gotten lost and it was several minutes after the late bell. He was starting to wish he had tried a little bit harder to dress like a normal teenager, even though he had wanted to know right off the bat how people would accept him when he felt most like himself. He was wearing his favorite shoes, the ones Steve called his bondage boots, his skinny jeans that had enough lycra to make them cling like a second skin but still give him complete freedom of movement, a white long-sleeved t-shirt with a pretty embroidered purple vest over it, and hat he had bought mostly because it was identical to one worn by his favorite character from ' _Pretty in Pink'_. The overall effect was very gay, but he liked how sassy it made him feel, almost as if he were taking on a bit of the Duckie persona.

The classroom was larger than Kurt was used to with around twenty-five individual desks instead of the large double desks that had been the norm at McKinley, a wall of windows looking out across a courtyard to the next building, and a simple wooden table up by the blackboard that held the teacher's laptop and books. Most of the student desks were occupied and everyone was looking at Kurt curiously, except for the woman was standing with her back to the door that Kurt realized must be their teacher. All of the guys in class were in t-shirts with either jeans or long shorts except for one fairly nerdy Asian boy in Dockers and a dress shirt. Most of the girls were in jeans too with a few wearing dresses, including the woman Kurt thought must be the teacher.

The woman was holding a notebook and had a pen in hand as she said cheerfully, "Yo, Martin and Mitch."

"Present," two identical guys in the back row said in unison, then the one in the blue t-shirt added, "And it looks like our stray finally found us." The one in green laughed, nodding.

The teacher turned to look towards the door, surprised, and then she gave Kurt a welcoming smile that lit up her sparkling dark eyes. " _Aloha_! You must be Kurt."

"Yes ma'am," Kurt replied quickly, moving slowly into the room and blushing slightly at the way everyone was staring. "Sorry I'm late, Ms. Gregory. I got lost."

"Don't worry about it, Kurt," the teacher said quickly, still smiling. "Call me Leilani, though. Only strangers call me Ms. Gregory, and we're all friends here."

Kurt smiled, surprised. "Leilani, then."

Leilani smiled warmly. "Wonderful. Welcome to Kailua High, Kurt. Why don't you find a seat?"

Kurt nodded and walked quickly to the back of the room, taking a seat in the corner by the windows without making eye-contact with any of the other students. He had just put his bag down next to him when someone sat down suddenly in the seat in front of him, making him look up in surprise to meet a pair of sparkling green eyes.

The guy was obviously at least mostly Hawaiian, a little taller than Kurt with a slim but muscular build and long dark hair that he had pulled back into a ponytail. He looked very good in a snug Kailua High t-shirt and cargo shorts, and he was smiling _very_ warmly at Kurt, holding out his hand as soon as Kurt looked at him. " _Aloha_. I'm Akela."

Kurt reached to shake hands, smiling even though he was feeling just a little shy as he said softly, "Nice to meet you. I'm Kurt."

"Has anyone ever told you that you have the most beautiful blue eyes?" Akela asked, green eyes still sparkling and warm as he smiled, holding on to Kurt's hand instead of letting it go immediately.

Kurt laughed softly, surprised and blushing. "Not really, no."

"You do," Akela pointed out, his smile shifting to something a bit more flirtatious. "What are you doing after school?"

"Tryouts," Kurt replied, still blushing as he tried to pull his hand away. "At the stadium."

Akela finally let go of Kurt's hand but he was smirking and obviously pleased. "Awesome."

"Akela, at least let him settle in before you start chasing him," Leilani said with a laugh, making Kurt go even redder as he looked towards her. She looked amused and tolerant as she added, "Since you've elected yourself as the welcoming committee, you can introduce Kurt around today."

"Sure, 'Lani," Akela agreed, finally looking away from Kurt towards Leilani. "Now?"

"Might as well," Leilani said with a smile. "We'll take a few minutes for everyone to say hello, then we'll start class."

"Gotcha," Akela said cheerfully, then turned back to Kurt to give him an impish little grin. "I know _all_ the fun people."

Kurt laughed, not even thinking before he said, "I just _bet_ you do."

Akela smirked. "Stick with me, _nani_. I'll take care of you."

Kurt just looked into Akela's eyes a moment, smiling as he wondered what _nani_ meant, then he finally murmured, "Start by introducing me like the lady said."

Akela laughed. "Sure."

Kurt spent the next ten minutes or so getting introduced to everyone in the class, usually with some bit of gossip about them from Akela that made either Kurt or the person who was being introduced to him laugh. By the time Leilani finally began to tell them what to expect in her class that year, Kurt had relaxed completely and was actually feeling like he'd been accepted, which was so new and unusual to him that he was barely half listening as Leilani talked about the essays and term papers she would expect from them, as Honors English students.

After the bell rang, Kurt gathered his things again to head for his next class, Calculus. Akela grabbed Kurt's hand just after Kurt left the classroom, surprising him as Akela said cheerfully, "Come on, _nani_. You've got someone to meet before we get you to Calculus."

Kurt glanced around quickly, expecting people to be making comments or at least looking disgusted by Akela holding his hand, but no one even seemed to notice. He let himself be led off quickly down the hall out of the building and into the sunshine, surprised they weren't drawing more attention from other students as he asked, "What does that mean, anyway? _Nani_?"

Akela looked over his shoulder at Kurt, smirking. "Beautiful."

Kurt laughed, blushing. "I'm not."

Akela stopped suddenly, wide-eyed as he stared at Kurt a moment and then frowned. "You actually believe that."

It wasn't a question, and Kurt looked away, embarrassed and still blushing. "Of course I do, it's true."

Akela reached for Kurt's chin, gently urging Kurt to look at him again before he said firmly, "I've got _excellent_ taste. I know beautiful when I see it."

Kurt just looked into Akela's eyes a moment and then smiled, feeling suddenly warm inside. "Thank you, Akela."

"No reason to thank me for the truth." Akela turned away to start towing Kurt along towards the next building again, adding, "And if anyone ever tells you different, you just point them out to me, okay?"

"Alright," Kurt agreed, feeling a bit bemused as he let Akela tow him along, hoping they really were heading for his next class. Akela had already taken his schedule to look it over and make comments on the teachers Kurt had gotten, so Kurt knew that they didn't have the same schedule. Akela was supposed to be heading for Physics class, not Calculus, and wouldn't be in Choir after that either, though he was in Auto Shop with Kurt for fourth right after lunch.

Akela turned towards another building, and Kurt finally realized they were heading for the senior lockers that had been pointed out to him by the vice principal when he was given a map and told to get to class. Akela led him into the building and down the row of lockers for only a short distance before he stopped behind a very pretty Hawaiian girl in a brightly colored flowered dress that reminded Kurt of a Hawaiian shirt that Chin often wore.

"Akela, who's your new friend?" the girl asked immediately, smiling happily as she turned away from her locker to look Kurt over. She was very slender and petite, barely over five feet tall, with long black hair almost to her waist, brown eyes, and a beautiful smile. "He's pretty."

Kurt laughed, surprised and blushing again as Akela said cheerfully, "This is Kurt. He has Calculus with you. Could you watch out for him for me, Kailona? Make sure he gets there okay? I'll find you after to get him to Choir, he's got it third."

"Of course, _hoapili_ ," Kailona agreed, smirking. "Found a new _makamaka_ , huh?"

"I'm hoping," Akela agreed, smirking. He looked at Kurt, green eyes warm and sparkling. "See you, _nani_." He kissed Kurt's cheek lightly and then turned away to hurry off into the crowd while Kurt was still too shocked to react.

Kailona laughed and closed her locker, then hooked her arm through Kurt's. "Have you got your book for Calculus, sweetie?"

Kurt was still blushing very red. "Yes, I have all my books. I haven't found my locker yet."

"Do you know your number?" Kailona asked.

Kurt nodded. "Twenty. I remember because it was a friend's jersey number back in Ohio."

"Down near Akela's then," Kailona said, turning him around to walk quickly back towards the door Kurt and Akela had just come in through. "He's got fourteen. Low numbers are all the way to the other end, so no time to go there right now if we're going to make it to class."

"I don't mind, I usually carry my books anyway," Kurt said, bemused.

Kailona laughed, turning them towards the buildings Kurt hadn't been to yet as soon as they got outside. "Of course you do." She smiled up at Kurt, looking curious. "Did you say Ohio?"

"Yes, I did," Kurt replied, smiling back at her. "I'm from Lima, Ohio."

Kailona blinked and wrinkled her nose. "There's a town named after _lima beans_?"

Kurt laughed. "It's kind of a small town, about seventy miles north of Dayton."

Kailona looked amused, pulling Kurt into another building and hurrying him down the hall. "That tells you a lot more than it does me, sweetie. I do good to remember _Columbus_ is in Ohio."

"About ninety miles from Columbus," Kurt said, smiling.

Martin and Mitch Yo, who Kurt had met in homeroom and liked, suddenly hurried up to walk with them. Mitch was walking by Kurt, and Martin slung his arm around Kailona's shoulder, smirking as he asked, " _Huapala_ , why are you walking with Akela's newbie?"

"I'm making sure he makes it to class," Kailona replied, laughing. "Why aren't you already there?"

"Mitch forgot how to do his combination," Martin replied, smirking still.

"I hate combination locks," Mitch added, pouting at Kurt. "I want a _key_."

Kurt laughed, not really even thinking about it as he teased, "Poor baby."

Kailona giggled. "We'll fix it during lunch, Mitchy. I think I have my old lock in my gym bag, it has a key."

"I hope so, or I'll never be able to use my locker," Mitch admitted. "I had to chase Martin down and drag him back to unlock it for me."

Kurt and Kailona both started giggling at that, and then a moment later Kailona let go of Kurt to walk into an open classroom door with Martin. Kurt followed them with Mitch, and was surprised to see it more like the classrooms Kurt was used to, with wide two-person desks lined up in rows. Most of the seats were already taken as students settled in, talking in a low babble with the people around them as the bell started to ring.

"And that is what we call cutting it close," Martin said cheerfully, pulling Kailona towards the back of the room.

Mitch smiled at Kurt. "Want to share a desk, Kurt?"

"Sure," Kurt agreed, relieved to be sitting by someone he knew. "Thanks."

"Anytime. Come on," Mitch said, turning away to head for an empty desk on the far side of the room at the front of the class.

Kurt followed him, smiling and feeling blessed that he had so far not run into any trouble at all that day, despite how obvious he knew it was that he was gay. He laid credit for that squarely on Akela and Akela's friends, and was very grateful to them for being so nice as he took a seat next to Mitch and then took out his Calculus book to wait for class to start.

 

~*~ 

 

By the end of his first day of classes at Kailua High, Kurt found himself thinking that he might actually enjoy that school year, which was a new and exciting concept for him.

The whole environment at Kailua High was amazing to Kurt, like someone had taken the best parts of McKinley's small-town feel and combined them with Dalton’s safety and tradition of respect, and then added in the wonderful laid-back Hawaiian lifestyle and some of the friendliest people Kurt had ever known and called it a success. The guidance counselor, Hiroki Kamikawa, had checked on Kurt during lunch to be sure he was settling in well, and the teachers on the staff who were part of the school’s Chrysalis club -- a sort of gay-straight alliance group Kurt had been invited to by several people -- had made a point to greet Kurt at some point during the day and offer to help with any problems he had. Several other teachers Kurt didn't have classes with had greeted him in the hall or complimented Kurt’s clothes that day too, and students that he didn’t even know had waved to him or said hello in the halls like they were good friends.

Lima's longer school days and Kurt's habit of taking academic classes as his electives meant that he only had three courses that he _had_ to take to qualify for graduation in Kailua, leaving him with the luxury of taking up to three electives instead of having his day packed with the hardest courses in the curriculum as so many seniors had to do to graduate. Kurt had chosen to take Choir, Auto Shop, and a study hall along with Calculus, Honors English, and either athletics or gym as his last class of the day, depending on tryouts that first day. Overall, it was a very easy schedule that was going to be a breeze for him to keep up with, and his study hall every afternoon before gym would give him plenty of time to do his homework, he was sure, even with Akela and his friends in there to talk to.

Kurt's only real disappointment with his first day had been Choir, which he had for third period before lunch. It had started with the choir director, Mr. Kahananui, giving them a sheet of music on the way into the room and then asking each of them to them to stand alone in front of the class and sing part of ' _Home In The Islands_ ' by the Brothers Cazimero, who Kurt had never heard of. Mr. Kahananui had arranged them on risers the way he wanted them after everyone sang, putting Kurt at the end of the front row by a freshman girl who had the highest voice Kurt had ever heard, and then told them those would be their places for the rest of the year.

Mr. Kahananui had passed out several other sheets of music for them to learn once everyone was settled, and Kurt had been dismayed to realize he had never heard of any of the songs even _before_ the teacher said they would perform at least two of them at the first school assembly in one week. Kurt had asked then if the music would be typical of what they did, and Mr. Kahananui had told him that he only used music from Hawaiian artists, and that later in the year they would concentrate on singing _in Hawaiian_. Mr. Kahananui had told them all to look at _'Home In The Islands'_ again then and started them singing as a group, and Kurt had tried very hard to follow along, feeling like a flamingo in a flock of seagulls as he learned the hard way that there was a very big difference between a choir class and _show_ choir like he was used to with New Directions. By the time the bell rang he was strongly considering going to the guidance counselor and begging to take Home Ec instead, but he couldn't quite let himself give up so easily.

Kurt's other elective had made up for how abysmally Choir had gone, though. Auto Shop right after lunch had boosted Kurt’s ego and made him feel like a million bucks after he saw how awed the much more macho guys in the class were by his knowledge of cars. Kurt had gotten his dad to mail him his coveralls and his personal toolkit after he registered for his classes, and Kurt had made sure to get to the Auto Shop well before the bell rang so he had time to pull on his coveralls and be prepared to work when class started. The instructor, who looked about seventy and had told the class to call him by the unlikely nickname of Dude, had thrown them off in the deep end by immediately pointing them at a Toyota pickup parked in the classroom as he told them to make it run.

Kurt had hung back at first to watch and see if anyone else had a clue, but he had quickly realized that he'd either have to step up or they would be there next week, still working on the same car. Most of the guys in the class had no idea how to find out what was wrong, much less fix it, but it hadn't been difficult at all for Kurt after a lifetime spent hanging out in a garage. It took him less than five minutes to find a loose distributor cap and fix it, as well as fixing a few other minor problems including a missing spark plug and a loose belt. By the end of the class, Dude had declared Kurt his assistant for the year, and Kurt had found himself with guys he had barely met begging him to help them with their cars. It had been his favorite class of the day, by far.

That first day of school Kurt had learned half a dozen more words in Hawaiian (mostly more swear words, but he counted anything as progress) and somehow had been pulled into the _popular_ kids’ clique for the first time in his life, accepted as a part of their group like it was where he obviously belonged. There was someone in every one of Kurt’s classes that first day that Akela or Kailona had introduced him to, and everyone had been nice to him about the fact he didn’t really understand Hawaiian or pidgin and had no idea where anything was on the sprawling school campus. Akela had begun flirting with Kurt the moment they met, which Akela's friends seemed to think was perfectly normal, but Kurt had been surprised over the course of that first day to realize that the relaxed attitude Akela and his friends had about the whole idea of being gay or bisexual seemed to be shared by most of the school.

Kurt had spent half the day with Akela leading him around by the hand, and the easy acceptance and lack of reaction from other students had gone a long way towards making Kurt feel safe at school for the first time in years.

 

~*~ 

 

The guidance counselor had hinted strongly to Kurt that seniors were expected to participate in some sort of athletic pursuit if possible when they talked during lunch, so Kurt had resigned himself to doing _something_ long before Akela was towing him by his left hand towards the football field next to Kailona and Martin. He didn’t want to try for the swim team because he preferred his early-morning swims with Steve and Danny, and he had never been at all good at volleyball or tennis, which left football and cheerleading, unless of course he wanted to join the _golf_ team or something even more mind-numbing like bowling.

"You should try out for football, _nani_ ," Akela tried for the third time as they reached the edge of the field, where everyone was separating into groups to go try out for different sports. "You _said_ you've played before."

"Yes, but I didn't say I _liked_ it," Kurt pointed out, laughing. "Being a cheerleader was much more my speed."

"Awesome!" Kailona said cheerfully, hooking her arm through Kurt's right arm even though he was trying to hold his gym bag steady with that hand. "Let him go, _hoapili_ , he's ours, fair and square."

Several of Kailona's friends were on their way by, and a leggy blonde left the group of girls to walk with them by Kailona as she said, "Hey, yeah! Come with us, Kurt. Coach Tagushi is awesome, and she'll be glad to have another guy on the team. We never have many."

"You heard the ladies, Akela," Kurt said, grinning at Akela as he tried to remember if the girl was Lisa or Leslie. He knew he had met her at lunch, but there had been so many people introduced to him that he was very sure it would take him weeks to connect names with faces properly. "You'll survive football without me, I'm sure."

Akela made a face and finally let go of Kurt's hand. "Alright, alright." He smirked suddenly. "I bet you just want to watch me anyway."

Kurt grinned impishly at Akela. "Or let you watch _me_." He started walking towards the banner hanging on the fence at the far end of the field that said 'cheerleaders', pretending not to hear Kailona and the leggy blonde girl both laughing as they walked with him.

Someone wolf-whistled a moment later and Kurt looked back, surprised and then laughing as he watched Akela shove a tall black guy with his hair in long dreadlocks.

"Just keep walking, George," Akela said firmly, "I saw him first!"

"No reason I can't let him know I enjoy the view too," George said easily, laughing and letting Akela shove him along. "At least I kept my hands to myself, which is more than _you_ can say. You've been all over him _all day_ , brah."

"Like I said, I saw him first," Akela repeated, grinning as he looked towards Kurt, his grin turning into a smirk as he caught Kurt watching him.

Kurt blushed and looked back towards where he was going, and then Kailona giggled as she gave Kurt's arm a squeeze, making him look at her. " _Someone_ is already getting popular," she said impishly, her dark eyes sparkling.

"His jeans _definitely_ are," the blonde added, laughing.

Kailona giggled and Kurt let out another little laugh, blushing even more. "They're comfortable."

"And also show off that perfect little butt," the blonde pointed out, smirking at Kurt. "Any chance you might want to go to out some time?"

"Uhm... Thanks," Kurt said, surprised and bemused. "But I'm kind of _really_ gay, sorry."

"Was worth a try," the blonde said cheerfully, still smirking. "You _are_ awfully cute."

Kurt laughed softly, blushing so red he could feel the heat of it even down his chest as he tried to figure out how to reply. He hadn't been hit on by a girl in years and he had no clue whatsoever how to respond.

"Back off, Lez," Kailona said then, giggling. "Akela would kill you. He really likes Kurt."

Leslie rolled her eyes, laughing. "Oh please, like I'm afraid of that _lahoku_."

"Hey," Kailona said, surprised and a little annoyed. "That's my _best friend_ you're calling a slut, Leslie."

"Come on, Kai," Leslie said with a wide grin. "He's a sweet guy, but he _is_ a _lahoku_. Everyone knows it, including him. He's slept with half the people we _know_ , including a bunch of the--" She did finger-quotes in the air. "--'straight' guys."

"It's still mean to _say_ it," Kailona said, looking like she wasn't sure whether to be mad or laugh. "Akela just likes getting laid and isn't very picky about who he's with." Kurt laughed suddenly at that, he couldn't help it, and Kailona looked at him. "What?"

"Just, I was remembering telling my uncle the same thing about my best friend in Ohio," Kurt said, trying not to laugh again. "I hadn't really thought about it, but Akela reminds me a _lot_ of Puck when he's in a playful mood."

"Puck?" Leslie echoed, laughing. "What kind of name is that?"

"It's a nickname," Kurt explained, amused. "His name is really Noah, but we've called him Puck for years, ever since we studied Shakespeare in junior high. He's very like the Puck character in _'A Midsummer Night's Dream_ '."

"He sounds like fun," Kailona said, grinning at Kurt. "What does he look like?"

Kurt smiled, thinking about Puck and completely unaware of how his blue eyes had lit up or the way his smile changed after a moment into a wicked little smirk. "He is entirely too sexy for his own good." He paused and then looked at Kailona as he added, "About five-ten with a mohawk and hazel eyes, and he's built like a brick wall with a smile that has accurately been called a panty-dropper on more than one occasion."

"Tell me you have pictures," Kailona demanded, grinning as she pulled Kurt to a stop. "I want to see who could make you smile like _that_."

Kurt laughed, blushing. "I do. Give me a second." He reached into his pocket for his phone, thumbing off the lock and then opening up his gallery and choosing the folder of photos of Puck, then flipping quickly through several pictures before he got to his favorite one. He turned the screen so that Kailona could see it then, adding, "He's just as lovable as he looks there."

Kailona stared at the picture of Puck sitting on the edge of the stage with his guitar, smiling down at it all soft and sweet with the light on him against the background of the darkened stage behind him making him almost seem lit from within.

Leslie moved over to look too and then murmured, "Wow."

Kailona finally looked back up at Kurt again. "And that's your _best friend_?"

Kurt looked down at the photo of Puck, his smile twisting wryly. "Yeah, he is. We still talk every day, even with me thousands of miles away."

"You _totally_ want that stud," Leslie said as she took Kurt's phone, smirking at Kurt when he looked at her, wide-eyed. "Why haven't you gotten with him yet?"

"He's straight," Kurt answered, watching as Leslie flipped to the next photo, one of Puck playing and singing in Glee. "So very, _very_ straight. I never had a prayer."

"That's got to suck," Leslie murmured, flipping through several more photos of Puck until she got to one that made her stop again as she laughed. "Who's this with him?"

Kurt leaned to see the photo and then laughed too. It was one of Puck in Mike's lap at that party Rachel had, making kissy faces as Mike laughed and tried to push him away. "That's Mike, at a party that a friend of ours had. She got a bunch of alcohol, trying to impress us, and pretty much everyone got totally smashed. Puck's a very cuddly drunk, and he ended up kissing pretty much everyone except me and my brother."

Leslie looked at him, curious. "He didn't try to kiss you?"

"Oh no, he did," Kurt said, reaching for his phone to take it back and look down at the photo, smiling. "He snuck up on me five different times, trying to catch me, but I was actually sober so I was too quick for him." He laughed softly, remembering the last time. "He was so adorable, pouting at me for telling him no."

"Uhm...  Kurt?" Kurt looked up at Kailona, curious, and she went on. "Didn't you _want_ to kiss him?" 

Kurt smiled wryly. "No." He looked down at the picture a moment and then closed the gallery completely, tucking his phone back into his pocket before he looked away, watching as the girls grouped around a woman in a school track uniform gave her their names for her to write them down. There were only two left standing in line, so he knew it would be his turn soon.

Kailona and Leslie looked at each other and then back at Kurt as Leslie asked, "Why not?"

Kurt looked at Leslie, still smiling wryly. "I'm better off not knowing."

Kurt turned away and walked over to the coach, who looked him up and down and then asked hopefully, "Are you signing up?"

"Yes ma'am," Kurt replied, smiling. "I thought I would."

"I'm Coach Tagushi," she said, smiling. "What's your name?"

"Kurt Hummel." Kurt watched her write it down, asking, "Does the Surfrider cheer squad compete? I sort of miss it."

Coach Tagushi looked up, surprised. "What, in cheerleading competitions?" Kurt nodded, and she said, "No, we usually don't have the budget for it. Have _you_ competed before?"

"Yes ma'am. I was on the McKinley Cheerios team when we won Nationals," Kurt replied, smiling and proud of how well the 'Lima losers' had done, even after most of two years. "My sophomore year."

Coach Tagushi looked surprised. "Oh my god, I remember that! You were the one with the high-kicks who _sang_!"

Kurt beamed, nodding. "Yes ma'am. I was also in Glee club, we almost made it to Nationals that year too." He paused and then laughed and added, "And I was a kicker when Coach Sylvester decided to steal me."

"You were a kicker?" Coach Tagushi asked, eyes widening. "On the football team?"

"Yes ma'am," Kurt replied, surprised. "My sophomore year. Coach Tanaka didn't much like my style, but I could put the ball through the uprights so I got to play anyway. Why?"

Coach Tagushi didn't answer him, looking at Kailona and offering her the clipboard. "Kai, take the girls and get them dressed out. I'll be back."

"Yes ma'am," Kailona said, looking surprised as she took the clipboard.

"Good girl," Coach Tagushi said, patting Kailona's shoulder before she looked back at Kurt, grinning widely. "You and I need to take a walk, son."

"O...kay," Kurt agreed, confused.

Coach Tagushi grabbed his arm and started hustling him towards the group of football players near the fifty-yard line, asking, "You're _sure_ you were a kicker, now? You're not just saying that?"

Kurt had a sinking feeling, but he answered honestly. "Yes ma'am, I was first-string. I even lettered."

Coach Tagushi grinned again but didn't say anything, hurrying Kurt down the side line towards where the football coach was talking to the boys who were all gathering around him. The football team had already dressed out in navy blue practice uniforms with white numbers and full pads underneath, a few stragglers still running from the locker rooms as the coach started talking to them.

"Take a knee!" The team dropped quickly to one knee, most of them putting their helmets down by them, and the coach nodded, smiling. "Good! You did it fast, and _together_. I like it!" The boys started grinning at each other, pleased with themselves, and then the coach went on. "I expect you _always_ to act like a team, boys, on and off the field," the coach said firmly. "You are now our Varsity, and we expect you to set an _example_ for the rest of the school. You will _not_ get into trouble, you will _not_ break any school rules, and you _will_ keep your grades up or I will teach you the error of your ways. Do we understand each other, boys?" 

"Yes, Coach," the team answered quickly, almost perfectly in unison.

The coach looked curiously at Coach Tagushi as she pulled Kurt to a stop near him, glancing at Kurt before he looked back at her. "Is there a problem with the new kid, Cindy?"

Coach Tagushi grinned, pleased with herself. "Not at all, Jim! I just found you a kicker."

The football coach's eyes widened as he looked at Kurt. "You're a _kicker_?"

Kurt smiled wryly, bemused. "I was, yes sir."

"He _lettered_ , Jim," Coach Tagushi added quickly, "and he was first-string as a _sophomore_."

The football coach grinned widely at Coach Tagushi. "You're shitting me."

Coach Tagushi laughed. "Nope!"

The football coach looked at Kurt, still grinning. "Please tell me you're here to try out."

"I hadn't _planned_ to, but if you need a kicker, I guess I can," Kurt said with a sigh, resigned and amused as he wondered why he had just _had_ to say something about playing football before.

"Yes!" Akela said, laughing. "I _told you_ to try out for football, Kurt!"

Kurt gave Akela a dirty look, trying not to laugh. "Oh shut up, you."

Akela just grinned widely.

"Our only decent kicker graduated last year, Kurt," the football coach said, making Kurt look back at him. "How good were you when you played?"

Kurt hesitated, then said honestly, "That depends, sir. Do I have to try to be like every other kicker you've ever had, or can I do it my way?"

"I don't care how you do it, as long as you don't get a flag," the football coach replied, surprised.

"Then I was pretty good, sir," Kurt admitted, sure that he had just joined the football team. He hadn't kicked a ball in a game in a long time, but he was sure he hadn't forgotten how. It had always been easy for him, as long as they let him do it his way. "I missed maybe one in ten. More if it was raining, but I still got most of them between the uprights."

The football coach stared at him for a moment and then turned to Coach Tagushi. "I owe you _big,_ Cindy."

Coach Tagushi smirked, smug. "And I'll remember that too, Jim." She patted Kurt's shoulder. "Show them how it's done, Kurt." She grinned at Kurt and then turned away, heading back towards the end of the field where the cheerleading tryouts were supposed to be.

The football coach looked back at Kurt. "Do you have any cleats, son?"

"No sir," Kurt said, bemused. "I wasn't planning on football."

"What size do you wear?" the football coach asked, grinning.

"Twelve, usually," Kurt answered.

The coach turned, looking at the football players who were watching interestedly. "Alright, who wears a twelve?"

"I wear twelve and a half," George said, looking amused. "You need 'em, Coach?"

"Hell yeah, I do," the coach replied, grinning. "Kurt here is going to show us what he's got."

George laughed and sat down to take off his cleats. "I'll be wanting my shoes back, Kurt."

"Of course," Kurt agreed, glad he had another pair of socks in his bag as he opened it to dig them out, then dropped the bag and sat on it. He started to quickly take off his boots as he looked up at the coach. "I'll need a holder, sir." He laughed, adding, "And I promise not to kick him by mistake."

"I'll hold," Akela volunteered, grinning as he jumped up.

George walked over to give Kurt his cleats, looking amused as he watched Kurt drag off his boots. "How long has it been since you kicked a ball, Kurt?"

Kurt looked up at George, then looked back down to pull his gym socks on over his boot socks. "It's been a while," he admitted, then looked back up, reaching for George's cleats. "I can still do it, but I can't guarantee you guys will want to be seen on the same team as me."

Akela laughed. "Why wouldn't we?"

"I think you underestimate how bad we need a kicker," George added, snickering as he watched Kurt pull on his cleats. "Keoni tries, but he _makes_ maybe one in ten."

Kurt laughed, starting to tie the laces. "Okay, yeah. You guys need me."

"Can you even kick in those jeans, son?" the coach asked suddenly, making Kurt look up in surprise. "They look... pretty tight."

Kurt laughed, blushing. "It'll be fine, Coach..." He trailed off, standing up in the cleats. "I'm sorry, sir, I don't even know your name."

"Jim Goertz," the coach replied, smiling. "Just call me Coach."

"Okay, Coach," Kurt agreed, smiling as he bent to pick up his gym bag and dig around in it. He found his iPod after a moment and pulled it out, then looked at Coach Goertz. "I'm ready when you are, sir."

"Stretch and then whenever you're ready," Coach said quickly, grinning.

"Yes sir," Kurt agreed, turning away to trot off towards the end of the field away from the cheerleaders.

Akela moved quickly to keep up with Kurt, carrying the football as he asked quietly, "Why didn't you want to play, _nani_?"

Kurt glanced at Akela and then looked ahead of them again, heading to the middle of the twenty yard line. "The jocks back in Ohio treated me like shit. I learned to avoid them."

" _Nobody_ will mess with you here," Akela said firmly, making Kurt look at him.

"Letting someone protect me has never worked out well, Akela," Kurt murmured, giving Akela a crooked smile as he stopped near the twenty yard line. "It's sweet, but no. I can take anything they decide to dish out. You stay out of it."

"I won't have to," Akela said, stopping by Kurt. Kurt just looked at him, skeptical, and Akela added, "I get the feeling your old school was pretty bad, Kurt, but no one here is going to bully you for being queer. That kind of thing doesn't happen at Kailua."

"Not ever?" Kurt asked softly, surprised.

"Not that I ever heard of," Akela agreed. "And I would have, I've been out since I was twelve."

Kurt smiled wryly at Akela. "I've never been 'in'. My dad is fond of telling people he knew when I was three, and everyone else who's met me never had to ask."

Akela grinned. "That's because you're just too pretty to be straight." Kurt laughed, blushing, and Akela reached out to give Kurt a little push, adding with a smirk, "C'mon, _nani_. Stretch those sexy legs so we can show them what you got."

"Alright," Kurt agreed, blushing a bit and moving away as he looked at his iPod. "Put the ball on the fifteen yard line."

"Usually Keoni does ten in practice," Akela pointed out.

"I used to do as far out as forty," Kurt said, smiling a bit as he found _'Single Ladies'_ and started it playing on repeat. "Fifteen is to keep the coach from expecting miracles before I get some practice time in."

Akela laughed. "Gotcha."

Kurt glanced towards Akela as he stuck one earbud into his ear, then smiled at the familiar music. He closed his eyes, just breathing deep for a few moments as he centered himself on the beat while he slid his iPod into his pocket, then tucked the extra cable in with it. He started stretching after a minute or two, eyes still closed, and made a face when he started to test his legs and felt that the right thigh was a little tight. He didn't like the reminder of the night a little over two months earlier when he had been kicked in the leg hard enough to bruise it all the way to the bone, but he had grown used to the need to concentrate mostly on it when he stretched, moving carefully until he felt it loosen. He had to do the same thing whenever he sparred with Steve and Kono, so he knew just how to get the muscle to loosen up.

Kurt tested his leg by doing a few high kicks, and then finally opened his eyes to see Akela was watching him.

"Just, _damn_ ," Akela murmured, looking awed. "The way you _kick_!"

Kurt laughed, blushing but pleased. "I _said_ I was a kicker."

Akela laughed, turning and kneeling to set up the ball, then grinning at Kurt. "Prove it."

Kurt laughed. "Alright then." He moved out near the twenty five yard line. "No matter what, hold still."

"I will," Akela promised, looking curious.

"Thanks." Kurt smiled quickly at Akela and then looked at the ball as he settled himself, putting in the second earbud and barely even aware of it when he started to move with the music. It was second-nature to him after so many times, even after so long, and about ten seconds later the ball was sailing through the uprights, dead center.

Akela jumped up, laughing. "Oh God, that was _awesome_!"

Akela said it loudly enough Kurt heard it even over his music, and Kurt laughed. Akela grinned widely as he slung an arm around Kurt's neck to turn him back towards the team, tugging one of Kurt's earbuds out with his free hand. Kurt realized then that the rest of the team was clapping and cheering, and he blushed, surprised.

Akela leaned closer, still grinning as he murmured, "You are a true wonder."

Kurt looked at him, surprised, and barely had a chance to register the way Akela's eyes were sparkling before Akela kissed him. Kurt made a soft noise into the kiss, surprised as much by Akela kissing him in front of the team as he was by how much he liked it. He couldn't have stopped himself from responding if he wanted to.

"Enough, 'Kela," Coach called after a few moments, laughing. "Kiss him on your own time!"

Akela pulled away, looking into Kurt's eyes as he murmured, "We'll do _that_ again."

Kurt laughed softly, blushing. "Maybe. If you're lucky."

Akela smirked. " _Definitely_. And getting lucky sounds like fun."

Kurt looked into Akela's eyes a moment longer and then pulled away to run easily back towards the team and the coach, grinning as he repeated, " _Maybe_."

Akela laughed and started after Kurt, but then Coach called, "Akela, go get the ball."

"Sure Coach," Akela said easily, turning to run back the other way.

Kurt stopped near Coach and the team, biting his lip nervously as he steeled himself for someone to start making fun of him, but it didn’t happen.

"That was a _beautiful_ kick, Kurt," George said first, grinning wide

Kurt was still staring at George in surprise when Mitch spoke up. "Yeah, that was great!"

"You've _got_ to join the team now," Martin added quickly, grinning. "We _need_ you."

"Please," Keoni added, laughing. "I suck at kicking."

"You really do," Jason agreed, laughing and dodging away when Keoni tried to slug him.

"The boys are right, Kurt," the coach said then, making Kurt look at him in surprise. "That was a _terrific_ kick. I haven't seen any better."

Kurt just stared a moment before he tried to speak. "I-- Thank you."

Akela ran up to them then, offering Coach the ball as he looked at Kurt and said, "C'mon, _nani_ , you know you wanna play with us."

Kurt looked at Akela for a moment, thinking about it, and then he looked around at the rest of the team, seeing so many hopeful faces, and he realized that he actually kind of _did_ want to play with this team. He'd never been accepted anywhere like he was at Kailua, and he finally realized it wasn't just Akela's friends who wanted him around.

Kurt finally looked at Coach Goertz, smiling. "Where do I go to find a uniform, Coach?"

The team started cheering then, and Kurt barely had a chance to realize that they were moving before he got mobbed, being hugged and patted on the back and shoulders by very happy football players. His initial alarm faded quickly, and he was just starting to laugh and enjoy it when someone turned him around and then George kissed him right on the lips, grinning at Kurt's wide-eyed surprise. Jason pulled Kurt into a hug before he could even react to what George had done, and then Mitch was hugging him and kissed Kurt soundly just before Martin pulled Kurt out of his twin's arms to give Kurt a bear hug. Kurt was laughing by the time Martin released him, still a bit wide-eyed but very happy that the team liked him so much, and then he was suddenly in Akela's arms being kissed much more thoroughly than the others had done.

Coach was laughing at them as he called out loudly, "Alright, enough! Let him _breathe_ , guys."

Akela kissed Kurt for a moment longer and then pulled back just enough to grin at him. "Told you we'd do that again."

Kurt laughed, embarrassed that he had responded _again_ , and he shoved Akela, who let go and backed away. "Keep it up and I'll stop letting you get close enough to grab me, Akela."

"Nah, I'm sneaky," Akela said smugly. "Besides, we both know you don't _really_ want to run from me, _huapala_."

"I'm not your _huapala_ ," Kurt said quickly, even though he wasn't sure what it meant, exactly. Martin called Kailona _huapala_ , though, and there was a definite possessive note to it that made Kurt think it meant more than he was willing to allow Akela to claim yet. He turned back to the coach, proud he was only blushing a little bit as he asked, "Uniforms?"

"Martin will show you," Coach said with a chuckle. "You ought to be safe enough with him." He reached out to grab Akela's ponytail, giving it a tug. "Unlike _some people_."

Akela laughed, completely unrepentant as he ducked away.

"Thanks, Coach," Kurt agreed, grateful.

"Give George his cleats and then go get changed," Coach said, smiling. "You're definitely on the team, but I'm sure we'd all like to see you kick a few more times."

"Yes, sir." Kurt knelt to quickly take off his borrowed cleats, then passed them back over to George. "Thanks, George."

"Anytime, Kurt," George replied, smiling warmly. "If you need _anything_ , just let me know."

Kurt blushed, smiling. "Thanks." He started to look around for his bag and then Martin offered it to him.

"You'll need this," Martin said, looking like he might want to laugh.

"Yes, I will," Kurt agreed with a soft laugh.

Martin headed quickly for the field house without a word, and Kurt followed him, glad that Martin was the one who would be with him in the locker room. Martin was very straight and hadn't batted an eye when Akela had called him Kailona's personal property during lunch, so Kurt wouldn't have to worry he might turn around and find another boy he had _thought_ was straight kissing him, like Mitch had done.

"Alright boys, since you've got so much energy today, lets try a couple laps to warm up," Coach said to the team behind them, making a few people groan.

Martin led Kurt into the field house and then into the coach's office, showing him a storage room in there. "Extra uniforms are in there. Coach won't care what number you pick." He paused and then added, "And Coach keeps some cleats, too. They're in the bag in the corner."

"Thanks, Martin," Kurt said quickly, smiling. He'd be buying his own cleats soon, if not that afternoon, but he was glad he could borrow a pair until he did. "You don't have to wait, I remember what I'll need to dress out."

"Cool," Martin agreed, then grinned suddenly. "I'll go keep Akela out for you."

Kurt laughed, blushing slightly. "Thanks. He totally _would_ try to sneak in, I'm sure."

"In a heartbeat," Martin agreed, laughing as he headed back outside.

Kurt gathered up everything he would need and carried it into the locker room, finding an empty locker and then putting his bag inside before he started to dress out, thinking about what had happened out on the field.

He could hardly believe it, but the team had all seemed perfectly comfortable with him despite the fact Kurt was quite sure they all knew he was gay long before they saw him dance on the field. Kurt had seen enough of how queer people were treated in Kailua over the summer to be more confident about being accepted as who he really was, not the ice queen he had been forced to project at McKinley or the quiet little mouse he was at Dalton, but he still had never expected to be mobbed by the whole football team for any reason other than to beat him up. Having so many people he barely knew hugging him and even kissing him had been shocking until he realized they seemed to really be grateful he joined the team. It had been easier to just enjoy actually being _welcomed_ for a change after that, but he still had been surprised when he ended up in Akela's arms.

Kurt still wasn't sure what to think of Akela, who really did remind him of Puck. Kissing Akela was nothing like kissing Blaine had ever been, but that didn't make Kurt want to do it more often. Just the opposite, in fact. He was afraid he'd enjoy it _too_ much, and after hearing Kailona and Leslie talking about how much Akela slept around, Kurt didn't want to get too attached to him. Kurt might not have ever had a _real_ boyfriend before, but there was one thing he knew about himself without a single shadow of a doubt, and that was the fact he refused to share a man with anyone. Kailona and Leslie had made it sound like Akela wouldn't even know what monogamous _meant_ , so Kurt wasn't going to let things go very far. He wanted to, he'd admit that if only to himself, but he wasn't going to be anyone's boy on the side.

Kurt was soon dressed out and made it back out onto the field with the team again in time to watch them divide up into teams and then scrimmage a while before the last bell of the day rang. The underclassmen who wanted to be on the Junior Varsity team started to show up a few minutes later, and soon Kurt was on the sidelines watching as the sophomores and juniors tried out for the limited spots on the JV roster.

Coach Goertz had Kurt demonstrate his kicking ability several times over the next hour, and Kurt found it really quite adorable how proud of his talent Akela and Jason were. They had spent most of the afternoon with one or both of them draping an arm around Kurt’s shoulders like they were his proud boyfriends, and they both had cheered after every field-goal Kurt kicked that day. Their behavior had amused Kurt, but especially Jason’s because Jason had declared he was straight after some teasing from a junior. Akela was a completely different matter, of course. He was openly try-sexual, which Jason explained to Kurt as being what they called someone who would try anything as long as there was a decent chance he would get off. Kurt had been laughing and embarrassed by that whole idea, but Akela had just smirked, not even a little ashamed.

Kurt had felt sort of like he was in a surreal dream throughout the rest of tryouts after he changed into a uniform, but seeing the way the other guys on the Varsity and JV teams – and the two _girls_ that had made it on the JV team, which had shocked him – teased each other on the way to the locker rooms afterwards had gone a long way towards making him realize it was really happening. Kurt had been teased cheerfully by Martin, George, and Jason when he started to go into the girls’ locker room to change with them, but somehow it didn’t make Kurt feel anything like the teasing he had been subjected to in Lima, instead making him feel like he was a part of the team as Martin and Jason herded him into the boys’ locker room, telling him he had to have _breasts_ to go through the other door.

Martin and Jason had thought it was hilarious that Kurt was a senior and still shy about changing clothes with his friends, and then Akela had wandered by completely naked and smirking as he eyed Jason’s ass, and Kurt had realized belatedly why none of them were afraid Kurt would look at them. Akela wasn’t at all shy about admiring his teammates and even making blatant invitations that had Kurt blushing and laughing, but their teammates were used to it and no one seemed to really mind. When Kurt finally left the locker room he was still blushing and very embarrassed by the way his tight jeans didn’t really do anything to hide the fact he was a little aroused by the way Akela had been showing off his body, but he was surrounded by half a dozen guys who had invited him to go grab a burger and hang out with them anyway, and Akela was trying hard to talk Kurt into going to a bonfire with him later that night.

When Kurt saw Steve's big truck in the parking lot waiting, he wasn't sure for just a moment whether he was glad of the easy excuse to avoid Akela's advances or not. That moment of uncertainty was enough to tell Kurt he needed to step away from Akela, and he had been quick to make excuses to his new teammates before he ran to climb into the back seat of Steve's truck for the ride home with Steve and Danny.

 

~*~ 

 

That first day had set a pattern for Kurt’s senior year, and by the time November rolled around Kurt couldn’t imagine how he ever survived a week at McKinley, or even at Dalton.

Kailua was a completely different environment from anywhere in Lima, and Kurt loved it and wanted very much to stay there for the rest of his life. People _liked_ him there in Kailua, wanted him to be with them and enjoyed his wit and attitude and his fashion sense, and Kurt was as happy as he could ever remember being after four months of being not only accepted but also _popular_. Most of his friends were looking forward to attending college just across the island near Honolulu, and they all spent quite a bit of time trying to talk Kurt into doing the same because they couldn’t imagine not having him around.

Kurt had begun at Kailua unable to really fathom the idea of a big public school with around _five hundred_ students in it being safe like Dalton had been with its tiny student body of barely a hundred boys, but the simple fact remained that no one had ever done anything worse than call him names a few times. It awed Kurt sometimes still, even after four months, and he was very glad that his dad had already suggested him staying in Kailua for the whole school year. He had been dreading having to tell his dad that he never wanted to go back to Lima for more than a short visit ever again. Kurt missed Burt and Carole and his friends, he did, and he was glad that he would see them all soon, but he didn’t miss anything else about Lima or Ohio in general.

The thought that he would be on a plane to Ohio the next morning would have been a lot more worrying for Kurt if he didn’t know that Danny and Steve were going to be right there with him. They had put in for time off during the week of Thanksgiving just after Kurt arrived in Hawai'i, and they both had so much paid leave time built up that it had been easy to get the Governor on board with the idea of Danny and Steve going on vacation. Aunt Pat thought they were insane to go to Ohio, of course, even crazier than when they packed up Grace and went to New Jersey for four days the previous Christmas, but she was still glad to arrange for a detective and several members of the swat team to be made available to back up Kono and Chin, should anything serious arise while Danny and Steve were gone.

The afternoon before they left found Kurt in the parking lot after school, leaning back against the side of the dark blue '67 Mustang convertible Steve had bought for him two weeks after Kurt began school so he'd stop borrowing the Camaro to go places with his friends. Kurt had spent hours every weekend since then restoring the car himself with vintage parts his dad had found for him and sent over, and he loved it more than he had ever loved a car in his life. The Mustang was Kurt's baby, his pride and joy, and he loved to put the top down and just drive, blasting his favorite radio station and singing along.

"You've gotta come Friday," Akela was saying. "You _love_ going to bonfires on the beach with me, _nani_ , and you _know_ I'll take good care of you."

Kurt smiled. “I do, Akela, but I _can’t_ go with you. I’m flying to Ohio to visit my parents for Thanksgiving, remember? I told you that earlier, _and_ last week when I found out when the flight leaves. I'm skipping classes tomorrow and I won’t be back home until _Sunday_.”

Akela tossed his head to flip back his long dark hair, moving closer to Kurt and giving him a flirty little smile as he put his hands on Kurt’s hips. “Then how about tonight, _huapala_? Right now, even. Martin could take everyone to the beach and you and I could go for a drive in your pony.” He smirked, his green eyes twinkling wickedly. “Or something.”

“I’m still not your sweetheart, Akela,” Kurt replied, amused as he lifted his hands to Akela’s chest to stop him from moving any closer. “And we’ve been through this. Repeatedly.”

Kurt couldn’t keep from smiling wider, still feeling kind of exhilarated even after four months that someone as sweet and handsome as Akela would try so blatantly to get into his pants even though they were in a very public place. Kurt wouldn’t have had sex with Akela if someone paid him to, but it made him feel like a million dollars to know that he _could_ any time he wanted to, and that Akela didn't care who knew he wanted Kurt so badly. Most of their closest friends were just ten feet away in Akela's truck, watching them and waiting impatiently for Akela, and half the _school_ was hurrying by them not much further away, heading for cars, bikes, and buses for the ride home.

“You’re sweet and entirely too handsome for your own good," Kurt added, "but I’m not interested in dating anyone who thinks going steady means you just tell other people you have a boyfriend _before_ you make out with them.” His lips twitched. “Or _hana ma’i_.”

“Aww, don’t be like that,” Akela responded quickly, trying to step closer again and giving him a flirty little grin that Kurt always had to remind himself wasn’t just for him. “You know I’d treat you right, _huapala_. I’d make you feel _real_ good.”

“Yes, I do,” Kurt agreed, amused as he gave Akela’s chest a little push. “But I expect whoever I date to be with _only me_ , Akela, not with me and whoever happens to be around when you’re bored.”

Akela made a face and took a step back finally, giving Kurt a pout. “You make it sound like I’m such a _lahoku_.”

Kurt laughed softly, sure he probably never would have known the Hawaiian word for male slut if it wasn’t for Akela. “Only because you _are_ , ‘Kela.” He stepped closer and leaned to kiss Akela’s cheek lightly, then gave him an impish little smile. “And you love every minute of it, so stop playing injured bunny. This is _me_ you’re talking to, and I’m not falling for it.”

Akela tried to keep pouting, but he failed after only a moment, grinning suddenly. “I do, yeah.”

Kurt giggled and gave Akela another push, still kind of amazed that he had a male friend he could flirt with and even kiss or touch anytime he wanted to and never have to worry Akela would get angry. Akela flirted with almost everyone, male or female, and took Kurt’s flirting affection in the friendly way it was meant, even though he did keep asking Kurt to actually date him. Kurt was determined that it wasn’t going to happen, but he enjoyed the game anyway and Akela didn't get upset by Kurt's refusals so it worked out pretty well. Akela would beg Kurt to go out with him, which in Akela-speak meant he wanted Kurt to have sex with him, and Kurt would shoot him down again, and then they would go back to flirting and teasing each other until the next time. “Go on, everyone is waiting for you. I’ll see you next Monday.”

“See you then,” Akela agreed easily, still grinning as he ducked closer to kiss Kurt suddenly.

Kurt tried not to respond to Akela, as he always did, but it was a losing battle and he was soon melting into the kiss with a low noise as his hands moved up to Akela's shoulders to hold on.

Akela looked smug as he finally pulled away a few minutes later, and Kurt blushed as he let out a soft little laugh, embarrassed. He couldn't resist Akela's kisses, which Akela knew quite as well as he did, but thankfully Akela respected Kurt's boundaries and had never pushed his luck to try for more than a kiss. Kurt hadn't been at all sure if he'd stop Akela back when they met, but things had changed for Kurt since then and he wasn't even tempted to have sex with Akela anymore. He still enjoyed Akela's very talented, thorough kisses that promised everything and asked him for nothing at all, but it never went past that and Kurt was sure it never would. Kissing Akela felt closer to _right_ than kissing anyone else ever had, even Blaine, but he still wasn't the one Kurt had fallen in love with.

Akela smirked wickedly and leaned close to Kurt's ear to murmur, “One of these days, _huapala_ , you’ll stop fighting yourself so hard and let me taste the rest of you.” He turned away without giving Kurt a chance to reply, trotting off towards his own battered Toyota pickup where several of his friends were waiting impatiently with their boards.

“Stop calling me that!” Kurt called after him, still blushing even though he was smiling. He had never heard Akela call anyone else _huapala_ , which Kurt secretly loved even if he didn't want Akela for himself, but he still tried to discourage him.

Akela got into his truck and blew Kurt a kiss, grinning, then backed his truck out of its spot while their friends yelled and banged on the top and sides, telling him to get a move on. The waves were supposed to be particularly awesome that day, and everyone wanted to go enjoy them while they could.

Kurt turned back to his car and opened the driver’s door, digging the keys out of the pocket of his tight jeans and then settling gracefully into the Mustang’s black leather driver’s seat with a happy little hum. He reached to put the key in the ignition and started the car in one easy move, making Kurt grin at how good it sounded when the engine rumbled to life on the first try. He shut his door and then flipped the switch to put the top down, putting his seat belt on while he waited patiently for the top to fold itself neatly into the compartment behind the back seat. When it was done he turned in his seat to look behind the car as he backed slowly out of his spot at the sidewalk near the field house, then he faced forward again and started the car moving towards the driveway that led along the front of the school, joining the steady flow of cars and dirt bikes that were leaving the parking lot. People in the bus lines waved and called to him as he passed them and he waved back, smiling happily.

Kurt turned the Mustang onto Kawailoa Road to head towards home a few minutes later, reaching for his stereo to turn it on. He would start to worry if he let himself think too much about going back to Ohio, and he didn’t want to ruin such a beautiful afternoon, so it was time to sing instead.

The familiar voice of his favorite windward station’s afternoon DJ picked up in mid-word. “—is one is going out from one of the Kailua boys in blue, who’d like to remind all you pretty _wahines_ out there that a skimpy bikini and a sexy smile will _not_ keep you from getting a ticket for driving ninety.”

The opening of ‘ _Little Red Corvette_ ’ began to play then and Kurt laughed, turning up the volume as he began to sing along.

God, he loved Hawai'i.

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

“Oh my freaking _God_ , it’s cold,” Kurt muttered, wishing suddenly that he already had his Surfriders letterman jacket. It was supposed to be delivered sometime after the holidays, but that did him absolutely no good as he walked down a boarding tunnel towards the Dayton airport, shivering.

Kurt had always hated how cold Ohio could get, so of _course_ there was a cold front moving in right when he had to visit, which made him miss the rocky beaches and warm sunshine of Kailua even more. There had been a problem with the plane in Los Angeles that left them stuck in the airport there so long that what should have been a ten hour trip at most had taken them more like fourteen hours, but it _felt_ like Kurt had already been away from home for _days_. They had been stuck in an airplane with not one but three screaming kids on the flight from Honolulu to the mainland, which seemed to take an eternity, and then they got stuck choking on smog in L.A. for _hours_ before they finally boarded _another_ plane that was even more crowded than the first one.

"Remind me again why I'm back in the armpit of Ohio?” Kurt added after a few moments, looking at Danny and Steve as he rubbed his arms.

“Because you promised your dad,” Danny said with a grin as they walked into the arrivals area together, “and _I_ promised your dad, and we’re not both gonna start breaking our word to him now.”

Danny was having to work hard at it not to laugh at Kurt, who was wearing one of his slinky turtlenecks over a long-sleeved t-shirt _and_ a tank top, along with his favorite skinny jeans, the tall Doc Marten boots Kurt practically lived in, and the Surfriders ball cap that Kurt had taken to wearing instead of the hats he had been so fond of when he moved to Kailua. Kurt had been complaining about the cold almost since they got on the plane in Honolulu, but Danny was wearing slacks and a short-sleeved shirt with a tank top underneath and he was perfectly comfortable.

“Right,” Kurt agreed with a sigh. He straightened his shoulders and lifted his chin, trying to look a little less like he wanted to curl up in a ball and shiver himself silly. “Okay. I can do this. Think warm thoughts. Sunshine! Sandy beaches! Surfers!” He paused and then his shoulders slumped as he sighed. “And… that backfired. Now I just want to go home and go to the beach.”

Danny snickered and patted Kurt’s back. “Poor baby.”

Steve chuckled at Danny’s other side. “You’ve got plenty of warm clothes at your dad’s place, Kurt. You won’t be cold for long.”

Kurt brightened a little again. “Oh yes! My _coat_. God, I want my coat.” He looked over at Steve, grinning suddenly and looking hopeful as he said, “Well, Superman? You're the one with crowd radar. Where are they?” He was taller than he used to be, but still couldn't just see over the crowd like Steve could.

“Over there,” Steve replied without even looking, grinning at Kurt as he nodded towards their right. “I saw them when we left the boarding tunnel, but they haven’t—“

“KURT!” someone screeched suddenly, followed by two happy squeals.

“—noticed us,” Steve finished, looking amused while Danny laughed next to him.

Kurt barely had time to look towards Mercedes’ familiar voice before the girls suddenly appeared, running through the crowd towards him. They were obviously thrilled to see him, but he didn’t have time to really notice if anything had changed before Mercedes, Tina, and Rachel tackled him. They made him stagger when they hit, and then they were all hugging him and kissing his cheeks, making him laugh happily as he returned the hugs and kisses, feeling very loved as he tried to hold them all at once. He wasn't as close to them as he had been before he left, mostly because of the time difference and their busy lives making it harder to talk to them, but he still loved them all dearly and he had missed them, even Rachel.

“We missed you so much, baby boy!” Mercedes said after a few moments when they were starting to settle down, beaming ear to ear. She hugged Kurt again, squeezing him so tight that he worried just a little bit about his ribs. Mercedes had never known her own strength.

“Texting is simply not the same!” Rachel added, beaming.

“And Glee’s not _nearly_ as much fun without you,” Tina added, smiling happily. “We try to keep Rachel in line, but it’s not easy, even with Lauren’s help. Rach can get pretty crazy, and you always knew just what to say to stop her when she goes off on a power trip.”

Danny looked away, biting his lip to keep from laughing. He had heard a lot of stories about Rachel and her own special brand of crazy, and he didn’t doubt that Kurt was a master of putting a stop to it. He had seen Kurt take all the wind out of Steve’s sails more than once, after all, saying just the right snarky thing to take Steve down a notch when he was acting like he thought he was invincible again, so he was sure Kurt could handle a teenaged girl.

“I’m right here, Tina!” Rachel protested, giving Tina a dirty look and then beaming at Kurt. “Welcome home, Kurt!”

“Yeah, welcome back,” Puck said, making everyone notice he was standing nearby. He had approached while Kurt was occupied with the girls, and he was watching with a little smile that made his hazel eyes go warm and sparkling. “Been too long, Princess. I missed you.”

Kurt smiled and pulled away from the girls to go hug Puck, feeling a little victorious when Puck hugged back tightly without any hesitation, then Kurt kissed Puck’s cheek and stepped back. “You just talked to me last night.” He noticed suddenly that he was actually taller than Puck, and he smiled wider even though he knew it was mostly the extra two inches of height his boots gave him. “For two _hours_ , and then I had to threaten you to get you to go to bed so _I_ could get some sleep before I had to be up hours before any sane person would be to make sure we didn't miss our flight.”

Kurt didn’t seem to notice the wide-eyed way the girls were watching Kurt and Puck, but Danny did and he smirked, wondering if any of Kurt’s old friends knew that Kurt and Puck had talked every day that Kurt was in Kailua, either by phone or video chat, but more usually both. Danny and Steve had both talked to the kid on the phone fairly often over the last few months, and Danny liked Puck a lot. He was very sure that Puck was in love with Kurt, whether Kurt realized it yet or not, and he was pretty sure that Kurt returned Puck’s feelings, but he wasn’t going to stick his nose in. He had learned his lesson the first time he suggested that Kurt try dating Akela, who obviously adored Kurt. Kurt had thrown a fit about the whole idea and lectured Danny for half an hour about the fact he wasn’t dating anyone who expected him to share them with half the people he knew, and by the time Kurt ran out of steam Danny had never wanted to repeat the experience.

Puck smirked, looking suddenly wicked. “Yeah, but the phone or video chat’s _so_ not the same. I can’t touch you when you’re in _Hawai'i_.”

Puck had been teasing Kurt and flirting with him in video chat for months, and he had grown used to it even though he was fairly sure Puck didn’t really mean it. Puck was still dating Lauren, after all, and had been with her for longer than Puck had ever dated anyone else in his life. Kurt thought Puck might really love the girl, which was a good thing for both of them as far as he was concerned. Lauren was funny and smart and tough enough to keep Puck out of trouble, and Kurt thought it was good for her to have a boyfriend that even _Santana_ wanted but couldn’t have.

Kurt just laughed and swatted Puck’s chest lightly just like he would have swatted Akela for a similar remark, not at all worried about Puck’s reaction. “Behave yourself.”

“Yeah, Puck, do that,” Burt said dryly, walking up to them with Carole.

Kurt beamed at Burt, moving away from Puck. “Daddy!” Kurt hurried to hug his dad and was glad when Burt returned the hug, holding him tight as Kurt murmured, “I’ve missed you so much.”

“Missed you too, son,” Burt agreed gruffly, kissing Kurt’s cheek. “It’s just not the same without you around.”

Kurt held on to his dad for a few more moments and then pulled back to smile at him, amazed that he was looking Burt in the eye. He had known he grew a few inches since he left Ohio – mostly because his favorite jeans were riding well above his ankles now, thankfully hidden by his boots – but he hadn’t realized that he was so close to his father’s height. “You’re doing fine though, I know. I talk to you every weekend, and Puck lets me know how you are the rest of the time.”

“So that’s how you always know what I’ve been up to!” Burt said, looking at Puck, who grinned.

“Sorry Papa Bear, but Kurt’s my boy,” Puck said cheerfully. "I’m totally on his side."

Burt just snorted and muttered about smart-assed punks under his breath, and Kurt pretended not to hear it as he moved towards Carole, smiling warmly at her as he hugged her and kissed her cheek. “How have you been, Mom?”

Carole beamed, hugging back tightly and kissing his cheek before she pulled away. “I’m fine, sweetie. How are you?” She grinned suddenly, teasing, “Have you gone on that date with Akela yet?”

Kurt laughed, shaking his head. “Oh no! I keep telling you, I know him much too well to _ever_ date him. He gets around more than Puck ever did, and there’s no telling how many people he's been with _this week_ , much less longer.”

Mercedes, Rachel, and Tina all started laughing as Puck said indignantly, “Hey! I'm not like that anymore!”

Kurt looked over at Puck, grinning. “I was referring to _Akela_ , but if you think _you_ resemble that remark…”

“Smartass,” Puck said, trying to seem amused even though he wasn’t completely happy with Kurt putting him in the same category as Akela. He didn’t want to be perpetually stuck in ‘friends Kurt flirts with’ like he knew that Akela was. Kurt had been very open with Puck about the fact he let Akela kiss him sometimes and that they were close friends, but Kurt had refused point-blank to even consider dating the guy when Puck suggested it, despite the fact Kurt had dated one of Akela’s best friends _and_ the guy’s cousin. Kurt adored Akela, but he was also very definitely not interested in anything more than friendship with the guy for the simple reason Kurt refused to date anyone who might expect him to share.

“Welcome home, Kurt,” Finn said suddenly, drawing everyone’s attention to him as he hurried up, looking sheepish. “Sorry, I had trouble finding a place to park the Nav.”

Kurt laughed. “It’s okay, Finn. And thank you.”

Finn moved closer to Kurt and reached out to hug him, and Kurt was quick to return the hug even though Finn wanting to touch him at all surprised him. “We missed you,” Finn said a little awkwardly, giving Kurt a quick squeeze and then trying to pull away. “The house is a lot quieter without you.”

“I missed you too,” Kurt said, smiling up at Finn as he stepped back to give Finn some room. He was surprised to realize that Finn didn’t really tower over him anymore, even if Kurt made allowances for the two-inch heels on his boots. Finn was still taller, but he wasn’t nearly a _foot_ taller like he used to be.

“I hate to break up the welcome party,” Steve said suddenly, making everyone look at him. “But we should grab our bags and see about finding a rental.”

“You won’t need one,” Finn said quickly. “You can use the Navigator while you’re here. It’s really Kurt’s anyway.”

“No, it’s not,” Kurt disagreed with a laugh. “We’ve been through this, Finn. It’s _yours_ now. I have my Mustang back home.” Kurt realized what he had said an instant after it left his mouth and looked quickly at his dad, wincing at the sad look Burt quickly tried to hide. “Dad, I didn’t mean—“

“Stop that,” Burt said gruffly, smiling at Kurt even though it didn’t quite reach his eyes. “It’s good you think of Hawai'i as home now. You’re happy and safe there, and that’s what matters.” He turned away without another word to head for the baggage claim area, and everyone else fell silent as Carole quickly moved to follow him.

Kurt moved after his parents, watching Burt’s back pensively as he followed them through the crowd to the baggage carousel, upset with himself about hurting his dad. Someone taking his hand distracted him after a moment and he looked to his left in surprise to find Puck watching him with concern, his hazel eyes sympathetic. He gave Kurt’s hand a squeeze, his grip strong but gentle, and Kurt just looked at Puck for a moment before he returned the squeeze and gave him a soft little smile that made Puck smile too, looking relieved.

Mercedes and Rachel grinned at each other behind Puck and Kurt, linking their arms together and looking smug as they followed the two boys with Tina, who was beaming happily as she trailed along behind them next to Finn.

Danny and Steve glanced at each other, both of them smirking as they fell in at the back of the group to follow them through the crowd. They had made a bet with each other about how long it would take Puck to finally scrape up the guts to do something about his feelings while Kurt was in Ohio, and they were both glad to see him make a move, even though neither of them had thought Puck would have the guts to start right there in the airport, especially with Burt watching.

Puck had been talking to Kurt every night for six months, sometimes for hours, but he had never said or done anything to make Kurt think they were anything but close friends.

Yet.

 

~*~

 

It was nearly eleven by the time the baggage finally showed up on the conveyor, long after Mercedes, Tina, and Rachel had to head for home in Mercedes’ little Camry. It was a school night so Rachel and Tina's parents had expected them to be _home_ by eleven, and Kurt was the last person who would want to get them in trouble by encouraging them to linger once they had said hello. He would get to spend more time with them the next afternoon during their usual Glee practice, which he had promised to attend so he could see everyone and hang out.

Once the bags were loaded in the back of the Navigator, Burt and Carole had started towards Lima in Burt’s truck while Finn and Puck rode in the Navigator with Kurt, Steve, and Danny. Pretty much all the restaurants in Lima were going to be closed by the time they got there except the Denny’s and one of the pizza places, but nobody really wanted pizza so they had decided to have dinner at Denny’s. Danny and Steve were going to give Kurt, Finn, and Puck a ride to the Hummel home after dinner, and then they would continue on downtown to their hotel for the night.

Burt and Carole had offered Danny and Steve their fold-out couch while Danny and Steve were visiting, of course, but it hadn’t surprised Kurt even a little bit that they weren’t interested. Danny and Steve were very good at keeping their physical contact to a minimum most of the time when they were in public, but Kurt had seen them at home and he was very sure that sleeping in someone’s living room, especially in the same bed, wasn’t something they would ever want to do for several nights in a row. Danny and Steve had been together for long enough that most would think the honeymoon phase long over, but they were still deeply in love and proved it to each other as often as they could get a little privacy.

Steve drove the Navigator on the way back to Lima with Danny next to him in the passenger seat, which left Kurt in the back seat with Finn and Puck. Kurt had ended up in the middle for the simple reason that Puck had pushed him gently into the truck when Kurt tried to wait for Puck to get in first, but Kurt figured he could stand sitting between Finn and Puck so he hadn’t argued. He didn’t realize how tired he was until after they started towards Lima, but he was soon dozing, relaxed by the steady purr of the Navigator’s engine and the football conversation between Steve, Danny, Finn, and Puck that was going on around him.

By the time Steve pulled into the Denny’s parking lot half an hour later, Kurt was sound asleep. The sound of a car door closing woke Kurt up abruptly, and he was disoriented for a few moments before he realized he was curled up against someone, one leg across their lap with both of his arms around them. He was just starting to realize it was Puck – mostly because he recognized Puck’s scent from when he hugged him at the airport, an enticing mix of the Old Spice Kurt’s dad wore and something Kurt thought was simply Puck – when he felt Puck’s arm tighten around him and Puck nuzzled his hair.

“Easy, Princess,” Puck murmured softly, the way Kurt had gone very still and tense when Finn slammed his door making him want to be sure Kurt knew he was safe. Kurt relaxed slightly at the sound of Puck's voice, and Puck smiled as he added, “It’s time for dinner, and then we’ll get you home to bed so you can really crash.”

Kurt pulled away from Puck a little bit, blinking as he rubbed at his eyes with the hand that wasn't behind Puck and tried to ignore the way he was blushing. He didn’t remember curling up against Puck’s side or putting his leg across Puck’s lap, and he was embarrassed to realize that he had practically thrown himself at him. He had promised himself that he wouldn’t do that, wouldn’t treat Puck any differently than he did his other friends, and it upset him that he was already failing so miserably to do that. He didn't have a prayer with Puck, no matter what he wanted, and he didn't want to ruin their friendship by asking for too much. “I'm sorry. I didn’t mean to—”

"Stop that,” Puck interrupted softly with a sweet little smile, moving his free hand to brush Kurt’s hair back and making Kurt wonder where his hat was. “I don’t mind if you want to climb into my lap for a nap.” His smile turned into an impish little grin. “I’ll even encourage you if you give me half a chance.”

Kurt was staring into Puck's warm, gentle eyes and trying to decide how to respond to that when someone tapped loudly on the window, distracting him.

Burt was standing there, surprised and not exactly pleased as he asked, “Are you two gonna eat, or what?”

Kurt nodded quickly and then looked back at Puck, giving him a push as he moved away from the arm Puck still had around him. “Out.”

Puck just looked at Kurt for a moment, wanting to say something more, but then he sighed and turned away to open the door. “Alright.”

Puck got out and then Kurt followed him, and a few moments later they were following Burt and Carole into the restaurant and then to the back of the room, where Finn had already dragged a small table over against one of the booths so they could all sit together. Kurt pulled up a chair to sit at the small table next to Steve and Danny, who were in the side of the booth facing towards the front of the restaurant, while Finn ended up to Kurt’s left at the end of the table and Puck was across from Kurt next to Burt and Carole.

It didn’t take long for everyone to order, and then Kurt excused himself to go to the restroom on the other side of the restaurant, heading into the men’s room out of habit and completely unaware of how it surprised Puck and Finn.

Steve noticed the way Puck and Finn reacted. “Why do you look so surprised?”

“Kurt never goes in the men’s room,” Finn replied before Puck could speak, looking worried. “Guys don’t like it.”

Danny snorted. “He _is_ a man, Finn. He’s got all his bits and pieces, and no matter how much he spends on moisturizer, he still shaves every day just like you do. He’s even on the football team, and damn good at it, too. He’s won several games for the Surfriders so far this season, and scored in every single game.”

“I know that,” Finn said quickly, frowning. “ _I_ don’t think he should have to go in the ladies room, but other people do. Guys around here get real mean when they see Kurt's in the men’s room with them.”

“He’s alone in there right now, I think,” Puck said, drawing attention to him. He was still watching the men's room door, making himself stay put even though he wanted to go make sure Kurt was really safe. “Nobody else has gone in, and I don’t see any tables with people missing.”

“Whether he’s alone or not, he’ll be fine,” Steve said firmly, drawing attention back to him. He didn’t miss that Puck only glanced at him before looking towards the bathrooms again to keep watching out for Kurt. “He’s been studying self-defense with me and Kono since his shoulder finally healed up. He can handle any redneck that wants to get obnoxious.”

Puck finally really looked at Steve then, surprised but pleased as he wondered why Kurt hadn’t told him about it. He knew Kurt often went swimming with Steve and Danny early in the mornings, and that Kurt ran with them sometimes, but Kurt hadn't said anything about self defense lessons. “You taught him to kick some ass?”

“I taught him to protect himself,” Steve corrected, amused. “He’s not going to get beaten half to death by some meathead ever again, not as long as it’s only one person he has to fight.” He smirked glancing around the restaurant again, his gaze stopping for an instant on the guy standing in the parking lot by the Navigator before he looked back at Puck. He didn't let any indication that he had seen anything show on his face, even though he was a little surprised the guy had found them already. “I kind of hope Karofsky tries something, really. Kurt needs the closure of putting him down.”

Danny looked at Steve, amused but still not quite so sure Kurt would be able to do that like Steve and Kono insisted he could. “If he remembers he _can_ fight him, babe. There’s still some fear there. He was obviously worried when the stewardess announced we were officially in Ohio.”

Steve looked at Danny, smiling. “He’s stronger than he thinks he is, Danno. When it comes down to fighting or letting that bastard hurt him again, he’s going to fight.”

“And you’re that sure he can win?” Burt asked, frowning as he stared intently at Steve.

Steve met Burt’s gaze without any hesitation. “I am. Kurt has put _me_ on the ground quite a few times, and done the same with Kono, and we’re both excellent at hand-to-hand. I’m a fully trained Navy SEAL with years of combat experience, and Kono grew up fighting in martial arts competitions from the time she could walk. She and I traded lessons for the first six months we worked together, and since his cast came off we’ve taught Kurt more than enough to keep him safe. He always had the _ability_ to fight, he just never knew _how_ until Kono and I started working with him. Now he knows how to use all of that speed and agility he developed for his dancing, and he can protect himself.”

Puck turned his attention back to the bathrooms and smiled when he saw Kurt was coming back towards their table, still looking happy and relaxed. Puck was just thinking that maybe everything really would be better now when Kurt suddenly stopped, going pale as his smile disappeared and he stared outside. Puck twisted around to follow Kurt’s gaze and then scowled and stood as he growled, “How the hell did he even _know_?!”

Steve leaned quickly across the table to grab Puck’s arm as he said firmly, “Sit _down_ , Noah.”

Puck looked at Steve in surprise even as he automatically dropped back into his chair, obeying Steve’s commanding tone of voice without thought. “Karofsky’s out there, Steve.”

“What?” Burt blurted, craning his neck as he twisted around to try to see outside.

“I saw him, and so did Kurt,” Steve said calmly as he let go of Puck’s arm. “If he wants your help _or_ mine, he’ll ask for it.”

Puck stared at Steve a moment and then turned his attention to Kurt again before he blurted quietly, “Fuck.” He knew that determined look on Kurt’s face, and was very sure what Kurt was going to do even before Kurt’s chin lifted. Kurt squared his shoulders as he started towards the door, the familiar old ice queen mask firmly in place, and Puck wanted jump up and follow him to watch his back so badly that it was almost a physical ache.

“You’re absolutely _sure_ he can handle that guy?” Burt asked quietly, worried and angry. “You’re just going to let him go out there _alone_?”

“He _needs_ to do it alone, Burt,” Danny pointed out gently. “We can see him. If it gets out of hand, Steve will go put a stop to it.”

“Permanently,” Steve added very quietly, calmly meeting Burt’s gaze again. “If it turns out that Kurt _can’t_ handle him, I will ‘accidentally’ make sure Karofsky never bothers him again.”

Everyone but Puck and Danny just stared at Steve, shocked by what he was hinting at. Danny had known that was Steve’s plan for months and he had given up on arguing with him about it, though he had gotten Steve’s promise not to do anything that could get him sent to prison. Steve was a professional and knew a dozen ways to 'accidentally' kill or badly injure someone, and Danny trusted him not to do anything that might look deliberate.

Puck didn’t take his gaze off of Kurt, practically vibrating as he fought with himself to let Kurt fight his own battles. He knew Kurt would want it that way, if he thought he could succeed. Puck just had to try to believe in Kurt the way Steve and Danny did.

Staying in his seat was one of the hardest things Puck had ever done.

 

~*~

 

Kurt went very still for a few moments after he spotted Karofsky, not really hearing his family talking as he watched Karofsky standing by the Navigator staring at him, and then Kurt’s chin lifted as he remembered what Kono had told him just the night before.

“ _If you see that sack of shit lurking around, brah, take the fight to him. Don’t let him get you where_ he _wants you like he did before. If you’re in charge of where and when it happens,_ you _have the power, not him, and it’ll be over before he knows what hit him.”_

Kurt started towards the door, his eyes narrowing as he stalked out to face Karofsky for the first time since the night Karofsky attacked him. He trusted that Kono and Steve were so sure he could do this, that he could finally teach Karofsky that at least one pretty little fag wasn’t easy meat for him to terrorize, but he still needed to hide behind the old ice queen mask he had perfected as a small boy. Bullies were like sharks, and when they sensed fear they were ruthless about attacking to draw even more.

Karofsky terrified Kurt, he had ever since the first time Karofsky kissed him, but even though Kurt wanted to run to Steve or even Puck to let them protect him, he refused to do it. He wasn’t going to be the victim ever again, and that meant fighting his own battles, _especially_ with Karofsky. He knew how to fight now, knew what his body could do and how to use it to protect himself, and he wasn’t about to let Karofsky terrorize him like he used to back when Kurt believed that he was weak like people had always told him he was. He couldn’t out-muscle Karofsky, he knew that the way he knew his own name, but the fighting techniques Kono and Steve had taught him had made him realize early on that the ability to fight had very little to do with strength. Even a _child_ could flatten a grown man once they were taught how to go about doing it, and Kurt had excelled at his lessons. The day he put Kono _and_ Steve on the ground in the space of about two minutes was the day they declared him a graduate and his lessons turned into all-out sparring sessions.

Karofsky looked surprised for a moment when Kurt started towards him, but his expression soon turned pleased and then smug as he moved to lean comfortably against the Navigator to wait.

Kurt walked out of the restaurant and straight to where Karofsky stood, stopping well back out of Karofsky’s reach as he said, “Leave me alone, David.”

“What, no hello?” Karofsky replied with a smirk. “Didn’t you miss me?”

“I would be more likely to miss the crap the neighbor’s dog leaves in my dad’s yard,” Kurt said coldly, shifting into a more balanced stance as Karofsky’s smirk turned into a glare. “I’m warning you now, don’t try to touch me. If you do, I will put you down.”

“You can’t,” Karofsky scoffed, moving towards Kurt and raising his right hand.

Kurt moved out of the way of Karofsky’s clumsy attempt at a shove, grabbing his extended hand and twisting it the way Steve had taught him. The hold allowed Kurt to force Karofsky to turn away and then he hooked Karofsky’s foot while he was off balance so that Karofsky stumbled towards the Navigator. Kurt pulled Karofsky’s arm a little higher up Karofsky’s back, keeping pressure on the wrist and elbow joints so Karofsky couldn’t bend the arm to relieve the pressure while Kurt shoved him hard into the truck.

Karofsky let out a surprised grunt when he hit the hood and then Kurt moved in closer as he wrenched Karofsky’s arm a little higher, making him let out a low pained noise.

“I could break your arm right now if I wanted to,” Kurt said, barely even aware he was smiling at the sudden rush of triumph he felt. He hadn’t been _completely_ sure he would be able to handle Karofsky, but now that he had actually tried, the fear was suddenly gone. Karofsky was strong but he was much slower than Kono or Steve, slower even than Danny, who was once a boxer and relied on hitting hard more than he did on hitting fast. Karofsky had telegraphed what he was going to do so obviously that it had been _easy_ for Kurt to avoid the blow and counter it, and Kurt was sure he could do it again. He was sure he could do anything he had to do to kick Karofsky’s ass, really, and suddenly the idea of being in Ohio for almost a week wasn’t so bad anymore.

Karofsky hadn’t said anything after a moment, so Kurt twisted his arm a little harder, making Karofsky whimper and then blurt out, “Stop! I’ll leave you alone, okay?”

“And why should I believe that?” Kurt asked contemptuously. “I’ve heard it before when I agreed not to tell the whole _world_ you’re gay. You promised to leave me alone then, too, but you didn’t. You kept following me around and then you _attacked me_ and started lurking around my house peeking in windows like some freak.”

Karofsky was still and silent for a moment before he admitted quietly, “I _had_ to see you. I missed you.”

Kurt suddenly stepped away from Karofsky, letting him go and backing away to stare at him in disgust. “Did you just say you _missed_ _me_?!”

Karofsky turned away from the truck, embarrassed and uncertain as he rubbed his shoulder, watching Kurt warily. “You were never around because you were going to that faggy private school, and then when you came back you were _always_ with the freaks so I couldn’t see you at school. I missed you so much it was making me crazy, so I _had_ to follow you.”

“What is _wrong_ with you?” Kurt asked, incredulous. “Did you _honestly_ think that stalking me and then _trying to rape me_ was a _remotely_ acceptable way to get me to _notice you_?”

Karofsky scowled. “I didn’t try to rape you! You wanted me! I could tell!”

“No, David, I _did not_ ,” Kurt said firmly, disgusted and still staring at Karofsky. “I _never_ wanted you to kiss me, or to touch me, or even to be _near_ me, and I sure as hell didn’t want you to _kidnap me_ so you could try to make me have _sex_ with you in my truck! That’s _rape_ and it’s not something I would _ever_ want.”

Karofsky shook his head, still scowling as he stepped towards Kurt. “No, you _do_ want me, even now. You can lie if you want to, but I know.”

“Want you to _die in a fire_ , maybe,” Kurt said quickly, suddenly as angry as he could ever remember being. “I have never and _will_ never want you to touch me in _any way_ , David. If you persist in trying to, I might have to actually hurt you.” He snorted. “Or I might just let my Uncle Steve take care of you. He _dreams_ about beating you to death for what you did to me, and he’s a cop so don’t doubt that he knows _exactly_ how to get rid of an inconvenient body.”

“No, you _do_ want me,” Karofsky insisted stubbornly. “That why you always wear those sexy clothes.”

“I can’t help it if you think I’m sexy,” Kurt said coldly. “That does _not_ mean that I will ever feel the same way about you. It’s not going to happen.”

“I can _make_ you want me,” Karofsky said, still scowling as he suddenly lunged towards Kurt and tried to grab him.

Kurt sidestepped away from Karofsky's lunge, grabbing Karofsky’s left hand and wrist and using Karofsky's own momentum to slam him face-down on the parking lot. Kurt landed on one knee in the middle of Karofsky’s back as he wrenched his arm much harder than he had before and heard a sickening crunch. Karofsky let out a strangled scream, and Kurt realized with a pang of remorse that he had either dislocated the arm or broken it. Steve had warned him how easy it was do to a hundred times, but Kurt hadn’t ever quite believed it could be so effortless to do until it was too late.

Karofsky started to cry, gasping out, “Kurt! Please! That _hurts_.”

Kurt’s regret turned into anger again just that quickly. “You didn’t care when I begged _you_ to stop hurting me. You just hit me even harder. You nearly _killed me_.”

“I’m sorry,” Karofsky gasped, still crying. “I’m so sorry I hurt you, Kurt. I didn’t mean to, but you made me so _mad_ , and then you kicked me and it hurt so much that I just lost it. Next thing I knew you were on the ground crying and trying to hide under your truck.”

“You need help,” Kurt said quietly, letting go of Karofsky’s arm abruptly enough that Karofsky let out a pained whimper as it dropped limply to the asphalt next to him. “And by help I mean _therapy_ , David. A lot of it.”

Kurt stood and backed away as he tried very hard not to think about that night because the last thing he needed was to get stuck in a flashback with Karofsky so close. He would never forget lying there half under the Navigator while Karofsky kicked him over and over, but he tried hard never to think about it or the fact that the way the truck had been lowered – at his own request – had almost killed him. He hadn’t driven the Navigator or been alone in any truck or SUV since that day, and wasn’t sure he ever wanted to again even though riding in trucks with other people didn’t bother him anymore.

Karofsky made no move to get up, just lying there on the asphalt and crying, and Kurt decided he’d had enough.

“I hope you’ll listen to me and find a psychiatrist that can help you accept what you are and the fact I don’t want anything to do with you.” Kurt started to turn away and go, then paused and looked down at Karofsky again. “But I still mean what I said. I used to be an easy victim for people like you, but I’m not anymore. Next time you try to touch me I won’t warn you before I hurt you, and I won’t stop until I’m sure you _can’t_ come after me again.”

“I’m so sorry,” Karofsky murmured, turning his head to look at Kurt as he rolled to his side to try to get up, whimpering and clutching his left arm with his right. “I never wanted it to be like this.”

“Sorry just doesn’t cut it after what you did to me, David,” Kurt replied simply. He turned away then to walk back into the restaurant, his chin lifting when he saw Steve was standing at the restaurant door, keeping the manager and a busboy from going outside. Steve’s badge had come out and was clipped on his belt while he was obviously trying to keep people calm, and Kurt was glad that there were so few people at Denny’s that late at night.

Steve opened the door for Kurt when he reached it, still talking to the manager as he said calmly, “It's _obvious_ that the boy was just defending himself from unwanted advances, so there’s no reason to call the local police. I’m sure you don’t want the sort of publicity that you’ll get if a state-level officer of the law has to tell a news crew that some creep tried to force himself on my nephew in your parking lot.”

The manager watched as Kurt stepped inside, looking a little green as he realized how young and delicate Kurt looked despite his height, and then he quickly started to shake his head as he looked back at Steve. “No, no, you’re absolutely right, Commander McGarrett. If you saw everything and you’re sure that the boy was only defending himself, then that guy got what he deserved.”

“He was,” Steve said firmly. “Kurt would never _start_ a fight."

“I saw the whole thing,” a guy sitting alone at one of the tables close to the door suddenly said, making them all look at him. Kurt was surprised to recognize him as the guy who ran a small towing company there in town. He had taken quite a few people to Burt's garage over the years, though Kurt couldn't remember his name. The guy never really talked to them much, just dropped people and their cars off and then left. “You oughta lock that guy up, officer. The kid just went to tell him to leave your truck alone and the big guy tried to grab him, twice.”

“The same guy has tried that kind of thing before. The local police didn’t want to prosecute after he put Kurt in the hospital, and I doubt they would try now, either,” Steve pointed out, glancing at the man. “His dad is the assistant D.A..”

The man at the table looked disgusted and went back to eating his meal as he muttered, “Fuckin’ _Lima_.”

The busboy walked away without a word, moving back towards the tables near the bathroom where he had been cleaning up a booth that looked like someone had a food fight with mashed potatoes, leaving white globs everywhere.

Steve turned his attention back to Kurt. “Why don’t we go have a seat, kiddo? The food should be out soon, we’ve been waiting a while now.”

The manager was glad of a reason to leave, turning away to hurry off towards the kitchen. “I’ll go find out why it’s taking so long.”

Kurt glanced outside, where Karofsky was on his feet and watching them with a pained, lost look on his face. Kurt met Karofsky’s gaze for only a moment and then turned away, smiling at Steve. “Lead on, Superman.”

Steve grinned and said quietly, “Good boy.” He headed back towards the booth where their family waited, adding even more softly, “I’m sure Puck and your parents want to see for themselves that you’re okay.”

Kurt followed Steve, smiling but not bothering to reply. He could see that everyone at their table was watching him, and the awe on Finn’s face and the pride in Burt and Carole’s eyes made him smile a little wider, but when he noticed Puck’s wide, smug grin Kurt had to laugh. He waited until he had settled into his seat again and then teased, “I’m the one who just put Karofsky on the ground, Puck, so why are _you_ so smug?”

Puck’s smug grin widened even more. “I’m so damn proud of you I can’t hardly stand it. That was _awesome_.”

Kurt laughed, feeling his face heating up. “I’m a little proud of myself too, now that you mention it.”

“You should be,” Burt said quickly, giving Kurt a wide smile. “It takes a real man to do what you just did, son. You could’ve really hurt that guy with the stuff you know now, but you _didn’t_.”

“Thank you, Dad,” Kurt said, smiling and feeling warm all over. “It wouldn’t be fair for me to use most of what Steve and Kono taught me against Karofsky. He’s just a stupid, confused kid that can’t understand I’m never going to want him, no matter what he thinks he feels for me.”

Two waitresses hurried up to the table then with trays of plates, both forcing smiles even though they looked a bit harried as the older one said quickly, “Here we go! Sorry about the delay, there’s only one cook here this late so this many orders at once took longer than usual.”

The conversation stopped while plates were passed out, everyone quiet except for thanking the waitresses for their plates.

After the waitresses finally hurried off towards the kitchen again, Finn suddenly blurted, “What Karofsky thinks he _feels_ for you?” Everyone looked at Finn in surprise, but he didn’t really notice, staring at Kurt and feeling confused. “He _hates_ you.”

Kurt looked at Finn, his smile fading and twisting into something wry and a little sad. “No, Finn, he doesn’t. He wouldn’t be like he is if he simply hated me.”

“What’d he tell you?” Puck asked, making Kurt look across the table at him. “I saw your reaction to whatever he said after you threw him on the hood.”

“A lot, but I’d rather not discuss it here,” Kurt admitted. “Later?”

“Whatever you want, baby,” Puck agreed easily, giving him a quick reassuring smile.

“You’re going to explain that too, by the way,” Kurt pointed out, smiling as he looked into Puck’s warm hazel eyes. He was starting to think he had a chance with Puck after all, which made him feel so happy he kind of wanted to dance around right there in Denny's. He had left Kailua determined not to endanger their friendship by letting Puck know how he felt, but seeing Puck in person again after so long and having Puck’s arms around him not once but _twice_ in the space of a few hours had given Kurt hope, and hearing Puck call him baby made his heart soar.

“Explain what?” Puck asked, smiling wider at the sudden happy sparkle in Kurt's blue eyes and looking entirely too innocent to _really_ be innocent.

“Don’t even try that act with me, Noah,” Kurt replied firmly, trying not to laugh. “You know very well what I’m talking about, and you are _going_ to explain yourself to me.”

“I can handle that,” Puck agreed, still smiling. “After we get back to your dad’s? I’m staying over anyway, and I’m cuttin’ class tomorrow, too. I want to spend time with you while I can.”

Kurt smiled wider, pleased and enjoying the way Puck was looking at him. “Good, then we’ll have plenty of time."

“In the living room,” Burt said suddenly. He wasn’t sure if he liked the sudden left turn that Kurt and Puck’s friendship was taking, and he wasn’t about to let Puck and Kurt just disappear into Kurt’s room alone. “And not by yourselves.”

Kurt frowned, surprised and unhappy. He had grown used to the fact Danny and Steve treated him as an adult and let him do pretty much anything he wanted to do as long as he kept himself safe and followed the same family rules they did, and the sudden realization Burt might not want to show him the same courtesy wasn’t a welcome one. He hadn't minded his dad’s rules before he left Lima, but he had never really had a chance to learn what it was like to be treated like an adult then, either, so he hadn’t known what he was missing. After six months of being his own man and doing anything he wanted to do as long as Danny or Steve knew who he was with and he kept his phone on him, he didn’t want to go back to being treated like he was still thirteen.

“Dad, I’m nearly eighteen and I do _not_ need a chaperone,” Kurt said after a moment, still frowning. “Puck and I need to have a conversation that we aren't going to want to share with the whole family.”

Burt frowned. “I don’t like the idea of you alone with him.”

Puck looked at Burt in surprise, hurt by Burt’s lack of trust, but Kurt was talking before he had a chance to say anything.

“I will be _perfectly_ safe,” Kurt pointed out firmly, drawing Puck’s attention back to Kurt. “No one is going to do anything to me ever again that I don’t _want_ them to do, Dad, least of all Puck. He wouldn't have hurt me even _before_ I could protect myself, and he most certainly wouldn't decide to now.”

“Never,” Puck agreed quietly, pleased by the hint that Kurt wanted him. He had prayed he was right about that for so long that having any shred of what might be proof it was true made him glad, but he ruthlessly stomped down how happy it made him because he knew it wouldn’t go over well if Burt looked over and saw him grinning like a loon.

“I’m not worried about him _hurting_ _you_ , son,” Burt said quickly, still frowning. “The way you two have been acting, I’m more worried what you might decide to _let_ him do.”

Kurt stared at Burt, debating with himself whether or not he wanted to really go there in public, but after only a few moments he decided that he’d better begin as he intended to go on. “Dad, I’m not a child anymore," he said softly. "If I want to kiss another man or do anything else with him, that’s _my_ choice to make.”

Burt’s eyes widened in surprise. “I’m _still_ your father, Kurt."

“I know you’re my dad, and I love you dearly,” Kurt agreed, “but you’re asking something of me that isn’t remotely fair. You told me yourself when I was dating Blaine that you didn’t wait until you were even _sixteen_ to have sex. You knew then that someday I would want to be with someone, and you _promised me_ that you wouldn’t try to stop me. I’m _not_ innocent anymore and haven’t been in a long time, but I’ve waited longer for sex than anyone at this table did, _including_ Finn." He paused, letting that sink in a moment as Burt stared at him, then added softly, "When I decide to change that, it will be _my_ _choice_ , not yours or anyone else's.”

“I also said that you shouldn’t give yourself away too easy,” Burt said quietly. “You’re too good for that kind of thing, son.”

“If I do anything with Puck, it will be for the right reason,” Kurt said calmly, careful not to look at Puck. He didn’t want to know what Puck’s reaction to that would be, not really. He still didn’t know what Puck really felt about him, no matter how much it seemed like Puck might actually want more than friendship, but he knew that the simple fact he was willing to defy his father for Puck was enough to make his own feelings plain. “Not because I’m convenient or because he wants to take advantage of me. You told me that was all you’d ask of me, Dad.”

“You’re that sure of him, son?” Burt asked, surprised.

“I am,” Kurt replied. “He’s always there for me when I need him, and I know exactly how I feel. The rest will depend on him.”

“I just want you to be happy, Kurt,” Puck said quietly, making Kurt and Burt both look quickly at him in surprise. Puck smiled softly at Kurt, his hazel eyes gentle and warm as he added, “Whatever that takes will be fine with me.”

Kurt stared into Puck’s eyes for a moment, feeling like his heart just might burst out of his chest. “We’ll definitely have to have that talk later, Noah.”

Puck smiled a little wider. “Anything you want, baby.”

Kurt couldn’t help a sudden impish grin at that. “I like that attitude. Keep that in mind.”

Puck grinned, his hazel eyes sparkling. “Count on it.”

Steve chuckled and said dryly, “Your dinner’s getting cold, guys.”

Kurt blushed, feeling his face heat up even more at the smug smirks on Steve and Danny's faces when he glanced at them. They had both been teasing him since the day after he arrived in Kailua that he was in love with Puck, even though he had denied it every time. Obviously he hadn’t been fooling anyone but himself, even then.

“Yes, eat,” Carole said then, drawing Kurt’s attention to her happy, smiling face. “We wouldn’t want to waste all this good food, boys.”

Burt muttered something vaguely agreeing and picked up his fork to dig into his chicken-fried steak, still unhappy but starting to eat anyway.

Kurt was quick to follow his example, keeping his gaze on his own plate of salad and grilled chicken. He didn’t want to see how everyone was probably looking at him, not really, but he still couldn't stop smiling.

Puck watched Kurt eat for just a moment before he turned his attention to his own plate of fried chicken and waffles, barely even aware of the happy smile on his face as he dug in.

 

~*~

 

Kurt finished the last sip of his usual nightly cup of the herbal tea Kono had started him on months earlier to help him sleep, yawning as he rinsed the cup in the sink. He put his mug upside down in the dish drain rack next to the sink and then turned away to walk back to the living room. It was well after midnight in Lima and after spending so long on an airplane that day he was exhausted enough not to need any help falling asleep, but he would still much prefer not to dream. The tea would help him fall asleep more easily, but it also made him sleep deeply enough that he wasn’t going to be plagued with the nightmares he still had if he tried to sleep without taking anything.

“Good night, everyone,” Kurt said as he walked into the living room where the others were sitting in the chairs or on the couches, relaxing. He covered his mouth as he yawned again, his jaw creaking, and then he gave Finn a sheepish smile. “I’d love to hear more about the homecoming game, but my coach is turning into a pumpkin, I think.”

Danny snickered and stood, holding out his arms to Kurt. “Come give me a hug, kiddo, and then we’re gonna head out too. It’s late, and daylight’s gonna come way too early.”

Kurt moved quickly to Danny, hugging him tightly. “G’night, Uncle Danny.” He pulled away after a moment, giving Danny an amused smile as he added, “I don’t envy you even a little bit tomorrow. _I_ intend to sleep half the morning away.”

Danny let out another snort of a laugh, looking at Steve as he said, “Yeah, well, he might wake me up at dawn, but the fringe benefits are worth it.”

“I have no doubt you think so,” Kurt agreed, amused as he moved towards Steve.

Steve was amused as he stood up and moved to meet Kurt, hugging him tightly and kissing his hair. “Night, kiddo. Sleep well.”

“I’m going to try,” Kurt murmured, stepping back when Steve released him and looking up at him. Steve was still entirely too tall, taller than Finn in fact, and talking to him from too close always gave Kurt a crick in his neck. He didn’t know how Danny, who was shorter than Kurt by several inches when they were both barefoot, could stand it all the time. “Hopefully the tea will still work here.”

“It will,” Steve said confidently, smiling as Danny moved to stand next to him. Steve wrapped his arm around Danny without even thinking about it, pulling Danny closer to his side as he added, “If it doesn’t, just call me. I won’t mind bringing you something stronger.”

“You won't need to,” Kurt said with a smile. “I think I'm finally tired enough to sleep no matter where I am, but if not I know Puck won’t mind going with me to pick up some Unisom.”

“Not a bit,” Puck agreed quietly, making Kurt, Steve, and Danny look at him. He smiled at Kurt, adding, “I don’t sleep much anyway.”

“I know,” Kurt agreed, giving him a warm smile before he looked at Steve and Danny again. “So see? I’ll be fine. You two go get some sleep.”

“Good luck, kiddo,” Danny said, smiling at him with just a hint of smirk.

“Thanks,” Kurt said, moving to kiss Danny’s cheek even though he could feel his cheeks heating up. “Behave yourselves.” He looked at Steve. “Especially you, Superman. No frightening the hotel staff just because they give you dirty looks. This _is_ Ohio, so you two will draw some attention even if you are as good as married.”

Steve snorted, amused. “The hotel staff better watch it, or I’ll let Danny yell at them. By the time he’s done going Jersey on them, they’ll wish they never saw us.”

Danny laughed and gave Steve a shove. “Hey! You don’t _let_ me do anything.”

“I don’t, huh?” Steve said, grinning innocently. “You sure about that?”

“Shut up and go get in the car,” Danny said, pushing Steve towards the door. “Good night, everyone. We’ll see you in the morning.”

“Good night. Just come on over whenever you get up in the morning,” Carole said quickly, amused. “We’re always up early, and I’ll be happy to make breakfast for you.”

“Waffles?” Puck asked hopefully, grinning at Carole.

Carole laughed. “You just had waffles for dinner.”

“A guy can never have too many waffles, though,” Puck said quickly, still grinning. “Especially if you’re making them, Mrs. H. Yours are the best I ever had.”

Carole just laughed again, shaking her head even though she looked pleased as Burt said, “Night, Danny. Steve.”

“Night,” Steve replied, opening the front door. “You got your stuff out of the truck, didn’t you, Kurt?”

“Puck grabbed my bag,” Kurt agreed, smiling at Steve. “It’s already in my room.”

“Alright, good.” Steve smiled at Kurt and then waved to everyone else. “Night all.”

There was a chorus of similar replies from everyone else, and then a moment later Danny and Steve were gone.

Kurt walked over to where Burt was sitting in his chair, bending down to hug him. “Good night, Dad.”

“Night, son,” Burt replied, returning the hug and then letting go to give Kurt a slight smile. “See you in the morning.”

“Not if everyone lets me sleep,” Kurt said with a soft laugh, moving to hug Carole. “Night, Mom.”

“G’night, sweetie,” Carole murmured, hugging him tightly and then kissing his cheek before she let him go. “You sleep however long you need to, and I’ll make you something to eat when you get up, even if it’s after one.”

Kurt beamed at her. “Thank you.” He kissed Carole’s cheek and then stood, looking over at Finn, who was wide awake and sprawled in the old leather recliner he loved so much. “Night, Finn.”

“Night, Kurt,” Finn echoed, giving him a quick smile.

Kurt smiled back and then turned his attention to Puck, who was sitting in the floor watching Kurt with a smile and waiting. “I believe we needed to talk?”

Puck stood immediately, nodding. “If you still want to, sure.”

Kurt smiled and turned away to head for the hall. “I do.”

“Kurt, I don’t want you having sex,” Burt said suddenly.

Kurt stopped and turned around to stare at his dad, wide-eyed.

Burt was blushing slightly and looked unhappy, but he bulled on before Kurt could say anything. “I heard what you said earlier, and you’re right, I can’t tell you who to love, but it’s still my house and I don’t want you doing that kind of thing _here_. I want your word and then I won’t say anything else on the subject.”

Kurt stared at Burt, fighting the sudden urge to call Steve then and there to ask for a ride to the nearest hotel. Steve wouldn’t hesitate to come right back to pick him and Puck up, but Kurt realized after only a moment that if he did that his relationship with his dad might never recover, and Puck’s surely wouldn’t, not to mention Steve and even Danny’s friendship with his dad. He finally took a deep breath and let it out slowly, proud of how calm he sounded as he said, “I promise you I won't have sex in _your_ house. What I choose to do when I get home is my business, though.”

“I’m not trying to say what you can do back in Hawai'i, Kurt,” Burt said quickly, feeling suddenly like he might have made a mistake. “You're right, it’s none of my business. You’re almost eighteen and I know that you’ll make whatever choices are right for you. I just don’t want you … doing that … anywhere I might have to _hear_ it.”

“I already promised,” Kurt said quietly as he turned away. "Noah." He headed for his room again, very aware of Puck following silently behind him.

Kurt walked into his room and over to the desk, turning around to lean back against it as he wondered where he had found the guts to talk to his dad like that. He loved his dad, he really did, but he didn’t want to go back to being that carefully sheltered angel who never did anything Burt might not like and was always home half an hour before his curfew just because it made his dad happy. He wasn’t that little boy anymore, and he wanted his dad to recognize that and respect it. Kurt hadn’t even _had_ a curfew since he moved in with Danny and Steve, and he had learned that he loved the freedom to set his own hours and do anything he wanted to do, as long as they knew where he was and who he was with.

Puck closed Kurt’s door and then walked over to sit down in front of him on the bed. “I can’t believe you just did that,” Puck said quietly, amazed still as he looked up at Kurt. “You fought with _your dad_ for me tonight. Twice.”

“I defied him for me,” Kurt corrected softly, smiling at how sweet and awed Puck looked. “You simply got caught in the crossfire.”

“Still,” Puck murmured, smiling. “I know how much you love him.”

Kurt swallowed hard, his smile fading as he nibbled his lower lip and then admitted very quietly, “He’s not the only one I have some … very strong feelings for.”

“I _know_ how I feel about you,” Puck murmured, suddenly serious. “I kept wanting to tell you every time I saw you, but I didn’t want to say it the first time with thousands of miles between us, so I had to wait.”

Kurt took a shaky breath, moving one hand to cover his heart, which felt like it was going to beat right out of his chest as he asked softly, “What about Lauren?”

Puck smiled wryly. “She hit me upside the head one night a couple months ago and then sat on me and slapped me around until she made me admit it out loud.” He let out a little huff of a laugh. “Literally.”

Kurt smiled too, suddenly wanting to laugh. “She didn’t.”

“She so did,” Puck said. “You remember the last time you went out with Akela’s cousin Pomai?”

Kurt remembered that night well because it was the night he had finally realized why it felt so wrong to kiss Pomai, and why he would never really love Pomai or even Akela. Pomai had been much less experienced than Akela despite being a few years older, but he was sweet and gentle and Kurt was pretty sure Pomai had _really_ liked him until he saw Kurt's reaction when Kurt finally figured out why kissing Pomai had felt so wrong. Kurt had felt very guilty for leading Pomai on and tried to explain to Pomai exactly why Kurt couldn't keep dating not just Pomai but anyone.

Pomai had tried to talk Kurt into telling Puck that night, wanting Kurt to take a chance on love, and Kurt had agreed to tell him the next time he saw him. Puck had been online waiting when Kurt got home that night, and when Kurt met him in video chat a few minutes later he had almost said something before he realized Puck wasn't alone. Lauren had been there sitting on Puck’s bed even though it was early morning in Ohio, leaning on the back of Puck’s chair and looking smug. She had started teasing Puck relentlessly while he and Kurt tried to talk, and Kurt had finally gone to bed just so he wouldn't have to watch it anymore.

“I remember," Kurt admitted finally. "I hated the way she was treating you. I wasn't really tired, I just couldn't stand to watch anymore.”

Puck actually blushed at that, making Kurt’s eyes widen in surprise because he knew Puck didn't blush easy, if ever. “That was the day she figured it out. Right after you went to bed, she pinned me down on my own bed and lectured me for ten minutes for dating her while I was in love with you.” He paused and then added, “She finally said that if I was too much of a coward to do anything about being in love with you, then she didn’t want me anymore. She broke up with me and went home, even though we had planned to drive into Columbus in her dad's car to see some film exhibit she wanted to go to.”

“She didn’t,” Kurt said again, staring at Puck and wondering if he had really heard Puck say he was in love with him, not once but _twice_.

Puck nodded, sheepish and amused. “She totally did. We’ve gone out together a few times since then just so we both had someone to hang out with, and she’s one of my best friends, but that's it. We never did anything but kiss, even when we were together.”

“How many pools have you cleaned since then?” Kurt asked softly, hating himself a little for asking but feeling like he had to know.

Puck met Kurt’s gaze unflinchingly as he said softly, “Some, but I stopped doing stuff with them last year, Kurt, when I started dating Lauren. She didn’t want me sleeping around while I was with her, so I quit. I cleaned pools over the summer, but that’s _all_ I did and Sam was even with me most of the time. The cougars still tipped us because they liked having two hot guys in cutoffs letting them stare, and we split the money.”

“So you haven’t…?” Kurt half-asked, not quite able to make himself say the words even though he really wanted to know.

“I haven’t gotten laid in so long I probably forgot how,” Puck agreed, and then he smiled suddenly. “Which is good, I guess, since I won’t be getting laid anytime soon anyway.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure of that if I was you,” Kurt murmured, smiling as he pushed away from the desk and moved towards Puck, who obligingly moved his bare feet further apart to let Kurt stand by the bed between his knees. Kurt moved his hands to the sides of Puck’s neck, his thumbs stroking slowly along the stubble on Puck’s jaws as he murmured, “I’m thinking you could get _very_ lucky if you tried.”

Puck looked up at Kurt, enjoying Kurt’s touch but forcing himself not to react as he murmured, “We can’t. You promised your dad.”

“Not here, no,” Kurt agreed softly. “But I happen to know of a hotel not too far away where my uncles would be glad to get us a room, if I ask. Danny and Steve have been teasing me about my feelings for you a long time, and I know they would support whatever we want to do.”

Puck looked up at Kurt for a moment and then swallowed hard and closed his eyes. “I can’t believe I have to say this to you, Kurt, but no. I don't want to do that.”

Kurt went very still and then jerked his hands away from Puck, taking a step back. “Oh.” He turned away, feeling suddenly very stupid and ashamed as he blushed hotly and took a few steps towards the desk, blinking away the sudden stinging in his eyes as he fought not to cry. “I’m so sorry, I thought you _wanted_ me and—“

Puck stood and moved after Kurt, wrapping his arms around Kurt to pull Kurt back against him as he said quickly, “Baby, _stop_. That’s not what I meant at all. Right now you oughta be able to feel for yourself that I want you like I want to keep breathing.”

Kurt let Puck pull him close, shuddering slightly at the feel of Puck so close and the unmistakable shape that was nudging against his ass. “Then what _did_ you mean?” Kurt asked softly, proud his voice was only a little shaky as he fought himself to hold still instead of rubbing back against Puck’s strong, muscular body like he suddenly wanted to do.

“I _do_ want you,” Puck murmured, “so damn much it scares me sometimes, but I’m _not_ going to let you rush into sex  because you think it’s what I expect from you.” He kissed the side of Kurt’s neck, just a gentle press of lips, and then he added softly, “I love you, Kurt. I have since way before you even _left_ , it just took knowing you were _gone_ for me to realize I didn't just want to sex you up. You own me, heart and soul, and I want this to be about a hell of a lot more than getting laid.”

“I do, too,” Kurt admitted quietly, relaxing back against Puck more as he turned his head to meet Puck’s gaze. “I want us to build something that will last forever, like what Uncle Danny has with Steve.”

Puck smiled, giving Kurt a gentle squeeze. “So we’ll take it slow. I’ll wait until the time is right, I promise.”

“When will that be?” Kurt asked softly, feeling warm all over.

“We’ll know,” Puck said confidently, “and then I'll be glad to prove just how much I want you.” He smirked suddenly as he teased, “No matter what you want to do to me.”

Kurt blinked and then stared at Puck, wide-eyed. “Oh my god.” Puck smirked a bit more wickedly, and the look in his eyes made Kurt shudder, his jeans feeling almost painfully tight as he felt a rush of pure lust that left him a little breathless. “You want—I mean, you’d _let me_ —“ He broke off, unable to say the words.

“You don’t know the half of what I would let you do to me, baby,” Puck murmured, and then he kissed Kurt softly. He let Kurt go and then moved away as he said, “Now come on, you brought me in here to talk about earlier, not to make me spill my guts.”

“I wanted you to explain, too,” Kurt corrected quickly, blushing as he fought the urge to lift one hand to his tingling lips. He knew his tight jeans did nothing to hide his arousal, but he turned back towards the bed to watch Puck sit down anyway, wanting Puck to see how his touch had affected him. “I even warned you earlier that I expected you to.”

Puck grinned and shifted on the bed, his hazel eyes sparkling as his gaze roamed down Kurt’s body, lingering below the belt before he finally lifted his gaze to Kurt’s again. “Well, now I did, so it’s your turn. I want to know what that piece of shit said to make you look so disgusted before you decided he’s nuts.”

“He _is_ insane,” Kurt said, pulling out the desk chair and turning it to face Puck as he reminded himself firmly that he couldn’t tackle him. He sat down and then crossed his legs, wincing slightly and then shifting to find a position that didn’t pinch his erection quite so painfully. He wasn't sure how to get it to go away so he tried to just ignore and and made himself start thinking about Karofsky, a little surprised to realize that it made his arousal start to fade. “The things he said tonight proved it,” he added after a moment, trying to keep his mind on Puck's question instead of letting himself think about Puck sitting there on his bed with a definite tent in his baggy jeans.

“So, spill,” Puck said, his grin disappearing. “Tell me what happened, baby, all of it.”

“Well, it started when I saw him next to the Nav,” Kurt began, enjoying the way he had Puck’s undivided attention like he had so many other nights before, even though the subject they were talking about wasn't nearly as much fun as their usual rambling discussions about their day.

It was almost like they were talking on video chat again, but this time Puck was finally just a few feet away, close enough Kurt could reach out and touch if he wanted to. It wasn’t long before Kurt lost his battle with temptation and did touch Puck, reaching out to hold his hand. After they were through talking about what had happened with Karofsky they had continued talking about their day just like they always did before Puck went to bed. They moved to get more comfortable after a bit, and soon Puck was sprawled against the headboard of Kurt’s bed with Kurt in his lap feeling so content that he never wanted to move again. He was aroused again, but he was starting to get used to the steady thrum of need making him much more aware of his body than usual, especially the way Puck’s erection felt pressed against his hip, firm and hot even through two pairs of jeans.

Kurt and Puck both eventually fell silent, sitting there and enjoying finally being together while Puck idly played with Kurt’s hair, which was a little longer than he used to wear it and fell in soft waves Puck had decided he liked. Just being with Puck made Kurt feel safe and so loved that it awed him, and as he relaxed there in Puck’s arms it didn’t take long for the cup of tea he’d had earlier to start to kick in. He was just dozing off when someone knocked on his door.

“Come in,” Puck said, and Kurt smiled slightly as he snuggled a little closer to Puck, not even bothering to open his eyes.

Burt opened the door slowly and then stood there looking at Puck and Kurt for a long moment before he said quietly, “Finn wanted to know if you’re sleeping in his room or not, Puck, but he was afraid he'd interrupt by asking.”

“He’s sleeping here, Dad,” Kurt said, opening his eyes as he turned his head to look at Burt.

“Only if that’s okay with you, Mr. H,” Puck added quickly when he saw how unhappy Burt looked, making Burt look at him in surprise. “If you’d rather I didn’t, I won’t.”

“Oh hell no,” Kurt said, sitting up to stare at Puck in surprise. “I am _not_ sleeping alone here, not knowing that psychopath is out there somewhere nearby and _very_ unhappy with me right now. I’ll have nightmares for sure, _especially_ after we just spent the last half hour talking about how _crazy_ he is.”

Puck lifted his hand to brush back Kurt’s hair again as he looked into Kurt’s unhappy blue eyes and said gently, “Baby, I don’t want to leave you – I will never _want_ to leave you – but I don’t want your dad to hate me, either. He’s the closest thing to a dad I’ve ever really had and I respect him way too much to go against his wishes in his own house.”

“I won’t hate you, Puck,” Burt said gruffly, making Puck and Kurt both look at him again. He still wasn’t happy about seeing them together, but he had been watching Puck follow Kurt out of the living room when he finally realized that if he kept trying to push them apart, all he would do was make them both leave. He didn’t want that, he wanted to spend every minute with Kurt that he could while Kurt was in Ohio, so he was going to have to bite the bullet and learn to accept that Kurt may have left him a scared kid, but he had come back an adult. He would have to trust Kurt’s promise, and Puck’s, and pray they were both sincere. “If Kurt needs you with him, you can stay.”

“Thank you, sir,” Puck said quietly, giving Burt a relieved smile. “Then I’m sleeping here, but you’ve got my word nothing will happen tonight.”

Burt nodded. “All I needed to know, son.” He managed somehow to smile at Puck and then turned his attention to Kurt, meeting Kurt’s gaze as he said softly, “Sleep well.”

“We will, Dad,” Kurt said quickly, smiling. “Thank you.”

Burt nodded and then he was gone, closing the door quietly behind him.

Kurt looked at Puck again, asking softly, “Bedtime?”

“Past it,” Puck agreed, patting Kurt’s hip. “Go get ready for bed, and I’ll go in Finn’s room to change into the stuff I sleep in.”

Kurt smiled and nodded, kissing Puck lightly and then moving out of his lap to go to where his bag was on the dresser. “Just come on in when you’re done, I’ll be in the bathroom.”

Puck climbed off the bed and headed for the door. “I won’t be long.”

“Okay.”

Kurt smiled, turning his head to watch Puck go and before he looked back down into his bag, which held little clothing other than his two pairs of jeans, a few thongs, and two of the oversized t-shirts he liked to sleep in at home. He had brought enough of his toiletries that no more clothes would fit, and he had left his winter things in Ohio anyway, including the sweats he slept in when it was cold, so he hadn’t really needed to bring many clothes.

 

~*~

 

Danny was sitting between Burt and Steve at the table the next morning, watching Carole put a plate of waffles and sausage down in front of Burt as he asked, “Did anyone wake Kurt and Puck up?”

“No,” Burt said quietly, his smile fading. “Kurt said he wanted to sleep late.”

Danny grinned as he stood up even though he had a feeling he'd have to have a talk with Burt about Kurt and Puck before the week was over. “Yeah, but Puck wanted waffles, too.” He started towards the hall, adding, “You three go ahead and eat, I shouldn’t be long.”

“Good luck,” Carole said with a soft laugh, already taking out another waffle to make Steve’s plate of waffles with fruit. “Kurt’s terrible to get out of bed when he hasn’t had enough sleep.”

Danny paused in the kitchen doorway to look back, grinning at Carole. “I’ve noticed.” He hurried off down the hall as Carole and Steve both laughed, heading for the first door on the left, which he knew was Kurt’s room for the simple reason the other doors were all at least partially open.

It wasn’t locked so Danny didn’t bother to knock, long past the point that Kurt needed him to, but he did stop just inside the door for a moment to look at the two boys on the bed, smiling.

They were obviously comfortable with each other, and Danny hoped that they had finally talked about the elephant that had been in the room with them for months. He was sure they were neck-deep in love, and had been since the day after Burt went back to Ohio, when Danny happened to walk into Kurt’s room to ask what he wanted for dinner just in time to see the way Kurt lit up when Puck’s face appeared on his computer screen. It had been a bad day for Kurt, who had been missing his family and friends in Ohio more than he thought he could bear, but seeing Puck had wiped away the shadows in his blue eyes like they had never been there. Danny had stood out in the hall after he left Kurt's room, wanting to know what was really going on with Kurt, and he had enjoyed listening to how Kurt giggled at Puck's gentle teasing. He had been a little surprised by the warm loving tone of Puck's voice as he talked to Kurt, but it had made Danny sure of how Puck felt, even then.

Danny had heard them talk many times since, even talked to Puck himself, and he had no doubts at all about how either of them felt. The only thing that really surprised him that morning was finding them in the same bed with both of them actually dressed. Puck was wearing an oversized tank top that didn’t do anything to hide the kid’s muscular shoulders, stretched out on his belly with one arm hanging off the side of the bed. Kurt was in his favorite nightshirt, a pink one Mary had given him that said ‘ _Don’t Hate Me Because I’m Fabulous’_ on the front, and he was sprawled over Puck’s back much the way Danny often woke up with Steve draped all over him.

Puck shifted very carefully then, turning his head to give Danny a questioning look, but he didn’t say anything because he didn’t want to wake Kurt. He was comfortable and sure he could sleep another hour or two without trying too hard, so he was sure that Kurt had to be exhausted still. Kurt needed a lot more sleep than Puck did, as a rule, and they had both had a long day the day before.

Danny smiled at Puck. “It’s time for breakfast.”

Kurt shifted and made a low noise, burrowing closer to hide his face against Puck’s shoulder as he mumbled, “G’way, Danno. ‘S too early.”

“It’s after nine, kiddo,” Danny pointed out, trying not to laugh. Kurt never called him ‘Danno’ unless he was either half asleep, or Mary had given him the wrong margarita. They always made mostly virgin drinks for Kurt when they were drinking at the house, but twice Mary had handed him the wrong glass and gotten the kid smashed with just one margarita. Kurt was such a lightweight it was scary.

Kurt didn't answer, so after a few moments Danny added, “Carole made a fruit salad for you with all your favorites, and the waffles your boyfriend wanted.”

Kurt groaned and then was still for a moment before he mumbled, “Y' hungry, swee'art?”

“I could eat,” Puck admitted, amused.

Kurt let out a low little grumbly noise and moved off of Puck’s back, and Puck took advantage of the chance to roll over so he was facing Kurt. Kurt moved to snuggle up against Puck's chest, tucking his head under Puck’s chin as he mumbled, “But I’m so warm and _comfy_.”

Puck smiled and wrapped his arms around Kurt as he murmured, “We can always nap later if you’re still sleepy.”

Kurt let out a little huff and then sighed and pulled back to look at Puck. “No, we should get up or you’ll never be able to sleep at a decent hour tonight.”

“Probably smart,” Puck agreed, kissing Kurt’s forehead and then giving him a teasing smile. “Let’s go eat and then you can shower and play with your girly goop. That always makes you feel better.”

Kurt halfheartedly swatted Puck’s arm, muttering, “Ass.” He kissed Puck softly despite his tone and then rolled away as he threw back the blankets to sit up, stretching both arms over his head with a low purr before he gave Danny a sleepy smile. “We’ll be there soon, Uncle Danny.”

Danny nodded, smiling. “Food’s going on the table now, so hurry up if you don’t want it cold.”

Puck rolled off the other side of the bed and padded into Kurt’s bathroom as he said, “Tell Carole I’ll make our waffles, if she hasn’t already.”

“Sure,” Danny agreed, glad to see both the boys were wearing pants. He figured that they must have done some fast talking for Burt to agree to Puck sleeping in Kurt’s bed, especially with how unhappy Burt seemed to be with the idea. Kurt didn’t seem any different than he had the night before though, other than the obvious fact he was kissing Puck and cuddling with him now, so Danny figured they hadn’t done much, if anything. Kurt’s pale skin bruised easily and he had complained more than once that he couldn’t even just make out with someone without having hickeys that advertised it to the world, so Danny was sure there would be some obvious evidence when Kurt and Puck got that far.

Danny hoped that sleeping together wouldn’t backfire on the boys, but he was afraid that it might. He was sure that they were in love, but there was no chance Kurt would be staying in Ohio. Even if Kurt were to suggest it, Danny was very sure that Puck and Burt would both back him up when he insisted Kurt had to go back to Kailua. That meant Kurt would soon have to leave Puck behind, and personal experience had made Danny very sure that sleeping together would make it much harder on them both when Kurt had to leave. Danny had been able to convince himself that he just found Steve hot until after he spent the night in Steve’s arms for the first time, but after that every night they were apart had seemed to last a century. It took months for Danny and Steve to get their act together, and Danny didn’t want Kurt to feel as lonely as he had then.

“We’ll be there in a few minutes,” Kurt repeated just a little pointedly, making Danny notice that Kurt had stood up and was watching him, looking much more awake.

Danny grinned. “I can take a hint, kid. Don’t take too long telling him good morning.”

Kurt smiled, blushing only a tiny bit. “I won’t.”

Danny nodded and left Kurt’s room, closing the door behind him and then heading back down the hall to the kitchen. Burt was already eating and there was a plate of sausage and bacon in the middle of the table. Steve's waffles were partially eaten too, but he had set them aside to butter some waffles that Danny rightly figured were meant for him.

“I can do that, babe,” Danny said, amused.

“I know,” Steve agreed easily, glancing up to smile at Danny and then looking back down to keep carefully making sure every square had a little butter in it. “It's better if it’s done while they’re hot.”

“It is,” Danny agreed, smiling as he sat back down between Burt and Steve. "I can finish now though."

"Yeah, you can," Steve agreed, pushing the plate to Danny with a grin before he reclaimed his own plate to dig in.

“Are the boys eating with us?” Carole asked, smiling at Danny as she took some waffles out of the machine.

“Yeah,” Danny answered with a smile, looking up at Carole as he reached for some bacon. “They’ll be here in a minute, but don’t worry about making more for them. Puck said he’d do it.”

“Okay, good,” Carole agreed, smiling as she turned off the waffle maker and then moved to put the batter in the fridge. “I know he’s perfectly capable of running the waffle iron. He’s a very good cook.”

Carole carried her own the plate of waffles to the table as Burt said dryly, “Unlike Finn. It’s kind of scary that he's eighteen and still can barely make a grilled cheese sandwich. Kurt’s been cooking whole _meals_ since he was in third grade.”

Carole laughed softly and sat down, reaching for the tub of butter to start putting some on her waffles. “He can’t help it, Burt. He just has no talent whatsoever in the kitchen.”

Puck walked in then, and Danny was amused to see he had changed into a t-shirt but kept the baggy sweats. Watching the kid move across the kitchen made Danny grin, wondering if Puck even knew how cocky and sure of himself he acted.

“You _must_ be talking about Finn," Puck said as he moved straight to the coffee pot, getting down a mug from the cabinet above it and then filling it with coffee. “Everyone else around here can at least follow a recipe.”

“Yes, we were,” Carole agreed, trying not to laugh again. “Good morning, Noah. Did you sleep well?”

Puck glanced over at Carole, looking happy as he moved to the fridge with the coffee. “Morning, Mrs. H. I slept better than I have in years. You?”

“Like a log,” Carole said, smiling as she watched Puck pour a healthy dollop of milk in the coffee mug. “I didn’t think you like coffee, though.”

“I don’t,” Puck agreed, grinning as he moved to lean against the counter near the kitchen doorway.

Danny and Steve glanced at each other, both amused, then looked back at Puck. Danny was sure he knew why Puck had just made a cup of coffee exactly like Kurt liked it, and he knew Steve had recognized it, too. They had both made Kurt's coffee more than once to wake the kid up a little faster when Kurt didn't want to wake up for school.

“Then why did you just make yourself a cup of coffee with milk?” Burt asked, surprised.

Kurt wandered through the doorway then, still in his long pink nightshirt and sweats and looking adorably rumpled as he asked hopefully, “Did I hear someone mention coffee with milk?” Puck offered the mug he was holding to Kurt without a word and Kurt beamed as he took the cup, moving closer to kiss Puck on the cheek. “You’re so good to me.”

Puck tried not to look smug, but he failed miserably. “Taking care of you is kinda my job, baby.”

“You’re very good at it,” Kurt said, beaming at Puck a moment longer and then blowing on his coffee before he took an experimental sip and hummed appreciatively. “And you made it just right, too.”

“I pay attention,” Puck said, smirking as he moved to the fridge again. “Go sit down, I’ll get your breakfast. You want that fruit salad Danny mentioned, or waffles?”

“Both, I’m starving,” Kurt said with a smile, and then he moved towards the table. He had only taken a few steps before he saw the way everyone was watching him and stopped again. “What?”

Kurt reached up with one hand to smooth his hair, blushing as he hoped that it wasn’t too terribly messed up. He hadn’t even bothered to check while he was in the bathroom, just used the toilet and rinsed his hands quickly before he followed Puck. He had gotten used to not bothering to do anything with his hair in the morning if he was eating at home because everyone was always messing it up at breakfast anyway. He had discovered he actually kind of liked not feeling like he had to keep his hair perfect every waking moment, so he seldom did more than comb it after his shower and then let it fly the rest of the day, even for school. He made more of an effort when he went out on a date, of course, but nothing like the hour-long primping sessions he used to feel were so essential to his sanity every day before school in Lima.

Puck took out the bowl of fruit salad and the extra large measuring cup that still held about two cups of waffle batter, carrying them to the counter as he pretended not to be paying nearly as much attention to everyone else as he was. He hadn't ever before seen Kurt looking quite so rumpled and adorable as he did fresh out of bed. He liked it a lot, and he loved how happy and relaxed Kurt had been until he started to get self-conscious about it, so he hoped that no one would make Kurt feel like he shouldn't look that way.

“It’s just so sweet, honey, seeing you together,” Carole said quickly, smiling happily. “I’m so happy for you both. If you had just told me _why_ you didn’t want to give Akela a chance, I would have stopped bothering you about him.”

“Oh,” Kurt murmured, feeling pleased as he gave Carole a shy little smile. “Thanks, Mom.”

“’Just friends’, huh,” Danny said then, smirking, and Kurt laughed as he moved to sit by Carole, still blushing. “I’m thinking I was right _months_ ago when I said you were crazy about him. There’s no other reason to be in such a hurry to get online to see him.”

“Shut up, Uncle Danny,” Kurt muttered, feeling like his face was on fire. “I thought he was in love with Lauren. I didn't think I'd ever have a prayer.”

Puck turned around to lean against the counter while he waited for the waffle iron to heat up, pleased and a little smug.

“Just how much have you and Puck been talking while you were gone?” Burt asked, making Kurt look at him in surprise. Burt was smiling slightly, and Kurt felt a sudden rush of relief as he realized that his dad was starting to accept the idea of them being together. “I know he mentioned keeping you updated about me, and you said something about talking to him a lot last night, too.”

“We talked every day that I was gone,” Kurt admitted, still blushing. “Usually on video chat right after I got home from school, but we talked or texted during the day, too, and sometimes late at night if I couldn’t sleep.”

“Two there is eight here,” Puck added. “We text all the time, but we usually talk on video chat right after Kurt gets home from school for half an hour or so before I head over here, more if Mom was working and I was staying home.”

“Sometimes much more,” Kurt agreed, smiling at Puck. “I’m always surprised by how much time has passed. You’re so easy to talk to it seems like it’s been just a few minutes when it’s already been an hour or more.”

“I feel the same way,” Puck pointed out, his grin softening into a loving smile. “I never want to tell you goodbye.”

“I know,” Kurt murmured, his smile fading. “It’s going to be so hard when I have to leave.”

“Don't think about that now,” Puck said gently. “It’s gonna be rough, baby, but I want you to go back home. You’re happy there, and safe, and you’ve got Akela, Kono, Mary, and all of your other friends to keep you company. I’ll follow you when I can.”

Kurt’s eyes widened as he stared at Puck. “You’re going to come to Hawai'i?”

“Of course I am. You love it there,” Puck said simply. The waffle iron beeped to indicate it was heated up, giving him an excuse to turn away so he didn’t have to see how stunned Burt and Carole looked. “Kailua sounds pretty good to me anyway, though. I love to swim, and you know how I hate the cold.”

“Almost as much I do,” Kurt agreed, shocked but feeling elated as he watched Puck pour batter into the waffle maker.

“How’s your mom going to feel about the idea, Puck?” Burt asked, still more than a little surprised.

Puck closed the waffle iron and then turned to look at Burt as he waited for the waffles to cook. “Mom’s already told me to get a job and find my own place. I’ve got an interview next week for a job working nights at Wal-Mart that I figure I’ll take until I can find something better. I’ll be eighteen in a few weeks, and she wants me out by then.”

“Before you even finish school?” Carole asked, surprised and unhappy.

Puck nodded. “Mom’s wanted me out ever since I got arrested last year. That’s why I stay over here so much. She doesn’t want me around now that my sister’s old enough to be home alone.” He shrugged, smiling crookedly. “It’s okay. I messed up a lot before she got fed up.“

“That’s still no reason to kick you out, son,” Burt said, frowning. “If she really does it, you just come here, okay? You don’t need to work yourself to death to afford an apartment.” He looked at Kurt. “You won’t mind him staying in your room, I know.”

“Not at all,” Kurt said quickly, giving his dad a grateful smile. “Thank you, Daddy.”

“You don’t have to thank me,” Burt said a bit gruffly. “He’s as good as family from what you said, right?”

“Definitely,” Kurt agreed, nodding. “I love him, and we want to build something permanent together.” He looked back over at Puck, smiling at him. “I think we can, if we try just a little bit.”

“I know we can,” Puck agreed, smiling at Kurt and trying hard not to think about what it would be like, living in Kurt's room after Kurt was in Kailua again. “We both know better than to sweat the small stuff.” The waffle iron beeped again and he turned to open it and take out the crispy golden brown waffle as he added, “That’s all we really need, besides each other.”

“And a job,” Danny said, amused as he watched Puck put the waffles on a plate. “Having money for food usually helps.”

Puck snickered and glanced over his shoulder at Danny. “Hawai'i has lots of swimming pools and lawns from the pictures I’ve seen, and there’s tons of beaches that ought to need lifeguards. Once I save enough for a plane ticket and to put down on a place there, I’m sure I can find _something_ I can get some idiot to pay me to do.”

Kurt watched Puck pouring more batter into waffle maker as he said, “Just remember you’re taken when people start making you offers they think you can’t refuse.”

“Of course,” Puck agreed, closing the waffle iron and then carrying the first one and the bowl of fruit salad to the table to put them in front of Kurt, smiling. “They can look, but the Puckasaurus is totally off the market. I’m yours. Have been for a long time.”

Kurt reached for Puck’s t-shirt to tug him down, and Puck willingly followed the pull to let Kurt kiss him. Kurt let out a soft little happy hum into the kiss, lingering for a moment before he let go of Puck’s shirt, smiling up at him as he murmured, “And don’t you forget it.”

“Never happen, baby,” Puck agreed, kissing Kurt’s forehead lightly and then moving back towards the counter. “Butter your waffles before they get cold.”

Kurt laughed softly and started buttering his waffles, smiling happily and oblivious to the way the others were watching him.

 

~*~

 

Kurt walked quickly down the hall to where Steve, Danny, Burt, Carole, and Puck were all talking in the living room, amused when he saw that Puck was sitting in Finn’s chair and already watching him with a pleased grin when he stepped into the room.

Kurt moved past Puck to Burt, bending to hug his dad and quickly kiss his cheek before he said, “Mercedes just texted to let me know everyone wants us to go to Breadsticks with them after practice to hang out, so we’ll be having dinner there if that's okay. They don't like us taking over the big booth unless we're ordering food.”

“That’s fine, son,” Burt agreed, smiling up at Kurt. “Have fun with your friends.”

“I will,” Kurt agreed, moving to hug Carole and kiss her cheek. “Sorry we’ll be missing dinner, Mom.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Carole said quickly, hugging Kurt tightly and kissing his cheek. “Since it’ll be just the four of us, I think we’ll probably go out, too.”

Kurt smiled as he pulled away, looking from Carole to his dad to include them both as he asked, “Do you want us to take the Ram so you’ll have the Navigator? It’ll be more comfortable than the car if the four of you are going out together.”

“Good idea, son,” Burt agreed, smiling. “The keys are on the table by the door.”

“Okay,” Kurt agreed, looking over at Puck. “You ready?”

“I’m just waitin’ on you, Princess,” Puck agreed with a grin, standing up.

Kurt laughed and moved to grab Puck’s hand, towing him towards the front door as he said cheerfully, “Remember you’re in Ohio, Steve. No making out with Uncle Danny in public, you might have to hurt someone and that wouldn’t go over well with Aunt Pat. She told you to stay out of trouble.”

Danny snickered as Steve laughed and said, “Just get out of here, brat.”

Kurt paused to look in the bowl of keys on the table by the door for the keys to the Ram, which had a small crescent wrench on the ring with them, then picked them out and reached for the doorknob with his other hand as he smirked at Steve. “I’m already gone, Superman, you just don’t know it yet.” He opened the door and tugged Puck outside with him while the others started laughing at Steve’s surprised expression.

Puck snickered and shut the door behind them, letting Kurt tow him towards the driveway as he teased, “You’re such a smartass, babe.”

Kurt looked over his shoulder at Puck, pleased as he led Puck around the front of the Ram. “You seem to like me anyway.”

“Nope, I _love_ you,” Puck corrected, grinning.

Kurt beamed, stopping by the Ram’s driver’s door to turn and kiss Puck soundly. “I love you too.” He kissed Puck again, lingering when Puck responded with a low hum, and then Kurt pulled away and smiled as he offered Puck the keys to the Ram. “You want to drive?”

“Sure,” Puck agreed, surprised but grinning. He’d never had a car of his own, and Finn was more than a little possessive of the Navigator now that it was his, so Puck hardly ever got a chance to drive unless he drove Lauren's car. His mother had categorically refused to ever let him drive her car again after the incident the year before with the ATM machine.

Puck still didn’t really know how he got to the point that stealing an ATM had ever seemed like a good idea. He didn’t remember most of the night that he had done it, so he had no clue what was going through his head at the time. The last thing he remembered that night was his cousin Elijah daring him to chug a glass of tequila, and then suddenly he was waking up in a cell with the worst hangover he had ever experienced in his life and Elijah sprawled face-down on another bunk nearby with a spreading puddle of vomit on the floor between the bunks. The smell had been so overpowering that Puck had barely managed to hang his head over the side of his own bunk before he added to the mess, and his experience with being in jail hadn’t improved after that. He still tried very hard not to think about his time in the Dayton juvenile detention center, or of all the ‘kids’ in there that had seemed to be a week short of eighteen and meaner than he ever even thought about being.

Kurt turned towards the truck and opened the driver’s door to get in, sliding over to make room for Puck to get in as he asked, “Do you want to go by your house before we head to practice, or after? We’ve got plenty of time for you to go change now if you want to.”

“Yeah, now would be good,” Puck agreed, glad of the distraction from his thoughts as he climbed into the truck and then closed the door. He reached to put the key in the ignition, smiling at Kurt as he added, “I need to grab clothes to last me a few days, too.” He had intended to get some of his clothes when he was home the day before, but when he walked in he had found his mom drunk and angry, waiting for him. She barely let him get in the house before she started yelling at him about not doing the laundry even though he always did clothes on weekends, and he hadn’t stayed long enough to even go to his room.

Kurt smiled, settling close against Puck’s shoulder as he teased, “That confident I’ll let you stay again, huh?”

“I think you will,” Puck said with a pleased grin, starting the truck. “I’m not the only one who liked not being alone last night, I know.”

“You’re right, you’re not,” Kurt agreed as he rested his cheek against Puck’s shoulder and relaxed. “I kind of hope you’ll be with me for good some day soon.”

Puck shifted into reverse as he said quietly, “I will, baby, count on it.” He glanced at Kurt, smiling. “Getting hired at Wal-Mart will be easy, and Lauren already said she'd give me a ride to and from work. If I'm not paying for somewhere to live here, it shouldn’t take me more than a month or two to save up enough for a ticket and to put money down on a place in Kailua.”

“When will you sleep though?” Kurt asked, frowning a bit at the thought of Puck going to school by day and working all night. “I don’t want you working so much that you can’t keep up with school. You’ve got a good chance at a scholarship if you can keep your grades up as high as they are right now. Studying with Lauren has made a big difference for you.”

“I’ll keep up with school and still catch a little shuteye, I promise,” Puck said, backing the Ram into the road and then putting it into gear to head towards the edge of town where his own home was. “I never sleep more than a few hours at a time anyway, you know that. If I work graveyard, I’ll do homework after I get off work and then sleep right after school.”

Kurt thought about that for a few minutes while Puck drove, and then he bit his lip as he had an idea. He glanced at Puck as he chewed on his lip for a moment, wondering if he would go along with it, and then he looked back at the road. He was sure he could put a plane ticket on his credit card, which would give him six months to pay for it, and he thought that if he and Puck both got jobs they could easily do that. There _were_ a lot of pools in Hawai'i if Puck couldn’t find a better job he liked, and Kurt was already planning to go to work soon in the office for Danny and Steve. That left only where Puck would stay to figure out, and Kurt hoped he might have an answer to that, too.

“You got awfully quiet,” Puck murmured suddenly, turning onto the street that let to his house and then looking at Kurt.

Kurt gave him a sheepish little smile. “Sorry, I was thinking about something.”

“Such as?” Puck asked, amused.

“I had an idea,” Kurt said, evading the question as he pulled away from Puck and sat up, reaching into his back pocket to take out his phone.

“One you don’t want to share, huh?” Puck said, a little surprised and trying not to be unhappy about that idea.

Kurt quickly kissed Puck’s cheek. “I have to see what Danny and Steve think first. I don’t want to get your hopes up until I know what they say."

“Alright,” Puck said, looking at Kurt again and then turning his attention back to the road just in time to make the turn into his driveway. He pulled up near the front walk and then turned off the truck as he looked back at Kurt, smiling slightly. “You can talk to Danny about it while I get my clothes.”

Kurt nodded, giving Puck a quick smile. “And by the time you’re done, I’ll know one way or another.”

“I won’t be long,” Puck said, leaning to kiss Kurt lovingly. Kurt hummed happily into the kiss, pressing closer, and Puck lifted one hand to Kurt’s cheek as he deepened the kiss for a moment, then he pulled away and murmured, “I _do_ love you.”

“I know,” Kurt agreed softly, beaming and feeling warm inside. No guy he wasn't related to had ever told him that before, not even Blaine, and every time Puck said the words it made his heart soar. He was sure that Puck must enjoy hearing it the same way, since he kept saying it so often. “I love you too.”

“Lucky me,” Puck murmured, kissing Kurt again and then reaching for the driver’s door to open it and get out before he could convince himself to stay and make out with Kurt for a while. His sister wouldn’t be home because she was staying over with a friend that night, but his mom would likely be home soon, if she wasn’t already. She had the day shift that day at the nursing home, but he didn’t remember if she had the morning or afternoon shift, and he couldn’t see if her car was there or not because she always parked around back in the garage. If she looked out and saw him making out in a strange truck with a _guy_ , Puck would never hear the end of it.

Kurt watched Puck walk to the house and go inside before he looked back down at his cell and started to type quickly with his thumbs. ‘ _uncle d i have a question 4 u._ ’

An answer came back almost immediately. _‘fire away kiddo.’_

‘ _if i get puck a ticket to hawaii can he stay with me? in my room i mean? we both will work & help with bills._’

‘ _of course!_ ’ Danny replied quickly, followed by, _‘s says u didnt need to ask. its ur home 2._ ’

‘ _yes but me living there & asking u 2 let him live with me is 2 different things.’_

‘ _not 2 us,’_ Danny pointed out. _‘u love him & hes a good guy so hes family.’_

Kurt beamed happily. ‘ _thank u both! we wont ever forget this._ ’

‘ _anytime kiddo.’_

Kurt giggled, still beaming. ‘ _love u both.’_

‘ _we love u 2_ ,’ Danny answered. ‘ _have fun 2nite.’_

‘ _promise!’_ Kurt agreed quickly. ‘ _enjoy ur dinner.’_

‘ _we r gonna go 4 bbq,_ ’ Danny sent. _‘burt says the best ribs n the state.’_

‘ _of course u are!’_ Kurt replied, laughing softly. ‘ _u & dad r always talking bbq.’_

‘ _it was caroles idea! :P’_

‘ _likely story!’_

‘ _shut up & go tell ur boyfriend he's movin in.'_

Kurt giggled again. ‘ _great idea! ttyl uncle d.’_

_‘ttyl brat.’_

Kurt grinned and looked towards Puck’s house as he put away his phone, watching the door for only a moment before he slid over into the driver’s seat and took the keys out of the ignition. He got out of the truck then, thumbing the button to lock the doors and then tucking the keys into his pocket as he started walking quickly up to Puck’s front door. He was just reaching for the doorknob when he realized he could hear what must be Puck’s mom yelling.

“You got that _awful_ Catholic girl pregnant and stopped keeping kosher, but I didn't say anything and let you keep doing whatever you wanted until you got _thrown_ _in jail!_ Then when you got out you started dating that ugly _fat girl_ , but at least she kept you out of trouble! Now just when I'm about to be done with you, you’re bringing home a _German_ _boy_?!”

Kurt couldn’t hear Puck’s response, but whatever it was, his mother didn’t like it.

“Don’t lie to me! Hummel is a _German_ name!” There was a pause as Puck probably said something else, and then his mother asked, “What did I do wrong, Noah? Why would you do such a horrible thing?!”

Kurt closed his eyes, pained, and was about to turn and go back to the truck when the door was suddenly flung open and he was face to face with Puck’s mother. She looked angry, and he realized suddenly that he didn’t even know her name as she snapped, “Haven’t you done enough, making my only son _gay_? Do you have to come into _my own house_ and rub it in under my nose, too?”

“I never meant to upset you, Mrs. Puckerman,” Kurt said softly, swallowing hard.

"Well you _did_ , you prissy little fa--"

“Ma, leave him alone,” Puck growled, sounding so angry that Kurt and Nancy both looked at him in surprise. Puck had learned years ago not to let his mother’s yelling really hurt him, but he wasn’t about to let her attack Kurt. He decided he’d better make sure she knew that and added very firmly, “Just go back in the kitchen and finish your bottle, Ma. We’ll be gone in a few minutes and then you can rant and rave about how terrible I am all you want.”

“Who do you think you _are_ , telling me what to do?” Nancy asked, angry. “I’m your _mother_! This is _my house_!”

Puck stepped closer to her, not even aware of his hands curling at his sides as he fought to control his temper and not give into the urge to just push her out of the room. “Right now you’re just a screaming drunk who’s attacking _someone I love_. I can take being treated like shit by you, I have for years, but you will _not_ treat Kurt like that, do you hear me? He doesn’t deserve it, and I _won’t_ allow it.”

Nancy took a step backwards and stared at Puck for a moment before she said suddenly, “I want you out of my house, Noah.”

“Okay,” Puck agreed, meeting his mother’s gaze without flinching. “I’m getting a few things now, but I’ll be back for the rest.”

“I want you _gone_ by the time Sara and I get back from Mom’s on Sunday,” Nancy said quickly, backing up another step. “Anything still here then is going on the curb.”

“Fine!” Puck said sharply. “Now leave us alone so I can get some clothes and get out of here.”

“I’m changing the locks when we get back, and I don’t ever want you coming here again. If you do I’ll call the cops.” Nancy turned away and walked quickly into the kitchen, leaving Puck and Kurt alone in the living room.

Puck just watched her go, silent and trying to keep control of his emotions. It wasn’t the first time his mother had told Puck to leave, but her threatening to call the cops if she saw him again hurt more than he wanted it to. He knew it was the wine talking and she probably didn’t mean half of it, but he still felt it like a punch to the gut. She always started in on how terrible he was when she was drinking, and the more she had the worse it got, but she wasn’t as drunk this time as she had been before when she told him to get out.

“I’m so sorry,” Kurt whispered, trying not to cry. “I never meant for this to happen, Noah. I was just going to help.”

“Baby, no,” Puck said softly, moving quickly to pull Kurt into his arms. Kurt hid his face against the side of Puck’s neck, and Puck held him close as he murmured, “She’s _always_ like this when she’s drinking. If she hadn’t seen me kiss you after we pulled up then it would have been the fact I was driving, or that I didn’t look respectful enough when I walked in, or I didn't scrub the toilet right, or I _breathed_ wrong. It’s _not_ your fault.”

Kurt held on tightly to Puck, but he pulled back just enough to look at him as he murmured, “How can you live with that?”

Puck smiled crookedly. “Like you told me a long time ago, baby, when you don’t have a choice, you can get used to anything.”

Kurt just looked into Puck’s sad hazel eyes for a moment before he whispered, “I’m still sorry she did this to you.”

“I know you are,” Puck replied, kissing Kurt softly before he started to pull away. “C’mon, let’s get my crap so we can get out of this hellhole.”

“Okay,” Kurt agreed, letting go. He wanted to tell Puck right then about his idea and what Danny and Steve had said, but he didn’t want Puck’s mother to overhear so he decided to wait until he was sure they were alone.

Puck gently pulled Kurt further into the house so he could close the front door, making Kurt finally realize it was still wide open, and then Puck took Kurt’s hand in his to lead him towards the stairs and up to his room.

Kurt followed silently, closing the door behind them once they were in Puck’s bedroom. It was a small room with no dirty clothes lying around or junk in the floor like Kurt was used to seeing in Finn's bedroom. Everything was put neatly away and even the carpet was clean, though worn from years of use. Kurt crossed the short distance to Puck’s neatly made bed, sitting down on the foot of the bed as he watched Puck open the closet, which he was surprised to see had only a small area to hang clothes because a stack of boxes. “Just get clothes for a couple of days. We’ll come back while they're gone.”

“That’s what I figured,” Puck agreed, pulling his old backpack off of the top box and then carrying it over to the dresser. He grabbed his laptop and the cord for it off of the desk, putting it in the backpack first and then opening his bottom drawer to start putting clothes in on top of the computer. “They’re leaving pretty early tomorrow to go visit Grandma Edith in Chicago, and they won’t be back until Sunday.”

“We can come while Carole is cooking tomorrow then, just in case they come back early,” Kurt said quietly, watching Puck roll a pair of jeans and tuck them into a battered backpack he recognized from seeing Puck with it at school so many times. “I bet Sam would help if he’s not working, or even Finn.”

“Works for me,” Puck agreed as he crammed two of his favorite t-shirts into the backpack with his jeans. He moved to the top drawer then, digging out a couple of pairs of boxer-briefs and some socks as he added, “There’s not a lot of stuff I want though, just my clothes and a few things I don’t want to lose. Me and you can get it all, easy.”

“And your guitar,” Kurt reminded him.

“It’s already at your house,” Puck said, glancing over his shoulder at Kurt. He looked back down at his bag as he stuffed underwear into it and admitted, “I’ve been keeping it and a few other things in Finn’s closet. She hocked it a while back, and I don’t want her doing it again.”

“You can move it to our room tonight,” Kurt said, trying to smile for Puck even though he was still fighting to keep from crying at how badly Puck’s mother treated him. He had known that Puck didn’t spend any time with her when he could avoid it, but he hadn’t had any clue that Puck’s home life was so bad. It made all the nights Puck made sure he was home to talk online to Kurt seem even more important. Kurt felt a tear slide down his cheek and wiped it away quickly, trying to will away the stinging in his eyes that he knew meant more would follow. “The rest of your stuff, too. Most of my clothes are in Kailua, so there’s plenty of room.”

Puck glanced at Kurt and then turned away from the dresser, walking over to him to kneel in front of him and looking upset as he murmured, “Baby, don't cry, please. It’s okay. I want to be with you anyway, and after you go I’d rather live with your family. At least Carole appreciates it when I help out around the house, and Burt’s got all the best stuff on cable.”

Kurt reached out to lay his hand along Puck’s jaw, running his thumb across Puck’s cheekbone. “Speaking of that… Remember the idea I had?” Puck nodded, curious, and then Kurt asked softly, “What do you think about letting me buy your plane ticket?”

Puck blinked and then his eyes widened. “You’re kidding, right?”

Kurt shook his head. “I already asked Danny. He and Steve said you’re welcome to move in with us, and my credit limit is high enough I can put a plane ticket on my card, easy. We’ll have to get jobs to pay it off, but we would have done that anyway if we were saving money for the ticket and an apartment.”

“Are you sure your dad will go for that?” Puck asked, almost afraid to let himself hope. Kurt was offering him everything he had wanted since the day Kurt decided to stay in Kailua forever, and he just couldn’t quite believe it could be so easy. The thought of going to live with Kurt in Kailua was way too much like a dream coming true to possibly happen.

“It’s _my_ credit card, not his,” Kurt pointed out. “I pay the bills on it.” He smiled crookedly. “Right now I do that with the allowance he sends me, but I planned to change that as soon as football is over anyway, and we’ve only got two more games this season, at most. Steve has been begging me to come work in the office after school to do the paperwork and the filing and to keep track of things for them, and I really like the idea. They’ve been borrowing a rookie from the HPD every week to clean up everything they haven’t gotten to, but they hardly ever get the same one twice so Danny and Chin have to teach them how they work all over again every time. Aunt Pat already told Steve to hire anyone he wants to do the office work for them, and she knows he wants me to be a full-time secretary and personal assistant for the four of them. I wouldn’t be involved in the actual police work they do, just the office side of things, relaying messages and getting information for them, making sure everyone eats, that kind of thing. Steve wants to give me some firearms training just in case of an emergency, but I wouldn’t even have my own gun or a badge, just an ID like the forensic techs have. I’d be in the office all the time, not in the field.”

“You _have_ been thinking about it for a while, huh?” Puck asked, surprised but starting to feel pleased. He couldn’t think of a safer place for Kurt to work than at the Five-0 headquarters, which was awesome in his opinion. Steve was in charge and he would be glad to give Kurt afternoon and weekend hours so the job wouldn’t jeopardize Kurt’s grades or his chances for a college scholarship.

“I have,” Kurt agreed softly, smiling and feeling a bit shy as he admitted, “I’ve daydreamed about what I'd do so I could help you get to Kailua, if you ever decided you wanted to go. I have all but two of the credits I need to graduate, and I planned to change my schedule next semester so I’ll be on half-days and get out at eleven fifteen. I already talked about it with the guidance counselor and he thinks it’s a wonderful idea. I’ll be able to work full-time at the office in the afternoon and evenings, and then when college starts up in the fall, I’ll just take morning classes so I can keep working.”

“I’ve been thinking about it a lot too,” Puck murmured, rising up on his knees to lean in and kiss Kurt tenderly, putting everything he was feeling into the kiss.

Kurt let out a soft little noise and pressed closer to Puck, melting into the kiss that seemed to go on forever before Puck finally pulled away. They were both a bit breathless by then, staring into each other’s eyes as Kurt smiled and asked, “Is that a yes?”

“Damn right,” Puck replied, grinning suddenly. “You got yourself a roomie, baby.”

“Wonderful,” Kurt murmured, and then they were kissing again.

 

~*~

 

“I still can’t quite believe he’s all grown up now,” Burt said quietly a few moments after Danny put his phone away, making Danny look at him quickly.

Danny, Burt, and Steve were sitting in the living room waiting for Carole, who had decided to make a quick trip to the store before they all headed out to go have dinner. She had forgotten a few things for the Thanksgiving meal she had planned and she didn’t want to have to send anyone to the store on the holiday to try and find them. They had been talking idly about what options there were in Lima for places to eat, but the conversation had broken off when Kurt texted Danny.

“What do you mean?” Danny asked, kind of surprised. Kurt had been an adult long before he left Lima, at least from what Danny had seen, so he didn’t quite understand how Burt could doubt that the kid was old enough and mature enough to make his own decisions.

“It’s bad enough he’s moved to another _state_ ,” Burt said, “but now he’s gonna have a live-in boyfriend, too.” He let out a little huff of a laugh that didn’t really have a lot of humor to it. “I had hoped he’d at least _graduate_ first.”

“He has a partner,” Steve corrected, smiling at Burt. “I’ve talked to them both a lot over the last few months, Burt. I’m sure they’re not just messing around.”

“I believe that much, Steve,” Burt agreed, smiling crookedly. “Kurt has to love him to be willing to fight _me_ to be with him. He never did that for Blaine.”

“I think Kurt was with Blaine mostly because he was lonely and no one else had ever shown any interest in him,” Danny pointed out. He really wanted Burt to understand what was going on with Kurt, especially since Danny and Steve were helping Kurt do something Burt wasn’t sure he approved of, namely living with Puck. Danny was sure that it was what was best for Kurt and for Puck, and he hoped Burt would realize that before they had to fly home. He didn’t think it would be good for Kurt’s relationship with his dad for them to leave while Burt still thought Kurt was doing the wrong thing. “From what he’s told us, Blaine was the only guy at Dalton who really made an effort to get to know Kurt outside of school activities.”

Burt nodded, remembering when Blaine started showing up with Kurt so often. “I remember the day after Rachel had that party that most of the kids got drunk. Blaine was in Kurt’s bed when I went to wake him up that morning, and I wanted to kill the kid even though they both had all their clothes on.”

Danny snickered. “I bet! Did you even know they were dating then?”

“They weren’t,” Burt said dryly. “Kurt had a fit when I got upset about Blaine staying over and pointed out that Puck stayed with Finn all the time, so wanted to know why should I care if Blaine stayed. I had to spell it out for him before he realized that him sharing his bed with another gay boy is a _little_ different from two straight boys sleeping in the same room.” He snorted softly. “Well, two boys I _thought_ were straight, but still. Puck always slept on the futon, not in Finn’s bed.”

Steve grinned. “And this was last year?”

“Yeah,” Burt agreed. “Kurt was still so innocent it _scared_ me _._ Scared Blaine, too, for that matter. He cornered me at the garage a few days later to ask me to give Kurt ‘the talk’ and make sure he knew about using protection and all that stuff. He said that Kurt was safe with him, but that Kurt trusts people too easy and has no idea how attractive he is so Blaine was afraid he’d go to some party and something would happen that Kurt would regret later. Blaine had tried to talk to him about it a few times by then, but he said Kurt always just stuck his fingers in his ears and started singing and telling him he wasn’t going to listen.” Steve and Danny both laughed at that and Burt nodded, amused. “I know, right? I couldn’t believe _any_ teenaged boy could be that innocent at nearly seventeen, but Blaine was so insistent and seemed worried enough that I got some pamphlets from the guidance counselor at McKinley and tried talking to Kurt about them. Kurt stuck his fingers in his ears and started going ‘La la la, I can’t hear you!’ as he tried to run off to his room, and I wasn’t sure whether to laugh or cry.”

Danny snickered, shaking his head. “Well, he’s not that innocent _anymore_ , if that’s any consolation.”

“It’s really not,” Burt said, looking wry. “I knew that much, though. He was pretty upset after he and Blaine ... did stuff, and told me that it hadn’t gone at all like he wanted it to. It was supposed to be special and make them feel closer, and instead it just made him depressed because he realized that they shouldn’t be together at all.”

“I don’t think that’ll be a problem with Puck,” Danny said, amused. “From what I saw the last few months and today, they already feel about as close as they can.”

Burt took a sip of his beer and then obviously steeled himself before he asked, “Were they dressed when you woke them up?”

“Yeah, they were. They didn’t do anything but sleep, Burt.” Danny chuckled. “Well, that and kiss a little bit, but even the kissing has stayed pretty innocent so far, I think.”

“Kurt promised they wouldn’t have sex here, but the way he was sitting in Puck’s lap last night when I went to ask Puck where he was sleeping, I wasn’t sure,” Burt said quietly, looking just a little unhappy. “Puck’s got a hell of a reputation, and I don’t want him pushing Kurt into anything he’s not ready for.”

“He won’t,” Danny said confidently. “The way he looks at Kurt, and how much he respects you? He’s not gonna break the rules.”

Burt snorted. “Yeah, but you just told them that Puck can go back to Hawai'i with you when you leave.” He paused slightly. “I’ve been kind of expecting Kurt to ask since Puck told us that his mom wants him out, but I still kind of wish you hadn’t told them yes.”

Danny sighed. “I’m not gonna make life harder on either of them than it has to be, Burt. I’m sorry if that’s not what you want to hear, but you _did_ sign over guardianship to me, and I’m going to do what I think is best for Kurt. I was fifteen when I got laid the first time and it didn’t hurt me a bit.” He let out a little snort of a laugh. “And Shelly had been around the bases plenty before I got there, so she was fine too.”

“I was sixteen,” Steve said suddenly, making Danny and Burt look at him. “His name was Nalu and he was twenty-three, but I didn’t know that then. I met him while I was surfing one day right after school was out for the year, and we fell pretty hard right from the start. We were together over a year, until the night my dad happened to be chasing down a lead on a case and ended up at our favorite beach. He caught us naked in the back of my old pickup, and dragged Nalu out of the truck by his hair, yelling all kinds of threats about locking him up for statutory rape unless he stayed away from me.” He shrugged slightly. “Dad was a cop, so Nalu knew he could do it. I never saw him again.” He didn’t add that his mother had died a few months after that and then his dad packed him off to military school to let them ‘turn him into a real man’. Burt didn’t need to know that part, and Danny already thought his father had been a waste of oxygen.

Burt stared at Steve for a long moment and then he finally sighed and admitted, “I was fourteen. Nicole Jenkins, she was a few years older and lived down the road from my granddaddy’s farm near Cincinnati. We were both bored out of our skulls one day and went skinny dipping, and it just kind of happened.” He thought about Puck's daughter then, adding quietly, "It was pure luck I didn't end up with a kid by the end of that summer."

Danny snickered. “Yeah, that’s usually how it goes with farm kids.” He took a sip of his beer and then added, “That’s not how it’ll be for Kurt, though. You _do_ know that, right?”

Burt nodded. “Yeah, I know.” He smiled slightly, still looking wry. “I believe him when he says he loves Puck.”

“So it’s Puck you don’t trust?” Steve asked, curious.

Burt looked surprised and then obviously thought about that a moment before he finally shook his head. “Well, no, that’s not what I’m saying. I do trust him, mostly, but I _know_ him, too. He’s a good kid, but he’s a rounder. I mean, a couple years ago he got Finn’s first girlfriend pregnant, and the kid slept with half the women in town before that big girl he’s been dating told him he’d have to keep it in his pants if he wanted the time of day from her.”

“That was a long time ago, though,” Danny pointed out. “Kurt told me Puck used to be a slut that first day he was living with us, but that he stopped all of that when he got out of juvie.”

“And I kind of think he dated Lauren because he was afraid to go after who he really wanted,” Steve added. “Some of the things Puck has told me make me think he’s had a thing for Kurt for a long time, but Lauren was a safer option. He got harassed some at first for dating her, but it wasn’t really bad. From what Kurt has told us, he’d be fighting every day just to _survive_ if he came out at that school, and part of his release from juvie was the condition that if he got in any fights at school he’d go back in.”

Danny nodded, looking at Steve. “I gotta agree there, babe. He never tried very hard to hide how much he cares about Kurt from me, either.”

Steve grinned at Danny. “And unlike Akela, Puck has taken the time to prove to Kurt that he can be faithful to someone when it’s important to him.”

Danny laughed. “Yeah, Akela’s been goin’ about it all wrong, trying to get Kurt’s pants. He was never going to make it to second base, no matter how often Kurt let Akela kiss him.”

“Just how close _are_ Kurt and Akela, anyway?” Burt asked suddenly, making Danny and Steve look at him in surprise. “Kurt’s told me he’s a friend of his on the football team, but the way you’re talking, it sounds like they’re a hell of a lot closer than that.”

“Akela is Kurt’s best friend in Hawai'i, pretty much, except for Kono and Mary,” Danny replied, amused. “The guy’s a sex addict, but I trust him with Kurt. He’s bi and way too hot for his own good, and he’s very into the whole spread the love thing so many surfers enjoy, but he’s a good kid. He gets around a _lot_ and he’d love to get with Kurt too, but Kurt’s too smart for it. They flirt all the time and Kurt has let Akela kiss him some, but he doesn’t want it to go past that and Akela has been very good about not pushing for more.”

“And I think the main reason Kurt always told Akela to back off is because he’s neck-deep in love with Puck,” Steve added. “Kurt’s not the kind of person to cheat on someone he loves, whether he’s actually told them yet or not. A little kissing he didn’t seem to mind, but nothing more.”

“Huh,” Burt said, taking a slow drink of his beer and thinking for a moment. “So you two are all for him and Puck?”

“Yeah, Burt, we are,” Danny agreed, hoping that Burt would stop doubting Kurt and Puck's relationship soon. He knew both of the boys would be happier if Burt supported them. “I’ve spent the last six months getting reacquainted with that kid I loved so much when Kurt was little, and I think he’s mature enough to make his own choices on pretty much anything. He’s dated some since he left Ohio, and I’m sure he made out with Akela some and at least once with Akela’s cousin Pomai, but he didn’t find what he needed so it didn’t last. He stopped even _trying_ to date a couple of months ago, and I’m pretty sure it’s because he finally realized he wasn’t going to be happy with anyone but Puck. He’s been going out with his friends still, and he’s gone to bonfires on the beach with Akela and his buddies, but they all keep an eye on him so nothing has happened.”

“It _could_ have though,” Burt said, frowning.

Danny rolled his eyes. “Only if he _wanted it to_ , Burt. The kids he runs with know he's been hurt before and they protect him. Most of the surfers around Kailua know Steve and Kono anyway so they’d never try to take advantage of Kurt, but even if they _didn’t_ treat the kid like a buddy’s little brother, he'd be okay. Kurt isn’t the kind of kid who goes out to wild parties every Friday night wanting to jump just any guy who gives him a second look. He’s too smart for that, and he’s determined not to go past kissing until he’s in love and sure that the feeling is mutual.” He grinned suddenly. “Personally, I think that ever since Pomai he’s been waiting to come back for Puck, no matter what Kurt says.”

“I didn’t even know he had been dating,” Burt said quietly, unhappy and disappointed but trying to hide it. He had thought that Kurt trusted him enough to be honest about that kind of thing, but evidently he had been wrong. “All he ever said about Akela was that he played football with him and was good friends with the guy, and he never mentioned that Pomai guy at all.”

Danny and Steve exchanged a look and then Steve looked back at Burt as he said gently, “You know how he hates to upset you, Burt. Maybe he thought you would be happier not knowing.”

Burt just looked at Steve for a moment. “He told me point blank last night that he was going to be with Puck no matter what I wanted him to do. He promised not to have sex with him here, but the way he said it, I half expected to see you two come back to pick him and Puck up last night.”

“I would have been here, if he called me,” Steve pointed out quietly. “I made him a promise and I intend to keep it.”

“Which was?” Burt asked, his expression unreadable.

“I promised to have his back, no matter when or where he needs me,” Steve said, smiling slightly. “He’s part of my _'ohana_ and I’ll take care of him as long as I live.”

“We both will,” Danny agreed, nodding. “You _know_ how I feel about him, Burt. He’s all I have left of Lizzie, but even if he wasn’t I’d still love him like my own son. I always have, ever since you handed him to me the night he was born. He’s an amazing kid, and he knows himself better right now than I did when I was _thirty_. If he loves Puck and says he wants to spend his life with the guy, then I have to believe that Puck’s a really special guy who’ll do right by him. Kurt’s known him for years and seen him at his worst, and he still loves him.”

Burt looked at Danny for a few moments before he said quietly, “I’m glad I called you, Danny, after the attack. I can’t think of anyone else who could have helped him get his confidence back and would love him like you do.” He looked at Steve. “Both of you.”

“Except you,” Steve pointed out.

Burt shook his head, smiling wryly. “No, I’m nowhere near as sure he knows what he’s doing as you two are. I love him like I love breathing, and I’d do anything to protect him, but right now a big part of me wants to protect him from Puck, too.”

“He doesn’t need it,” Danny said, smiling. “Puck would die for him, Burt. Didn’t you see his face when Karofsky showed up last night? He wanted to go kill the guy, and he watched Kurt like a hawk the whole time he was away from the table.”

“I didn’t really notice,” Burt admitted. “After Puck spotted Karofsky, I was watching Kurt.”

“Take my word for it,” Danny said, grinning suddenly. “I’ve seen the look that was in his eyes before.” He hooked a thumb towards Steve. “He gets the same way whenever I get into trouble. He wants to protect me so bad he can taste it, but he knows he’ll be sleeping on the couch if he acts like I can’t take care of myself.”

Steve chuckled, looking at Danny. “Maybe that’s why Puck talks more if I pick up the phone when Kurt’s not home. He and I get each other.”

“I figured that out a long time ago, babe,” Danny replied, amused. “That’s why I usually tell you to answer the phone if Kurt’s late getting in. I figure Puck could do a lot worse than learn from you.”

Steve grinned, wide and pleased. “I love you too, Danno.”

Danny snorted, grinning. “You’d better.”

Burt chuckled and lifted his beer to take another drink, hoping that by the time Kurt had to head back to Hawai'i he would be as certain that Puck was the right guy for him as Danny and Steve seemed to be. At the moment he still just couldn’t see them being a relationship that would really last, and he didn’t want Kurt to get hurt.

 

~*~

 

Kurt was in Puck’s lap in the floor when they finally pulled apart, both of them breathless and their clothes a little rumpled.

“I want to just keep kissing you forever, but you need to change so we can go,” Kurt murmured softly, stroking along the curve of Puck’s jaw and enjoying the way Puck’s stubble felt against his skin, the soft prickly rasp giving away the fact Puck hadn’t shaved that morning.

Puck rubbed his cheek against Kurt’s palm, smiling as he murmured, “You gonna watch me, baby?”

“I hadn’t planned on it,” Kurt admitted, blushing a bit and feeling sheepish. “If I do, I might not be able to keep my hands to myself.”

Puck let out a low little purring growl, smirking at the way it made Kurt shiver. “Sounds like fun.”

“It would be, if I didn’t know your mom is downstairs,” Kurt agreed softly, blushing more. “She already hates me.”

Puck made a face and then nodded and patted Kurt’s hip. “Alright baby, on your feet then.” He smiled, adding, “You’re worth waiting for.”

Kurt smiled and kissed Puck softly, lingering only a moment before he pulled away and then got up, offering Puck his hands. “We’ll be home in Kailua in just a few days, sweetheart. Then we won’t have to wait anymore, though we will have to be _very_ quiet whenever Grace stays over. Her bedroom is next to mine.”

Puck let Kurt pull him to his feet and then stepped in close to slide his arms around Kurt’s waist, murmuring, “It’s almost a month early, but happy birthday to me.”

Kurt laughed softly and kissed Puck again, then pulled away, pushing at Puck’s chest. “Get changed so we can go.”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m going,” Puck muttered good-naturedly as he kicked off his tennis shoes. “You just gonna close your eyes, or what?”

“I’ll turn my back and close my eyes,” Kurt said quietly, smiling as he moved to sit on the bed again, this time on the side facing towards the door instead of at the foot facing the chest of drawers. He closed his eyes and then shifted to get more comfortable, crossing his legs and folding his hands on one knee as he added, “Don’t take forever.”

“Two minutes, tops,” Puck agreed, already tugging his shirt off over his head. He threw it into the nearly empty laundry basket and then moved to the dresser to open a drawer and grab a clean t-shirt. He was just shaking out one of his McKinley shirts when his bedroom door opened suddenly, making him look towards it in surprise.

Nancy was standing in the doorway with a glass of wine in one hand, looking surprised and staring at Kurt.

Puck looked at Kurt too, curious as to why his mom was staring, and then he chuckled softly at how prim and proper Kurt looked. He pulled the t-shirt on quickly and then said, “Baby, you can open your eyes again, I’m dressed.” He looked back at his mother, asking, “Did you want something, Ma, or were you just hoping to catch us doing something you could yell about?”

“Are you going to drop out of school?” Nancy asked abruptly, looking at Puck.

“Of course not,” Kurt said quickly, surprised.

“I’m not going back to McKinley, though,” Puck added. “Why do you care?”

“Why won’t you be going back to McKinley?” Nancy asked, frowning and looking confused as she ignored Kurt completely. “I thought you’d stay with Finn like you always do.”

“I’m not, I’m moving to Hawai'i,” Puck replied, wondering if his mom would even remember this conversation tomorrow. “I’m going to go live with Kurt, and we’ll both be going to school there.”

“I thought he lived with Finn, too,” Nancy said, still frowning. “I remember going to the wedding when Carole married his dad. You sang with all the other kids in that club you’re in.”

“Yeah,” Puck agreed, “but Kurt’s had a hard time around here because he’s gay, so he moved to Hawai'i to live with his uncle. Danny and his partner run a police task force to handle organized crime, and they’re a big deal there.”

Nancy seemed to think about that for a long moment and then asked, “And this cop, he knows you’re going to move in with them?”

“Of course,” Puck said, rolling his eyes. “Like I’m going to just show up at _anyone’s_ home – especially a couple of cops! – and expect them to let me _move in_.”

“Okay,” Nancy said abruptly, “you’ll need your birth certificate and your social security card and shot records. I’ll leave them on the table by the front door.”

Kurt was surprised but relieved, glad that Puck’s mother was at least going to give him the paperwork Puck would need to transfer to Kailua High. He had been afraid that Danny, Steve, or even Aunt Pat would have to pull strings to get Puck into school in Kailua, so he was glad to know that might not be necessary after all. She was being so cruel to Puck otherwise that it made Kurt want to cry for him, but he thought offering Puck the paperwork showed that she still cared at least a little bit.

“Alright,” Puck said, surprised his mom was being helpful. “Was that all you wanted?”

“There’ll be some money there, too,” Nancy said, obviously unhappy. “Enough for you to eat on for a while, if you’re careful. That should give you time to find a job.”

“How?” Puck asked, frowning. “You said you were broke Monday.”

“I’m giving you what’s left of the holiday bonus I got yesterday,” Nancy said, turning away to go. “Good bye, Noah.”

“Bye,” Puck replied automatically, just watching in silence as she walked across the hall and into her own room.

Kurt watched Puck for a few moments before he stood and moved to close the door, murmuring gently, “Finish changing clothes, sweetheart.”

Puck nodded, not saying anything as he turned back towards his dresser to get out a pair of jeans. He was too upset to be able to talk, really. It was finally sinking in that his mother was a lot more sober than he had thought she was, which made everything that had happened since he set foot in the house suddenly hurt twice as much. It wasn’t the wine talking this time, it was _her_ , and knowing that she really never wanted to see him again left him feeling kind of numb. 

Kurt moved back over to the bed and sat down, closing his eyes and letting his head hang forward as he wished that he could do something to make Puck feel better. He had seldom seen Puck left with no words, but when he was it always seemed to be because he was too hurt to be able to string a sentence together. The last time Kurt had seen it had been after Regionals their sophomore year, when Puck just sat and stared silently out of a window while he cried, mourning the loss of a daughter he had barely even been allowed to hold. Kurt had wanted to help him even then, but the concern he had felt for Puck that night so long ago was nothing compared to how much he hurt for him at the moment.

There was nothing Kurt could do to fix things this time either, though, no words he could say that would lessen the impact of being disowned, and knowing that left Kurt feeling helpless and sad.

 

~*~

 

Puck led the way into McKinley, holding Kurt’s hand as they headed quickly towards Emma Pillsbury’s office and hoping that she was there. He needed to get whatever he would need to change schools and he knew she could help with that, so he hoped she would be easy to find.

Emma knew all about his mom’s drinking and the fact that Nancy wanted Puck to move out, mostly because his mom had actually called Emma right after he got out of juvie to find out if she could get into trouble for kicking him out. Emma had lied for Puck then, even though he never would have thought she _could_ lie. She had managed to convince Nancy that kicking him out before he turned eighteen would earn Nancy a prison sentence for child abandonment and neglect, and Emma had helped him often enough since then that he was pretty sure she would help him now.

Kurt walked along at Puck’s side, stealing frequent glances at Puck’s face and hoping that being with their friends in Glee would help Puck forget about what his mother had done, if only for a little while. Puck had been quiet and a little withdrawn ever since his mother spoke to them in Puck’s room, and it made Kurt’s heart ache to see him so hurt. Puck was trying hard to act like he had expected it and he didn’t care, but Kurt knew him too well to believe it. He had been able to tell the difference between Puck’s masks and his real feelings long before he left, and talking to Puck so much in the last few months had just made it even easier.

The last bell hadn’t rung yet and the halls were deserted, so it didn’t take long to reach Emma’s office. She was sitting at her desk nervously rearranging pamphlets, and she looked up with a deer-in-the-headlights expression when Puck and Kurt stopped in the doorway. Her surprise turned to a smile almost instantly and then she exclaimed, “Kurt! Noah! Hello!” She jumped up, moving around the desk and beaming at Kurt. “It’s so lovely to see you, Kurt, and looking so tan and healthy, too! I heard you would be visiting us today. I was going to go by practice in a little bit to say hello.”

Kurt smiled at her, unable to keep from it in the face of her enthusiasm. “Thank you, Miss Pillsbury. It’s nice to see you too.” He glanced at Puck and then back at Emma, adding, “Could we talk to you for a few minutes?”

“Of course!” Emma said quickly, still smiling. “Come right in and have a seat.”

Puck moved towards the chairs in front of Emma’s desk and Kurt followed, and by the time they were sitting down Emma had closed the door and was hurrying back around her desk. She sat down in her chair, putting aside the rack of pamphlets she had been playing with and then folding her hands in front of her on the desk as she smiled brightly at them, looking first at Puck and then at Kurt. “What can I do for you boys?” Her gaze shifted to where they were still holding hands, and then she looked at Kurt again and asked brightly, “Maybe some safe sex pamphlets? I have new ones since your dad asked me last year. They’re _much_ more informative for young men than the old ones.”

“No, ma’am,” Kurt said, blushing slightly and trying not to laugh. The pamphlets she had given his dad the first time had traumatized them both when Burt decided he had to quiz Kurt on them to be sure he really read them, but since then Kurt had been able to finally see the hilarity in the situation. “We don’t need any pamphlets. Noah has some questions about changing schools.”

Emma looked at Puck in surprise. “Changing schools? So soon?”

“Mom kicked me out and told me she never wants to see me again,” Puck said, giving Emma a crooked little smile. “Kurt’s Uncle Danny offered to let me live with them, so I’m going to go.”

“Oh Noah, I’m so sorry,” Emma said quickly, looking pained. “Would you like me to talk to her for you again?” She paused and then added delicately, “Maybe tomorrow, when she’s had time to … cool off?”

“Don’t bother, Miss P, she wasn’t drunk this time,” Puck said with a shrug, making Kurt look at him in surprise as he wondered just how much Puck had told Emma. Puck seemed not to notice Kurt’s surprise, meeting Emma’s gaze as he went on, “You know I’ve been planning to head out to Hawai'i at the end of this semester anyway. I’m just going a few weeks early. It’s no big deal.”

Emma sighed and looked at him for a few moments, then nodded. “Alright, Noah. If that’s what you think is best. How can I help?”

“I need my transcripts and whatever else I’ll have to have,” Puck said quickly, relieved she wasn’t going to argue with him more. The bell rang then and he waited until it stopped before he added, “And I need to know what I have to do to be able to transfer to Kailua High.”

“I remember what was necessary when Kurt transferred,” Emma said quickly, giving Puck a reassuring smile. “I’m sure that if I talk to the guidance counselor there that between us we can get everything sorted out for you, Noah. I’ve still got his contact information in my address book, and your file should have all the papers he’ll need.”

“Noah's mom gave us his birth certificate, shot records, and his social security card, if you'll need them,” Kurt said quietly. “They’re in the truck.”

“I’m not eighteen yet,” Puck pointed out, “not for almost a month. Won’t Ma have to sign the paperwork for me to enroll?”

“Don’t worry,” Emma said quickly, “if he needs a signature from your mother, I will track her down myself today and make _sure_ she signs whatever paperwork you’ll need. That’s the _least_ she can do for you.”

Puck relaxed a bit then, relieved. “Thanks Miss P. I knew I could count on you.” He paused and then added, “Mom’s off tonight and she’ll be at home, but she has a bottle of wine so she might not be all that easy to talk to.”

“I’ll handle her,” Emma said staunchly, smiling at Puck. “If I have to go over there, I’ll just ask Shannon to go with me. I know she’ll be glad to help.”

“Thanks, Miss P,” Puck said quietly, smiling and feeling relieved. Coach Beiste had been the one to help him stay on the wagon right after he got out of juvie, and he knew he could count on her to help Emma safely deal with his mom.

Emma smiled wider, pleased. “I’ve always got your back, Noah. You should know that by now.”

“I do,” Puck agreed, remembering how convincing she had been at his trial. If it hadn’t been for Emma, he probably would have been in jail a lot longer than a couple of months. She had taken his side when even his mother didn’t care enough to show up to court, and he owed her big time. Her description of his home life and his mother’s drinking in particular had gotten him the sympathy of the judge, who had gone easy on him instead of trying him as an adult like the prosecuting attorney wanted.

“Thank you, Miss Pillsbury,” Kurt said then, making Puck and Emma both look at him in surprise. Kurt was smiling and looking happy as he shifted to hold Puck’s right hand in both of his, adding, “We won’t ever forget this.”

“I’m glad to help, Kurt,” Emma said, smiling warmly at him. “Why don’t you both go see your friends? I’ll call your guidance counselor and then gather up all the paperwork Noah will need. I’ve got copies of most of it in his records, so I shouldn’t need anything unless we need Nancy’s signature on something, and if we do I’ll just go straight over there and get it. I’m sure everyone’s waiting for you. You’ve been missed around here since you left.”

Kurt smiled. “We planned to go to practice next. If we don’t, there’ll be a search party hunting us down, I’m sure.”

Puck snickered, nodding. “With Rachel, Mercedes, and Sam in the lead.”

Kurt laughed, looking at Puck. “You think Sam wants to see me that bad?”

“He missed you too, baby,” Puck agreed, grinning at Kurt. “He would have been at the airport if he wasn’t stuck working. Couldn’t you tell from all the messages?”

Kurt smiled, amused. “I thought they might be because I’m one of the few people who will let him ramble at length about his computer games and actually pay attention to him.”

Puck laughed. “That and the fact he doesn’t have any really close friends besides me and you. Artie and Mike like him alright, and the girls don’t mind him being around when he wants to hang out, but he’s kind of a loner. He doesn’t even hang with _me_ all that much, and we’re buds.”

Kurt smiled, pleased. “It sounds like I’m in very good company, at least.” He gave Puck’s hand a squeeze and then looked at Emma, adding, “We’ll just go get out of your way, ma’am.”

Emma smiled warmly at Kurt. “It shouldn’t take me too long to get the paperwork taken care of.”

Puck got up as he grinned at Emma. “We’re in no hurry, ma’am. There’s nowhere we have to be except here, at least until we all get chased out by the janitor at five.”

Emma laughed. “Okay, I’ll know where to find you when I have it all sorted, then.”

“See you later,” Puck said easily, heading for the door with Kurt in tow.

Kurt smiled quickly at Emma over his shoulder. “Thanks again.”

“You’re both very welcome, Kurt,” Emma said quickly, smiling warmly. “Have fun!”

“We will!” Kurt said with a laugh, letting Puck tow him out into the hall.

There were kids everywhere, most of them heading towards the main entrance, but Kurt didn’t hesitate at all, moving closer to Puck’s side and walking with him towards the music room, which was not far away down the first side hall. He had gotten over his fear of crowds and schools in particular very quickly after he started attending Kailua High, and he was glad to realize that being back in McKinley’s much more dangerous hallways didn’t bring it back. Students were staring at him and Puck and whispering about them, but for the first time Kurt was able to walk down McKinley’s main hall without being scared. He didn’t care what anyone at McKinley thought of him anymore, not really, and he was no longer afraid that he couldn’t protect himself if someone decided to take things beyond insults. He also had the convenient advantage of not being a student any longer, so fighting wouldn’t even get him into any real trouble as long as he didn’t seriously injure anyone.

Puck and Kurt had just turned the corner about thirty feet from the door to the music room when Karofsky’s familiar voice called from behind them, “Kurt!”

Kurt stopped abruptly, his grip tightening on Puck’s hand for an instant. “Let me handle this, sweetheart,” Kurt said softly, letting go of Puck’s hand so he could turn around to watch Karofsky approach them from the opposite hallway.

“I won’t do anything as long as he keeps his hands to himself,” Puck murmured, his voice little more than a low growl as he turned around too, reaching for Kurt's other hand. “If he touches you, I’m putting him down.”

“ _I_ can handle him,” Kurt said firmly, giving Puck a quelling look.

“I know that,” Puck murmured calmly. “But I wanna hit him so bad I can _taste_ it, and if he gives me an excuse I’m _gonna_ do it.” Kurt pursed his lips slightly and looked towards Karofsky again as Puck added, “We’re leaving this hellhole on Sunday and it might be my last chance.”

“Only if he tries something,” Kurt murmured, finally agreeing. He knew Puck had been leaving Karofsky alone for a long time just to please him, and he couldn’t deny Puck one last chance to hit him if Karofsky did something stupid. Now that he knew _how_ to deck someone, Kurt had to fight the same urge when he saw Karofsky walking towards him.

Karofsky hurried towards them with an expression on his face that looked frighteningly like hope. He looked pretty much like he always had except for the fact his left arm was in a brace against his chest. The brace was identical to the one Kurt had worn after Karofsky attacked him, but Karofsky wore it over his t-shirt and the arm was just strapped down, not in a cast.

Kurt waited for Karofsky to get close to them before he said calmly, “David. Did you want something?”

“Hey,” Karofsky said quietly, walking within a few feet of them and then stopping when he finally noticed the way Puck was staring at him, eyes narrow and hard. He saw that Puck and Kurt were holding hands then and he stared at their hands for a long moment before he lifted his gaze back to Kurt’s face. “You’re with _him_?”

“Yes, I am.” Kurt was very aware of nearby students hurrying away to avoid the fight Kurt was sure most of them expected to happen very soon. It was common knowledge that Karofsky had been the one to put Kurt in the hospital, and that Puck, Mike, and Sam had gotten together the night Kurt left Ohio and beaten Karofsky half to death in retaliation. It was _supposed_ to be a secret, so of course everyone in school had known almost since it happened, though no one could prove anything. “I have been for a few months now.”

“But you were in Hawai'i,” Karofsky said, frowning.

“Yes, I was, but we talked every day,” Kurt said, trying to be patient. Karofsky was behaving himself so far and Kurt didn’t want to cause an incident if he could avoid it. “We had to wait until I came back before we could really be together, but now we are and that’s not something either of us intends to ever give up again.”

“So you’re staying?” Karofsky asked quickly, brightening and suddenly looking hopeful again.

“No, Puck is going home with me,” Kurt replied. “There’s nothing keeping him in Lima, and I can’t wait to get away from this _abysmal_ place again.”

Karofsky actually flinched, looking away at the nearby wall. “Because of me, I guess.”

“I’m not afraid of you any more, David,” Kurt said quietly, making Karofsky look at him quickly, his eyes lighting up again in a way that made Kurt feel a little uneasy. “You, however, are not the only violently cruel person in this hellhole." Kurt pretended not to see how that made Karofsky flinch again. "I refuse to spend my life looking over my shoulder, waiting to end up like Matthew Sheppard.”

 “Who’s Matthew Sheppard?” Karofsky asked, confused.

Puck had noticed Karofsky’s hope when Kurt said he wasn’t afraid of him and how uncomfortable it made Kurt, and he frowned as he shifted slightly, only half listening to Karofsky ask who Matthew Sheppard was as he realized something that shook him a little. It had been bothering Puck since the night before that Karofsky claimed to care about Kurt and yet had still hurt him so badly just because Kurt kneed him in the balls. Puck had been kicked in the balls – both figuratively and literally – many times in the past, and he just couldn’t see something like that making him lose it the way Karofsky claimed. It hurt, sure, but Karofsky had been hit harder before, Puck knew for a fact. He had done the hitting himself more than once, and Kurt was a _lightweight_ compared to him, but Karofsky had never tried to kill Puck even though Karofsky _hated_ him.

If Kurt kicked _Puck_ in the balls and said that he hated him it would damn near kill him, and Puck knew himself well enough to know he would likely end up in jail or dead of sheer stupidity shortly afterwards, but he would never attack _Kurt_ in retaliation. It just made no sense to him to try to hurt anyone he loved, and that simple fact made him finally understand that Karofsky really was messed up.

“He was a young man that was chained to a fence post in a town not too different from this one and then beaten to death for the crime of choosing to be gay,” Kurt explained, calm despite how many times he had feared he would end up the same way. “The anniversary of his death wasn't long ago, actually. You should look him up. I think reading his story would be good for you.”

“Why would anyone _choose_ to be gay?” Karofsky asked, still confused and starting to frown.

Kurt sighed. “No one _would_ , David, but homophobic people often refuse to believe it’s something a person can’t control. They tell themselves that we _choose_ to be gay, choose to be _freaks_ , so we deserve to be punished for being _unnatural_ and making them uncomfortable.”

Karofsky looked away again. “I’m sorry I ever said all that shit to you.”

“I’m glad you’re sorry,” Kurt replied, still calm and quiet. “That doesn’t change the fact that every time I let you near me, you either try to hurt me again or try to force me to let you ... do things to me.”

Karofsky looked back at Kurt. “I’m not trying to hurt you now.”

“No, you’re not,” Kurt agreed, “but I broke your arm last night, so there’s not much you _can_ do to me right now. We both know that I can hurt you again if you make me, and even if I couldn’t, Puck would beat you to death if you so much as touched me in front of him.”

“Dislocated,” Karofsky corrected. “It’s not broken. The doctor said it’ll be fine in a few weeks. I only have to wear the brace until the swelling goes down.”

“Okay,” Kurt said calmly. “Next time I’ll be more careful and make sure I break it.”

Puck smirked slightly at that, pleased and proud of how calm Kurt was and how unafraid of Karofsky he seemed to be. He knew it was at least partially an act and that Kurt was very aware Karofsky could hurt him badly if Kurt messed up and let Karofsky get his hands on him, but Kurt had always been good at hiding his true feelings and Puck thought he was doing an awesome job of pretending to be completely unafraid of anything Karofsky could do.

Karofsky blinked and then just stared at Kurt for a long moment before he asked slowly, “You mean that, don’t you?”

“Yes, I do,” Kurt agreed firmly. “If you ever touch me again, I won’t hesitate to make very sure you can’t hurt me or anyone else again for a long time. I’m still debating whether to break both of your arms or simply snap your neck.”

“I won’t,” Karofsky said. “Touch you, I mean.”

“Smart of you,” Kurt pointed out. “What did you tell your parents about how you got hurt?”

“I told mom I was horsing around and I fell off the back of my truck,” Karofsky replied.

“And the last time? The night after I left Ohio?” Kurt asked, curious.

“I told them I got in a fight over a girl,” Karofsky said, shrugging his good shoulder slightly. “It was kind of true.”

“I’m _not_ a girl,” Kurt said firmly.

“You’re too beautiful to be a girl,” Karofsky agreed softly, giving Kurt a surprisingly hungry look.

Kurt shuddered with disgust and looked away, feeling suddenly like he needed a shower. It wasn’t the first time Karofsky had looked at him that way, but it never failed to nauseate him and make him want to be _anywhere_ else.

“That’s enough,” Puck growled as he moved between Karofsky and Kurt, pissed off by the way Karofsky was looking at Kurt. Karofsky looked at him quickly, flushing, and Puck glared at him as he added, “Back the fuck off. He’s not yours and he never will be, and you need to accept that or me and you will have another _talk_ in your back yard.”

“You’re not much better than me,” Karofsky pointed out, scowling suddenly as his face flushed even darker. “You used to harass him even more than I did.”

“I _used to be_ an asshole,” Puck agreed without hesitation, “but unlike you I never tried to _hurt_ him, and I stopped all that shit a long time ago. _I_ learned from my mistakes and started trying to be someone he could _trust_ instead of working so hard to make the stupid meatheads on the football team respect me.”

“You’ve been waiting for him to notice you for over a _year_ , haven’t you?” Karofsky half-asked, his scowl fading into a surprised expression. “You wanted him before he even transferred to _Dalton_ , but you were too chicken-shit to do anything about it. That’s why you yelled at us in the locker room for making him so scared he left. You told us he was your boy then, but I didn’t realize you meant it like _that_.”

Kurt stared at Puck in surprise, wondering why no one had ever told him about that. Puck had offered to protect him so he could stay, yes, but he hadn’t realized that Puck had already cared enough about him then to risk the wrath of the entire football team.

“Maybe I did, but at least I didn’t try to _force him_ to want me back,” Puck snapped, still glaring at Karofsky. “There’s no excuse for the shit you pulled the night you put him in the hospital, Karofsky. No means _no_. It doesn’t matter who’s saying it or what fucked-up fantasy you have in your head about them. When someone says they don’t want you touching them, it means you need to back off and _leave them alone._ ”

Karofsky stared at Puck for a moment and then said softly, “I know that.” He turned his attention back to Kurt, looking over Puck’s shoulder at him. “Could I call you sometime?”

“No,” Kurt said firmly. “If you bother me or my family in any way, my uncles will be pressing charges for harassment so fast it will make your head spin. They’re cops and they both know _everything_ you’ve ever done to me, _including_ the threats to kill me and my dad, so trying to contact me would _not_ be smart.” He paused and then added, “And the Governor of Hawai'i is the closest thing Uncle Steve has to a mom, so if you piss him off it won’t matter what strings your dad tries to pull. Aunt Pat knows all about you too, and she’d love to help my uncles put you away for a very long time.”

“Right,” Karofsky said, looking away again with a pained expression. “I should have expected that.”

“You shouldn't even have asked, David," Kurt pointed out. "I told you I want nothing to do with you."

Karofsky swallowed hard and then looked at Kurt again. “I know, I just… haven’t got anyone I can talk to about—” He hesitated and then finished in a rush, “Aboutbeinggay.” He ran his good hand over his hair, glancing down the hall beyond Kurt and Puck and then looking back at Kurt. “I know I scared you, and I don’t want to do that next time I—“ He broke off, glancing at Puck, then looked at Kurt again as he finished softly, “Next time I like someone.”

“Then talk to Coach Beiste, David, or even Mr. Schue. Not me,” Kurt said quietly, wishing that he could hate Karofsky still instead of feeling sorry for him. Karofsky was scared and felt completely alone, but he had so much pent-up rage at himself and what he was that it made him dangerously unstable. “They’ll help you learn to accept yourself if you let them, and they won’t tell your parents anything you don’t want them to.” He paused and then added, “Maybe you should even join Glee. Finn told me you liked it, and that you were nicer to everyone while you were a member.”

“I might, if you think it would help,” Karofsky said quietly, subdued and looking lost again. “I did have fun in there, for a day or two.”

“I do,” Kurt said. “And I think it would help you to get to know my friends and see them as something other than targets.” He paused and then added truthfully, “They won’t make it easy on you. You’ll have to prove you really want to change, but if you do, they can be very good friends.”

“Okay,” Karofsky agreed. “I’ll try. I don’t want to make anyone else hate me like you do.”

“I don’t hate you,” Kurt corrected. “I used to, but not any more. I just pity you.”

Karofsky flinched, his eyes pained and sad. “That’s even worse.” He turned and walked away without another word, head down and shoulders hunched in such a way that Puck found himself wondering if Karofsky was actually crying. He had seen Karofsky cry a few times when he was badly hurt, but he had never seen him look so upset about _words_.

Kurt watched Karofsky go, pensive. He thought sometimes that Karofsky was almost as much a victim of homophobia as he was, though he hadn’t ever told anyone but his therapist that he felt that way. He knew that no one who cared about him would agree, so he kept it to himself. He was very sure having strangers hate you could never be so soul-crushing as hating yourself for something you couldn’t change no matter how hard you tried.

Puck turned towards Kurt suddenly and murmured, “He’s really is kind of pitiful, isn’t he?”

Kurt looked at Puck, surprised. “Yes, he is.”

“Harder to hate him when you realize he hates himself so much more,” Puck added, gazing into Kurt’s sad blue eyes. “It was easy before, but now that I know just how badly screwed up he is, it’s different. He’s never gonna be happy, is he?”

“I don't think so, no,” Kurt replied softly. “He doesn’t think he can have what he really wants unless he takes it, and even then he hates that he wants it too much to ever enjoy it. He isn't nice to _anyone_ because he thinks it shows weakness, so no one likes him enough to try to help him deal with it. He’s alone with all the things he thinks and feels that quite simply terrify him, and he hates himself for feeling them at all, which makes him dangerously unstable.” He paused and then added, “And I think it’s much worse now than it was when I left. I don’t think he’ll keep it together much longer unless he starts talking to someone. He's going to end up either in jail or dead.”

Puck considered what Kurt had said and then nodded slowly. “He _has_ been getting worse. No one wants him around anymore since word got out that he's gay, so he hardly ever talks to anyone unless he’s attacking them.“ He smiled crookedly. “Makes me kind of glad I was a slut, really. I didn’t panic over it when I noticed how much I liked watching you dance, I just figured there’s worse things that I could do than going gay for your perfect little ass. I’ve even done a lot of them, so I know it for a fact.”

Kurt smiled slightly. “Gee, thanks.”

Puck grinned. “You know I love you, baby.” He kissed Kurt lightly and then put his arm around Kurt’s shoulders to turn them both towards the door to the music room again. He finally noticed then that Schue was standing about halfway between them and the music room doorway looking kind of surprised but pleased, and Puck grinned wider. “Hey, Schue.”

“Hello, Puck,” Schue responded, smiling. “It’s great to see you again, Kurt. We’ve really missed having you around this year.”

“Thank you, Mr. Schue. I’ve missed you all too,” Kurt replied, pleased as he and Puck started walking towards Schue.

Schue smiled at Kurt. “You look like you’re doing well.”

“I’m doing wonderful,” Kurt agreed, smiling at Schue. “Thank you.”

Schue smiled and nodded, then looked at Puck as he added dryly, “We missed you in Spanish class today, Puck.”

“I wanted to spend the day with Kurt,” Puck said, grinning wider as he and Kurt stopped close to Schue, who was standing about twenty feet away from the door to the music room. “I didn’t think I’d have long to see him, but that’s all changed.”

“How so?” Schue asked, looking interested.

“I’m moving to Kailua,” Puck replied, still grinning.

Schue’s eyes widened. “Your mom is letting you move out?”

Puck snorted and corrected, “She _kicked_ me out.”

“Why?” Schue asked, frowning and obviously upset. “You haven’t gotten into trouble in _months_! What could you have _possibly_ done that was so bad?”

“I finally told her I’m in love with Kurt,” Puck said bluntly. “Ma can’t take it so she said for me to get out, but it’s not like I haven’t been expecting it anyway. She's been telling me for over a year that I'd be out when I turned eighteen, and my birthday’s next month. Miss P told her that she couldn’t do it until then without going to jail, or I would have been out on my ear when I got out of juvie.”

Schue sighed, looking sad. “I’m really sorry, Puck. You don’t deserve to be treated like that, especially by your mother. Anyone who knows you can see you’ve cleaned up your act since then.”

“Thanks, Schue, but it’s okay,” Puck said quietly, wishing fleetingly that his mother agreed. He didn’t really want to stay in Lima anymore, but he was still going to miss his mom and his little sister. His Nana was already planning a trip to Kailua sometime in the spring to visit him, even though Puck hadn't left Ohio yet, because she had so much faith he'd find a way. She had known all about his feelings for Kurt since just after Kurt left, and she had been encouraging him to have faith in his love and to work for what he wanted even though she didn't completely approve. “I had planned to go at the end of the semester to be with Kurt anyway. His uncles said I can move in with them now though, and Ma gave me some cash to make herself feel better about kicking me out, so I’m gonna go ahead and go with them when they go back.”

“I’m glad you’ve got it all figured out, Puck,” Schue said, smiling even though his eyes were still a bit sad. “I’m sure you’ll be happy in Hawai'i, it’s a beautiful place and the people are really nice.”

“Have you been there, Mr. Schue?” Kurt asked, surprised.

“That’s where I went with Terri for our honeymoon,” Schue said, nodding. “She insisted on a week-long stay in Kaua'i.”

“We live in Kailua, across the mountains from Honolulu,” Kurt said, smiling. “I’ve heard that Kaua'i is lovely, though.”

“We flew over Oahu when we went on one of those helicopter tours of the islands,” Schue said, smiling. “It was beautiful there, I bet you love it.”

“I do. Kailua is home now,” Kurt agreed. He looked at Puck, smiling happily as he added, “Especially since Puck will be there with me.”

“Nowhere else I wanna be, baby,” Puck murmured, smiling at Kurt.

“I know,” Kurt replied softly, smiling and feeling like he was just about as lucky as he could get.

“Mr. Schue, Kurt should really be here—“ Rachel began as she walked out of the music room door, and then she broke off, beaming. “Kurt! There you are! We were starting to get _worried_.”

“I’m fine, Rachel,” Kurt said, amused. “We were just talking to Mr. Schue.”

Schue smiled and moved to the side, waving Kurt and Puck towards the classroom. “Come on, let’s go in. I’m sure everyone would like to hear how you’ve been and what your plans are.”

“We most certainly would!” Rachel said quickly, beaming as she hurried forward to grab Kurt’s free hand and then pull him back towards the door to the music room.

Puck snickered at the way Rachel was acting and let go of Kurt, following them as Kurt let himself be towed along behind Rachel.

“I’ll be here for _days_ , Rachel,” Kurt pointed out, trying not to laugh. He followed Rachel into the music room, where their friends were all sitting in chairs crowded into a circle with two empty chairs between Finn and Sam. “You’ll have more chances to see us, I promise. We’ll be free on Friday at least part of the day, and probably on Saturday, too.”

“No baby, your dad has plans for Saturday,” Puck said, following as Rachel towed Kurt to the chair by Sam and then pushed him into it before she sat in the chair between Kurt and Finn. He pretended not to notice the way everyone fell silent to stare at him and Kurt as he went on. “He’s going to do a brisket in the smoker. We already drove up to Toledo to your uncle Ed's deer lease to cut the wood and everything.” He grinned. "And no, I didn't let your dad split it. He just supervised while I swung the axe."

Kurt laughed, turning to look up at Puck as he blushed a bit and wondered why everyone was staring at him. “And why did no one tell me this until now?”

Puck grinned. “You made him promise he'd only barbecue on special occasions, but you visiting is definitely special to him, and to me.” He leaned down to kiss Kurt soundly, and then smirked at him. “Let Papa Bear have his fun. He’s happy you’re here, at least for a little while, and he wants to celebrate.”

Kurt chuckled softly. “Find yourself a chair.”

“Sure, baby,” Puck agreed easily, moving over to the stack of chairs at the far side of the room.

Artie raised his hand, looking surprised and a bit wide-eyed. “Uhm… Did I miss a memo?”

“Yeah, Wheels, you did,” Coach Sylvester said, smirking as she breezed into the room. “Puckerman’s had a woody for Porcelain here for more than a year now.”

Kurt jumped up, beaming as he turned to face Coach Sylvester. “Coach Sue! You came to say hello.”

“That I did, Porcelain,” Coach Sylvester agreed, smiling at him. “How is life in the land of pineapples and beach bums treating my favorite fairy?”

Kurt grinned widely. “The pineapples are delicious, and the beach bums are too as often as not. What’s not to love?”

“That’s my boy,” Coach Sylvester said smugly, pleased. “Still playing for the Surfriders?”

“Yes ma’am,” Kurt replied quickly, smiling. “I haven’t made a bad kick yet this season. Coach says if I make it through our last game he’s going to retire my jersey when I graduate. No one’s ever kicked a perfect season before at Kailua.”

“Good for you,” Coach Sylvester said, still smug as she waved Kurt towards the open area near the piano. “Show me what you got. I want to see that high kick I taught you.”

Kurt moved quickly to where she had pointed and then bounced a couple of times before he kicked his right foot straight up despite his heavy boots, doing what was essentially a standing split, then he grinned at Coach Sylvester as he let his foot fall back to the floor with a thump. “The cheerleading coach at Kailua doesn’t have anyone who can kick like that, not even any of the girls. She asked me how I warm up one day and then and got her whole squad start doing yoga to make them more flexible.”

“Of _course_ she doesn’t have anyone that can kick like you,” Coach Sylvester scoffed. “Neither do I! There’s only _one_ Porcelain.” She turned and walked quickly back towards the door without another word.

“Thank you!” Kurt called after her quickly as he watched her go, beaming.

Coach Sylvester just waved and was gone, closing the classroom door behind her with a bang.

“Wow,” Schue said, looking almost comically surprised. He let out a little laugh and then added, “That was… unexpected.”

Kurt laughed and moved back towards his chair to sit down. “Sorry. Where were we?”

Puck snickered, picking up a chair as he said, “Artie was busy freaking out over me calling you baby, or maybe me kissing you, I’m not sure.”

"Not freaking out!" Artie protested quickly. "Just..." He paused, trying to find the right word, and then laughed. "Okay, yeah. Freaking out. Wow!"

Kurt smirked, looking over at Puck. “I suppose if I want to _really_ break his brain, now would be the time to tell him I’m taking you back to Kailua with me when I go.”

"Oh. My. God," Artie said, wide-eyed.

Puck grinned as he walked towards Kurt with a chair. “That’ll probably do it, yeah.”

“You’re _what_?!” Finn blurted, making Kurt look at him quickly in surprise. Finn was staring at Kurt like he had grown a second head. “First you got Burt to let him _sleep with you_ , and now he's going back to Hawai'i with you?! Just like that?!”

Kurt rolled his eyes, amused. “Finn, you sleep with Puck all the time. There’s no reason I shouldn’t be allowed to if I want to.”

“I’m _straight_!” Finn exclaimed, wide-eyed. “And he sleeps on my couch, not _in bed with me_!”

“Well, I’m not you, Finn,” Kurt said, still amused as he heard Puck put the chair down right behind him. “I love him and he feels the same way about me, so I see no reason we shouldn’t share a bed. It’s not like we did anything."

Puck scooted his chair so the back was against the back of Kurt’s chair, then settled astride his chair and folded his arms on the back of the two chairs against Kurt’s shoulders. “He’s hung up on the part where we’re being not-straight together, baby,” he said, amused. “The idea of two guys getting it on still freaks him out. He’d probably like to run away when he sees us holding hands.”

Kurt laughed, turning his head to look at Puck as he teased, “No, really? I never would have known.”

Puck grinned at Kurt. “That's why I told you. I’ve been translating Finn-speak for years. I’m good at it.”

Most of the others laughed at that, and even Schue looked amused, but Finn wasn’t at all happy.

“Hey!” Finn said, scowling. “I don’t need a _translator_ , and I’m not afraid to see you two _holding hands_! I just think it’s crazy to go from not even _dating_ to moving in together in a _day_!”

“They’ve been _dating_ since Kurt _left_ , Hudson,” Lauren pointed out suddenly, looking at Finn like he was an idiot while everyone but Kurt and Puck stared at her. “They spent _hours_ every night talking in video chat, and if that’s not as good as dating, I don’t know what is.”

“But he was dating _you_!” Finn said, frowning. “Why aren’t you mad?”

“Please,” Lauren said, giving Finn a disdainful look. “If I didn’t want Puckerman dating Kurt, he wouldn’t be. He’s my bitch, he’ll do anything I tell him to.” She looked at Puck, smirking. “Which is why he’s with Kurt. I told him he’d better man up and tell Kurt this week or I’d kick his ass.”

“Thank you, Lauren. I’m glad you’re on my side,” Kurt said then, looking at Puck with a teasing little smile. “After a year under your influence, he’s very good at doing what he’s told.”

Puck laughed, trying to ignore the way he could feel his face heating up. “I would have done it anyway, even if she didn’t tell me to. I’ve just been waiting until I saw you so I could do it like this.” He leaned a little closer and kissed Kurt, keeping it gentle and sweet, and then he smiled lovingly at Kurt as he murmured, “I love you, and I’m gonna spend my life proving it to you if you let me.”

“Nothing would make me happier,” Kurt replied softly, beaming. He kissed Puck again and then turned to look back towards Lauren, smiling and happy. “I owe you, Lauren.”

“Of course you do, Hummel,” Lauren agreed, smug. “I accept cash and confections.” She looked him over and then added, “But in your case, I’ll accept clothes too. You’ve got awesome taste. I'll text you later about sizes.”

“I’ll remember,” Kurt replied with a soft laugh.

 

~*~

 

Puck shifted in his seat, getting a little more comfortable as he watched Kurt with a smile.

They were in the biggest booth at Breadsticks, the one in the back corner on the side farthest away from the kitchen. Kurt was next to him in the side of the booth facing away from the front door, with Sam and Mercedes in the seats along the back of the booth, and Tina and Mike across from Puck and Kurt in the other side. There was a chair pulled up to the end of the table for Lauren, who had refused when everyone offered to scoot over to make room for her by Puck. Quinn had been there earlier, but had to leave because she was flying to Boston that night to spend the rest of the week with her grandmother.

Dinner with their friends had been fun, everyone passing around plates and sharing the different dishes they liked best, and Puck was already planning to suggest doing the same thing again next time he and Kurt were in town. Kurt had loved it, happy and laughing most of the meal, and Puck had enjoyed it enough that he had stopped thinking about his mother and relaxed again finally.

It had been most of an hour since their dinner dishes were cleared away, but Kurt was still talking with Sam, Mercedes, and Tina, all four of them animated and absorbed in the conversation that was mostly gossip about school. Mike was just grinning and listening silently like he had been doing since dinner, and Tina was curled up against Mike’s side with her bare feet up in the booth, giggling at something Sam had said that had Kurt and Mercedes grinning widely too.

Lauren settled back astride the chair she had pulled up on the outside of the booth next to Puck, one hand holding the drink she had gone to refill as she reached over to bump Puck’s arm with her free hand and get his attention. Puck looked at her curiously, and when she leaned closer he leaned towards her to listen as she murmured, “Karofsky just came in. I don’t think he’s spotted your boy yet.”

Puck looked at her and she nodded towards the front door, making him turn to look that way. Karofsky was standing there alone, looking unhappy as he scanned the restaurant slowly. He spotted Puck then and stared at him a moment before he turned away to walk towards the other side of the restaurant. The only open table on that side was the one by the drink machines and the kitchen door that no one ever wanted because it was so busy and noisy there.

“Huh,” Lauren muttered, and when Puck looked at her he saw she was surprised. “I figured he’d make trouble.”

“Not after Kurt dislocated his arm,” Puck disagreed, making Lauren’s eyes go wide as she stared at him.

“You did that, Kurt?” Mike blurted, making Puck realize that the others had stopped talking to listen to him and Lauren.

Puck looked at Kurt, sheepish, and Kurt let out a soft little amused snort and then looked at Mike. “Yes, I did.”

“Since when can you kick ass, Hummel?” Lauren asked, surprised and curious.

“Since Uncle Steve and his best friend Kono started giving me hand-to-hand lessons,” Kurt replied, still amused. “Kono has been studying martial arts since she could walk, and she’s spent most of the last two years learning more hand-to-hand techniques from Steve, among other things.” He paused and then added, “Steve used to be in command of a squad of Navy SEALs before he transferred to the reserves to run a special police taskforce with my Uncle Danny. Steve had a well-deserved reputation as one of the most lethal men in the US military when he walked away, and he’s taught me a lot over the last five months.”

“Which is funny as hell, really,” Puck added, grinning. “Steve’s a big old softie.”

Kurt laughed, looking at Puck. “Only towards family, sweetheart. Strangers meet the professional cop, and bad guys get to see the SEAL team commander who was called in for the very worst missions. Steve specialized in making impossible missions possible and is _still_ well-known in the military for somehow always managing to achieve his objective.”

“Wow, I bet he’s been everywhere,” Sam said, surprised but grinning.

Kurt looked at Sam, nodding. “He can’t talk about most of it, but I know he was part of the advance teams into Iraq and Afghanistan, and that before that he did black ops scattered all over the world.”

“That’s so cool,” Sam said, kind of wide-eyed. “So he’s like Rambo, only smarter.”

Kurt laughed. “Danny calls him Rambo all the time when he’s annoyed at Steve about something.” He grinned. “Usually when he blows things up again. He carries grenades around like most people carry an extra battery for their phone. Danny’s afraid to ask how he gets them, but Steve never seems to run out.”

Puck snickered. “Yeah, he does complain a lot about Steve and his thing for grenades. Loudly.”

Kurt giggled and looked at Puck. “You don’t know the half of it yet. Danny doesn’t rant nearly so much when he knows I’m trying to talk to you.”

“Ought to be fun to listen to them,” Puck said with a grin. “From what I’ve heard they can be pretty funny when Steve gets him all fired up.”

“They’re hilarious,” Kurt agreed, grinning. “Better than television most nights. Steve loves making Danny yell at him.”

“Are they married yet?” Tina asked suddenly, making Kurt and Puck both look at her in surprise. She was smiling and looking happy as she added, “I remember you saying they were engaged, but that was a long time ago.”

“I’m not sure they’ll ever truly get married,” Kurt said with a soft laugh, reaching for his glass only to realize it was empty. He looked around to try and catch the eye of a waitress, then looked back at Tina as he added, “They drew tattoos for each other, and they seem pretty content with that as proof of their commitment. Aunt Pat and Grandma Connie keep trying to get them to make it official, but they always claim they haven’t got time for the wedding all the women in the family want them to have.”

Puck reached to take Kurt’s glass away as he said easily, “I’ll go get it, baby. I need a refill anyway.”

Kurt gave Puck a grateful smile. “Thanks.”

Puck leaned to kiss Kurt lightly before he said cheerfully, “I won’t be long.”

“Alright,” Kurt agreed, smiling at Puck. “Diet Coke.”

“I _know_ what you like,” Puck said, amused as he grabbed his own nearly empty glass and slid out of the booth.

“Be nice,” Kurt said quietly, still smiling up at Puck. “He’s behaving himself.”

“And so will I, as long as he does,” Puck agreed, turning to head for the drink machine.

"What kind of tattoos?" Tina asked curiously.

Kurt laughed and then grinned impishly. "I haven't seen them, they got them on their butts."

Puck laughed as he walked away, listening to the others laughing as Kurt went back to trying to describe Danny and Steve’s relationship to their friends. Breadsticks was so crowded that he quickly was out of earshot as he made his way through the restaurant, ignoring the inviting way a few of the women he passed looked at him, just like he ignored the disgusted looks other people turned his way. One of the waitresses he used to hook up with sometimes gave him a quick harried smile as she approached him with a heavily laden tray in each hand, and he grinned at her as he stepped to one side to let her by.

“Busy enough to suit you, Pam?” Puck asked cheerfully.

“Too busy, but I need the tips!” she replied with a laugh. “Thanks for getting refills, honey. I have my hands full just serving food tonight. Wendy decided not to show up for work.”

“Anytime,” Puck agreed easily, and then he continued over to Karofsky’s table to sit in the empty chair across from him.

Karofsky looked at Puck warily, waiting for Puck to speak for a few moments before he blurted, “I’m leaving him alone.”

“I know,” Puck replied, nodding. “He doesn’t need me to protect him from you anymore, though.”

Karofsky was confused by that, just looking at Puck for nearly a minute before he asked slowly, “So... why are you here?”

Puck shrugged one shoulder. “Thought you might have something to say. I never saw you in here before.”

“I come in a lot,” Karofsky disagreed, looking down at his glass of soda. “Dad’s out of town, and Mom’s off at some country club thing with her friends. She gave me a Breadstix card so I can eat here when she doesn’t feel like being home for dinner.”

“They leave you on your own a lot?” Puck asked, a little surprised.

“Most of the time,” Karofsky admitted. “I used to hang with the guys, but they don’t want me around anymore.” He looked back at Puck. “Not since your friends spread it all over school that I’m gay and I hurt Kurt for turning me down.”

“You broke your side of the deal,” Puck said pointedly. “Kurt promised to keep his mouth shut if you left him alone, but then you tried to kill him.” He paused and then added, "And _he_ never told us you're gay. _You_ did after I beat the shit out of you."

Karofsky flushed and looked down again. “I never meant to _hurt_ him that night, but he kept hitting me and kicking me, and then I just lost it.”

“I know, he told me what really happened right after I beat you down,” Puck agreed quietly. Karofsky looked at him in surprise as Puck went on, “After he told me about you trying to get in his pants, I wanted to go finish what I started instead of just putting you in the hospital a few days. You’re _very_ lucky he made me promise not to go after you again.”

“He doesn’t want you hurting me?” Karofsky asked, surprised but looking just a little hopeful.

“No, he just doesn’t want _me_ in jail for killing you,” Puck corrected, standing up while he was still completely in control of his temper.

Karofsky didn’t say anything, falling silent while he looked down at his table, and Puck let him stew on that as he moved to go refill the drinks he was holding. He didn’t want Karofsky thinking that Kurt might possibly give a damn about him. There was no way that Karofsky and Kurt would ever even be friends, much less anything more, and Puck thought that the sooner Karofsky really accepted that, the better off everyone would be.

Puck got fresh ice in both glasses before he refilled his own Mountain Dew and Kurt’s Diet Coke, and then he turned to head back to the table where he had left Kurt and their friends. He didn’t make it two steps before his phone began to vibrate in his pocket, making him remember that he had put it on silent mode the day before and hadn’t ever switched it back.

Puck paused by Karofsky’s table to set down one of the drinks and free up his hand to answer the phone, surprised when Kurt said immediately, “Ask him if he wants to come over here and sit with everyone.”

Puck turned and looked across the restaurant at Kurt, who had turned around in the booth and was looking at him. “You sure the others are okay with that?”

“I asked them to give him a chance,” Kurt replied quickly, smiling at Puck. “I was hoping you wouldn’t mind if we head out. Mom just called to tell me she made a blackberry cobbler, and she wants us to go spend some time with her and Dad. I told her we would.”

“That’s fine with me, baby,” Puck agreed, smiling. Blackberry cobbler was Kurt's favorite dessert other than a glass of good wine, and he was sure that Carole knew it as well as he did. “Is everyone sure?”

“Lauren, Sam, and Mike can handle him if he messes up,” Kurt said, “and if he manages to behave himself, it might be good for him to talk to someone. The others said he wasn’t so bad sometimes when the jocks joined Glee, so they’re willing to try if he is.”

“Yeah, he was kind of okay for a few days there,” Puck agreed, turning to look at Karofsky, who was watching him and looking a little curious. “I’ll let him know.”

“Thank you, sweetheart,” Kurt said quickly, and then the line went dead as he hung up.

Puck tucked his phone back in his pocket, then picked up his drink again. “Kurt asked the others to give you a chance, if you want to go sit with them.”

Karofsky looked surprised. “He wants me around?”

“No, we're leaving,” Puck said.

“So, what? The gleeks want me around all of a sudden?” Karofsky asked, looking skeptical. “They hate me.”

“Kurt asked them to give you a chance, so they are,” Puck said with a shrug. “But I’m not gonna stand here and beg you to talk to them. If you’re too stupid to be grateful he’s doing even that much for you, that’s your problem.” He turned away and started back towards the table where he had left the others, not really surprised when Karofsky hurried up behind him after a moment to follow him over there.

Kurt got up when he saw Puck and Karofsky approaching, reaching to take his drink from Puck and then moving to stand on the other side of Lauren by Mike as he said, “Let him sit down by Sam, sweetheart.” He took a long drink of his Diet Coke, seeming perfectly calm even though it didn’t escape Puck’s notice that Kurt had put Puck _and_ Lauren between himself and where he wanted Karofsky to sit.

Puck nodded, moving closer to Lauren too as he looked at Karofsky. “You heard the man, Dave. Have a seat.”

Karofsky looked at Puck and then at Kurt before he looked at the others around the table. “You’re sure you want me around?”

“No,” Mercedes said bluntly, “but our boy Kurt asked us to give you a chance. He thinks maybe you can change if we work on your attitude like we did for Puck when he stopped bullying everyone. It took a while to make him get his head out of his ass and really think about the stuff he said and did, but it was worth it. He’s a good guy now.”

“He was never as _mean_ as you though,” Tina added, giving Karofsky a frosty glare. “Puck was just obnoxious to people he didn't care about, he didn't ever really try to _hurt_ us. I don’t think you even know _how_ to be nice.”

Mike gave Tina’s hand a squeeze. “You just told Kurt you’d give him a chance, sweetie.”

Tina looked at Mike. “This _is_ me giving him a chance. He hurt Kurtsie _way_ too much for me to ever _like_ him.”

Mike smiled wryly. “I feel the same way, but we told Kurt we’d try.”

Tina made a face as Lauren said suddenly, “Sit down, Karofsky.”

Karofsky looked at Lauren for a moment and then moved to do as she said, looking kind of lost again.

Lauren smirked at him and reached for the basket of cinnamon sugar breadsticks in the middle of the table, snagging one. “Good boy. Maybe you _can_ be taught.”

“I’m not a dog,” Karofsky muttered, looking unhappy.

“No, a dog is a lot _nicer_ ,” Lauren countered quickly. “I’ve got a pit bull at home that’s a real sweetheart compared to you. _He_ was a junkyard dog before I stole him, and he's never attacked anyone because he _wanted them_ too much.”

Karofsky flushed slightly and looked at Kurt with a betrayed expression, then glanced back at Lauren before he looked around the booth at Mike, Tina, Mercedes, and Sam, one by one. They were obviously surprised but it was quickly turning to something else, and he flushed even redder at the disgusted looks on their faces. “If you all hate me so much, why am I even here?”

“’Cause Kurt asked us to,” Lauren said, standing up suddenly and moving over by Karofsky to make a shooing gesture at him. “Make room, asshole. I’m tired of that chair, and it’ll be easier to make you behave if I can reach you.”

Karofsky stared Lauren for a moment and then grudgingly scooted over a little closer to Sam, muttering, “Bossy bitch.”

“Damn right,” Lauren said smugly, sitting down next to him. “And if you mess with my friends, I’m gonna break your other arm for you to remind you not to be such a fuckwit.”

Karofsky blinked, just staring at her again for a moment before he said quietly, “I’ll behave.”

“I know,” Lauren agreed, calmly munching her breadstick. “You don’t have a choice.”

“Just don’t hurt him unless he starts it, Lauren,” Kurt said then, amused even though he was wondering if maybe he had made a mistake. “You’re supposed to be giving him a chance to reform, not punishing him.”

“Like the girl said, Hummel, this _is_ giving him a chance,” Lauren said pointedly, looking up at Kurt. “After what he did to you, if he wants more than this he’s gonna have to work for it.”

Kurt looked at Karofsky. “I told him that already."

Karofsky just stared at Kurt for a few moments while everyone waited for him to say something, and then he finally asked quietly, “Will it make up for some of what I did to you?”

Kurt frowned. “This isn’t about _me_ , David. This is about you trying to be a better person so you won’t hurt people anymore. If you were just saying those things to try to get me to like you then you may as well walk away now. I don’t hate you, though God knows I should, but that doesn’t mean I'm _ever_ going to want to be around you. _You_ may have forgotten what it was like to beat me half to death for refusing to have sex with you, but _I_ remember and I still have nightmares sometimes. You made my life a _living_ _hell_. I was so afraid you’d stop just looking in windows and break in to attack me again that I had to move halfway across the _planet_ just to be able to be _conscious_ without being terrified, and then I had to learn to make myself into a _lethal weapon_ just to be able to visit my dad for _Thanksgiving_. It's a good thing I did, too. I didn't even make it _into town_ before you attacked me _._ ”

Karofsky flinched, looking down as he murmured, “I wasn't going to hurt you last night, honest."

"I don't believe you," Kurt said quietly. "You tried twice to grab me, David, and you touching me _always_ leads to nothing but pain for me."

Karofsky looked back up at Kurt. "I'm sorry. If I could change what I did to you, I would.”

“That’s a start,” Kurt said quietly, moving to put his glass, which was already half empty again, on the table. “You’re going to have to prove it if you want anyone to believe that, though.”

“I can do that for you,” Karofsky said, nodding. “I _will_.”

“Do it for _yourself_ , David, not me,” Kurt reminded him firmly. “I’m in love with Puck, and I fully intend to spend the rest of my life with him, _far_ from Lima, Ohio. I’m more likely to fall in love with _Lauren_ than I am to suddenly decide I want to even be friends with you, and I am completely and thoroughly gay so that’s _probably_ not going to happen.”

Karofsky looked sad, but he nodded. “I know. I just want to make up for some of what I did, if I can.”

“Then start _protecting_ my friends,” Kurt said, proud of how calm he sounded even though he was trembling slightly. Just thinking about Karofsky’s fantasies of being with him had made him want to bleach his brain, and talking to him was starting towards being more than Kurt could handle. He moved closer to Puck’s side for reassurance, and he was grateful for the way Puck’s arm instantly settled around him, strong and comforting. “Make up for some of the cruel things you’ve done to _them_.”

“I will,” Karofsky agreed. “I promise.”

“I’ve learned not to believe your promises,” Kurt pointed out. "You've _never_ kept your word to me, not once."

"I will this time," Karofsky said, meeting Kurt's gaze.

"I hope you’ll prove to them that you’re sincere for a change," Kurt said quietly, and then he turned his attention to the others, trying to smile for them even though he just wanted to get out of there, away from Karofsky. “I’ll see you all soon, okay?”

"Except me," Lauren said quickly, smiling at Kurt. "I gotta visit grandma. Dad's taking me deer hunting while we're in Illinois, so we won't be back until Sunday night."

Kurt smiled at her. "Have fun."

"I will," Lauren agreed, smirking. "Make him _work for it_ , Hummel."

Kurt laughed slightly, surprised. "Make who work for what?"

"Puckerman," Lauren replied, still smirking. "Don't give up your v card too easy."

Kurt blushed very red, laughing but embarrassed, but Puck spoke up before he could say anything, looking amused. "Maybe I'll give him mine instead, woman."

"Oh my God," Kurt murmured, staring at Puck.

Lauren laughed. "Get you some, Hummel!"

Puck winked at Kurt, smirking. "Anything you want, baby."

Kurt let out a soft little laugh, staring into Puck's eyes a moment before he dragged his gaze away from Puck and saw the way everyone else at the table was staring at him. He lifted his chin slightly, still blushing hotly but proud of how normal he sounded as he looked at Mercedes and half-asked, "I'll see you Friday morning, right?"

Mercedes was looking kind of shocked but pleased too as she grinned at Kurt. “Meet at—“ She broke off, glancing at Karofsky, then looked back at Kurt. “Meet _for breakfast_ at ten,” she amended quickly, smiling at Kurt. “And then we’ll head out. The crazy daybreak shoppers will be tired out and gone by then.”

Kurt nodded. “Sounds like a plan. Let the others know, okay? I know Santana and Brit will want to go, and probably Rachel too.”

“You got it, baby boy,” Mercedes agreed. “See you then.”

“If I don't see you before then, have a happy Thanksgiving,” Sam added, smiling. “I’ll text once I know if I can get out of watching the kids Friday.”

“Please,” Kurt agreed quickly, smiling at Sam. “We both want to spend some time with you before we go.”

“We’ll figure it out,” Sam said with a grin. “Maybe even tomorrow, if your parents don’t mind. Mom will be home all day anyway, and she won’t mind if Dad doesn’t fuss about it. She knows you'll only be in town a few days.”

“Mom and Dad won’t mind at all,” Kurt said, smiling, and then he looked at Tina and Mike. “I’ll see you two Friday for sure.”

“We’ll be there,” Mike agreed quickly, grinning. “Have fun doing the family thing tomorrow.”

Kurt laughed. “I’ll try.”

“ _We’ll_ try,” Puck corrected, snickering as he leaned to put his nearly full glass on the table in front of Lauren, who he knew would finish it off when she had finished her own Mountain Dew. “C’mon, baby, we gotta go. They'll be waiting.”

“Yes, we should,” Kurt agreed quickly, smiling at Puck and then at the others. “Night all.”

There was a chorus of good night wishes from everyone but Karofsky, who just watched in silence as Kurt and Puck headed for the door.

Kurt pretended not to see the looks he and Puck got from other patrons as they made their way outside, grateful for Puck's arm around him as they walked together through the dark parking lot to the Ram.

Puck finally let go of Kurt to dig the keys out of his pocket, smiling softly at Kurt as he murmured, “You want me to drive again?” He pulled the keys free of his pocket and immediately thumbed the button on the Ram’s remote to unlock the truck, still looking at Kurt.

“Please,” Kurt agreed, smiling as he opened the driver’s door and climbed in. “I hate driving Dad’s truck, it’s even more of a tank than the Nav is.”

Puck climbed in after Kurt, snickering. “You’re just spoiled by that pony you’re driving at home.”

“I so am,” Kurt agreed, grinning suddenly. “You will be too, once you drive her. My baby is _hot_.”

Puck grinned at Kurt as he started the truck. “I think I might be a little jealous.”

Kurt smirked and settled in close against Puck’s side, his hand moving to rest on the inside of Puck's thigh as he nuzzled behind Puck’s ear and murmured, “The car doesn’t get to sleep with me.”

Puck groaned and looked at Kurt. “You are such a fucking _tease_ , baby. It’ll be _days_ before we get home.”

“I can take care of you without us having sex,” Kurt pointed out, smirking at Puck as he stroked his fingertips over soft, worn denim. “If you can be quiet, that is.”

“Oh, I can be quiet,” Puck agreed, his gaze hungry and intent as he stared into Kurt's sparkling blue eyes. “Can you?”

"Never had a reason to find out," Kurt admitted softly before he kissed Puck, nipping his lower lip gently before he pulled back slightly, looking serious. "I was waiting for you."

"I can't wait to be your first," Puck murmured, feeling such a wild mix of emotions he could hardly even understand them.

"Hopefully my last, too," Kurt whispered, then kissed him again all soft and sweet.

Puck returned the kiss lovingly, feeling kind of like he could fly if he wanted to, and they continued kissing for several minutes before Kurt finally pulled away.

Kurt settled against Puck’s side and rested his cheek on Puck’s shoulder, smiling. “Maybe we’ll just have to make sure we have our mouths too occupied tonight to get loud.”

“I do love the way you think,” Puck replied, smirking as he started to back the truck out of its parking spot.

Kurt grinned but didn’t say anything else, looking forward to at least getting to really touch Puck sometime soon, even if they did promise not to have sex in his dad’s house.

 

~*~

 

Steve was sprawled on the loveseat with Danny next to him, sure Danny was as bored as he was by the episode of ‘ _NCIS: Los Angeles’_ that Burt and Carole were watching.

Steve had worked with an NCIS team more than once, helping to recover evidence or protecting an agent while they investigated a suspicious death, and he found the show, especially the LA version, pretty sad. He kind of liked the original, mostly for Gibbs and Abby, but the spin-off wasn’t nearly as good, at least as far as he was concerned. The police work was kind of laughable sometimes on both shows, and the attempts to follow Navy regs often made him want to cringe, so he avoided them unless he was bored and there was nothing on television except the ‘ _NCIS’_ reruns that were so easy to find on cable.

Burt and Carole loved both shows though, and they had missed a new ‘ _NCIS: Los Angeles’_ the night before to head for the airport early, so Steve and Danny had been quick to encourage them to watch the show while they waited for Kurt and Puck to get back so they could all have dessert. It had been nearly an hour since Carole texted Kurt and Steve was just starting to think the boys had forgotten when he heard the Ram’s big engine rumble up outside and then headlights moved across the front windows as the truck turned into the driveway.

Carole beamed and jumped up to head towards the kitchen as she said cheerfully, “Wonderful, it should be just right to eat.”

Burt paused the show and then set aside the remote as the Ram’s engine fell silent outside, turning his head to watch Carole as he asked, “Are we eating it in here or at the table?”

“At the table, honey,” Carole said with a soft laugh.

“Okay,” Burt agreed, moving the lever to put down the foot platform on his chair just as the front door opened.

Kurt walked in laughing and looking very happy despite the blush on his face, and then Puck followed him inside a moment later. Puck closed the front door behind them and then dropped the Ram’s keys in the bowl by the door, kicking off his shoes, his hazel eyes bright and sparkling as he watched Kurt like nothing else existed.

“Sorry we took so long,” Kurt said cheerfully. He didn’t even try to make an excuse, seeing no need to explain that he and Puck had parked at a stop sign a few streets over to spend a few minutes kissing before they got home. He knew the idea wouldn’t go over well with his dad, so he hoped Burt wouldn’t ask.

Puck moved next to Kurt, dragging his gaze away finally and looking at Danny as he added, “We ended up talking too long, telling everyone g’night.”

Steve had to work at it not to laugh, amused by how transparent Puck’s attempt at discretion was. A glance at Kurt and Puck was enough to tell him they had been making out. Kurt's lips were reddened and a little swollen to go along with the faint hickey on Puck's throat just below the corner of his jaw, and they were both obviously aroused. 

Danny was smirking as he pulled away from Steve to scoot to the edge of the loveseat and asked teasingly, “Did you enjoy it, kiddo?”

Kurt blushed and laughed, not even thinking about it as he reached for Puck’s hand to hold it in both of his own. “Oh yes! It was _wonderful_."

"I bet," Danny said, still smirking.

Kurt finally noticed his dad's face, blushing more and trying to be a little more discreet as he added, "I had missed everyone so much, it was nice to spend some time with them." Danny hadn't been talking about seeing his friends and neither was Kurt, but with Burt there looking unhappy it would be better to get the subject off of how much he had loved finally making out with Puck. "We’re going to the mall Friday morning to spend the day together.”

“Sounds like fun,” Danny agreed, amused.

Burt stood up suddenly and headed into the kitchen, murmuring gruffly, “Dessert’s waiting.”

Danny stood quickly. “Right!” He offered Steve his hand and grinned at him. “On your feet, sailor.”

Steve snorted and took Danny’s hand to let Danny drag him to his feet. “We’ve been through this, Danno. I was in the Navy but I was never a sailor and I haven’t ever even _been on_ a sailboat. I was Naval Intelligence like Cath to start with and never had anything to do with the actual running of the ships I did duty on, and then as a SEAL I just hitched a ride on whatever was convenient when I needed transport. The only boats I have _ever_ had the controls on are speedboats like the one we borrow from HPD and the Zodiacs I used a few times.”

“Eh, a boat’s a boat,” Danny said easily, smirking as he headed for the kitchen.

Steve just laughed and followed him, and Puck and Kurt moved to follow along behind them, both of them smiling.

Carole was standing at the kitchen table with a deep lasagna pan of blackberry cobbler that she was dishing up into bowls. She glanced up as they walked into the kitchen, smiling at Puck as she said, “Noah, would you grab the ice cream, please? This is still nice and warm.”

“Sure, Mrs. H,” Puck agreed quickly, releasing Kurt’s hand to move to the freezer while Kurt took a seat at the table with the others. “Vanilla, right? Not the cherry cheesecake stuff?”

“Right,” Carole said with a soft laugh as she began to pass out bowls, putting one in front of Burt first and then giving Danny and Steve their bowls before she placed bowls in front of Kurt and the empty seat at the far end of the table between Kurt and Steve. She finally took a seat in the chair at Burt’s other side with the last bowl, smiling as she watched Puck carry the carton of ice cream to the table. “Thanks, sweetie.”

“Anytime,” Puck said, glancing at the table as he put the ice cream down and then moving to the drawer by the sink to get the ice cream scoop.

“It’ll be nice having someone else who can cook around the house,” Steve said, watching Puck with a smile. “Danny and I work late a lot, and it’s nice to come home to a real dinner instead of takeout. Kurt’s been making dinner for us sometimes since he’s always home first, and Carole tells us you’re a pretty good cook too, Puck?”

“I can get by,” Puck agreed with a pleased grin, moving back to the table to settle into the chair between Carole and Kurt, offering Carole the ice cream scoop. “I don’t know all the fancy gourmet stuff Kurt does, but I can cook just about any traditional kosher food, and I never tried a recipe I couldn’t do at least a passable job on.”

“You’re way ahead of Danny,” Steve said, grinning at Danny as Carole put ice cream on Burt’s cobbler. “Grace picked out a starter cookbook to help him learn to cook, but she ends up using it more than he does.”

Danny laughed, giving Steve a dirty look despite his amusement. “Hey now, I can cook some things! You love it when I make Mom’s lasagna.”

“That’s not _cooking_ ,” Steve said quickly, still grinning. “That’s _assembly_.”

“It’s cooking,” Danny protested with a grin, holding his bowl out for Carole to put a scoop of ice cream on his cobbler. “There’s even multiple pans involved.”

“If you want to boil the pasta and scramble the meat at the same time, yeah,” Steve pointed out, smiling at Carole and shaking his head when she offered him ice cream. “No thanks, Carole.” He looked back at Danny, adding, “Both things you probably learned to do by reading the back of _Hamburger Helper_ boxes.”

“I didn’t learn to cook from a _box_!” Danny disagreed with another laugh. “I learned from _Mom_. Right after I got out of high school she insisted on teaching me to cook before I headed off to college.”

“But you still use jarred sauce,” Steve said reasonably, “so you don’t _really_ cook to make the lasagna. Grace could make it, she’s been scrambling hamburger by herself for tacos for over a year now.”

“I _have_ to use the jarred stuff for it to taste like Mom’s! She’s been making lasagna with Prego all my life,” Danny said quickly. “Gran’s _still_ trying to get Mom to give her the recipe for her ‘special sauce’, she's sure that Mom cooks it a week or something to get it to taste so good. It’d probably kill her to find out the sauce she’s been raving over the last forty years is out of a jar.”

“Nah, Gran’s tougher than that,” Steve disagreed, his grin widening even further. “She’d just tell all Mom’s friends at church that the lasagna she brings to the monthly potluck is made with Prego.”

Carole laughed, handing Puck the ice cream carton so he could get some for himself and Kurt. “Which is a fate worse than death.”

Danny looked over at Carole. “You got that shot right. Mom would have _kittens_ if all her little Italian grandmother buddies found out she’s been feeding them sauce from a jar.”

Carole looked like she wanted to laugh again. “Sounds like when my mother’s friends found out that her famous chicken and dumplings were made with canned soup, frozen veggies, and Bisquick.”

Burt snorted, looking amused. “Doesn’t matter what’s in it if it tastes good.”

“Speaking of tasting good,” Puck said then, drawing attention to him as he put a scoop of ice cream in Kurt's bowl, and he gave Carole a hopeful little grin. “Could I get the recipe for your cobbler?”

Carole grinned. “It’s just Bisquick, sweetie. Follow the directions for biscuits, then add a fourth of a cup of sugar and half a stick of cold butter cut up small and you’ve got cobbler dough.”

Puck laughed as he put the lid was back on the ice cream and stood, moving to put it in the freezer. “Awesome!”

Kurt looked surprised. “Is it really that easy?”

“Yes, it is,” Carole agreed. “I hardly ever seem to have time for any _real_ baking. Most of what I make comes from a mix, unless I’m cooking for a special occasion. I’ll be busy most of the day tomorrow, making dinner.”

“Would you like some help?” Steve asked, smiling at Carole. “Danny and I aren’t gourmet chefs or anything, but we can make ourselves useful in a kitchen.”

“I peel a mean potato,” Danny added, grinning at Carole. “And I slice and dice as good as any food processor.”

Puck sat back down, smiling at Carole. “I’ll help too, if you want. If you show me a recipe, I can make just about anything.”

Carole laughed. “I would love some help, thank you all. I’m sure there will be plenty to do to keep us busy.”

“Uhm… I’ll be glad to help too, but would it be okay if Puck and I leave for a while tomorrow?” Kurt asked hesitantly, making everyone but Puck look at him in surprise.

“Son, I thought you were staying home tomorrow to spend time with your _family_ ,” Burt said, frowning slightly.

“I know Dad, and I will most of the day, but we need to go get Puck’s things,” Kurt said more quickly, beginning to feel sad again as he thought about what had happened earlier that afternoon. “His mom kicked him out when he told her about me, and said for him get his stuff out by the time she's back from visiting her mother for the holiday.”

“She did _what_?!” Carole exclaimed, looking at Puck.

Puck shrugged, trying hard to seem like he didn’t care. “She doesn’t ever want to see me again, and said for me to get my crap and get out. Anything that’s still there when she gets home, she’s putting on the curb.”

Steve didn’t have much trouble seeing through Puck’s act but he didn’t say anything, sure that nothing he could say would fix the bleak look that was suddenly in the kid’s eyes. Steve remembered when his dad had done pretty much the same thing, though he hadn’t exactly told Steve to get his things out of the house. He had just packed Steve off to military school a few days after his mom’s death and then refused to allow to him to return home afterwards, even for holidays. Years later Steve had learned why and was able to forgive his dad, but at the time it had devastated him to lose his mother and then his entire family and all of his friends in the space of a few days. He had been sure then that it was because his dad had found out he wasn’t straight, which happened a few weeks before his mother was killed, and his dad hadn't ever bothered to correct that impression.

“Was she drunk again?” Carole asked, making Steve look quickly at her and then at Puck, surprised.

“She drinks?” Danny asked, frowning.

“Like a fish,” Puck admitted as he looked at Danny and Steve. “Puts away a bottle of Mogen David as often as she can get one.” He looked back across the table at Carole, adding, “But she wasn’t drunk this time, not yet anyway. She had started drinking, but she hadn’t had much when we got there.” He flushed. “She got mad ‘cause she looked out when the Ram pulled into the yard and saw me kiss Kurt before I got out. I was going in to go change clothes while he stayed in the truck to talk to Danny, and she started giving me hell when I walked in the door. After he got done on the phone, Kurt came in to make sure I packed enough for a few days, and when she saw him at the door she got even madder. She started in on him and I kind of got mad, and then she said to get out.”

“You didn’t just get mad,” Kurt corrected, looking at Puck. “You told her you wouldn’t let her treat me the way she treats you and then _ordered_ her to go into the kitchen.”

Puck looked at Kurt for a moment and then said quietly, “I meant it, too. I can take being knocked around and treated like crap, baby, but I’m not gonna let _anyone_ treat you like that. Not when I can stop it.” He paused slightly and then admitted, “And I knew I could stop it because she’s kind of scared of me. Has been ever since I got bigger than she is. My father used to beat the crap out of us both whenever he was drunk, and she used to hit me some too, so I think she’s afraid I’ll do the same if she pushes me too far. I won’t, I’d _never_ hurt her, but sometimes when she’s drunk her being scared of me is the only way I can keep her from doing something stupid.”

“Like what?” Danny asked, drawing Puck and Kurt’s attention to him. “What kinds of things has she tried to do?”

“Driving, mostly,” Puck said with a shrug. “If she wants another bottle before I manage to get her keys, sometimes I have to _take_ the keys, and I've had to make her stay home so she wouldn't step in front of a semi trying to walk to a liquor store.” He paused and then added, “When I was little she used to yell and knock me around some before she locked herself in the bathroom to cry, but she’s not like that anymore. Hasn’t been since I got big enough she's afraid to hit me. She just gets mad and starts yelling about how terrible I am and how I ruined her life.” He smiled crookedly, but his eyes looked pained. “It was my fault she had to drop out of college and get married.”

“She was studying medicine,” Carole said sadly. “I knew that she wanted to be a doctor more than anything when we were in school together, but I didn’t know she was taking it out on you after she gave it up, Noah. No wonder you were always so eager to stay with me and Finn.”

Puck shrugged and gave Carole a wry smile that didn’t reach his eyes. “She didn’t much want me around until I was old enough to watch Sara, and then she just wanted me to stay so she could leave. After my father left and that social worker told her that the state would pay for her nurse’s certificate, she couldn’t wait to get back to school and go to work.”

“She’s lucky she had such a good kid,” Burt said gruffly, drawing attention to him. He looked a little uncomfortable as he pushed his empty bowl away and reached for his coffee, adding, “And it’s no wonder you went a little wild when your sister got old enough you didn’t have to watch her anymore. You had too much on your shoulders.”

“Nana says that’s why I’ve got such wide shoulders,” Puck said, smiling a bit more genuinely and feeling warm as he realized Burt actually thought he had done well. “She says I’m stronger than I look, and I look like a wrestler so she figures I can take whatever Mom can dish out. Mostly she’s right.”

“Even being kicked out?” Steve asked quietly, looking into Puck’s eyes because he had already noticed they gave away what Puck was _really_ feeling, no matter what he said.

“I’m still standing,” Puck said, still smiling as he met Steve’s gaze without hesitation, his hazel eyes mostly calm again, though still sad. “I’m not gonna say it didn’t hurt being told she’s gonna call the cops if she ever sees me again, but I can take it.” He paused and then added, “It’d be a lot harder if not for you and Danny, though. I really appreciate you two letting me move in. I’ll make sure you don’t regret it.”

“All we expect is for you to do your best in school and treat Kurt right,” Danny said, smiling at Puck. “As long as he’s happy, we’ll be happy.”

“Well, and to pitch in when you can,” Steve added, smiling at Puck.

“I plan to find a job as soon as I get a chance,” Puck agreed quickly. “I figure if nothing else I can get a job slinging burgers and fries somewhere.”

“I meant cooking and stuff, but working is good too,” Steve said, trying not to laugh. “I don’t think working at McDonalds is really what you want to do though. I’ve finally talked Kurt into coming to work for us at headquarters once football is over, and I’m sure we can help you find something you’ll enjoy, too. Between the people we’ve met through work and our family’s connections, there’s sure to be somebody hiring or that knows about someone who is.”

“You planning on college?” Danny asked Puck, curious.

Puck shrugged. “If I can figure out some way to swing it, sure. I’ll have to work while I go so I thought I’d start with just a few classes, and go either before or after work.”

“I’ve got plenty of money in my college fund,” Kurt said suddenly. “I can just take fewer classes the first year, and—“

“Not just no, but hell no,” Puck said firmly, looking at Kurt. “I love you, baby, and I’ll do almost anything for you, but you are not spending a _penny_ of your college money on me. Your dad saved that for _you_ to go to school, and you’re going even if I have to carry you to the door every day myself. You’re _way_ too smart not to get a criminal justice degree with a minor in computer science like you planned so you’ll be set to run the Five-0 offices for Danny and Steve. The team needs you badly, you told me that yourself, and you understand them and the work they do better than anyone they could bring in off the street to train for the job.”

“You’re as smart as I am,” Kurt countered quickly. “You like to pretend to be an idiot so people won't expect much from you, but _I_ know better. You’re making straight A’s and could do the same job just as well as I can.”

“Yeah, but there’s just one problem with that,” Puck said, pleased by Kurt's faith in him.

“Which is?” Kurt asked, frowning.

“I _can_ do it, but I’d _hate_ working in an office all day,” Puck pointed out, amused. “You'll love being the brains behind the operation at Five-0 headquarters, but I’m not that guy. I have to get out and _do_ something or I’m gonna get bored, and then I’ll do something stupid just to stop being bored.”

Danny snickered and nudged Steve with his elbow. “He sounds just like you, babe.”

“What kind of work do you _want_ to do, though?” Steve asked Puck, pretending to ignore Danny even though he couldn't quite keep from smiling.

“Something that’ll be interesting,” Puck replied with a shrug, amused. “Whatever I can find that keeps me busy and makes enough to pay our way. I’ll even work as a lifeguard or something, if I can’t find anything else. I can swim like a fish and I’ve got my CPR certification in my wallet. I worked lifeguard at the country club’s pool for a few weeks over the summer before I got fired, and I was good at it.”

“If you’re good at it, why did they fire you?” Steve asked, surprised.

Puck made a face. “The owner’s daughter wanted me to go to some party and I said no, so she told her daddy that I got fresh. He fired me and got a couple of the guys who work for him to knock me around a little, and he threatened to press charges if he saw me near her ever again.”

“You get fired for turning people down very often?” Danny asked.

Puck looked at Danny for a long moment and then admitted quietly, “I used to do whatever I had to do to make a buck, so no. People talk about me and the cougars I slept with, but most of them don’t know I was getting paid.”

“I didn’t really believe the rumors about that,” Carole said quietly, drawing attention to her. She looked sad and was obviously unhappy as she asked, “Why did you need money so bad, Noah? Your mother makes a decent living as a nurse, I know.”

“Yeah, but Mom drinks half what she makes, sometimes more,” Puck said with a shrug. “I needed money for food and bills that she couldn’t get her hands on, so I did whatever I had to do to make some. Nobody will hire a kid like me for a decent job, but I didn’t have any trouble getting lonely housewives to pay me to walk around in cut-off jeans and clean their pools. When one offered me double to do other stuff, I jumped at it. She told her friends, and before long I had all the business I could stand.” He let out a noise that wasn’t quite a laugh, kind of disgusted with himself. “They were paying me for stuff I had been doing with girls my age for free, and for a long time I figured I had a good thing going. It took almost a year for the things they said to start making me feel like a piece of meat, and then I got drunk with my best friend’s girl one night when we were both depressed. Next thing I knew she was knocked up and all the crap that I was doing finally started seeming as stupid as it really was.”

“I still think she should have given you at least _some_ say in whether or not to _give away_ your daughter,” Kurt said quietly, reaching for Puck’s hand. “You and Quinn were friends for _years_ before you made the mistake of getting drunk with her.” He snorted. “And no matter how well Quinn played ‘poor little me’ at the time, _everyone_ knows now that it wasn’t your idea. It took her nearly a year to admit that _she_ was the one who got the alcohol.”

Puck gave Kurt’s hand a squeeze, smiling crookedly at him. “As messed up as my life has been the last few years, I had no business trying to raise a baby, especially in the same house with my mom. Quinn knew that long before I ever admitted it to myself, and she doesn’t _ever_ want kids so she did what she thought was best for Beth. Shelby’s an awesome mom, and she lets me visit at least.” His smile faded slightly again. “Well, she did until she got that job teaching in New York. She sends me pictures, though, and she’s making sure Bethy doesn’t forget I’m her dad. She keeps a picture of me by Bethy's bed, and reads her this really cool book she had made that shows who her family is.”

“I’m glad it worked out so well, sweetheart," Kurt said softly. "Beth’s lucky to have a dad who loves her so much.”

“Quinn tries to act like it all never happened, but I can’t do that,” Puck murmured. “As soon as I saw my little girl, I knew she was worth everything I had to go through for her. I’m glad she’s with Shelby. She got the baby she always wanted, and Beth got an awesome mom that’ll do _anything_ for her.” He laughed slightly, adding, “And Nana’s really happy that her only great-grandbaby is being raised Jewish. I’m a really bad Jew these days, but my daughter will grow up kosher and going to Temple just like Nana thinks she should, even if her last name ended up being Cochran.”

“You never did tell me what you want to do with your life,” Steve said, trying to pull the conversation back to safer waters. He was sure Puck would be honest if they kept asking him questions, but he didn’t really think they needed to know every detail of all the mistakes Puck had made. He was a teenager and he had done stupid things, but Steve figured Puck had earned the right to be judged by who he was now, not the kid he had been. Puck had grown up a lot in the last year to be become a very loyal, reliable man who loved Kurt like he loved breathing, which just proved he was pretty smart, too. Steve liked everything he had seen of Puck, and he was sure that wouldn't change.

Puck looked at Steve, seeming a little surprised, and thought about it for a few moments before he shrugged. “I don’t know. I mean, I like working with my hands and being outside, but I’m not particularly set on doing any one particular thing.”

“Have you thought about police work?” Steve asked, curious.

“I have since Kurt moved in with you guys and decided to work with you," Puck replied immediately, "but I checked into what I'd have to do for the academy, and I can’t get in."

“You can if you were tried as a juvenile and a couple cops not related to you are willing to sign a form saying they think you’re a good candidate,” Danny said. “You have to get a criminal justice degree first, but once I had mine I got in even though I did ninety days for aggravated assault when I was sixteen. Uncle Leo asked his poker buddies to act as references for me.”

“Aggravated assault?” Steve asked, looking at Danny in surprise. “Seriously?”

Danny laughed, looking a little sheepish. “Well, see, there were these three guys that had already beat me up once because of their baby sister. She had told them all kinds of lies because she was pissed at me for dumping her in front of her friends, and they followed me to my car after a game one night. I was still hurting from the first time they cornered me and busted up a couple of my ribs, so I snatched my baseball bat out of my gear and told them to bring it on. They went for me anyway and I busted them up pretty good by the time the cops got there. The judge decided I needed a lesson so next time I got backed into a corner I might not cross the line from protecting myself into beating some unfortunate asshole to a pulp. He almost pinned assault with a deadly on me, but a couple cops testified for me and made him think I might be worth salvaging.” He grinned. "Uncle Leo and his buddy Jimmy had me mowing lawns and babysitting their kids for a year."

Steve snickered. “Why’d you dump the girl?”

“She was cheating on me,” Danny said wryly. “With a guy I _thought_ was my buddy that had at least three other girls I knew about, and likely more I didn't.”

“Not too bright, was she?” Steve asked, amused.

“Not particularly,” Danny agreed. “She got knocked up while I was in jail and then dropped out and ended up marrying the guy.” He snorted, grinning. “Last I heard, he was working construction to support her and their three kids, and she was riding him like a rented mule to get her a bigger house.”

Carole laughed, standing up and starting to gather the empty bowls. “I don’t know about you men, but I intend to move back to the living room to relax and watch TV a while before bed.” She smiled at Puck, adding, “You’ve got plenty of time to decide what to do after graduation, Noah, so there’s really no reason to worry about it now. You could find something you love in Hawai'i that you haven’t even considered.”

“True,” Steve agreed, nodding and giving Puck a quick smile when Puck looked at him. “Once you get settled in and see Oahu for yourself, you might change your mind and want to go a completely different way.”

Danny laughed. “Yeah, you could even end up running a shave ice stand on the beach.”

Steve looked at Danny, grinning suddenly. “Or a shrimp truck.”

Danny snickered, nodding as Kurt laughed and said, “No!” Puck looked at Kurt, surprised, and Kurt said quickly, “Sweetheart, if a guy as big as a mountain introduces himself to you as Kamekona, tell him no, no matter what crazy scheme he has for you and him to make money together. He’s a good friend, family even, but he’ll just get you into trouble if you try to work for him.”

Puck laughed. “Okay.”

Kurt leaned to kiss Puck lightly and then gave him a pleased grin. “Thank you.” He stood up, moving towards the hall as he added, “I’ll be right back. It’s been a long day and I need a cup of tea.”

Carole looked at Danny and Steve, surprised. “Kurt drinks tea now?”

“Only before bed,” Puck answered before Steve or Danny could, making Carole and Burt look at him in surprise. “It’s an herbal tea that Kono’s cousin makes for him. It helps him sleep without all the nightmares he used to have."

“Nightmares he still has,” Steve corrected quietly. “I hear him tossing and turning with them and even talking in his sleep most nights, the tea just seems to keep him from remembering any of it when he wakes up.”

“He didn’t last night,” Puck said, looking at Steve in surprise. “I would have noticed. If anything moves near me when I’m asleep, it _always_ wakes me up. Kurt shifted around a couple times, and he woke up cold early this morning because he had kicked off the blankets, but he never seemed to be having bad dreams.”

Steve smiled at Puck, reaching over to put his hand on Puck’s shoulder and give it a squeeze. “I’m sure that’s probably because of you, Noah.”

“It helps Steve a lot,” Danny agreed. “Not being alone, I mean.”

Steve nodded, smiling at Puck. “I sleep a lot better with Danny than I ever did before.”

“I slept better last night, too,” Kurt agreed, walking back into the kitchen with a small Ziploc bag that held some loose herbal tea and another zip bag with a metal tea strainer. “The tea helps with the dreams but it doesn’t always help me fall asleep, and I wake up in the middle of the night all the time and then stay awake for an hour or more before I can doze off again.” He smiled at Puck. “I didn’t have that problem last night, though.”

“You were exhausted,” Burt pointed out.

Kurt smiled wryly at his dad. “Being exhausted is no guarantee I’ll sleep, Dad. I was exhausted that first night in Kailua, too, but I still didn’t sleep very well until after Steve went out and got me some Unisom.” He looked at Puck, smiling wider as he added, “While somebody kept me company.”

“You were talking to him in the middle of the night _then_?” Burt asked, surprised. He remembered suddenly that Puck had been the one texting with Kurt right after they got to Hawai'i too, and that he had been the one to make Kurt smile just when Burt was starting to wonder if Kurt would ever smile again.

Kurt looked at Burt again, nodding. “He cooks-- _cooked_ for his mom a lot so she could have a hot meal when she got off the night shift, and he was up anyway when I woke up. He knew I hadn't been sleeping much, so he texted to see if I was awake and then we talked for a while.” He looked back at Puck. “An hour or so?”

“About that,” Puck agreed, nodding. “I started cooking around five because she wanted baked chicken, and you had just gone back to bed when she walked in at six-fifteen.”

“I had no idea you two were already so close then,” Burt said, frowning a bit at Kurt, who didn’t seem to know what to say to that. Burt was finally remembering that Puck had been at their house pretty much constantly after Kurt was attacked, and that he had seen Puck leave Kurt's room a few times. At the time Puck had said he was just asking if Kurt wanted anything so Kurt wouldn't have to leave the one room where he felt sort of safe, but looking back now Burt wondered.

“I had known I liked Kurt a long time by then, but I didn't realize I loved him until he left. I hadn't figured out how to try and ask him out yet when he got hurt, and then afterwards he had to get away so you decided to send him to Hawai'i,” Puck said then, making Burt look at him instead. “We were already good friends then, and I knew that I wanted a lot more than that, but it took knowing he was leaving to make me realize how much I really loved him.” He looked at Kurt again, smiling. “And then we spent the last six months talking, and now I can’t imagine ever going another day without him.”

“I feel the same way,” Kurt murmured, moving around the table and then leaning down to kiss Puck.

Puck hummed appreciatively into the kiss just barely loud enough for Steve to hear it in the chair next to him and then Kurt moved closer, moving his right hand to Puck’s jaw to tilt his chin and then deepening the kiss with a soft little growl.

Danny grinned at the way Puck just melted and let Kurt do whatever he wanted, sure that Puck’s impressive build and tough exterior hid a heart like a marshmallow, all sweet and soft. The more he saw of Puck, the more Puck reminded him of Steve, which was kind of scary but very amusing at the same time. He knew Kurt adored Steve, and he had been wondering for a while if that might not be because Steve reminded Kurt of Puck the same way. Danny just hoped that Puck would never decide to become a SEAL, since he wasn’t sure that he or Kurt could take having _two_ grenade-wielding men in the family with all the impulse control of a pair of toddlers.

Steve just smiled while he was watching Puck and Kurt kiss, glad that he and Danny could give them a safe place to be together even if Burt still seemed as if he couldn’t quite get behind the idea. He thought Kurt needed Puck’s playfulness and unconditional love in his life, just like Puck needed Kurt’s faith in him and level head to keep him out of trouble. Kurt and Puck had a decent shot at staying together for the long haul from everything Steve had seen, and he intended to help them all he could.

Carole watched Kurt and Puck for only a few moments before she went into the living room, smiling and so obviously happy that there was no need for anyone to wonder what she thought of Kurt and Puck’s relationship. She was happy not only for Kurt, who she thought needed someone as loyal and strong as Puck was, but also for Puck, who needed Kurt’s unwavering love and support almost as much as he needed someone he could trust and believe in.

Burt was frowning at first as he watched Kurt and Puck kissing, but after a few moments the frown faded as he realized that maybe things between Kurt and Puck weren’t going quite like he had expected them to. Puck was surprisingly pliant as he let Kurt tilt his chin the way he wanted it, one hand lifting to Kurt’s hip to rest there lightly as Kurt kissed him slow and possessive. Kurt was plainly in charge, and it was just as obvious that they both liked it that way, which surprised Burt quite a bit and made him have to rethink his opinion of their relationship a little.

Burt wasn’t sure what to think of _Kurt_ possibly being the dominant one in their relationship. On one hand it just made sense, considering all he knew of his opinionated son, but it didn’t jive at all with the way Kurt had acted when he dated Blaine. Kurt had deferred to Blaine on almost everything, including when they should go past kissing to other things, but the more Burt thought about it the more he realized that he hadn’t really seen Kurt defer to Puck at all. Puck did anything Kurt asked of him without any hesitation unless he was trying to protect Kurt, and Burt realized finally that maybe there was a reason Kurt had been so very confident Puck wouldn’t do anything Kurt didn’t want him to do.

Burt cleared his throat after a few minutes, making Kurt jerk away from Puck as Kurt’s face suddenly flushed very red. “I’m glad you’re happy,” Burt said a bit gruffly, “both of you, but I’d appreciate it if you’d do that in your room. I kind of like my mental image of you as an innocent little boy, Kurt.”

Kurt looked very sheepish, still blushing as he agreed quickly, “Of course, Dad. I’m sorry, I’ll try to remember.”

“That’s all I ask, son,” Burt said, thinking that Kurt’s response reinforced the idea that Kurt was the one deciding what they did and when. He stood and moved towards the counter to refill his coffee. “Well, that and that you keep your promise.” He was sure that nothing he said would stop them from having sex, but at least he could try to get them not to do it where he might have to hear them.

“We will, sir,” Puck said quickly.

“Thanks, son,” Burt said, glancing at Puck as he reached for the coffee pot. “I appreciate it.”

Puck just nodded, still blushing but looking kind of pleased, and Burt remembered suddenly that Puck had told Kurt that Burt was the closest thing to a dad he had. Burt smiled at Puck and gave him a little nod, drawing an answering smile from Puck as Kurt beamed at him, and then he looked at his coffee mug to refill it, starting to feel like maybe Kurt had done good, despite Puck’s history. The kid definitely seemed like he wanted nothing more than to make Kurt happy, and he was trying hard to keep Burt happy too, even when that meant convincing Kurt to do something he didn’t want to do. Burt knew it could have been a lot worse if Puck didn’t care what Burt wanted, so he was grateful to him for trying to follow his wishes.

“We’ll be home in a few days, guys,” Danny said cheerfully, standing up to walk into the living room. “You can wait that long.”

“Easy,” Puck said, nodding as he looked up at Kurt again, smiling.

“I have waited this long,” Kurt agreed, amused. “Though it has never been as difficult to behave myself as it will be, I’m sure.”

“He can always sleep in Finn’s room if that’ll make it easier for you,” Burt said dryly, amused as he glanced at Kurt again and moved towards the living room with his coffee.

“Or we can get a hotel room,” Kurt said just a bit pointedly as his smile disappeared, making Burt stop and stare at him in surprise. “I’m waiting like you wanted, Dad, even though there’s no good reason we should have to, but don’t ask me to stay away from him too. I won’t do that. We’ve both been alone for long enough.”

Burt just stared at Kurt for a moment longer and then kept going into the living room as he said quietly, “I was teasing, Kurt.”

Kurt bit his lip, watching his dad leave and then looking at Puck.

“He’s trying, baby,” Puck murmured softly. “You know it’s got to be hard for him, seeing you date someone like me.”

“There’s _nothing_ wrong with you,” Steve said firmly, standing up as Puck looked at him in surprise. “Everyone makes mistakes, but it takes a special kind of man to admit them and try to make up for them.” He patted Puck’s shoulder and then walked into the living room, leaving Puck and Kurt alone in the kitchen.

Kurt looked at Puck for a moment longer and then walked over to the cabinet to get down a mug, quiet and pensive as he wondered what his dad really thought about their relationship, and how he could possibly convince Burt that loving Puck was the best thing that had ever happened to him.

Puck watched Kurt fill the mug and move to the microwave in silence, hoping that Kurt and Burt would sort things out soon. He didn’t like seeing either of them upset.

 

~*~

 

Kurt woke up abruptly and blinked in the darkness for a moment, confused and wondering what had awakened him until he realized that he was alone. He rolled over and propped himself up on his elbows as he tried to focus enough to read the clock, which said it was just after three, and then he frowned as he murmured, “Noah?”

“Just a sec, baby,” Puck said quietly in the bathroom.

Kurt settled back against the pillows again, yawning widely before he relaxed and blinked sleepily, and then Kurt heard the faucet run for a moment as he mumbled, “M’kay.”

Puck chuckled softly and then a moment later he was climbing into bed without Kurt ever seeing him leave the bathroom, which made Kurt realize that maybe his eyes were staying closed longer than he thought every time he blinked. Kurt purred happily and snuggled close to Puck’s bare chest as soon as Puck was settled on his side in bed, kissing Puck’s throat and then letting out a happy sigh as he went boneless with a low hum.

“Comfy?” Puck asked softly as he pulled Kurt a little closer, amused.

Kurt thought about it a moment and then made a face and tugged at the oversized shirt he had worn to sleep in, fixing the way it was twisted under him before he huffed a happy sigh and put his arm around Puck. He nuzzled Puck’s chest as he relaxed again and murmured sleepily, “Am now. Missed you.”

Puck kissed the top of Kurt's head, smiling. “Love you too.”

Kurt smiled against Puck’s chest, the hand not trapped between them moving slowly over Puck’s muscular back because he loved the feel of soft warm skin against his fingertips as he murmured, “If I wasn’t so sleepy, I’d show you how much.”

Puck grinned. “Sleep, baby. You can show me tomorrow.”

“Mmm, good plan,” Kurt agreed softly, his hand slowing and then going still on Puck’s back as he started to drift off again.

Puck nuzzled Kurt’s hair, smiling as he relaxed and closed his eyes, just laying there listening to Kurt breathe as he thought about the other people he’d shared a bed with and wondered how he had ever convinced himself he was happy before.

Puck had only slept all night with four people before Kurt, but he didn’t figure Finn or his baby sister really counted. He had slept with Finn a few times when he stayed over when they were younger, but it hadn't taken Puck long to start sleeping in the floor because Finn was a bed hog and kept pushing him right off the bed. Sleeping with his little sister had lasted longer. She had insisted on sleeping with him one night when she was two, and then for years she had ended up with him every night he was home, curling up next to him and clutching whatever shirt he slept in like a security blanket so he couldn’t leave her. She had finally grown out of it during second grade, but she had insisted he sleep with his door unlocked just in case right up until his second year of high school.

Santana had been the first girl Puck had sex with and stayed the night, back when they were barely fifteen, but it hadn’t been the kind of experience either of them wanted to repeat. Puck liked to cuddle and had wanted to hold her after they had sex, but Santana had wanted nothing to do with that idea and had actually put a huge Pink Panther stuffed toy between them on her bed to keep Puck further away. He had liked being with her at school and for dates, and he had loved her body and the things she did to him with it, but it had only taken the one night of sharing her bed before they agreed not to do that ever again. She had been possessive of Puck because she saw him as her personal property, not because she loved him, so it hadn’t ever bothered her that he didn't love her either. She had been in love with Brit as long as Puck could remember, but she had refused to admit it even to herself for years, much less anyone else, so Puck had been a convenient stand-in. He hadn’t minded being used, paraded around as her boyfriend who would do anything she told him to do. She was popular and dating her had helped him become popular for a while too, which had seemed very important at the time.

Quinn was the only girl Puck had ever had sex with who slept in his bed, even though he'd never had sex with her _in_ his bed. Quinn had enjoyed being held and she had often curled up in his arms at night while she lived with him, but they had only ever had sex the one time at her house and Puck barely remembered it. By the time she had moved in with Puck she had insisted sex would hurt the baby, and Puck hadn’t ever argued with her even though he knew better. He and Quinn had been close all through school despite how different their backgrounds were, and he knew her well enough to know that she just didn’t want him that way when she wasn’t too drunk to care who was in her bed. When he was being completely honest with himself, he felt the same way. He loved her – he couldn’t help it, no matter how bad she treated him – but he wasn’t in love with her and never had been, not really, so sharing his bed with her had been a lot like when Sara slept with him when she was little.

Kurt shifted suddenly, distracting Puck from his thoughts by moving one leg to drape it over Puck’s thigh before he relaxed again with a low hum.

Puck smiled, pressing another kiss to Kurt’s silky hair and inhaling the scent of the sandalwood shampoo Kurt used, which he was starting to associate with all the best things in life. Sleeping with Kurt was nothing like being with anyone else had been, and Puck couldn't imagine wanting to sleep with anyone else ever again. They hadn’t done anything more than touch each other a little and kiss, hadn't even come together yet, but he didn’t really mind waiting. Just being with Kurt made him as happy as he could ever remember being, and as long as Kurt was with him he knew he would be fine. Holding Kurt while he slept and being held by Kurt in return made Puck feel like all was right with his world in a way he’d never really experienced before. He loved that feeling and he wanted to spend the rest of his life trying to make Kurt feel as safe and loved as was humanly possible.

Puck finally drifted off after a while, still holding Kurt close and smiling.

 

~*~

 

“Oooh, that _dog_!” Carole exclaimed suddenly, making Puck look up quickly from the bread dough he was methodically kneading. Carole was looking out the window over the sink as she washed her hands, exasperated and a little annoyed as she went on, “He’s a sweet little thing, but I _do_ wish he would stop digging up my roses!”

“I’ll go put him up, Mom,” Kurt said, grinning as he stopped chopping celery. “I hoped I’d get to see Roscoe while we were here anyway. I kind of miss the little furball.”

“I wish you could take him home with you,” Carole said darkly, drying her hands as she moved back towards the stove to check the necks and giblets she was boiling to make the stuffing with. “I’ve talked to Gloria a dozen times about him and she just can’t seem to understand that leaving him outside without checking the gate first is dangerous for him. The poor dog is going to get hurt or stolen one of these days, the way he roams, and then she’ll be devastated.”

Kurt opened the back door as he said, “I would love to take him with me, but Step-Stan is allergic to dogs.” He stepped outside then, barely closing the door before they could hear him call out, “Roscoe! Get out of that and come here.”

The dog yipped and then a few moments later Kurt was laughing loud enough out in the yard for them to hear him clearly even from inside the house.

“Sounds like she needs to put a lock on the gate,” Danny said, looking up as he finished peeling the last of the sweet potatoes and switched the peeler for a paring knife. He still had the russet potatoes to slice after he finished cutting up the sweet potatoes into a pot of cold water, but there was no real hurry so early in the day.

“I suggested that,” Carole agreed as she added a little more hot water to the giblets, “but she _has_ one. The kids who live in the house on the other side of hers have their basketball goal by her fence and lose the ball in her yard all the time, so she leaves it unlocked to let them get it without bothering her.”

“You could always fence in your yard,” Steve said as he looked up, taking a break from slicing hard-boiled eggs in half lengthwise. “That would keep Roscoe out.”

“Yes, but then he’d be more likely to get in the road, I think,” Carole said, turning away from the stove to smile wryly at Steve as she moved to finish chopping the celery Kurt had been working on. “I don’t want the pup getting hurt, no matter how much he annoys me by digging in my roses. He doesn’t bother anything else, but he just can’t seem to resist rose bushes. When he was smaller it was just annoying filling the holes in, but now he’s big enough that I’ve had to replace them all at least twice because he tore out their roots.”

“Maybe you’re putting something in the ground around them that he wants,” Steve said. “My mother used to bury fish heads around her flowers and the neighbor’s cats would give her fits, digging them up again.”

“I do the same thing!” Carole exclaimed as she stopped chopping to stare at Steve in surprise. “Whenever we eat fish, I always bury the scraps under the roses the next day. It makes them grow so much better than rose food or bone meal does.”

“There you go then,” Danny said with a laugh, looking up from cutting a sweet potato into even chunks. “He’s just after those stinky fish bones. They probably smell wonderful to a dog with a nose like a Beagle has.”

“Yeah, he’s looking for a snack,” Steve agreed, amused as he went back to work on the eggs. “Try leaving him a beef bone under the bushes, then maybe he’ll go gnaw on it instead of digging.”

“I’ll try it,” Carole agreed, looking pleased as she went back to chopping celery. “I won’t mind buying him bones if that will keep my roses safe.”

“Either that or get some dog repellent,” Danny said, starting to move chunks of sweet potato off the cutting board he was using into the pot of water so he had room to cut up more. “The repellent doesn’t always work, though, and it can make dogs sick if they eat something you sprayed it on.”

“I don’t want to do that,” Carole said quickly, shaking her head without looking up. “Gloria doesn’t have any company except Roscoe since her husband died last month, and I wouldn’t want to risk hurting him. He’s a good little dog, he just likes digging.”

“Then try the bones,” Steve said, smiling but not looking up from slicing the last few hard-boiled eggs. Carole had boiled three dozen to turn into deviled eggs because she said two dozen was never enough, and then she promptly passed the monotonous chore of making them to Steve while she did other things. “You can usually get bones cheap from a butcher. We used to buy goat shanks for the war dog our unit had when I was in Afghanistan, and they were practically free. I’m sure beef bones aren’t much more here.”

“I get beef bones for making stock all the time,” Puck said as he reached for the bench scraper to begin quickly portioning dough into rolls. Next would come rolling them and putting them on the baking sheets next to him on the table to rise, but first he had to cut the dough into golf-ball-sized chunks. The recipe Carole had given him to follow was supposed to make about four dozen rolls, so he’d need all three of her sheet pans. “They’re cheaper than just about anything else at the butcher except chicken bones.”

“I never even thought of buying bones for stock,” Carole said, finishing the last of the celery and then looking at Puck with a pleased smile. “That would be so much faster than waiting until we use enough meat that I have bones for a good batch!”

“Yeah, we don’t eat enough meat to ever have bones and stuff for stock,” Puck agreed, making short work of cutting up the dough while he talked. “Fresh kosher stock isn’t easy to find and the can stuff really has too much salt in it, so I get bones from that butcher over on Market Street and roast them in the oven to make my own like Nana taught me. A few good split shank bones and a bunch of onion skins and carrot tops, and I can make enough beef stock to freeze and last for weeks for less than I’d pay for a few cans of the stuff.”

“I’m going to have to try that myself, Noah, thank you,” Carole said, grinning as she picked up the cutting board and turned back towards the stove with it to dump the celery into the large pot that she intended to make stuffing in.

“You’re welcome, Mrs. H,” Puck said, smiling at Carole quickly before he looked back down at what he was doing while the others fell silent again other than the quiet sounds of Danny cutting up sweet potatoes and Carole starting to dice up onions for the stuffing.

Puck finished cutting up the dough after a few minutes and then reached for a small bowl in front of him to get some olive oil on his hands, which would keep the bread dough from sticking to his hands or the sheet pan as they started to rise. Once his palms were oiled he reached for a chunk of dough and started quickly forming it between his hands, putting it on the first baking sheet and then repeating the procedure with the next one, careful to leave room between them to let them double in size.

Steve had the yolks from all the hard-boiled eggs in a bowl and was mincing them up with a fork when Kurt finally walked in the back door again. Carole was cooking the celery and onions, and Danny had moved on to peeling the russet potatoes while Puck finished up the last dozen or so rolls he left to get on the pans.

Kurt was smiling and happy as he went straight to the sink, and then he started to wash his hands as he looked at Carole. “I put Roscoe up and shut the gate, and asked the Johnson kids not to let him out again today. They’re playing in their yard and said he got out while they were getting their basketball. He’s quick enough to get past them, evidently.”

“Especially if they didn’t try to stop him,” Carole said dryly, smiling as she looked up from stirring the celery and onions in melted butter in the bottom of the big pot she would use to make the stuffing. “They usually don’t bother, they just play with him when he runs out.”

Kurt laughed. “I know, but at least I tried.” He put down the towel he had dried his hands on and then moved to the fridge to get a bottle of cold water. “Mrs. Carmichael’s not home, so I couldn’t just have her let Roscoe back in the house. There’s a note on her back door saying she’s visiting her son in Cincinnati and to call there for her in case of an emergency.”

“I’ve got his number,” Carole agreed, “but it’s not worth bothering Gloria about Roscoe right now. If I see him loose again, I’ll just let him in here like I did last time she was gone. At least with us he’ll stay out of trouble until she gets home.”

“I didn’t think of bringing him back in with me,” Kurt said, closing the fridge and then opening his water. “Should I go get him?”

“Don’t bother, sweetie,” Carole said, smiling at Kurt. “If he gets out again we can let him in, but maybe the kids will leave him in his yard. They do sometimes, and he’s got his food and his toys at home.”

“His food bowl is empty,” Kurt corrected. “His water was almost gone too, but I refilled the bucket for him. I didn’t want to lock him up without anything to drink after I saw the note.”

“Someone should go get him later, then,” Carole said, moving to get the pot of sweet potatoes and move them to the stove to start them cooking. She planned to cook them most of the way in water and then use them to make her sweet potato casserole to bake after the turkeys were done. “If she’s not back by dark she’ll stay overnight with John, and it's supposed to get cold. Roscoe will be much happier with us than he would be all alone in that little doghouse she got him. There’s sure to be plenty of scraps to feed him with _two_ turkeys in the ovens, and he’s such a hyper thing he’ll be starving.”

“There are a lot of people here though, Mom,” Kurt pointed out, grinning. “Finn and Dad might finish off the smaller turkey by themselves if last Thanksgiving is anything to go by.”

Carole laughed. “No they will not, they’re both going to eat other things this time. _I_ will fill their plates, not them.”

Puck snickered, putting a towel over the last pan of rolls and then starting to clean up the mess he had made. “That might work, if you watch them close enough.” The phone in his right front pocket started to play the Darth Vader theme suddenly then and Puck looked around for a towel to wipe his sticky hands on. “That’s Sam.”

“I’ll get it, sweetheart,” Kurt said quickly, moving behind Puck to slide his hand into Puck’s front pocket for his phone like it was the most normal thing in the world.

Puck grinned at Kurt. “Thanks, baby. My hands are kind of a mess.”

“Not to mention your shirt,” Kurt agreed as he flipped Puck’s phone open to answer it. “Hey Sam!”

“Hey… Kurt,” Sam replied with a slight laugh. “I thought I called Puck.”

Kurt grinned. “You did, but he’s been making dinner rolls and his hands are a mess. Did your mom agree to let you come over?”

“Yeah, she finally did, once I finished the chopping,” Sam said quickly, pleased. “I don’t have to be home until ten, but it’ll take me a while to get over there unless you guys want to come get me.”

“Just a sec,” Kurt said, “let me see if Mom’s done with us for a while.”

“Sure,” Sam agreed. “I’m just walking, I got plenty of time.”

Kurt laughed. “Okay.” He moved the cell phone away from his mouth, looking at Carole again. “Would it be okay if we go ahead and go get Puck’s things now, Mom? Sam’s mom finally let him leave, so he needs a ride anyway.”

“We’ll be fine,” Carole said with a smile. “I’m sure Danny and Steve can help me with the rest. You boys go on, and make sure Sam knows he's welcome for dinner if his mother doesn’t mind. You won’t be here for much longer and I know you boys will miss each other.”

"Yeah, go," Danny said cheerfully, still peeling potatoes. "We got it covered."

Steve looked up from reading the recipe for deviled eggs that Carole had given him and smiled at Kurt. "Easy."

“Thanks,” Kurt said, beaming.

“Let me wash these and we can go,” Puck said, grinning as he carried the bowls and measuring cups he had used towards the sink.

“Leave those, Noah, I’ll get them,” Carole said firmly. “I bet you boys are ready for a snack by now. Just don’t eat too much, I want you all to have room for dinner.”

“Thanks, Mrs. H.” Puck put the dirty dishes in the sink and then turned on the hot water to wash his hands. “We can get burgers or something.”

“I could stand to eat, too,” Kurt admitted, putting the phone to his ear again. “How does getting lunch sound to you, Sam? Puck suggested burgers, our treat.”

“I never turn down a free burger,” Sam said quickly, pleased. “Want me to meet you at Sonic? I’m just a block from there now, and they’re open.”

Kurt smiled. “That’d be perfect. I just need to grab a jacket and my wallet, and then we'll head that way.”

“Grab mine too, baby,” Puck said, pausing on his way to the living room to kiss Kurt’s cheek. “It’s by the bed with yours. I gotta put my shoes on, then we can go.”

“Okay.” Kurt started towards his room. “Have a seat if you beat us there, Sam. We won’t be long.”

“I’ll be waiting,” Sam agreed. “See you.” He hung up and then Kurt flipped Puck’s phone closed, absently tucking it away in his own back pocket as he hurried into his room to go grab their wallets.

Kurt walked quickly back down the hall again a few moments later, going into the kitchen to go kiss Carole on the cheek. “Thanks, Mom.”

Carole looked up from washing the dishes Puck had used, smiling. “You’re welcome, dear. Go on, go have fun with Sam.”

“Yes ma’am,” Kurt agreed with a grin.

“Don’t get lost,” Danny teased, smirking while Steve just watched with amusement.

Kurt laughed, blushing a bit. “We won’t.” He turned back towards the kitchen door, heading quickly into the living room to where Burt was sprawled in his recliner. He stopped by the chair and leaned down to kiss Burt’s temple before he said, “Bye, Dad. We’re going to take the Ram to go pick up Sam and grab a snack, then go get Puck’s things. We’ll be back.”

Burt paused the football game, looking up at Kurt with a smile. “Do you need any gas money, son?”

“No, we’ve got my card and some cash if we need it,” Kurt replied, smiling. “Thanks, though.”

“You kids be careful then, and have fun,” Burt said, looking back towards the game as he pushed play. “Don’t stay out too long, your mom’s working awful hard on dinner.”

“We’ll be back in plenty of time for dinner, I promise,” Kurt said, moving towards the door to grab Puck’s letterman jacket and then shrug into it.

“You want me to come help?” Finn asked, making Kurt look over at where Finn was sprawled in the old leather recliner that had once belonged to Finn’s dad. Finn was looking questioningly at Puck, and Kurt wondered why he looked kind of unhappy.

“Nah bro, stay here and watch the game with Burt. I don’t have that much crap,” Puck said, standing up from where he’d been sitting on the couch while he pulled his shoes on. “Me and Kurt could get it easy, so with Sam along we’ll be done in no time.”

“Cool,” Finn said, turning his attention back to the game even though he still looked unhappy, and Kurt wondered if maybe they should invite him along even though they wouldn’t _need_ his help. Finn and Sam weren’t close, they were barely even friends, and Finn had never really wanted to spend much time with Kurt so he hadn’t thought Finn would want to be around while Puck spent an hour or two with Kurt _and_ Sam.

Puck walked over to the door and grabbed the keys to the Ram, smiling at Kurt. “You get my wallet, baby?”

“Here.” Kurt smiled and offered Puck’s battered black leather wallet to him, trying to put Finn out of his mind.

Puck put the wallet in his back pocket as he asked with a grin, “And my phone?”

“I’ll keep it for now, you’re driving,” Kurt replied, opening the front door and heading out.

Puck laughed, grabbing Finn’s heavy denim coat off the coat rack. “I’m borrowing your jean jacket, Finn.”

“Go for it,” Finn agreed, not even looking away from the television.

“Thanks,” Puck said, heading quickly out after Kurt as he put the jacket on.

Puck had forgotten to grab anything warmer than a t-shirt or jeans the day before, mostly because he had wanted to get away before his mom managed to make him cry in front of Kurt, so he was glad that Finn's jean jacket was lined with heavy fake sheepskin. It wasn’t below freezing outside yet, still up around forty or so, but the temperature was dropping steadily and the forecast said to expect snow later on, so he wasn't going to risk going anywhere without a good coat. Puck and Kurt could both hardly wait to leave behind Ohio's cold weather for the warm sandy beaches of Kailua, but he knew they would still need the winter clothes they planned to leave neatly stored in Kurt's room so they wouldn't have to move it all. They would be wearing at least some of it over the next few days, and then they'd need it again in a month or so.

Burt had already let them know that he expected them both ‘home’ for the Christmas holidays. He and Carole had already decided to get round-trip tickets for them both as a Christmas gift.

 

~*~

 

Sam crossed the parking lot and moved to one of the tables under the roofed patio, swinging his guitar around off his back and then stepping up on the bench. He turned around to sit on the table, shivering at how cold the metal was as the only carhop that was working that day rolled out of the nearby door. Her name was Kayla and she knew Sam pretty well because he was a regular customer to get his fix of Ocean Water when he headed out to deliver pizza every night.

“Hey Sam!” Kayla said cheerfully, a tray full of bags and two Route 44 drinks held securely against her chest. “I’ll get your order in a minute.”

“No hurry, I’m waiting for some friends to get here first,” Sam replied, giving her a quick grin as he started to pick out a tune on the guitar.

Kayla delivered the order she was carrying to the only car in the lot, an older Explorer that held two guys that looked like they were a few years out of high school and pretty bored. The one in the driver’s seat took the food and paid for their meal, and then they left as Kayla started back towards Sam.

Sam grinned and began to sing along with the tune he was playing. “ _If you see my friend, doesn't matter where or when, tell me if you see Kay_.”

Kayla giggled and rolled past him as she teased, “I never dumped you, Sam! I’d have remembered that.”

“Maybe we should go out some time so you’ll have a chance to,” Sam replied, still playing the song. He had been flirting with her for months, but he didn’t think she had realized it was because he knew it was never going anywhere. She was around ten years older than Sam and had a steady boyfriend who was attending the nearby college while he studied to be a master mechanic, so he knew she wasn't likely to be interested in any guy still in high-school.

Kayla just laughed and went back into the building, leaving him outside alone.

Sam looked down, smiling as he changed songs almost seamlessly, drifting from ‘ _If You See Kay’_ into a song by Five For Fighting he had always liked. “ _I can’t stand to fly, I’m not that naïve. I’m just out to find, the better part of me. I’m more than a bird, I’m more than a plane, more than some pretty face beside a train… It’s not easy to be me_.”

Sam heard a vehicle approaching and looked up, his eyebrows going up as he saw Puck turning into the parking lot in Mr. Hummel’s big dark green Ram truck. Kurt was sitting next to Puck, smiling happily as he waved to Sam, and Sam grinned as he lifted his hand to wave back, letting his guitar fall silent as he watched Puck pull the truck into the closest parking place.

Puck shut off the truck and then got out, holding the door while Kurt slid out of the truck, and then Puck shut the door and they both walked over to join Sam as Puck asked, “You order yet?”

“Nah, I was waiting for you two,” Sam said, pleased by what he was seeing.

Even before Karofsky had attacked Kurt, the constant homophobia Kurt encountered in Lima had been getting to him, making him quiet and often wary in public no matter what his friends did to try to protect him. Because of that, Sam hadn’t ever really gotten to see much of the ‘old’ Kurt that all of their friends had missed so much, not off of a stage at least, so he really liked what he saw as Kurt and Puck approached him. All of the flamboyant self-confidence and grace that Kurt had ever shown on stage was there, but Sam was amazed at how radiantly _happy_ Kurt looked. It made his eyes sparkle, the blue of them so vivid and bright it was almost unreal, and turned his sort of delicate good looks into something very close to breathtaking.

The best part, at least to Sam, was that Puck was as happy as Kurt, if not happier. Sam had seen what Puck went through at home more than once when he was at Puck’s hanging out, and he had no idea how Puck had lived with it for so long. Nancy was just plain _mean_ to Puck as far as Sam had ever seen, even though she doted on Sara, and she treated Puck so much like a slave that Sam would have taken off a long time ago if he were Puck. He figured moving to Hawai'i to live with Kurt at the end of the semester was just about the best thing that could ever happen to Puck, and seeing Puck's face that morning left him with no doubts that Puck agreed completely. Sam had thought he had seen Puck happy before, but he'd never seen Puck even _close_ to as happy as Puck was just then, his hazel eyes sparkling as he walked next to Kurt with the old swagger that had almost disappeared since Kurt left.

Kurt stepped up to sit on the next table over so he could sit facing Sam, crossing his legs at the knee and smiling as he leaned back on his hands, comfortably warm in thick thermal leggings and a turtleneck with Puck’s heavy letterman jacket over it. He was feeling good and glad to see Sam was looking happy and playing his guitar. “How has your day been, Sam? Good, I hope?”

Puck moved to the nearest menu stand to push the order button and then walked over to sit on the table with Kurt, grinning as he saw Kayla look towards the door and wave to show she had heard it. The two-way speaker in the menu stand by the tables was messed up and had been for over a year, so someone always had to come out to take the order of anyone that tried to use it. He waved back to Kayla and then turned his attention to Sam, looking expectantly at him and waiting for him to answer.

“Yeah, pretty good,” Sam agreed, grinning as he ducked out of the strap on his guitar and set it next to him on the table. “Mom made me stick around until I peeled or chopped pretty much every vegetable we had, but Stevie and Stacy are over at a cousin’s house until dinner time so Mom finally turned me loose. Our cousin Megan got a Lab pup for her birthday last week and the twins think playing with Megan’s dog is almost as good as having their own puppy.”

Kurt laughed. “It’s even better, really. Then you can go home and leave cleaning up the inevitable messes to someone else.”

Kayla moved out of the building then, heading towards them on her roller blades as she called cheerfully, “Alright, boys, what’ll it be?”

Puck grinned at her. “Bacon cheeseburger with extra cheese for me, and a Route 44 limeade.” He looked at Kurt, asking, “How about you, baby?”

Kurt sat up straighter, casually moving one hand to rest against the inside of Puck’s thigh as he teased, “You’re so lucky your Nana isn’t here, putting bacon _and_ cheese on your burger. That’s _definitely_ not kosher.”

Puck grinned a little wider. “What Nana doesn’t know won’t kill me.”

Kurt just laughed while Sam grinned at Puck and said, "Lucky for you."

"Very," Puck agreed, still grinning as he looked over at Sam.

Kurt was smirking a bit as he looked at Kayla and said, “I’ll have an order of cheddar poppers, and make that a cherry limeade for Puck with extra cherries.” He looked at Puck again. “And the cherries are mine.”

Puck smirked wickedly. “You can have my last two cherries anytime you want 'em, babe.” Kurt laughed and blushed as Puck added, “Just remember that yours are _mine_.”

Kayla laughed, jotting down the changes. “Bacon cheeseburger with extra cheese, an order of poppers, and a 44 cherry limeade with extra cherries.” She looked expectantly at Sam.

“Bacon cheeseburger for me too, with an Ocean Water 44,” Sam said easily, smiling at Kayla.

“That all?” Kayla asked, looking from Sam to Kurt and Puck.

Puck looked to Sam like he might want to add something, but before he could Kurt said firmly, “Yes, it is.” He looked at Puck, adding, “You need to save room for dinner, sweetheart.”

“Right,” Puck agreed, brightening at the thought of the spread Carole was busy making. “Turkey and dressing with sweet potatoes and deviled eggs, and that killer green bean casserole your mom makes.”

“Exactly,” Kurt said, amused. “Not to mention the scalloped potatoes or the yeast rolls you just spent an hour making, or the two kinds of salad, or the pumpkin pies, or the blackberry cobbler.”

“I’ll be back soon with your order,” Kayla said, laughing again as she turned and started skating towards the door.

“We’re in no hurry,” Kurt called after her, turning his attention back to Sam. He still had his hand on Puck's leg, which was nice and warm, and he didn't really think about it as he started absently stroking Puck's thigh with his thumb, enjoying the feel of the worn denim over firm muscle. “Now then, Puck tells me your dad started working at the college on Monday?”

Sam grinned, pleased and pretending not to notice Kurt teasing Puck. “Yeah, I meant to email you about it, but I’ve been working an extra shift all week and I haven’t had a chance. The computer science professor decided to retire last month out of the blue, and they just hired Dad to take his place. He’s got a five-year contract with the chance for tenure after that, and I’ll get a break on my tuition next year when I start. He’s not making as much as he did when he was teaching at my old school, but he’s getting more than he would have if the job at the junior high panned out, and a _lot_ more than he was making doing substitute teaching. He already found a place to rent near the college, too, we’re just waiting on some paperwork to go through. We’re supposed to be able to move in sometime next week.”

“That’s great!” Kurt said, beaming. “I hope now you’ll stop thinking about dropping out to get a full-time job.”

Sam ran a hand through his hair, sheepish. “Yeah, Dad kind of put the kibosh on that when I mentioned the idea to him. The day I drop out is the day he’ll go to jail for murdering me. He says I’m getting a computer science degree with a minor in game tech or I’d better die trying.”

Kurt smirked, pleased. “I always did like him.”

“Hey!” Sam said, laughing.

“Is for horses, as I’m sure you know quite well.” A gust of wind blew Kurt's hair into his face then, and Kurt tossed his head, flipping his hair back away from his face as Sam realized Kurt wasn't using hair spray anymore, or gel, or whatever it was that used to keep his hair motionless. “And I’m glad to know I won’t have to take a red-eye flight back here some weekend just to kick your ass myself if you try dropping out.”

Sam just laughed as Puck smirked at Kurt and said, “Glad that _we_ won’t have to fly out here, baby. You’re not going anywhere without me.”

“Not that I’d want to,” Kurt agreed, giving Puck an amused, warm smile.

Puck smirked. “Good thing, too, since I’m not gonna let you.”

Kurt raised an eyebrow, smiling. “You’re that sure I’ll do as you say, hmm?”

Puck looked smug and pleased as he said confidently, “I'm that sure you’d hate going back to sleeping alone.”

Kurt just looked at him a moment and then laughed and turned his attention back to Sam, changing the subject abruptly because he didn’t want to admit Puck was right. “Mercedes said you and she are dating again?”

Sam blinked, surprised by the both the subject change and hearing that Mercedes had evidently decided he counted as a boyfriend again. “Uh, okay? I guess? I mean, we went to the movies and out to dinner, but she didn’t _say_ she wanted to date again.” He paused, thinking a moment about how Mercedes had hung on to his hand all through the movie and actually kissed him when they said goodnight. “What’d she tell you?”

“That you’re as sweet as Puck, but much better behaved,” Kurt said promptly, amused. “And when she changes the subject, you actually at least _try_ to talk about whatever she wants to talk about.”

Puck laughed. “I can behave! And I listen, too!”

Kurt gave Puck a fond look, patting the inside of his thigh gently. “Yes you do, _now_. When you dated her, though, it was a very different story and we both know it.”

Puck made a face. “I treated her just like she _told_ me to. It was her imagination that I kept trying to get into her pants. I was just _being_ _nice_.”

Kurt laughed and leaned to kiss Puck lightly, then teased, “Sweetheart, you think getting fresh with a girl _is_ just being nice.”

Puck spluttered indignantly as Sam laughed.

 


	3. Chapter 3

“These are the last of it,” Sam said, smiling as he walked into Kurt’s room.

Kurt grinned as he tucked a small velvet bag into his pocket and then looked over at Sam, glad he had decided to find out what was in the box from Puck's desk. Sam had packed up the desk while Kurt and Puck had been sorting through Puck's clothes, splitting them into things to take to Kailua and things to leave in their room here, so Kurt hadn't known if there was anything in the box Puck would want to take. Finding Puck's earrings and piercings in the little bag tucked into a mug that had a tyrannosaurus with a purple mohawk on the front of it had made Kurt want to cheer. He knew that Puck hadn't been able to find them for months. Puck had been complaining off and on about the stuff his sister hid from him ever since she cleaned his room back in September so he would buy her some shoes she wanted.

“Thanks, Sam," Kurt said, smiling. The two small boxes Sam was carrying were both neatly labeled ‘clothes - take’ on the upper left corner, so Kurt pointed towards the larger fruit box that was already in the corner by his closet. "Just put them with that one, please.”

There hadn't been many boxes to choose from behind the local grocery store where they finally managed to find at least a few, but they had made do with what was there anyway. There had only been two large boxes with a pile of smaller ones, so Puck's things had ended up scattered into six boxes instead of going into two or three big boxes like they had expected. Every other store they had checked for boxes hadn't had even one out back by the dumpsters, which evidently had been emptied the night before.

"Sure," Sam agreed easily, moving around Kurt's bed towards the closet.

Kurt looked towards the door again and then back at Sam, curious. “Where’s Puck?”

“A dog started howling and he went to check on it,” Sam said, putting the boxes down on the other box of clothes that needed repacked to go with Puck and Kurt to Kailua. He looked back at Kurt and added, “Ross, I think he said the name is?”

“Roscoe,” Kurt corrected, surprised. “I wonder why he would be howling? He’s usually a quiet little guy unless he’s playing with someone. I didn’t even know he _could_ howl.”

Sam shrugged as he pulled out the desk chair and then dropped gracelessly into it. “I dunno, but he sounded pretty unhappy. Puck said he’d be right back, though.”

“I’m sure it’s nothing major,” Kurt said after a moment, smiling at Sam even though he hadn’t ever heard anyone mention Roscoe howling before. “He’s probably just lonely, or hungry. Mrs. Carmichael was gone before we woke up today, and it’s been hours since I took him home after he got out.”

“Puck didn’t seem too worried either,” Sam agreed, absently swiveling Kurt's desk chair side to side a bit.

Finn leaned in the door suddenly, ignoring Sam as he looked at Kurt. “Mom says to get cleaned up for dinner. She’s just about to put it on the table.”

“Alright, Finn, thanks,” Kurt said quickly, smiling.

Finn just nodded and smiled at Kurt before he ducked out again, heading towards his bedroom.

Kurt smiled wider, pleased that Finn seemed to be getting over whatever had been making him unhappy all day. He moved towards his bathroom to wash his hands, looking over at Sam. “You’ll want to wash up too, Sam. Mom’s not above chasing you out of her kitchen if she thinks your hands don’t look clean enough. She does it to Finn all the time.”

Sam laughed and stood, walking around the bed. “Sounds like my mom.”

Sam stopped in the bathroom doorway instead of following Kurt to the sink, leaning against the doorjamb so he wouldn't crowd Kurt. There wasn’t really room at the small sink for two people, not unless those two people were very close and didn't mind getting in each other's space. Kurt’s bathroom wasn't really small, but it still felt kind of crowded anyway. The lighted dressing table Burt had built into it for Kurt took up where the tub used to be along the right side of the room, across from the small counter that held the sink. The toilet was beyond the sink in the corner, by the glassed-in shower that was tucked into the end of the room.

“I’m glad you and Puck are really together now,” Sam said quietly just as Kurt was drying his hands, making Kurt look at him in surprise. Sam smiled a bit crookedly at Kurt. “It’s nice seeing him happy. He’s been pretty lonely the last few months. He’s good at hiding it most of the time, but I could tell.”

Kurt smiled, putting the hand towel down and glancing into the mirror above the sink to check his hair quickly before he moved out of the way towards the shower to give Sam room to wash his hands. “I’m so grateful that Danny and Steve are letting him move in with us. After the last few days, I don’t know how either of us could go back to the way things were. Seeing him every day on the computer helped, but I still missed him so much more than I thought I would when I left. Leaving him again now would be torture.”

“He missed you too,” Sam agreed quietly, moving to the sink and starting to wash his hands. “He hid it pretty well most of the time, but after I figured out why it was he _had_ to be home and online every night, it was kind of obvious.” He looked into the mirror at Kurt, smiling. “Talking to you has kept him going, I think. The guys at school have been pretty rough on him because he stood up for you so many times.”

“Knowing he would be there kept me going, too,” Kurt murmured, smiling as he stepped closer to Sam. He put his hand on Sam’s shoulder and looked into Sam’s eyes in the mirror as he added, “And you’ll find the right girl someday, Sam, I know it.”

“Guy,” Sam corrected very quietly, meeting Kurt’s gaze. “Girls are great, but I’ve stopped lying to myself about marrying one someday. It wouldn’t be fair to her.”

“The right guy, then,” Kurt agreed, and then after a moment he smiled wider. “I knew it all along.” He took his hand off Sam’s shoulder to tug his shaggy hair, which was a rich brown with golden highlights instead of the bleached blond that it had been when they met. “Just like I spotted the hair.”

“Yeah, you did, didn’t you?” Sam agreed, a little surprised but definitely pleased by how easily Kurt accepted his admission.

Sam hadn’t ever actually _told_ anyone he was kind of gay before, and the only person who really knew had graduated before Sam attended McKinley. No one had known when he was a freshman that he was in a relationship with a senior except Thomas, the guy he was sneaking around with. Thomas hadn’t wanted anyone to know about them because he didn’t want to come out, and Sam had gladly helped keep the secret, sure that life would be easier for them both that way. It had been easy and sex with Thomas had felt like love to Sam, but then it had ended abruptly, leaving Sam lonely and feeling sort of used. Thomas hadn’t spoken to Sam in any way since he told Sam goodbye the night before he graduated, after making it very plain he wasn't willing to jeopardize his future for someone like Sam.

Kurt looked smug, turning away and heading towards the hall as he said cheerfully, “The first time I _met_ you, is all.”

Sam laughed again and quickly dried his hands, then turned off the bathroom light and followed Kurt, flicking off the light in Kurt’s room too as he passed by the switch on his way out the door.

Thomas was why Sam had been glad to forget Dalton when his dad left the school, and he didn’t really know Blaine or any of the Warblers he had seen Kurt perform with, so he was pretty sure that Kurt hadn’t known anyone there who might have mentioned him. Sam hadn’t been popular while he attended Dalton during his freshman year, and he had been scrawny then with his hair a much shorter dark brown from staying indoors all the time, so he was pretty sure that even Thomas wouldn’t recognize him anymore. Kurt hadn’t been very popular at Dalton either outside of the Warblers, and Sam knew that Blaine was the only person from the school that had bothered to stay in contact with him.

Kurt walked quickly down the hall into the living room, pausing when he saw Finn, Danny, Steve, and Burt were all settled in various places around the room watching the football game that was on. He moved to the back of the couch, patting Danny and Steve on the shoulders. “Wash your hands, you two, or you’re not eating.”

“Shows what you know,” Danny said, giving Kurt a smirk. “I already did when I got a beer.” He lifted his nearly full bottle of Pabst as proof he had been to the kitchen recently.

Kurt laughed. “Alright, but I’m willing to bet your partner didn’t.”

“And you would win that bet,” Danny agreed, smirking at Steve, who looked amused as he sipped his own nearly full beer. “You heard the man. Go wash your paws.”

“I’ll wash them at the sink when Carole lets us go back in the kitchen,” Steve countered.

“No you won’t,” Carole said firmly, stepping out of the kitchen. “There are three bathrooms in this house, Steven. Find one and wash up. With soap.”

“Yes ma’am,” Steve agreed with a sheepish smile, giving Danny his beer and standing up to walk quickly down the hall.

Danny twisted on the couch and grinned at Carole. “I wish you could teach _me_ how to do that.”

Carole laughed. “It’s the Mom Voice, Danny. It can’t be taught.” She turned her attention to Sam, adding with a smile, “Sam, since you’re standing here all freshly washed, why don’t you come help get the rest of the food out of the oven? The rolls should be ready and need to go into the basket that's waiting on the counter.”

“Yes ma'am,” Sam agreed immediately, smiling.

“Thank you, dear. I’ll be right there,” Carole said, pleased. She watched Sam go into the kitchen and then turned her attention to Kurt, adding, “And you should go find that boyfriend of yours. Whatever he’s doing, it can wait until after dinner.”

“He went to check Roscoe,” Kurt said, already moving towards the door. “He started howling while they were outside to get the last two boxes.”

“Roscoe never howls,” Burt said suddenly, frowning as he worked the lever on his chair to put the foot platform down with a thunk.

“Which is why Puck went to check him,” Kurt agreed as he reached for Puck's letterman jacket. “He must have found something, or he’d be back by now.”

The front door opened suddenly and Puck stepped inside with Roscoe cradled in his right arm against his chest, snowflakes sprinkled liberally over them both that quickly melted in the warm house. The dog looked happy but he was covered in dirt, and Puck’s sweatshirt and the knees of his jeans were fairly dirty too with a jagged cut and several ugly scratches on the back of his left hand.

“What happened?” Kurt asked, putting the jacket back as Burt stood up.

“He dug a hole under the fence and his collar got caught when he tried to wriggle through it,” Puck said, surprised to have everyone watching him as he kicked off his shoes. “He’s fine, though.”

“I’m sure _he’s_ fine," Kurt said quickly. "It’s _you_ I’m worried about. Let me see you hand.”

Kurt reached for Puck’s injured hand to lift it so he could get a better look at the worst cut, which was still bleeding sluggishly. There was dirt caked into the gash and the shallower scratches around it, and Kurt frowned at the dark trails of blood down the first two fingers on Puck's left hand where Kurt was sure it had been dripping blood. There was so much dirt in the wound that it was black with it, which did seem to have helped to slow the bleeding, but Kurt thought it was sure to get infected if it didn’t get scrubbed clean and medicated, and might get infected even then.

Kurt looked so unhappy and worried that Puck decided he should explain how he hurt himself. “Some jackass buried barbed wire at the bottom of the chain link fence around Mrs. C’s yard. I found it the hard way while I was trying to get Roscoe loose in the dark, but it’s not bad. He got a scratch or two on his neck before I got to him, but they hardly even bled.” He smiled wryly. “And after that I kept my hand between him and the wire.”

“Come on, let’s get you both cleaned up,” Kurt said firmly, tugging Puck towards the hall by the wrist of his hurt hand, hoping that blood wouldn’t drip on the carpet on the way there.

Puck followed Kurt obediently as he repeated, “It’s really not that bad, baby, I promise.”

Kurt gave Puck a quelling look and then looked apologetically at Carole as he said, “We’ll try to hurry.”

“It’s okay, sweetie, you just worry about doctoring that cut,” Carole said reassuringly. “The food is too hot to eat right this second anyway, and a little tin foil will keep it hot just fine.”

“Thanks, Mom.” Kurt gave her a grateful smile and then stopped as he realized it would be hard to take care of Roscoe and bandage Puck’s hand at the same time. “Finn, would you mind taking Roscoe? I think a damp rag will get most of the dirt off of him, and he likes you.”

“Sure,” Finn agreed, jumping up and moving to take Roscoe from Puck. Roscoe immediately started stretching up to lick at Finn’s chin, making Finn grin. “I’ve got a couple towels in my bathroom that are probably still a little damp from my shower this morning.”

“That should work fine, thank you,” Kurt said, smiling at Finn before he looked back at Puck. “Why didn’t you call Sam and let us know you needed help? I could have brought you a pair of pliers, at least.”

Kurt’s own phone was in his room somewhere, but the battery was dead after he forgot to plug it in the night before. He hadn’t been able to find it that morning, though he hadn’t taken much time to look after he called it with Puck's phone and realized it wasn’t going to ring. He had been too busy to stop and find it since then, but he wasn’t too worried about it. He expected it would turn up when he went around the room packing his things to go home, and anyone who called before then and couldn’t get him would just call Puck or the house phone anyway.

Puck smiled tolerantly, amused. “Because my phone’s still in your back pocket, where _you_ put it after you talked to Sam earlier.”

Kurt blinked and moved his free hand automatically to the pocket he usually carried his phone in, and then he laughed as he blushed slightly, starting down the hall towards his room again with Puck in tow. “It is, isn’t it?” He was trying hard to ignore the way Finn was snickering at them while Burt chuckled and followed them into the hall.

“Yep,” Puck agreed, amused. “And I didn’t think it would be so hard to get him loose. It was starting to snow so I didn’t want to take any longer than I had to. He hasn’t got much hair and he was already shivering.”

Steve was leaving Kurt’s bathroom as they walked into Kurt’s room and he stopped, taking one look at Kurt and then at Puck’s hand before he said, “Let me help with that, it looks like it might need stitches. Where’s the first aid kit?”

“I have one under the sink,” Kurt said, giving Steve a grateful smile as he finally released Puck’s wrist. “I don’t have suture kits like you do at home, but there are butterfly bandages and super glue, which works almost as well.”

“Super glue is better than sutures for a cut so close to the knuckles,” Steve said, smiling reassuringly at Kurt and then walking back into the bathroom. “Why don’t you get rid of that dirty shirt, Puck? I'm sure Carole would rather not have it at the table.”

“And your hands are most definitely in need of a good scrub, especially that cut,” Kurt agreed, moving closer to Puck and reaching for the lower edge of his sweatshirt and t-shirt. “Watch your hand.”

Puck watched Kurt with amusement, not noticing Burt standing in the hall watching them as he ducked to let Kurt take off his shirts more easily. Kurt tossed the tangled sweatshirt and t-shirt towards his hamper as Puck teased, “If you wanted me to strip, you just needed to say so.”

Kurt blushed slightly. “It's hard to take off a shirt with one hand.”

Puck smiled softly at Kurt as he murmured, “I'm not hurt that bad, baby. My hand works just fine, see?” He lifted his injured hand, flexing it for Kurt’s benefit even though the movement immediately started it bleeding again. It really _wasn’t_ a bad cut, but it was jagged and messy because it nicked a vein, and close enough to his knuckles that making a fist broke the fragile scab that was starting to form. It hurt, but no worse than it had any of the million times when he split his knuckles in a fight or cut himself working on a lawnmower, so he wasn’t worried about it.

“Please let Steve take care of it anyway,” Kurt said quietly, looking a bit worried. “For me?”

“Okay,” Puck agreed easily. “I’ll do anything for you, baby, you know that. All you have to do is tell me what you want.”

“Thank you,” Kurt said with a relieved smile, leaning closer to kiss him lovingly and then pushing him towards the bathroom. “Go get cleaned up, I’ll get you a clean shirt.”

“Alright.” Puck headed into the bathroom, where Steve was waiting near the open first aid kit that was on Kurt’s dressing table.

Steve moved over to the far side of the sink and reached to turn on the hot water, and then he picked up the bottle of hand soap, smiling at Puck. “Hands.”

Puck chuckled and stuck his hands out, letting Steve squirt soap into the palm of each hand before he stepped up to the sink as he said dryly, “I _can_ take care of myself just fine, y’know. I’m not helpless.”

“I never said you’re helpless,” Kurt said firmly before Steve could answer Puck, digging into one of the boxes of Puck’s winter clothes. “It’s not about _needing_ taken care of, it’s about letting people help you because we care about you. Besides, I know you and you would probably just rinse it off and slap on a Band-Aid and then call it taken care of until it got infected so bad you _had_ to take care of it.”

Steve smiled and just listened to them, letting Kurt handle it as he idly watched Puck. He had known Puck was on the football team and did well as a running back, but how fit he was made it plain he was also working out with weights pretty regularly. The muscles in Puck's back and shoulders were defined without being overly bulked up, making it obvious to Steve's knowledgeable eye that the kid worked for the muscle, he didn't just pop steroids.

“I’m not dead yet, so I must not do too bad of a job,” Puck pointed out with amusement, soaping up his hands up past the wrists even though the soap stung like mad in the wounds on his left hand. He actually probably would have done pretty much as Kurt said, though he wouldn’t have bothered with a Band-Aid. They never stayed on anyway, not on his knuckles. “I’ve been doctoring my own cuts and scrapes for years.”

“Just because you _can_ do everything yourself doesn’t mean I’m going to let you,” Kurt countered, still not noticing his dad in the hallway as he walked quickly back around the bed to the bathroom with a soft clingy grey sweater he had seen Puck wear only once. It looked wonderful on Puck as far as Kurt was concerned, and he knew Carole would also appreciate Puck being dressed nicely for dinner, even if no one else cared. “And we both know you don’t _really_ want to argue with me so just save yourself the effort and let Steve put his medic training to good use.”

Puck chuckled softly, leaning down to rinse his hands. “Sure, baby. Whatever you want.”

Steve’s lips twitched as he fought not to laugh, amused by how easily Puck gave in to Kurt. He had known that Puck did pretty much anything Kurt wanted him to, but it was still amusing to see Puck let Kurt order him around with every sign it didn’t bother him at all. Puck actually seemed to enjoy it, which just reinforced Steve’s opinion that they were perfect for each other. Kurt couldn’t help being bossy, especially when he felt strongly about someone, and Steve was sure that Puck’s easy tolerance of Kurt’s dominant tendencies would go a long way towards keeping the peace in their relationship.

Kurt smiled as he leaned against his dressing table, watching Puck. “Thank you, sweetheart.”

Puck finished rinsing his hands and reached for the towel on the counter as he smiled at Kurt. “Anytime.”

Kurt flipped the sweater over his shoulder as he moved quickly to take the towel from Puck. “Stop, you’ll get blood everywhere. Let me see your hands.”

Puck held out his hands to Kurt, amused even though the way Kurt was acting made him feel warm inside. Being ordered around by anyone else might have annoyed him, but he knew that with Kurt it was just a sign of how much Kurt loved him. Kurt was treating him like he had treated Burt for _months_ after his heart attack, and Puck could never be upset to know Kurt loved him that much.

Kurt dried Puck’s hands carefully, avoiding the blood that was slowly running over the back of Puck’s left hand, and when he was done Puck moved closer and leaned up to kiss Kurt, still not completely used to the fact Kurt was taller than he was. He pulled away after a moment and gave Kurt a soft smile, murmuring, “I love you too, baby.”

Kurt blushed slightly even though he was smiling. “Go sit on the commode and let Steve work on that cut. He’ll need you to be able to reach the sink so he can get it clean, you didn’t get all the dirt out of it.”

Puck smiled a little wider and turned towards Steve, who backed up for Puck to go by, still obviously amused. “You heard him.”

Puck chuckled and moved obediently past Steve to sit on the toilet, which was in the corner beyond the sink. He lifted his left hand to prop it on the counter with his hand over the sink while Steve started taking things out of the first aid kit, laying them out on the counter so they would be ready when he needed them.

Burt finally continued down the hall towards his bathroom to wash his hands, smiling and starting to think that Puck might really be the right person for Kurt. Kurt’s tendency to be overprotective and bossy when someone he loved was hurt or sick had started not long after Lizzie died, and over the years it had gotten steadily worse, aided along by Burt’s heart problems. Kurt could be very trying when he was hovering and acting like a mother hen because of something minor like a cold or some barked knuckles, and Burt always had to remind himself over and over that Kurt only did it because he loved him.

Puck hadn’t been upset at all by being treated the same way, even seemed to understand it, and seeing how gentle Puck was with Kurt and how lovingly he tolerated Kurt’s fussing had made Burt feel a lot better about them as a couple. He had already been sure that Kurt loved Puck, but watching them together there in Kurt’s bathroom had made him realize how deep the feelings they had for each other really were. He still didn’t understand what had brought them together or why Kurt had never told him he was in love with Finn’s best friend, but he couldn’t find it in his heart to begrudge them the chance to be together, not anymore.

Burt knew all too well that life came with no guarantees, and that Kurt had been lonely for a long time, and he just couldn’t deny his son a chance to be with someone who loved him and understood him the way Puck seemed to.

~*~

Puck, Kurt, and Sam volunteered to clean up after the meal, but it didn’t take them long to finish before they joined everyone in the darkened living room to watch ‘ _Live Free or Die Hard_ ’. Burt and Finn were sprawled in their recliners like they usually did if they were both at home, and Steve and Danny were on the loveseat with Carole sitting on one end of the couch near Burt.

Burt paused the movie when Puck, Kurt, and Sam walked into the living room so he wouldn’t miss anything while the boys got settled, watching them curiously. There wasn’t really room for the three of them to sit down on the couch, and he was interested to see how they would handle one of them needing to sit in the floor. Puck was usually the one who ended up in the floor when the living room got crowded, but Burt thought Sam might want to let Puck sit by Kurt.

Roscoe had lingered in the kitchen to beg for scraps while the boys loaded the dishwasher and put food away, but when he followed them into the living room he didn’t hesitate to jump up on the couch. Roscoe climbed halfway into Carole’s lap like it was where he belonged, and Carole laughed as she pulled Roscoe the rest of the way onto her lap, cuddling the little dog as Roscoe stretched up to lick her face, tail wagging happily. She smiled at Sam, Puck, and Kurt, pushing Roscoe’s muzzle away from her face and then patting the couch by her as she said, “Have a seat, Sam.”

“Yes ma’am,” Sam said with a smile, sitting next to Carole while Puck just looked at Kurt, obviously waiting for him to sit down.

Burt had expected Puck to end up in the floor since there weren’t enough places for everyone to sit, but instead Kurt smiled and put his hand on Puck’s back to urge him towards the remaining seat on couch as he said cheerfully, “You heard Mom, sweetheart. Sit down.”

Puck smiled, moving to sit by Sam without any more hesitation. “Where are you sitting?”

“Right here.” Kurt smirked and climbed into Puck’s lap like he owned it, settling comfortably with his long legs draped over Sam’s knees while Sam and Puck both just watched him with amusement. Kurt wriggled around a little to get more comfortable and then relaxed with a happy little hum, kissing Puck’s cheek and then laying his head against Puck’s shoulder. “Perfect.”

Puck chuckled softly and put his arms around Kurt, pressing a kiss to his hair before he murmured, “Glad you approve, baby.” His bandaged left hand was on Kurt’s hip, seeming to stand out even more because of how bright the white gauze Steve had taped over the cuts contrasted against Kurt’s tight black leggings and Puck’s charcoal grey sweater in the dimly lit room.

Burt was trying to decide if he should say something or not –he didn’t really mind Kurt and Puck touching in front of him, not any more, but he didn’t want Kurt to decide that meant doing other things would be okay too – when Roscoe squirmed away from Carole.

The Beagle climbed over Sam and then halfway into Kurt’s lap, wagging happily as he started licking Kurt’s face like it was covered in gravy.

Kurt giggled and lifted Roscoe the rest of the way into his lap as he said quietly, “Settle down, Roscoe. No kisses.”

Roscoe stopped licking Kurt’s face and laid down, curling up in his lap with a soft huff.

Kurt beamed as he cuddled the puppy, rubbing behind his ears and murmuring, “Good boy.”

Roscoe leaned into Kurt’s touch and closed his eyes, tail thumping softly against Kurt’s thigh.

Puck chuckled, lifting his right hand off of Kurt’s knee to brush back Kurt’s hair as he murmured, “I told you he missed you.”

Kurt smiled at Puck, his blue eyes sparkling even in the darkened room as he replied quietly, “I just _fed_ him, of course he likes me.”

Puck snorted, amused. “Sam fed him too, and you don’t see him tackling Sam to try and lick his face off.”

Sam snickered and Kurt gave him an amused look before he turned his attention back to Roscoe, who was obviously happy to curl up in Kurt’s lap. “Well, maybe he missed me a little.”

“I still say it’s a shame we don’t have a dog,” Steve said, making Kurt and Puck look at him in surprise. Steve was smiling down at Danny and looking amused. “Gracie could just take a bath and change clothes when she gets back to Rachel’s place.”

Danny tipped his head to look up at Steve, settled snugly against his side with Steve’s arm around Danny’s shoulders. “She’d still have dog hair in her bag and her stuffed animals and who knows what else, babe. Rachel gives us hell all the time as it is because we let Grace do things she and Stan don’t approve of.”

“And it’ll just get worse if Step-Stan starts sneezing and blubbering about his allergies all the time,” Kurt added, amused by Steve yet again petitioning for Gracie to have the puppy she wanted so badly. Steve was rather transparent about the whole thing and Kurt and Danny had often had to be the voice of reason. Steve had wanted a dog since he was a kid, but had never had the chance to really have one other than the dogs he worked with in the military _because_ of being in the military. Steve had spent all of his time in school or with the Navy until he met Danny, so there were a lot of things he had never really experienced before then, from owning his own car to simple things like buying sheets for his bed that didn’t come from a Navy PX.

“What about when Grace visits her friends with dogs?” Carole asked reasonably. “Surely _someone_ she plays with has a dog.”

“Lots of them do,” Danny agreed, nodding as he looked over at Carole. “Rachel makes her change and shower out in their pool house before she lets Gracie back in the house afterwards, and doesn’t let her take anything that isn't washable with her when she goes to visit a friend so none of her stuff will get contaminated.”

“That’s just silly,” Carole said with a soft laugh. “Why doesn’t Stan just take medication for it? There are over-the-counter allergy pills that would likely work for him. They do for me when I visit my sister who has cats.”

Danny made a face. “Because it wouldn’t be _fair_ to inconvenience Step-Stan just to make Grace happy.”

Carole frowned. “Rachel should just give you full custody if that’s how her husband feels about Grace.”

“Stan loves Grace,” Steve said, giving Danny a tolerant look and then turning his attention to Carole. “He and Rachel are just opposed to taking pills for anything they don’t have to. They’re both big believers in nutritious food and exercise being enough to keep them healthy, and they’re trying to raise Grace the same way.”

“But it would be such a simple thing for him to do, if Grace really wants a dog,” Carole said, still a little unhappy even though she smiled at Steve.

“I know, which is why I think we should be able to have a dog,” Steve agreed.

“She wants a pony, too, and a dolphin, and a whole flock of penguins,” Danny admitted, looking wry. “I hate that Stan makes it hard for us to have the dog Steve and Grace have _both_ always wanted, but we don’t really have any business having one anyway. Grace only gets to visit a few days a month, and the rest of us are so busy the dog would end up being home alone most of the time anyway.”

“Unless we got two dogs,” Steve said with a little grin. “Or dropped our dog off to spend the day with Kono’s little anklebiter on the way to work every day. Then they’d keep each other company.”

Danny laughed, looking at Steve again as he said firmly, “No! That little fuzzball would teach our dog to eat the furniture and wreck the house every day like _he_ does!”

Steve grinned wider. “Then we should get a working dog. I know a guy in California that trains rescue dogs to be war dogs for the SEALs. If we got one of his dogs, it could just go in to work with us when we do, and it would be able to protect Grace when she’s around, too.”

Danny looked like he wanted to laugh again. “No, we do _not_ need a Rambo dog, either. You and Gracie will _both_ survive without a dog.”

Steve made a face. “Spoilsport.”

“Yeah, I’m real mean to you,” Danny agreed, amused. “That’s why I let you drag me out of bed pretty much _every day_ at the ass-crack of dawn to go swim, or run, or _both_ when I could be _sleeping_.”

Kurt giggled, changing the subject as he looked at Burt. “Weren’t we going to watch the movie?”

“I’m just waiting for everyone to shut up,” Burt said as he started the movie, amused.

Everyone settled down to watch the movie, taking the hint, and after a few minutes Burt glanced over at the couch again. Kurt looked so happy curled up in Puck’s lap with Roscoe that it only took Burt a moment to decide not to say anything about it. They weren’t hurting anyone, after all, and Kurt was more relaxed and happy than Burt had seen him in years.

~*~

Sam looked over at Puck and Kurt when the credits began, smiling when he saw that they both seemed to be asleep. Kurt had shifted to hide half his face against Puck’s throat in his sleep, but what Sam could see of it looked so calm and peaceful that Sam had no doubt Kurt’s dreams were good. Kurt was holding onto Puck’s right hand with one hand while Kurt’s other hand rested on the puppy that was still sprawled across his lap, and all three of them looked pretty happy to Sam.

Sam glanced down to check his watch and then looked back at Puck and Kurt just as Finn worked the lever to make his recliner go upright again, the screech of metal rubbing on metal loud as the nearly worn-out workings inside the old chair moved. Sam looked at Finn in surprise, and the annoyed look on Finn's face made him wonder what the problem was this time.

Puck opened his eyes without otherwise moving, obviously not wanting to wake Kurt up as he looked at Finn and whispered, “Shh.”

Finn rolled his eyes and stood as he said peevishly, “He needs to wake up anyway.”

Kurt stirred with a low grumbling noise, his peaceful expression fading, and Puck sighed.

“If he wanted to _sleep_ , he should have gone _to bed_ ,” Finn added just a little louder, heading into the kitchen.

Puck turned his head to watch Finn go with a frown. “Real considerate of you, Finnessa. Thanks.”

Finn just kept going, disappearing into the kitchen as Kurt lifted his left hand to stroke Puck’s chest slowly and then shifted again as he sat up more and opened his eyes, yawning sleepily. “It’s okay, sweetheart,” he said quietly.

Puck looked at Kurt, still frowning slightly as he murmured, “No, it’s not. There’s no reason for him to be so pissed at us. We haven’t done _anything_ to him.”

“Just let it go,” Kurt said gently, “for me?”

Puck sighed and then nodded. “For you.”

“Thank you,” Kurt said quietly, smiling at Puck for a moment before he looked at Sam. “What time is it?”

Sam glanced at his watch again. “Nine-twenty,” he said, giving Kurt a wry little smile. “I was about to have to wake you anyway. You guys are my ride home, and Mom wants me back by ten.”

Kurt seemed to wake up more when he heard that, poking Roscoe gently to wake the dog as he said in a more normal tone of voice, “Get down, Roscoe. We have to go.” Roscoe lifted his head, yawning widely and then looking reproachfully at Kurt, who laughed. “Go on. Down.”

Roscoe heaved a sigh and then got up and jumped down out of Kurt’s lap, heading into the kitchen as Kurt swung his feet out of Sam’s lap and stood up.

“Are you sure you should drive, sweetie?” Carole asked, concerned. “You still seem pretty sleepy.”

Kurt stretched his arms up over his head with a low groan, making faces at the way his back was knotted up and completely missing the way Puck and Sam both watched his turtleneck ride up to bare his belly, then he smiled at Carole as he let his arms fall and tugged his shirt back into place. “I am, which is why I’m not driving.” He looked at Puck, giving him a sweet smile. “Noah is.”

“Sure, baby,” Puck agreed easily, smiling up at Kurt. “Anything you want.”

Kurt smiled wider and leaned down towards Puck, teasing, “I do enjoy that.” He kissed Puck lightly and then headed for the hallway to go to their room, running one hand through his hair to straighten it. “I’ll be right back and then we can go.”

Puck watched him go, amused. “You look great.”

“That’s good to know,” Kurt said with a soft laugh, “but it doesn’t help the fact I need to use the bathroom and put my boots back on.”

Puck laughed and shifted on the couch, standing to go get the shoes he had kicked off earlier. “Shoes would help.” He glanced at Sam as he moved back to the couch to put the shoes on. “You better get yours on too, bro.”

Sam nodded, smiling. “Right.” He got up to go get his shoes from where he left them by the door earlier, confident that Kurt and Puck would make sure he made it back to the motel as soon as possible. They both knew it was important to him not to make his mom have to wonder where he was or what he might be doing. She had enough to worry about, working double shifts most days as a waitress and still trying to be there for Stacy and Stevie as much as she could, not to mention going to every Glee performance she could manage for Sam.

Sam leaned back against the wall near the door to pull his shoes on, and he was just tying the second one when Burt spoke up suddenly, making Sam look up in surprise.

“I don’t want you driving fast this late, Puck,” Burt said firmly. “It’s cold out there tonight and most of the snow earlier melted almost as soon as it hit the ground, so there will probably be ice on the roads.”

Puck already had his shoes on and was staring at Burt in surprise as he said quickly, “I wouldn’t speed on icy roads, sir. I don’t want to get in an accident any more than you want me hurting your truck.”

Burt looked a little relieved. “Not the truck I was worried about.”

Puck smiled crookedly at Burt, standing up and then shifting to settle his feet in his untied tennis shoes. “I’ll always bring Kurt back to you safe, I promise.”

“I want _you_ back here safe too, son,” Burt pointed out just a bit gruffly.

Puck looked surprised and then pleased, his expression softening into a shy, warm smile. “Thanks.”

Burt smiled at him a moment longer and then looked at Carole, changing the subject abruptly. “Wasn’t there some of that cobbler left?”

“And two pumpkin pies I left on the stove to cool, too,” Carole agreed with a smile, standing to go into the kitchen. “If Finn hasn’t eaten them, pumpkin is his favorite.”

“I’m making a sandwich, God!” Finn called from the kitchen, sounding unhappy, and Sam wondered again what Finn was upset about. He’d been pissed all evening, insisting he was fine even as he pouted like a big baby, and Sam had no clue what his problem was. Kurt and Puck both seemed confused by it too, but Carole was just pretending not to see it so Sam figured she probably knew whatever it was Finn was so unhappy about.

Carole ignored Finn, smiling at Steve and Danny as she asked, “Would you two like some dessert, too?”

“Pumpkin pie sounds awesome,” Danny agreed immediately, giving her a bright grin as he pulled away from Steve to sit up straighter. “In the kitchen?”

“Please,” Carole said, smiling as she started around Burt’s chair, pausing on her way by and patting his shoulder. “You too, sweetheart. You know how I hate people eating in the living room.”

Danny stood to walk quickly into the kitchen with Steve jumping up to follow at his heels, both of them grinning.

Burt pretended to be unhappy, making a face at Carole as he worked the lever to put down the foot of his chair. “You’re getting almost as bad as Kurt about crumbs on the carpet, woman.”

Carole just laughed and continued into kitchen, following Steve and Danny.

Roscoe came out of the kitchen then and trotted around the couch to Puck, sitting down in front of him to look up at him expectantly.

Puck let out a little snort of a laugh. “Roscoe, buddy, I have _no clue_ what you want.”

Sam snickered, reaching for his letterman jacket to put it on as he watched Puck and Roscoe, who let out a little whining grumble, still staring up at Puck.

Kurt hurried back down the hall, smiling when he saw Puck and Roscoe staring at each other. “He probably wants outside, sweetheart.”

Roscoe perked up, looking at Kurt and yipping happily as he bounced to his feet.

Kurt grinned. “You brought him in, so he thinks it’s your job to let him back out.”

Puck laughed and stood. “Okay then.” He looked down at Roscoe, starting towards the front door as he said, “C’mon, pup. Outside.”

Kurt smiled at Sam, moving towards the kitchen door as he said quickly, “Just a second and we can go.”

“No hurry,” Sam said easily, reaching into his jacket pocket for his phone. “I’m texting Mom to let her know we’re on the way, but the roads are iffy so we might be a little late.”

“Good idea,” Kurt agreed, nodding. “Trying to hurry would be a bad idea on a night like tonight. Ask her if she needs anything from the store, too. We have to stop anyway, we can just do it before we take you home if she needs something.”

"Okay," Sam agreed, smiling as he started to type on his phone.

Puck pulled on his old Army jacket and then grabbed the keys to the Ram as he opened the door, looking at Kurt with a smile. “I’m going to heat up the truck while I walk Roscoe, babe, but give it a few minutes before you come out or you’ll freeze.”

“Thank you,” Kurt said, giving Puck a sweet smile and watching him go before he turned into the kitchen and moved just inside the door, looking at Carole. “Do you need anything while we’re out, Mom? Wal-Mart is the only thing open now, but I need to stop and get a couple things anyway.”

“Redi Whip,” Carole replied, smiling. “I forgot to get some, and the can in the fridge is nearly empty.”

“Okay,” Kurt said cheerfully, then turned his attention to Finn, who was sitting at the table with a plate and a turkey and dressing sandwich that had gravy oozing out the side. “You want anything, Finn?”

Finn looked surprised, swallowing a mouthful and then answering, “Dr Pepper? We’re almost out.”

“I’ll get you some,” Kurt agreed, smiling at him and then moving to grab the notepad and pen off the fridge and jot down what he needed to get. “Doritos too?”

“He should have plenty,” Carole said quickly, amused and not giving Finn a chance to answer. “I just got a big bag last night and I saw it still in the pantry right before dinner.” She paused and then added, “Could you grab a couple cases of Cherry 7-Up, though? I wanted to make limeades on Saturday to go with the barbecue, but I totally forgot the 7-Up when I bought lime juice and the maraschino cherries.”

“No problem.” Kurt added Cherry 7-Up to his list and then looked at Steve and Danny. “Anything for you two?”

“You getting back in one piece,” Danny said promptly, grinning. “Don’t distract your guy while he’s driving tonight.”

Steve added, “And don’t stay out late, you’ll make everyone worry.”

“Puck is an excellent driver, and we’ll be back soon, I promise,” Kurt said with a smile, trying to ignore the way he was blushing as he turned away from the kitchen to walk over to Burt, who had just stood up. Kurt smiled at his dad, stepping in close to hug him as he asked, “Did you want anything, Dad?”

“Get a case of whatever Steve and Danny like to drink, too,” Burt said, hugging Kurt briefly before he let go.

“I can’t,” Kurt said with a wry smile. “At home they drink the hibiscus tea that Steve makes or one of the local beers, and you can’t get them in Ohio.”

“Just grab some root beer,” Danny called. “A&W.”

“And some of that Snapple I like,” Steve added, leaning way back in his chair in the kitchen to look through the doorway at Kurt with a hopeful smile.

Kurt looked amused and as he added A&W to his list and then turned his head towards Steve and asked, “Peach tea, or the apple one?”

“Yes, please,” Steve replied, smiling even wider.

“Of course,” Kurt said, amused as he went quickly back into the kitchen to put the notepad up, keeping his list. He headed for the front door then, smiling at his dad as he passed him. “We’ll be home soon, Dad.”

“Just be careful,” Burt said, walking into the kitchen and leaving Sam and Kurt alone in the living room.

Sam moved out of Kurt’s way so Kurt could grab a coat, grinning when Kurt moved to reach for Puck’s letterman jacket instead of one of the others. “Don’t you have one of those of your own? I remember seeing you wear it.”

Kurt's smile disappeared and he stopped, his hand just resting on Puck’s jacket as he remembered what happened to his jacket and said softly, “Karofsky ruined my McKinley jacket.”

Karofsky had actually jerked on the back of Kurt's jacket hard enough to rip it off that night by the Navigator, splitting seams along Kurt's shoulder and dislocating Kurt's arm before the front buttons popped and the jacket came off. That had been right after Kurt managed to fight his way out of the Navigator by kneeing Karofsky in the balls as hard as he could. Karofsky had grabbed the jacket when Kurt tried to run, ripping it off as he threw Kurt against the Navigator so hard that when he hit the truck it had shattered Kurt's cheek and almost knocked him out. Kurt didn't remember the beating he had taken after that as clearly, and wasn't really sure anymore what had been reality and what was remnants of his nightmares afterwards, but he remembered the pain and the terror he had felt right up until he passed out.

Sam moved to see Kurt's face better, wondering why he had gotten so still he seemed to be barely even breathing, and then Sam frowned at the fear in Kurt's eyes. He had seen almost the same look in Puck's eyes once, though he still wasn't sure what had triggered it. Talking to Puck had brought him out of what Sam was pretty sure had been a flashback, so Sam tried the same thing with Kurt and murmured, "Kurt, look at me." Kurt didn't react so Sam reached for Kurt's hand to give it a firm squeeze as he repeated, "Kurt."

Neither one of them noticed Steve lean back in his chair again to look at them, frowning.

Kurt shuddered and jerked at Sam's touch, looking wildly around until he saw Sam watching him with so much concern that Kurt felt his face heating up. He looked past Sam at the front door for a moment, forcing down the memory completely before he finally managed to give Sam a slightly shaky smile. "I-- Thanks." He squeezed Sam's hand, adding softly, "A lot."

Sam smiled too, relieved. "Anytime." He was glad to see that the nightmare in Kurt's eyes was already mostly gone, though he wished he knew what to do or say to get rid of Kurt's obvious embarrassment.

Kurt gave Sam's hand another squeeze and then let go of it, moving to take down Puck's letterman jacket and put it on as he tried hard to continue their conversation like he hadn't just gotten stuck in his own head, reliving what Karofsky had done to him. “I ordered a Surfriders jacket back when the freshman team ordered theirs, but we won’t get them for a couple of weeks yet.” He shrugged to settle Puck’s coat around him, closing his eyes and burying his face in the collar of the jacket to inhale Puck's familiar scent even though he knew Sam was watching him. He had thought he was finally done with the vivid flashbacks, and having another one had shaken him more than he wanted it to.

"By Christmas break, then?" Sam asked quietly after a moment, wishing he could help Kurt more but sure that just wearing Puck's jacket was helping already. He could see Kurt relaxing, and his breathing was evening out again.

Kurt opened his eyes, and the concern in Sam's eyes made him flush even more with embarrassment. “Supposed to be, yes, but I got the light version so it won’t do me much good here. I'll never really need a heavy coat in Kailua, and I wanted to be able to wear it when I go to watch my friends on the baseball team, or when I go to football games. I’ll probably go to at least the home games next year, and wearing a school jacket will get you a better price on concessions and better seats.”

Sam reached to open the door for Kurt. “Makes sense.”

“I try to have a method to my madness,” Kurt agreed with a ghost of a smile, grabbing his Surfriders cap to put it on as he walked outside. “God, it’s _freezing_ out here!” he blurted, wrapping Puck's coat more tightly around himself as he started running towards the Ram, which was rumbling quietly where it was parked in the driveway, its tailpipe sending up a steady stream of smoke in the cold night air.

Sam followed more slowly as he looked around for Puck and Roscoe. He stopped by the passenger door of the truck, wondering where they had disappeared to, and he was just about to call out to Puck when the front door of Kurt’s house suddenly opened. Puck stepped outside, closing the door and then trotting towards the truck as Sam smiled and asked, “How’d you get in there?”

“Roscoe did his thing and then ran around back like his tail was on fire,” Puck explained, looking amused. “I wasn’t sure why he took off, so I followed him. He’s used to Carole letting him in and out the back door, I guess, ‘cause he went straight to it and waited for me to catch up. I made it in the back just as you were closing the front door.”

Sam snickered, opening the passenger door of the truck.

Kurt was sitting in the middle already, his hands held close to the heater vent as he gave Sam a wide-eyed look. “Close the pneumonia hole!”

Sam laughed and quickly climbed in to shut his door. “It’s not _that_ cold.”

“It is after living in _Hawai'i_ for six months,” Kurt countered, seeming almost back to his normal self, which amazed Sam a bit. Puck opened the driver’s door just enough to get in, closing his door quickly, and then Kurt added, “It feels like it’s _ten below_ out there.”

Puck laughed. “The low only is supposed to be twenty-five, baby. It’s not much below freezing yet right now, the slush from the snow earlier isn’t all frozen yet.”

Kurt looked at Puck. “It feels colder to _me_. At home the lows have been around sixty on a _cold_ night, and I've been kind of chilly.”

Puck snickered, putting on his seat belt as he teased, “You’re turning into _such_ a beach bunny.”

Kurt laughed, blushing as he swatted Puck’s shoulder. “I am not!”

Puck reached across Kurt for his seat belt, buckling Kurt in as he smirked at him. “You totally are, but I love you anyway.” He kissed Kurt lightly and then reached for the steering wheel and the gearshift, putting the truck into reverse and then putting his right arm behind Kurt and looking back behind the Ram as he started the truck moving.

Sam grinned and put his own seatbelt on, then went back to watching Puck and Kurt, glad that Puck so easily distracted Kurt enough for him to really relax again and stop thinking about the flashback. Watching them together was always a lot of fun for Sam, even though seeing what they had together made him wish for something similar for himself. Dating girls had kept him from getting too lonely, and he had usually had fun with them, but he never really had a problem behaving like a gentleman. He’d made out with Quinn and had even had sex with Santana and Brittany, though not together, but being with the girls didn’t really compare to how it had been with Thomas. He had only been with the one guy, sure, but the difference between how he felt during sex with Thomas and how he had felt with Santana or Brittany was enough to convince him that he was probably going to end up with a guy someday, not a girl.

It had taken Sam a while to admit even to himself that he was mostly gay, but he was happier now that he had stopped trying so hard to make himself into what everyone else expected from him. Dating Mercedes was safe and even fun because she wasn’t ready for anything more intense than holding hands or the occasional fairly innocent kiss, and he knew she didn’t love him so he didn’t feel like he was leading her on. She just wanted someone she could date when she felt like it, and he enjoyed her company, so it was working out well even though she had broken up with him three times so far. She kept deciding they shouldn’t date because they weren’t in love, but within a week or two they always seemed to pick up where they left off, holding hands and going on double dates with Tina and Mike again.

Kurt just sat and watched Puck back the truck into the street, amused. He waited until Puck faced forward again to put the truck in drive before he shifted closer to Puck’s side, hooking his arm through Puck’s as he said, “Give it a month for _you_ to warm up, sweetheart, and when we come back for Christmas you’ll be right next to me running to find the heater.”

Puck laughed, glancing at Kurt and then looking back to the road again. “Probably.”

Sam snickered at them, making Kurt glance his way. He gave Kurt his best innocent grin and said, “I don’t think it feels cold at all.”

“Oh, shut up,” Kurt said quickly, laughing.

~*~

Steve had watched until Sam and Kurt went out, then straightened back up in his chair. He looked up when Puck went through, but he didn't say anything as Puck walked quickly by. 

"We'll see you all later," Puck said cheerfully, heading for the front door.

"Drive safe," Carole said, smiling even though she had noticed Steve's worry while he watched Kurt and Sam in the living room.

"Always, Mrs. H," Puck called back, and then he opened the front door and went out.

As soon as the front door closed again, Danny asked quietly, "What happened, babe?"

Steve looked at Danny, pensive. "Kurt had another flashback."

Danny sighed. "Damn. He's been doing so good, I hoped being here wouldn't bring them back."

"A flashback?" Burt repeated.

Steve looked at Burt, aware of the way Carole and Finn were watching and listening as he said, "Sam asked about Kurt's old letterman jacket, and then Kurt got stuck in his own head, remembering the attack." He looked back at Danny. "Sam pulled him out of it, though, and he recovered quick so it wasn't a bad one."

"Thank God for small favors," Danny said softly, and Steve nodded.

Carole looked at Burt, asking quietly, "Was he wearing his letterman jacket that night, honey? They already had him in a hospital gown when I got to see him."

"Yeah, he was," Burt said quietly, sad that even after six months Kurt was still having trouble. Kurt had seemed so confident and happy that Burt had thought Kurt was done with the fear and panic attacks that had plagued him so badly before he went to Hawai'i.

"Karofsky really destroyed it that night," Finn added, looking upset. "Kurt had Puck throw it away a couple days before he left. I was coming home after a date with Rachel and saw Puck putting it and some clothes in the trash out by the curb. The coat was all ripped apart with one sleeve mostly off."

"Kurt told his doctor in Honolulu that Karofsky had grabbed him by the jacket that night," Danny said quietly, drawing everyone's attention to him. "The jacket was buttoned up tight and got twisted around him somehow so Kurt couldn't get out of it, and the guy jerked on it hard enough to dislocate Kurt's arm before the coat came apart. When it finally did, Kurt got slung into the side of the Navigator so hard it nearly knocked him out."

"I knew Karofsky had ripped it off of him," Finn admitted, looking down at his half-eaten sandwich but not really seeing it. He was silent for a moment and then blurted, "I think Karofsky ... did stuff to Kurt. That night. Puck told me later that Karofsky didn't, that he only hit Kurt, but Mike and Sam watched Puck beat the shit out of Karofsky the same night Kurt supposedly told him nothing happened."

Burt stared at Finn, shocked. "When was that?"

"While you were in Hawai'i. Puck waited for you to be gone, and for me to be at Rachel's with her and her dads, and then he got the guys and they went to Karofsky's." Finn hesitated and then added, "It... was pretty bad. Karofsky ended up in the hospital for a couple days."

Steve smiled, glancing at Danny, who gave him a quelling look even though his eyes were a little amused. They had both known that Puck beat Karofsky up, though Puck had told Kurt that Sam and Mike helped, not that they just _watched_. Hearing that Puck had put the guy in the hospital was news, though it didn't surprise either of them much. Puck loved Kurt more than anything, and had long before he ever let anyone else figure it out. It was no surprise he'd put a serious hurt on anyone who hurt Kurt, especially an idiot who had hurt Kurt because he tried to get into Kurt's pants and Kurt refused.

Burt was silent for a moment and then asked quietly, "You're sure about that, Finn?"

Finn nodded, finally looking at Burt again. "Mike made a video. So Kurt could see, if he wanted." He looked down again as he went on more quietly, "Karofsky admitted he's gay, and that he... tried to do stuff, but Kurt fought him. That's why he beat Kurt up so bad."

"What kind of stuff?" Burt asked, frowning.

"I already said too much," Finn said, shaking his head but not looking up. " _I'm_ not even supposed to know. I found it on Rachel's computer months ago, and she-- She _lost it_ when she caught me watching it. She _cried_ , she was so upset. No one was supposed to tell me. Or you."

"You should have told me _then_ ," Burt said firmly, trying hard to keep control of his temper.

"I never told _anyone_ ," Finn said quietly, "just like I didn't tell about what Karofsky did before." His eyes went wide then and he blurted, "Shit!"

"Finn!" Burt exclaimed angrily. "What happened _before_?!"

"Nothing!" Finn said quickly, still wide-eyed. "I stopped him! Kurt _promised me_ he hadn't done worse than feel him up, and you know he can't lie!" The look on Burt's face made Finn repeat hurriedly, "He _can't lie_! I'd _know_!"

Burt fought down the urge to yell, his anger giving way to despair as he realized there was absolutely nothing he could do about _anything_ Kurt had been through. If he ever brought it up to Kurt, he'd just make it that much harder for Kurt to forget it and whatever else had happened that Finn didn't know about. Finn was more than a little bit self-absorbed, so Burt was sure that was a long list. Kurt surely wouldn't have told Finn his problems. Kurt never told _anyone_ about his problems, dealing with everything himself unless he simply _couldn't_ , and even then Kurt seldom asked for help.

Burt finally looked at Finn again, pained and sad. "I wish you would have _told me_ so I could--"

"What, so you could have gone after Karofsky, instead of sending Kurt to Dalton?" Finn interrupted quickly, his expression twisting with sudden anger. "You would have had another _heart attack_ if you tried then, Burt, and it would have _killed_ Kurt as sure as if I had beaten him to death myself!" He made a strangled little noise. "Hell, beating him would be _kinder_! He got beat up _all the time_ for _years_ and they never even made him _cry_ , but when you were in the hospital, that's _all_ he did."

Burt looked away as he finally started to understand. He knew the heart attack had scared the boys, especially Kurt, and trying to beat down a kid as big as Karofsky probably _would_ have killed him then. He wasn't as young as he used to be, and he knew he had been in much worse shape before Kurt went to Dalton. He complained sometimes about the diet that Kurt and Carole kept him on most of the time, but his doctor had told him more than once that they saved his life. He felt better than he had in years, and he knew he was a lot stronger now.

"I _couldn't_ tell you," Finn said more quietly, his anger already subsiding into something much harder to deal with. "Even if I _hadn't_ promised Kurt, which I just screwed up royally, I still could _not_ live with myself if I told and something happened to you. I've been a shitty brother sometimes, but I tried to protect him, I really did." He swallowed hard, his eyes looking haunted. "It's bad enough living with knowing it's _my fault_ he almost died."

"Sweetie, no," Carole murmured, "there's no way you could have _known_ \--"

Finn met Carole's gaze as he interrupted her firmly. _"I knew_ Karofsky had been following him, Mom, and that if he got to him Kurt would _wish_ he was dead before that asshole got through with him." His expression twisted as he looked down and tried to blink back sudden tears. " _That's_ why he wasn't going anywhere alone, but _I told him_ he could deal that night because Mercedes' house is so close."

"He would have gotten to Kurt eventually, Finn," Steve pointed out gently, making Finn look at him.

"Maybe," Finn agreed as he stood, "but he wouldn't have gotten him _that night_ if I had been there like I was supposed to be." He left the kitchen without another word.

Steve sighed, looking pensively down at his slice of pumpkin pie, which he really didn't want anymore. He doubted any of them wanted their dessert, really, but after a few moments he started eating it anyway. Carole had worked too hard on it to waste it. After a minute or two the others started to eat too, and the four of them ate in silence for a little while.

They had all finished their dessert and Carole was gathering up the plates when Burt suddenly spoke. "Danny, did that bastard rape my son?" Steve, Danny, and Carole all looked at Burt, surprised, but Burt didn't wait for an answer before he went on, "His clothes were all ripped up that night, but I thought the guy just hated him enough to try to beat him to death. If he's _gay_ , though, and had been ... after him--" Burt broke off, looking down and feeling kind of sick.

"He didn't, Burt," Danny said firmly, and when Burt looked at him Danny met his gaze calmly. "Kurt told me Karofsky tried to get his pants off that night, but he promised me Karofsky didn't _ever_ do worse than kiss him and feel him up. The kid's a terrible liar, I'd have known if he tried, and I had to know after the way he freaked out about the doc touching him, that first visit. I was ready to book a flight for Steve if that bastard had raped the kid, I won't lie."

Steve smiled slightly, amused that Danny had the same thought that day and hadn't ever told him. Danny had sent Steve out of the room while Danny calmed Kurt down, Steve had been so murderously angry, and he hadn't realized Danny had been thinking along the same lines he was while he paced out in the hall.

Burt had closed his eyes as he took a few slow shaky breaths, so relieved it made him feel a bit light-headed as he realized how tense he had been. He finally opened his eyes again, trying to sound normal as he said quietly, "He never could lie worth a damn." He realized what Danny had said then, and asked, "Why just a flight for Steve?"

"Because Kurt needed me with him then, Burt," Danny said quietly. "Steve wouldn't need me for that anyway, he's the one trained to do that kind of thing. If I would let him, he could kill the guy and disappear the body, and no one would ever know." He paused and then added, "But Kurt wasn't lying to me, so it didn't happen."

Burt nodded but didn't trust himself to speak, looking down at his coffee mug. Kurt really _couldn't_ lie, and he was sure Danny was perceptive enough to catch him if Kurt tried to. Even _Finn_ could tell when Kurt lied, and Finn wasn't the brightest kid by far when it came to dealing with other people. Sometimes Finn did great, amazing even, and then there were other times Finn wasn't paying attention and he'd say some homophobic thing to or just about his 'little brother' that made Burt want to punch him.

"Kurt's never had sex with _anyone_ ," Danny said suddenly after a few moments, making Burt look at him again in surprise. "He fooled around a little with Blaine, but he waiting until he's sure it's love, not just sex."

"What about Puck?" Burt asked.

Danny shook his head. "They're still just kissing." He smiled. "Mostly because of you, I'm sure, but yeah. When they do more I'll be able to tell. Kurt's not the kind of kid who can hide it."

Burt just looked at Danny for a long moment before he murmured, "I hope you're right."

"Noah would _never_ do anything Kurt didn't _want_ him to do," Carole said suddenly, making Burt look at her in surprise. She was frowning at Burt as she added, "He _treasures_ Kurt, and would do _anything_ to make him happy." She stood to carry the plates to the sink, dumping the remains of Finn's sandwich into the bowl she had put in the floor for Roscoe, who happily started to eat as she added, "Even complete _strangers_ can see they're in love."

"I _believe_ they love each other, honey," Burt agreed quickly. "And I'm _glad_ Kurt has found someone who loves him so much, really I am, I just--" He broke off, trying to find the words. "I don't want him rushing Kurt into anything he's not ready for."

Carole turned around to look at Burt again. "They aren't _rushing_ anything, Burt. They've been talking every day for _six months_ and they've known each other for _years_ , which is a lot longer than you and I knew each other before we were already _married_."

"We're not kids, though," Burt pointed out.

"Neither are they," Carole replied quickly, frowning. "They're grown men, both of them, and they're more deeply in love than most people will _ever_ be." She turned back to the sink to wash the dishes, the way she moved giving away that she was either upset or annoyed, possibly both. "You should be _happy_ that Kurt found that so young, not trying to hold him back."

Burt watched her for a few moments and then stood and started towards the living room as he said quietly, "I _am_ happy for them, Carole, and I'm trying hard to accept the rest. That's the best I can do."

Carole looked after Burt, just standing there and biting her lip, and then she finally turned back to washing the dishes with a soft sigh.

Steve looked at Danny, who met his gaze for a moment before he smiled wryly and stood to follow Burt while Steve got up and moved to the sink to help Carole, starting to dry the dishes after she washed them. With Burt and Carole doing different things, and Danny and Steve have to divide and conquer to be able to talk to them both, so it was good that Steve and Carole got along fine. Danny had a real knack for dealing with Burt, usually knowing just what to say to him when Burt was upset to get him to calm down and really think instead of just reacting.

It was one of the many ways Danny and Kurt were a lot alike.

~*~

Kurt finished his bedtime tea and then rinsed out his mug to put it in the drain rack by the sink, looking over at Puck, who was standing nearby cuddling Roscoe. “Do you think he needs walked again before bed?”

“I already did, baby,” Puck murmured, amused as he rubbed behind Roscoe’s ear with his bandaged left hand. “We went out while you were talking to Carole about dinner tomorrow.”

Steve and Danny had left to head back to their hotel right after Puck and Kurt returned from taking Sam home and going to the store, and then Carole and Kurt had spent a few minutes discussing what Danny and Steve might like for dinner the next night. They finally decided on making Mexican food after a long discussion, and then Carole had gone to bed, leaving Kurt and Puck alone in the kitchen. Burt had followed Carole, so Finn was alone in the living room watching a movie. Finn had been annoyed at Puck and Kurt all day even though they didn’t know what they had done to make him so unhappy, so they had stayed in the kitchen to avoid him while Kurt had his tea.

Kurt smiled and moved closer to Puck to pet Roscoe as he murmured softly, “Then I think it’s time for bed, don’t you?”

“Past it, if you want to be at Denny’s before ten in the morning,” Puck agreed as he offered Roscoe to Kurt, amused. “It’s almost eleven.”

Kurt accepted the dog, giggling softly at the way Roscoe wriggled and licked at his chin. “Bedtime for sure, then.” He turned away and started towards the hall, pausing when he got to the living room to smile just a bit hesitantly at Finn. “Would you like me to get you anything before we go to bed, Finn? Maybe some pie, or your Doritos and a drink?”

Finn glanced at Kurt, looking unhappy again – or more likely still – as he said, “No, Kurt, I don't want anything. I’m fine.”

Kurt’s smile faded and he just looked at Finn for a moment before he said quietly, “Whatever I did to upset you, it wasn’t intentional. I think you already know that, though.”

Finn looked like he wanted to say something, but Kurt didn't wait to see what it was, walking quickly towards the bedroom he shared with Puck as he cuddled Roscoe and wished he understood Finn a little better.

Puck gave Finn a dirty look as he said quietly, “I’ll be there in a minute, baby.”

“Okay,” Kurt agreed, looking back at Puck when he reached their room. “Don’t take too long, I’m cold.”

“I won’t,” Puck agreed, giving Kurt a soft smile. “I’ll be right there.”

Kurt nodded and then went into their room, closing the door behind him.

Puck moved around the couch to sit down on the end close to Finn’s chair, frowning as he said quietly, “Alright, bro, this is me asking now, not Kurt or your mom. What’d we do to piss you off today?”

Finn didn’t look at Puck, pretending to be fascinated by watching Will Smith drag an alien through the desert even though he had seen the movie about a million times. “Just forget it. _Kurt’s_ waiting for you.”

Puck just stared Finn for a few moments as it all suddenly began to make some kind of sense, but he was sure he must be crazy as he asked, “Are you really _jealous_?” Finn flushed and looked at him quickly, frowning, and Puck realized maybe he _wasn’t_ seeing things. “Because you _act_ jealous, even though we both know you’re not into me like that.”

Finn stared at him a moment and then looked away again, his frown shifting into an unhappy scowl. “We’re _best friends,_ man, _brothers_ , but you don’t even _care_ that you’re leaving me behind. All that matters to you anymore is him, you don't even _talk_ to me.”

Puck let out a relieved breath, more than a little bit glad that Finn hadn’t suddenly decided to go gay. He wasn't sure either of them could handle that can of worms. “You’ve been planning to leave _me_ behind since last year, Finn," he pointed out after a few moments. Finn looked at him again, surprised, and Puck smiled crookedly at him. “You never asked me what I thought of you going to New York with Rachel after graduation, but _I_ understood why it was never a question for you. You love her, and she’s not giving up her dreams for anyone, not even you.”

Finn frowned. “That’s _different_. Me and Rachel, we’ve been together _forever_. You and Kurt just hooked up a few days ago.”

“I love him, Finn,” Puck said simply. “Just because I kissed him the first time a couple days ago doesn’t mean I haven’t loved him for a long time. I’m sorry it hurts you that I’m leaving, but I’ve been planning for this since the night he told me he isn’t ever moving back here.”

“Without telling me,” Finn added pointedly as he stared at the TV again, starting to look more hurt than angry. “Your _best friend_.”

“Who doesn’t like gay people very much, even though he loves his little brother who’s queer as a three dollar bill,” Puck agreed, making Finn look suddenly ashamed. Puck wasn’t sure if Finn was ashamed he loved Kurt or ashamed that he didn’t like gay people, but it wouldn’t have surprised him if he found out Finn didn’t know either. Nobody really understood Finn’s homophobic tendencies, especially not Finn. “You’re more than just my _friend_ , Finn, you always have been. You’re my brother, my _family,_ and I haven’t got many people I can say that about anymore. I didn’t want to make things weird between us by telling you I’m bi.”

“I wouldn’t have treated you different,” Finn said quietly, looking at Puck again with a hurt expression.

Puck just stared at Finn for a few moments before he finally murmured, “You have been since you found out.”

“Not because you’re kind of _gay_ , though,” Finn said quickly. “Because _you_ _didn’t tell me_. I mean, you told _Lauren_ , but you didn’t trust _me_ enough to tell me. That hurts.”

“Lauren didn’t need me to tell her,” Puck admitted. “She was waiting on me to go to a movie and watched me talking to Kurt one night _months_ ago and she just knew.” He let out a soft little huff of a laugh. “And then she watched me talk to him again a few days later and dumped me for being too stupid to know I was in love with him, even though I had figured it out by then. I just hadn’t ever told anyone.”

“You didn’t tell me about that either,” Finn murmured. “Talking to him _every day_ , I mean.”

Puck ran one hand over his mohawk. “I didn’t tell _anyone_ , Finn. Sam only knows because he's online so much. Until Kurt left I hardly ever bothered with messenger unless Sam called and told me to get on so we could talk without using up his minutes, but after Kurt left I started making sure I was online every night to meet up with him so we could talk on video chat a while. Sam picked up on the fact Kurt and I were both signing on and off around the same time and that it had started the day after Kurt left, and he put two and two together on his own.”

"Why every day?" Finn asked softly, still unhappy.

Puck flushed slightly, shrugging one shoulder as he looked down and started to pick at the edge of the bandage on his hand. “I needed to know Kurt was really getting better, and he needed someone to talk to that knew what he had gone through. By the time he didn't need me to help him through the bad days anymore, I couldn't imagine giving up what little time I had with him.”

“I hate secrets,” Finn said, looking away to stare at the television even though he wasn’t processing what he saw. “It hurts that you trust Lauren and _Sam_ more than me.”

“It wasn't about who I trust,” Puck said with a sigh. “I just _told you_ they figured it out themselves, but whatever. I know better than to keep arguing with you when you’re like this. When you’re ready to forgive me for falling in love with Kurt, you let me know.” He stood and turned away, heading for Kurt’s room as he said quietly, “G’night bro.”

Finn didn’t reply, but Puck hadn’t really thought that he would.

Puck tapped lightly on the door when he reached Kurt’s room, waiting for Kurt to say he could come in before he reached for the doorknob. The bedside lamp was the only light the room when Puck stepped inside, leaving everything but the bed in shadow and making the room seem smaller than usual.

Kurt was sitting on their bed in one of Puck’s McKinley t-shirts and his own sweats, obviously unhappy as he cuddled Roscoe and watched Puck close the door. “Did he tell you what I did that was so wrong?”

“It’s not you, baby,” Puck replied, walking over to the bed to sit down near Kurt and reaching for Kurt’s hand to hold it in his own and give it a squeeze. “He’s pissed that I kept secrets instead of telling him from the beginning that I was falling in love with you, especially after I started planning to leave so we could be together. You’re just catching the edges of it.”

Kurt blinked, surprised. “How is it any of his business?”

Puck smiled crookedly. “He’s my best friend besides you. We used to tell each other _everything_ , and he’s unhappy because he figured out that I stopped doing that about the time I started falling for you. It doesn’t help that he also figured out Sam knew a long time ago that I was talking to you every night online. He still doesn’t like Sam, even though there’s really no good reason for it, and I think it’s making him even more upset that Sam is the one who knew first.”

Kurt sighed and looked down at Roscoe, who was blinking sleepily in Kurt's lap as he tried to stay awake. “Maybe I should go try to talk to him.”

Puck shook his head, letting go of Kurt’s hand to reach up and brush back Kurt’s hair and then letting his hand fall to the bed between them. “It won’t do any good tonight, baby. He’s too busy being pissed and hurt to listen to anyone right now. Just leave him alone and let him brood about it until he gets ready to really listen.”

“We’re leaving Sunday morning,” Kurt said softly, looking at Puck again. “I don’t want him still angry when we have to go.”

“If he is, I’ll live,” Puck said, shrugging one shoulder. “He’s been pissed at me before, and I survived it. Sometimes it lasts a day or two and others it’s _months_ , but eventually he’ll forgive me. He always does. He's my brother.”

Kurt looked down at Roscoe again. “I’m sorry being with me has made so much trouble for you.”

“I’m not,” Puck said firmly. “And it’s not your fault anyway.” Kurt looked up, meeting his gaze again as Puck added, “If Finn doesn’t like that I’m in love with you, he’s just gonna have to learn to accept it or I’ll live without him. I’m not giving you up, not for _anyone_. You’re stuck with me, baby, for better or for worse.”

Kurt’s eyes widened a little. “Is— Is that your way of asking me to marry you?”

“Not yet,” Puck said quietly, “but you need to get used to the idea because after graduation I intend to get down on my knees and beg you to make an honest man out of me. I know it’s legal in Hawai'i and I can’t think of anything I want more than I want to be Noah Hummel.”

Kurt lifted one hand to his heart, staring into Puck’s eyes as he slowly smiled, his eyes shining with unshed tears even though he looked blindingly happy. He just sat there staring at Puck for a minute or two before he whispered softly, “If it makes you feel better, I’m going to say yes.”

Puck grinned and lifted his hand again, reaching for the back of Kurt’s neck to pull him closer as he murmured, “I never doubted it for a second, baby.”

Kurt giggled quietly and then they were kissing as if they had all the time in the world to enjoy it.

Roscoe let out an annoyed huff a few minutes later when Kurt tried to move towards Puck, squirming out from between them and moving to the foot of the bed to flop down there.

Kurt made an approving noise and moved onto his knees, pushing Puck back onto the bed and following him down as Puck’s hands slid up under the t-shirt Kurt wore. Kurt shuddered slightly at the feel of Puck’s strong, callused hands stroking his bare back, shifting closer to Puck as he deepened the kiss with a quiet growl. Puck had kept his hands outside of Kurt's clothes so far, and finally feeling the touch that Kurt had been craving made him forget why they had been so careful to keep clothes on. He wanted suddenly to feel Puck naked under him, to _see_ Puck naked, and then he wanted to taste every inch of him, but first he was going to kiss him a little more because he loved the way Puck responded to his kisses.

Puck hummed as he sucked on Kurt’s tongue, loving the way Kurt was settling his body over him like a blanket. He slid one hand slowly down into Kurt’s sweatpants to palm Kurt’s ass, urging him closer because Puck felt like he had been hard for _weeks_ , and Kurt let out a low growly noise again as his hips rocked down against Puck's. Kurt seemed to like that because a moment later he started to grind down against him in a totally awesome way that made Puck moan softly into Kurt’s mouth as he shifted to brace one foot against the bed and tilt his hips, his legs spreading wider. Kurt didn't hesitate, settling between Puck's legs like it was where he belonged and then they began moving together again, both of them making quiet noises even though they were kissing like they might devour each other.

All of the self-control Puck had been so proud of when he was with women disappeared when it was Kurt who was kissing him or touching him, but he thought it was okay because he could make Kurt forget himself just as easily. They wouldn’t actually have sex – they had promised not to, and it was a promise they both intended to keep – but Puck knew that they would both be satisfied by the time they fell asleep that night anyway.

With Kurt, even just coming in his pants was sure to be amazing.

~*~

Burt finished tying his work boots and stood, walking to the dresser to pick up the wallet, change, and cell phone he had left there the night before. He unplugged his phone and tucked everything into his pockets before he walked out into the hall, pausing when he heard a thump in Kurt's room. Roscoe whined softly and scratched on Kurt’s door then, and Burt only hesitated for a moment before he opened the door to let the dog out, unable to keep himself from looking into the room.

The light from the hall lit the room enough to make it easy for Burt to see that the clothes Puck had worn the day before were scattered across the floor, and the blankets were draped haphazardly at best across the two in the bed, leaving little to the imagination. Burt’s gaze fell first on the pale upper curve of Kurt’s butt and then he noticed what was definitely a hickey on Puck’s deeply tanned hip a few inches away, both of them completely naked, and he suddenly felt a wave of disappointment as he realized they had broken their promise to him. He had tried hard to believe that they were keeping their word not to have sex, but seeing them naked together made it pretty plain that wasn't the case. He was sure they didn’t have any secrets from each other anymore, and probably hadn’t since the night Kurt came home despite what Danny had told Burt.

Burt hadn’t _heard_ them doing anything, of course, but Carole teased him all the time about being able to sleep through a tornado and it wasn’t really very far from the truth. He knew that she wouldn’t tell him if _she_ heard them fooling around. She had already made certain he knew that she didn’t like him forcing the boys to promise not to have sex to begin with. She was glad they were together and saw no reason to put any restrictions on them, insisting that both boys would be fine if Burt just let them find their own way together, but he had been reluctant to do that because he couldn’t quite believe Kurt was really a grown man now.

The soft little smile on Kurt's face as he slept in Puck's arms still made him look like the sweet boy Burt had tried to protect for so long, but the way he was sprawled half on top of Puck with one leg draped across Puck’s hips wasn't nearly so innocent. Kurt didn’t seem to be marked by whatever they had done at least, his pale skin unmarred by bites or bruises, but Puck’s body showed much more evidence of the night before. Kurt had marked Puck in quite a few places with love bites, some barely visible and others dark and nearly purple like the one on Puck's hip. Puck had his head turned towards Kurt and his right arm around Kurt’s back, his bandaged left hand holding Kurt’s right hand where it rested on Puck’s chest. Even asleep it was plain that Puck was careful of Kurt, holding him close.

Burt's gaze finally drifted to Puck’s face and then he just stared as he realized Puck’s eyes were open. Puck met his gaze over the top of Kurt’s head without flinching, silent and still but awake and looking a bit wary as he waited for Burt to say or do something.

Burt stared into Puck's eyes, and he was surprised to realize he wasn’t angry at Puck despite how disappointed he was that Kurt hadn't kept his promise. He couldn’t quite make himself believe that Puck was sleeping naked with Kurt without them having sex, not with the way Puck was marked up and how much he knew they loved each other, but he was also sure that Kurt had likely been the one pushing Puck a little farther than he might otherwise have gone, not the other way around. Kurt loved Puck, Burt didn't doubt that at all, but anyone who had seen the way Kurt looked at Puck sometimes could tell that Kurt wanted him, too.

“Just lettin’ Roscoe out, son,” Burt murmured gruffly after a moment. "Go back to sleep."

Puck smiled slightly, looking relieved as he nodded and then he closed his eyes as he relaxed again, nuzzling against Kurt’s hair with a soft little hum Burt could just barely hear.

Kurt made a low noise and shifted even closer to Puck as he hid his face against Puck’s chest and mumbled, “Turn off th’ ligh’, Danno. ‘S too early.”

“Go back to sleep, baby,” Puck murmured, kissing Kurt’s hair. “He’s just letting Roscoe out.”

“Kay,” Kurt mumbled, wriggling as he shifted to get a little more comfortable. “’M cold.”

Puck let go of Kurt's hand on his chest and reached for the covers, tugging them up over them both to cover Kurt’s back right up to his shoulders. “Better?”

Kurt sounded happy as he murmured, “Mmm, yes.” He kissed Puck’s chest and then settled down as he added almost too quiet for Burt to hear, “Now sleep.”

“I will,” Puck agreed softly, glancing at the clock and then meeting Burt’s gaze again. “We have a couple hours before the alarm.”

Burt nodded and then forced himself to close the door and let them sleep, but he just stood there for a moment after he closed the door, thinking. It hurt a bit that Kurt had broken a promise to him, to realize that Kurt wasn't really the obedient little boy he remembered anymore, but he was glad that Kurt had found someone who loved him so deeply and selflessly. After seeing how gentle and loving Puck was with Kurt and how happy and loved Puck made him feel, Burt couldn’t really find it in himself to be angry with them. Puck very obviously treasured Kurt and would do anything to make Kurt happy, and that was more important to Burt than being able to keep his little boy from growing up too fast.

Everyone else in the family seemed to feel that Kurt had _already_ grown up into a very capable adult, but Burt had been slow to accept that his son truly was a man now. It was a big adjustment for him to make, but the more he saw of the new, more mature Kurt that had come back to him from Hawai'i, the easier it was to accept. Kurt didn't act like a boy anymore, confident in himself and who and what he wanted, and Burt was very proud of the man Kurt had become. Accepting that Kurt was a man grown meant that he'd have to accept Kurt's choices too, though, including the choice to have sex with Puck.

Burt finally continued towards the kitchen, hoping that Carole had the coffee ready. This morning he really needed it, and he needed to talk to her before anyone else woke up. She deserved an apology after the last few days. He had been stubbornly refusing to listen to her, but she had been right all along, as usual.

~*~

It was after nine when Kurt left his bedroom later that morning, and he was smiling even though he was a little surprised to see that the house seemed deserted except for Finn, who he found in the kitchen eating a piece of pumpkin pie and dressed like he was planning to go somewhere. Even Roscoe was nowhere to be seen, despite the fact Kurt vaguely recalled Danny letting him out of their bedroom earlier and saying something about walking him. He had been too muzzy-headed with sleep to be able to swear to it, though.

Finn glanced up when Kurt walked in and then looked back down at his pie, subdued and looking kind of sad as he said, “Mom and Burt went out to breakfast with Danny and Steve. Mom woke me to ask if I wanted to go and said something about Danny wanting Steve to try a real diner breakfast, but I didn’t really pay attention when she said where they were going.”

“Thanks for letting me know,” Kurt replied. He moved to the coffee pot and got himself a cup of coffee, adding some pumpkin pie spice out of the cabinet and then a healthy dollop of milk out of the fridge before he moved to sit down next to Finn. He bit his lip, looking at Finn for only a moment before he blurted, “Puck told me not to bother you about how upset you’ve been, but I feel like I have to at least tell you I’m sorry.”

Finn didn’t look at Kurt. “I'm not upset at _you_ , Kurt. We're fine. You didn’t do anything.”

“No, actually I did,” Kurt disagreed, making Finn look at him in surprise. “I know how close you are to Puck, and how lonely you were last time you and he stopped hanging out. I should have thought more about how taking him back to Hawai'i with me would make you feel.”

“You say it like he has no choice,” Finn said softly, confused.

Kurt smiled crookedly. “Do you have a choice about moving to New York in June?”

Finn just stared at Kurt for a moment before he admitted, “Not really. Not if I don’t want to lose Rachel.”

“Exactly.” Kurt sighed, looking down at his coffee. “I suppose I should be moving back here to be with Puck and the rest of you, but I’m not going to do it.” He lifted his gaze to meet Finn’s again. “I’m happier in Kailua than I’ve ever been in my _life_ , Finn, and I refuse to go back to living somewhere that I can’t leave the house alone without literally fearing for my life, not when I know it doesn't have to be like that. I never have to worry about running to the store in Kailua, or going to school, or to a bonfire on the beach, or doing anything else I want to do. I've never had that before, and I don't want to lose it now that I've finally found it.”

“If it's that safe for you, you _should_ go back there,” Finn agreed, finally starting to look like he might understand what Kurt was saying. “I’m glad you found someplace you can be happy, Kurt.”

“But see, that's what’s hurting you, Finn,” Kurt pointed out. “By selfishly choosing to live where I can be happy, _I’m_ taking away your best friend.”

Finn looked confused again. “How does that follow?”

“Puck loves _me_ like you love _Rachel_ ,” Kurt explained gently to Finn, trying to be patient with how hard-headed and dense Finn could be when he was unhappy. “It’s not that he _wants_ to hurt you by leaving, Finn, it’s that I’ve given him no choice. He’s going to live wherever I do if he possibly can, and I can’t go back to living in fear.”

“He could stay until we graduate,” Finn said, frowning. “He stayed before when you left, so he doesn’t _have_ to leave now. Burt already said he can live with us and finish school, and it's not like you'd stop loving him. You're not like that.”

“Yes, I would wait for him,” Kurt agreed, “but you could stop seeing Rachel tomorrow and not see her again until after graduation, too." Finn just stared at him, shocked, and after a moment Kurt added softly, " _He_ would never ask _you_ to do that, though.”

Finn looked down, his frown fading as he thought about it. Kurt sipped his coffee, waiting patiently for Finn to think it through, and after a few minutes Finn finally looked at him again.

“I guess I … kind of owe him an apology,” Finn said quietly, starting to look like maybe he understood what Kurt was saying. He still wasn’t really _happy_ about it, but he obviously wasn’t as hurt and upset as before. “I want him _here_ , he’s my best friend besides Rachel, but you’re right. He’d never ask me to stay away from her for him, even though she drives him crazy harping on him about not keeping kosher anymore. If he really loves you that much, he _should_ go.”

“I do,” Puck said quietly, making Kurt and Finn both look towards the doorway in surprise. Puck was standing there in jeans and a McKinley t-shirt with an unzipped hoodie over it, and he looked surprised but relieved. “I love him like I love _breathing_ , Finn. More, even. I’d die right now if I thought it would make him happy.”

“It definitely would _not_ ,” Kurt said firmly, smiling despite his words. “You promised me ‘till death do us part' last night, and you’re not getting out of it that easy.”

“Dude, you’re getting _married_?!” Finn blurted, staring at Puck wide-eyed.

Puck met Finn’s gaze calmly. “You still want to marry Rachel, don’t you?”

“Yeah, but not _now_!” Finn said quickly, still looking shocked. “We’re going to wait until we’re twenty-five to even _talk_ about it.”

Puck blushed slightly and ran one hand over his mohawk, looking down. “Yeah, well, you know me, bro. I don’t have the patience to wait that long." He looked back at Finn. "I haven’t bought the ring and _really_ asked him yet, but it’s legal in Hawai'i and he needed to know that's what my plans are for the future.” He looked at Kurt, a slow smile spreading across his face. “He promised to say yes, when I do.”

“At graduation,” Kurt agreed, smiling at Puck and feeling like his heart just might burst with happiness. “I’m going to hold you to it, too.”

“Right out in front of God and everybody on stage, if you want,” Puck agreed, giving Kurt such a sweet loving smile that there could be no doubt exactly how he felt. “I wasn’t kidding when I told you I want to be Noah Hummel by this time next year.”

“Wow,” Finn said softly, making Puck and Kurt look at him. He was staring at Puck, obviously still surprised but kind of pleased too as he added, “You _really_ love him.”

Puck let out a surprised bark of a laugh, looking at Finn. “Well no shit, Sherlock. I’ve been telling you that for _days_.”

“Shut up,” Finn said, grinning and looking happier than he had since the night Kurt arrived in Ohio. “You said you loved _Lauren_ , too, and we both know that was bullshit. You just got off on her being strong enough to pin you down.”

“I didn’t know any better then, bro," Puck admitted sheepishly. "For a while there I figured if it was so awesome just to kiss her, it must mean I was in love. I wasn’t, and I figured it out pretty quick. Nobody had ever made me feel like she did before, and I got kind of confused by that.”

Finn's grin faded. “Not even Kurt?”

Puck snorted, amused. “I meant _then_ , not now.” He looked at Kurt, his hazel eyes going warm and sparkling. “Now I _know_ what love is really like.” He smirked, adding, “And Kurt’s very capable of pushing me down and kissing me until I can’t remember my name anyway, so I got the best of both worlds.”

“You don’t forget _my_ name, though,” Kurt pointed out with a smug little smile, lifting up his mug.

“Never,” Puck agreed, smiling as he watched Kurt drink his coffee.

“I’m happy for you two but I don’t want to know any more,” Finn said quickly, getting up to go put his plate in the sink. “ _Especially_ since you promised Burt you wouldn’t do that stuff. I’m not going to lie to him for you.”

“We haven’t had sex,” Kurt said quickly, blushing. He remembered the night before and how amazing it had been to have Puck under him, naked and beautiful as he let Kurt do whatever he wanted to do to him. He felt his face heating up even more as he looked at Puck and admitted, “We do other things, but we’ve kept our promise.”

“Barely,” Puck added, smirking as he met Kurt’s gaze.

Kurt blushed a little redder as he looked into Puck’s eyes, but his smile made it plain that he didn’t regret a thing. Neither of them had really intended for things to go as far as they did – they hadn’t planned to get naked together at all, not until they were home in Kailua – but Puck didn’t regret what had happened, and he was glad Kurt didn’t either. They hadn’t had sex, not technically, but they might as well have. It had felt more important to Puck than any sex he had ever had before, leaving them both boneless and exhausted afterwards even if Kurt didn't actually fuck him.

“My room _is_ next to yours, but whatever,” Finn said doubtfully, turning away from the sink. “Shouldn’t we be leaving anyway though, not talking about you two fooling around?”

“We?” Kurt repeated, dragging his gaze away from Puck’s sparkling hazel eyes to look at Finn in surprise.

“Rachel told me you wanted _everyone_ to go today,” Finn said, giving Kurt a slightly hurt look. “Did that not include me?”

“Oh no, I’d _love_ to have you go with us,” Kurt said quickly, smiling reassuringly at Finn. “I just didn’t think you would _want_ to. You don’t like shopping or hanging out at the mall with me and the girls.”

Finn shrugged, relieved and smiling a bit shyly as he admitted, “I go to the mall with Rachel, I can do it to for you, too. I kind of missed you, and besides, it won’t just be you and the girls today. Artie's still out of town, but Puck and Mike will be there for me to hang out with while you try on clothes and stuff. I thought maybe while you and the girls go in Macy’s, us guys could go check out the new demo games at the computer store or something.”

Kurt smiled and stood with his nearly empty coffee mug. “Thank you, Finn.” He didn’t have the heart to tell Finn that he knew Puck at least wouldn’t be leaving Kurt and the girls to go play games. Kurt had promised Puck he wouldn’t go anywhere without him while they were in Lima except to the restroom, and he knew Puck would stay close that day even when the girls inevitably dragged Kurt into Victoria’s Secret to giggle over lingerie. Knowing Puck, he would even enjoy teasing the girls and picking out things for them to try on. He was in love with Kurt, yes, but he was still Puck and Kurt knew he’d enjoy trying to scandalize Rachel, Tina, and Mercedes. Kurt might actually even help him.

“Sam’s gonna be there today too,” Puck said suddenly, making Finn and Kurt both look at him in surprise. Puck met Finn’s gaze as he added, “You might even have to be _nice_ to him, bro.”

Kurt looked at Finn. “Will that bother you?”

Finn rolled his eyes. “No, it won’t _bother_ me.” He looked at Puck, adding pointedly, “I haven’t said a word to him in _months_.”

“That’s pretty much why I asked,” Puck agreed seriously. “He has no problem with you, Finn, but you’ve been pissed at him for a _year_ over stuff that wasn’t even his fault.”

Finn started towards the living room. “I’m not _pissed_ at him, I just don’t want to hang out with the guy, okay?”

“Why not?” Kurt asked, walking to the sink to quickly wash his coffee mug and Finn’s plate. He didn’t want to leave a mess for Carole to deal with when she got home.

“He just— He _annoys_ me,” Finn said, walking into the living room to go flop in his chair to start putting on his shoes and socks. “But I’m not gonna bother him, okay?”

Puck went to the front door to get his own shoes from where he kicked off when he and Kurt got in the night before, and then he carried them towards the couch. “What is it that you don’t like about him?” He flopped down on the couch and dropped his shoes, pulling a pair of socks out of his pocket as he added, “I’ve been thinking about it and it can’t be just that he dated Quinn or you’d still be pissed at me too.”

“It’s not about Quinn or anyone else,” Finn said, frowning as he put on his sock without looking up. “It’s _him_.”

Kurt moved into the kitchen doorway as he dried his hands on a towel, stopping there to watch and listen as he wondered if Finn, who always seemed so oblivious to everyone around him, had actually figured out Sam’s secret. Finn tried to hide it around Kurt, but he really didn’t like gay people and Finn’s unwavering dislike of Sam would make much more sense if it turned out that Finn actually knew Sam was gay.

Finn pulled his shoe on and then started to tie it, still not looking at anyone as he added, “He’s just... _weird_.”

Kurt bit his lip and turned to toss the towel back onto the counter before he turned off the kitchen light and walked slowly into the living room.

“Dude, he’s a geek,” Puck said with a laugh, looking over at Finn. “He’s played more of those sword and sorcery video games than I even knew _existed_ before I started hanging out with him, and speaks Elvish, and whatever the hell it is the Avatars speak, and Latin, and Wookie, and probably two or three Star Trek languages he picked up because he was _bored_. Of _course_ he’s weird.”

“I don’t mean that,” Finn said, looking up at Puck. “The geeky shit isn’t what bothers me. It’s the way he—“ He broke off, frowning, and then looked at Kurt as he said, “Don’t take this wrong, okay?”

“I’ll try not to,” Kurt said, moving to sit on the couch by Puck while he listened. He wished that he had thought to get Sam’s permission to tell Finn and Puck after Sam came out to him the night before, but he hadn’t and that put him in a bad position. He was very sure Sam hadn’t told anyone else, not even Puck, but he also had a strong feeling Finn knew somehow. Finn wasn’t the brightest person, not by far, but he had a weird instinctive understanding of people sometimes that made up for missing out on verbal hints that other people got immediately.

Finn watched Kurt a moment longer and then looked back down to put on his other sock. “Well, he _says_ that he’s straight, but I keep catching him _looking_ at guys. Usually in the locker room, but I bet he does it in the showers, too.” He paused after he had put the sock on, just looking down for a moment before he looked at Puck, adding quietly, “Mostly I catch him looking at you.”

“Is that all?” Puck asked, obviously trying not to laugh.

“Isn’t it enough?” Finn asked, surprised and annoyed. “He goes in the _showers_ with us, man!”

Puck snickered and looked down to shove his feet into his tennis shoes. “No he doesn’t, Finn. He always showers after you and the other guys are already done, just like Kurt used to do." He smirked. "Besides, it doesn’t bother me if he wants to look at me. We all know I’m hot, and it's not like he's trying to get in my pants.” He looked over at Finn, adding, “And if you can’t take a guy just looking at me, you oughta be _glad_ I’m going to Hawai'i with Kurt. I let him do a hell of a lot more to me than look, bro, and I enjoy every single minute of it.”

“Well, I’m sorry, but I don’t like it,” Finn said, shaking his head and looking down to put his shoe on. “The way Sam is always looking at you even though he’s _supposedly_ with Mercedes isn’t right. Every time I see them together, I want to punch him for leading her on.”

“He’s not,” Kurt blurted, then put his hand over his mouth because he hadn’t intended to say that. Finn and Puck were both looking at him, surprised, and Kurt lowered his hand as he made a sudden decision. “Sweetheart, give me your phone. I need to use it real quick.”

Puck shifted to pull his phone out of his front pocket and then offered it to Kurt, sure that Kurt was calling Sam. “Text him, baby. His Mom might be asleep this early, and the phone would wake her up. He keeps his texts set to vibrate.”

“Thanks,” Kurt murmured, giving Puck a quick smile and then looking down as he flipped open Puck’s phone and stood, moving towards the hall. “I’ll be right back. While I’m gone, would one of you go to the door and call Roscoe? He’s been out long enough.”

“Burt filled in the hole under the fence and put him in Mrs. C’s yard before they left,” Finn said, confused. “Mrs. C's son called and said she's got a bad cold, so she's staying with him a while. Mom told him we'll take care of Roscoe. She put a blanket in Roscoe’s house so he wouldn’t be so cold while they're gone, and they’ll bring him back in when they get home.”

“Thanks, Finn,” Kurt called a bit absently, moving into his room as he scanned through Puck’s contact list, which mostly contained numbers that Puck wouldn’t ever need again.

There were over two hundred contacts in Puck’s phone, but the majority were for women Puck definitely would not be hooking up with ever again, a thought that made Kurt smirk. Puck had told him that even the women Puck used to enjoy sex with the most didn’t interest him anymore once he had kissed Kurt, and Kurt could sympathize. Now that he knew what it felt like to kiss Puck, Kurt couldn’t imagine ever wanting to make out with any other guy again, not even Akela. Kurt had enjoyed dating the guys he had been out with in Kailua, but letting them kiss him had never felt quite like he thought it should, and now he knew why. Being in love made even something so simple as holding hands with Puck feel a thousand times more important than anything Kurt had ever done with Akela, who had come closest to making Kurt truly forget everything else when they kissed. The lightest kiss from Puck made even Akela's best attempts pale by comparison, though, and left Kurt with absolutely no doubts he had been right all along he should just be friends with Akela.

Kurt finally found Sam's number and pushed away his thoughts, trying to get his mind back on talking to Sam. He was afraid to come right out and ask if he could tell Finn that Sam was gay because he wasn’t sure Sam was alone, so he when he started a text he typed out quickly, ‘ _sam its kurt. can i tell finn what u told me last nite b4 dinner?_ ’

‘ _why_?’ Sam texted back almost immediately.

‘ _he finally told us why he doesnt like u_ ,’ Kurt typed, sitting down on his bed. ‘ _i think it would help 4 me 2 explain 2 him a little_.’

Sam didn’t reply immediately, and then finally he sent, ‘ _do waht u thk is bst. i turst u._ ’

Kurt smiled, relieved even though the misspelled words made it plain Sam was typing without really paying attention. He wasn’t sure if it was because Sam was busy or upset, but he hoped it was the former. ‘ _thank u_.’ He had barely hit send before he had a question and quickly typed another text. ‘ _do u want it 2 stay a secret?_ ’ He hit send again before he could rethink actually asking that, hoping that Sam might be ready to be honest with all of their friends.

‘ _time 2 tell n e way_ ,’ Sam sent after a moment, followed by a second text. ‘ _ill tell evr1 2 dya. im perty sure pcuk knws. ;)_ ’

Kurt grinned and stood up without looking away from the phone as he typed, ‘ _i am so proud of u!_ ’

Sam’s reply was short and to the point, making Kurt laugh. ‘ _go me!’_ Another text came through before Kurt had a chance to hit reply. _‘jsut dont let me chkn out. ;D_ _c u soon.’_

Kurt grinned as he replied, ’ _we r leaving rt now._ ’

‘ _cool_ ,’ Sam sent back. ‘ _im @ snic_.’

‘ _c u there_ ,’ Kurt replied, then closed Puck’s phone and tucked it into his back pocket.

Kurt moved to the dresser to get his wallet, which he had forgotten when he got dressed, mostly because he was trying unsuccessfully not to watch Puck dry off after his second shower. He tucked his wallet into his other back pocket as he walked quickly towards the living room again, grinning as he remembered. They had showered together for the first time that morning, but then while they were drying off Kurt had sort of climbed Puck like a tree and Puck had ended up needing to go rinse off a second time. He and Puck were totally going to be sharing showers from now on. It would save time and water, which was good, and conveniently got rid of the evidence when Kurt forgot to behave himself, as he was sure to do once he saw Puck naked.

“Dude, chill,” Puck was saying quietly as Kurt approached, “it’s not _like_ that, okay? He just knows I won’t get weird about it, so it’s _safe_ for him to look at me. He is totally _not_ going to make a move on me, or on Kurt.”

Kurt laughed. “Of course not.”

Finn and Puck both looked at him in surprise, watching Kurt walk over to sit on the coffee table in front of Puck. “How do you know?" Finn asked, frowning. "I saw him watching you two yesterday while he was here, and he looked to _me_ like he liked what he was seeing. He watched you two more than he watched the _movie_ last night.”

“So did you, if you were watching him,” Puck pointed out, amused.

Finn made a face. “After I saw him staring at you while you two were _sleeping_ , yeah.”

“Finn, he’s _happy_ for us,” Kurt said, smiling at Finn and feeling more than a little amused. “He knows that we’ve been missing each other since I had to leave, and he’s nearly as happy as we are that Puck is going home with me.”

“What did you have to ask him?” Finn asked, changing the subject slightly.

“If I could tell you what he told me last night,” Kurt admitted, still smiling as he shifted to cross his legs and get more comfortable. “He’s finally ready for his friends to know that he’s gay.”

Puck snickered. “He’s about a year late, telling me.”

Kurt laughed and reached over to swat Puck’s knee. “He knows _you_ know, and that I knew the day we _met_ him, but still. He’s ready to _say_ it, and that’s a big deal. He needs our support.”

“I got his back, like always,” Puck agreed, grinning. “It’s just not really news to me that he likes dudes.”

“ _I_ even figured it out a long time ago,” Finn said with a snort, standing up. “It’s not like he hides it very well.” He started towards the door. “Better than Kurt, but that’s not saying much.”

Kurt laughed and stood to walk to the door too. “Finn! Be nice!”

Finn looked over his shoulder at Kurt as he grabbed his letterman jacket, grinning suddenly. “C’mon, you know you can’t hide it. _I_ figured out you were gay the day we _met_. You kept telling people that you were straight until we were sophomores, but _nobody_ believed you except Mercedes.” He frowned suddenly again. “Which is why what Sam’s doing to her is _wrong_.”

Kurt rolled his eyes and said patiently, “It's completely different, Finn. She _knows_ he doesn’t love her, and she’s _glad_ because she doesn’t love him either. Sam is sweet and funny and an excellent listener, and she thinks he’s almost as drool-worthy without his shirt as Puck is, but she has no illusions that they’re in the middle of some big romance or something. She just likes having a good-looking guy who will go out with her whenever she wants and doesn’t expect anything more than handholding and a goodnight kiss on the cheek.”

Finn blinked, looking kind of surprised for a moment before he grinned slowly. “So in other words, he’s taken your place as her gay best friend, helping her pick out _clothes_.”

Kurt gave Finn a haughty look and then suddenly stuck his tongue out at him, making Puck snicker at the surprised look on Finn’s face. Kurt reached for the coat rack and grabbed Puck’s letterman jacket, putting it on and wrapping it snugly around himself as he said primly, “I can’t help it that I was _born_ with more fashion sense than you will _ever_ have.”

“In your littlest finger, baby,” Puck agreed, grinning widely as he started to reach for his old Army surplus jacket and then changed his mind, leaving it on the rack. It was supposed to be in the fifties, but they would be in the mall so he should be fine with just his hoodie even though Kurt would likely wear Puck’s letterman jacket all day even indoors.

Sam had texted Puck the night before to tell him about Kurt's flashback and had said he thought Kurt was using Puck's jacket as a sort of armor against the world outside the Hummel house, and Puck was sure he was right. Sam had seemed kind of like he thought that would bother Puck, or maybe thought it _should_ bother him, but it just made Puck happy to know even just a jacket that smelled like him could make Kurt feel safe. Puck kind of loved that Kurt was leaving his own much fancier coats in his closet, not wearing them or even Burt's extra coat so he could wear Puck's jacket instead. He was fine with Kurt wearing it every time they left the house, if that was what Kurt wanted.

Finn made a face and picked up the keys to the Ram, opening the door for them to leave as he said, “You two _aren’t_ funny.”

Kurt’s lips twitched as he tried and failed not to smirk at Finn, breezing past him out the door. “Not to you.”

“Other people think we’re awesome, though,” Puck added, grinning at Finn as he followed Kurt.

“Smartass,” Finn muttered, stepping outside and then shutting the door and locking it behind them.

Finn didn’t even ask if anyone else wanted to drive, and Puck didn’t really want to sit by Finn, so he made sure Kurt ended up in the middle on the way to pick up Sam. Kurt didn't mind, settling close to Puck's side for the short ride to Sonic and just silently enjoying the feel of Puck's arm around him even though the truck was much too quiet to suit him. Finn evidently didn't have anything to say, and Puck wasn't trying to make him talk, so they didn't say a word until they were pulling into the Sonic parking lot.

Sam was sitting on one of the tables, just like he had been the previous morning. He had left his guitar at home, but Kurt had really expected that. Sam had ended up leaving it in the truck the day before, and they would be busy at the mall with the others most of the day so it really wasn’t very likely Sam would need it.

"At least he's ready to go," Finn muttered. He didn’t bother pulling into a parking place, just stopping the Ram behind the spot closest to Sam, and Sam jumped off the table he was on to walk quickly towards them.

Puck opened the passenger door and then nudged Kurt, grinning at him as he teased, “Gonna have to get close to Finn now, baby.”

Kurt laughed and scooted towards Finn, knowing Puck was at least as aware as Kurt was of Finn’s tendency to elbow anyone sitting too close to him while he drove. Even Rachel avoided sitting by Finn while he drove unless she was holding his arm to keep his elbow safely still, which was something Kurt wasn't about to try. He waited for Puck to scoot towards the middle of the seat and then moved quickly towards Puck, climbing over Puck’s lap to put Puck between him and Finn as he said smugly, “No, that's okay, sweetheart, _you_ can sit by your best friend. I’ll take one for the team and sit by Sam.”

Sam snickered, stopping at the open passenger door and looking into the truck at them. “Are you two playing musical chairs, or what?”

“Or what,” Kurt said promptly, grinning at Sam and then looking at Puck again and poking his side. “Go on, scoot over. Finn doesn’t bite.”

“No, but he sure is dangerous with that elbow,” Puck said with a snort of a laugh, scooting over so he was shoulder-to-shoulder with Finn.

"I had noticed," Kurt agreed, still grinning as he sat next to Puck.

Finn rolled his eyes. “I won’t _elbow you_ , okay? God.” He gave Puck and Kurt a dirty look and then noticed a beat-up old Ford truck behind them, making him look over at Sam. “Get in, we’re blocking traffic and the guy behind us looks pissed.”

Sam glanced over and saw the way the big bearded guy in the Ford was glaring at him, and then he quickly climbed into the Ram. He had to practically plaster himself against Kurt’s side so he could close the door, and after he got it closed the handles were digging into his leg pretty hard, but Finn had already started the truck moving. There really wasn’t room for the four of them to sit like they were, and Sam was about to say as much when Kurt suddenly moved, surprising him into staying silent.

Kurt sat lightly on Sam’s knee with his back to the passenger door, looking at Puck as he said, “Sit in the middle, sweetheart. I’ll just sit in your lap.”

Puck looked kind of dubious but scooted over to give Finn a little more room as he said, “The cops won’t like that.”

“There’s no law against me sitting with you as long as we both wear a seatbelt,” Kurt countered, patting Puck’s knee. “Spread 'em for me.”

Puck grinned suddenly at Kurt, wicked and dirty with a look in his eyes that was enough to make Kurt blush even before Puck shifted his feet to spread his legs wide and practically purred, “Anytime you want, baby.”

“Dude! Seriously?!” Finn blurted, looking at Puck wide-eyed before he put his attention back on the road.

Sam snickered, looking at Kurt as he teased, “You really _should_ have expected that reaction, Kurt.”

Kurt felt like his face might burst into flames as he gave Puck and Sam both a dirty look, moving to sit between Puck’s knees as he said primly, “No, you two just need to drag your minds up out of the _gutter_.” He scooted back as close as he could against Puck before he reached for the middle seatbelt, feeling like his face was flaming as he tried very hard not to think about Puck’s legs against his hips, or how it had felt to have those same muscular thighs wrapped around his waist the night before. His jeans were already feeling tighter than usual because he was so close to Puck, and the letterman jacket he was wearing really wasn’t long enough to hide anything.

Sam just grinned and didn’t say a word, moving over towards Puck and Kurt enough to sit comfortably in the passenger seat and then reaching for his own seatbelt to put it on.

“No Kurt, that really _was_ dirty,” Finn said, giving Kurt a disgusted look and then turning his attention back to the road. “Rachel would _kill me_ if I said something like that to her.”

“Rachel’s a _girl_ , Finn,” Kurt pointed out as he buckled the seatbelt, which just barely reached around him and Puck the way they were sitting. “That’s just a little different.”

“Not really,” Puck disagreed, still smirking as he wrapped his arms around Kurt and pulled Kurt back against his chest. He nuzzled Kurt’s ear as he teased, “Still talking about you fucking me.”

Kurt shuddered, elbowing Puck gently as he muttered, “Shut up, you.” He noticed something was poking him then and squirmed, trying to get more comfortable without really taking a moment to consider what it might be.

Puck had to bite back a groan at the way Kurt was moving against him, tightening his arms around Kurt to try to hold him still as he growled into Kurt’s ear, “Stop that, unless you _want_ to make me embarrass us both.”

Kurt felt like he was blushing all the way to his waist as he went very still and closed his eyes, feeling a confusing mix of mortified and pleased by the fact just having him close was enough to make Puck so hard. Thinking about Puck holding him with his erection pressed snuggly to the cheek of Kurt’s ass made Kurt’s own reaction to the contact that much worse, and he wished suddenly that he had taken the time to dig his winter coat out of the back of his closet. It was much longer than Puck’s letterman jacket and would have done a lot more to cover his reaction to Puck’s touch, allowing him to save what little dignity he had left.

Sam looked out the passenger window, grinning and trying hard not to laugh at Puck and Kurt. They really were perfect for each other, at least from what he had seen, and they gave him hope that he could find someone too if he just stopped hiding from what he really wanted. Puck and Kurt had met in Lima, after all, and Sam figured there were probably a lot more bisexual or even gay guys in town who were just in the closet and doing as Thomas and Puck and even Sam had been doing. Life was sure to be much easier for Sam if he kept pretending to be straight in order to survive the toxic environment in Lima, but he was finally starting to realize playing the part would make sure he stayed lonely, too. Coming out would make it a whole lot easier to meet someone, Sam was sure, and he thought the hell he was sure to catch at school would be worth it if it led to him finding the right guy.

Finn glanced at Puck and Kurt, frowning, and then looked back at the road to pay attention to traffic, glad it wasn’t a very long drive to Denny’s. He had claimed the chance to drive the Ram mostly because he seldom got to drive Burt's truck, but he suddenly wished he had taken his mom’s Saturn. He had wanted to save himself the cost of gas because he knew Mom’s car was down almost to the empty mark from the last time he drove it, but after a few minutes in the truck with Puck and Kurt he really wished he had just spent the ten bucks.

Finn definitely didn’t want to have to ride in the truck with Puck and Kurt again after breakfast, and as he slowed down to make the turn onto the highway towards the Denny’s out on the edge of town he decided that he’d give Kurt the keys when they got there. Rachel had planned to get a ride with Mercedes that morning because they lived just down the street from each other, so Finn would just ask Mercedes to let him ride along with them for the rest of the day. It would make Rachel happy, and he wouldn’t have to sit sandwiched into a truck with Puck and Kurt right next to him flirting with each other while Sam encouraged them.

Puck was his best friend, and Kurt was his little brother, but they way they were acting still kind of made Finn want to hurl.

~*~

Kurt patted Mercedes’ shoulder the moment he reached the table where Mercedes and Rachel were waiting for them. "Come on, 'Cedes. You're coming with me to the ladies room."

Mercedes quickly slid out of the booth, surprised. "O...kay."

Puck was a bit surprised too, and reluctant to let Kurt out of his sight even with Mercedes to back Kurt up, but he hesitated to say so, just looking at Kurt.

Kurt smiled at Puck, reaching out to cup Puck's cheek as he stepped closer to kiss him lightly, then murmured, "Have a seat, sweetheart. I'll be fine."

Puck looked into Kurt's eyes for a moment and then nodded. "Okay baby."

Puck sat down in the booth next to Sam, who had already taken Mercedes' seat, and Kurt patted his shoulder. "We'll be right back."

Sam was glad to end up in one side of the booth next to Puck, but Puck barely noticed the others were with him, instead watching Kurt and Mercedes walk towards the restroom on the far side of the restaurant. There were only a few other occupied tables in Denny’s at the moment, but Puck still couldn’t quite trust letting Kurt out of his sight. He had promised he wouldn't follow Kurt to the ladies room, which he had known was Kurt's way of saying he might want a few minutes alone with the girls, but it still wasn't easy.

Rachel had been sitting in the opposite side of the booth from Mercedes when they arrived, and had happily made room for Finn to sit with her even though he didn't even tell her hello. Awkward silence settled over the table after Kurt and Mercedes walked away, and after a few moments Rachel decided it had lasted too long. “So Noah, what are you and Kurt planning to do after you graduate?” Puck finally looked at her, surprised, and she gave Puck her most winning smile. “College, I hope?”

“For Kurt, definitely,” Puck agreed, finally turning towards the table instead of watching the bathrooms. There really weren't many people there, and the few who were there didn't look like the type to bother Kurt. “He’s going to be working for Five-0 at their offices making sure the paperwork gets done on time, relaying information between the Honolulu PD and the Five-0 team, that kind of thing. He already got it set up to change over to work co-op for next semester, since both of his academic courses are in the morning anyway. He wants to start as soon as he can because his uncles need someone in the office so bad, and then after graduation he’ll take his college classes in the mornings as much as possible so he can keep working full-time.”

“What’s he going to study?” Rachel asked brightly, looking curious. “Fashion design?”

“Criminal justice,” Puck replied, amused by Rachel’s wide-eyed surprise. “He intends to _keep_ working for Five-0, and a degree in criminal justice will have him all set for that, probably with a minor in computer sciences.”

“I still don’t think he’ll like it,” Finn said, rolling his eyes.

“He’ll _love_ it, Finn,” Puck corrected with a little laugh. “He _likes_ to be in charge, and as the Five-0’s techno genius behind the scenes, he’ll get to tell them all where they need to be, not to mention ordering around the regular cops that Five-0 uses to run down leads or back them up. Kurt’s been nosy as hell since he moved in with Danny and Steve, asking questions about what they do every day, so he knows plenty to be sure what he’s getting into.”

“What about you, Noah?” Rachel prodded, a bit more concerned even though she was trying to hide it with a smile. “What do _you_ want to do?”

“I’m not sure what I’ll be doing yet,” Puck replied with a shrug. “Kurt wants me to go to college, but I figure I’ll be working for at least a semester or two first to save up the cash for tuition and books.” He glanced towards the bathroom again and saw Kurt and Mercedes were just leaving it, talking as they walked slowly towards them.

“Not if you get student loans,” Rachel said then, drawing Puck’s attention back to her. “Or even a scholarship. You’ve got good grades now and you’ve been in Glee _and_ football, which both should help make you eligible for things. You should talk with the guidance counselor in Honolulu, I bet they’ll know _lots_ of things you qualify for. You could probably even get a football scholarship if you send in footage from the games this year. You’re an excellent running back.”

“We’ll be in Kailua, not Honolulu, but we'll check into it,” Puck said, amused and relaxed again now that Kurt was back where he could keep an eye on him. “Kurt will leave no stone unturned, I’m sure.”

“What stones am I prodding at now?” Kurt asked, making them all look up to see he and Mercedes were standing by the table. Kurt was smiling and looked happy as he added, “And why?”

“Rach wants me to go to college,” Puck said, getting up and then moving away to let Mercedes, who looked smug for some reason, slide into the booth to sit by Sam.

“Oh, you’re _going_ to college,” Kurt declared, amused.

Mercedes giggled, scooting into the booth as she looked at Kurt and teased, “Or he’ll be sleeping on the couch, right?”

“No, he won’t,” Kurt said quickly, laughing. “I’m not punishing _me_ for him being stubborn.” He pretended not to notice Sam snickering as he looked at Puck with a smirk. “But you _will_ go.”

“If I can swing it,” Puck agreed, amused. “I gotta take what is it, two years? Before I can even _try_ to apply to the academy.”

“Two years, if you go full-time,” Kurt said, smiling and seeming pleased as he sat next to Mercedes and looked across the table at Finn. “Finn, why don’t you scoot over so Puck can sit down?”

Finn moved towards Rachel without argument even though he figured Puck could have grabbed a chair.

“What academy?” Rachel asked brightly, making them all look at her. She was looking at Puck, pleased and looking much more cheerful as she added, “And what kind of classes do you have to take first?”

“Police academy,” Puck said as he sat down by Finn, amused. “It’ll take me more than two years to get the criminal justice thing done because I’ll be working too, but I’ll make it eventually. I talked to Steve and Danny about it a little yesterday, and they think I could do alright with Five-0.”

“Of course you could,” Kurt said firmly, smiling across the table at Puck. “You’d have fun working with them, being nosy and chasing down bad guys, and Kono will be glad not to be the rookie anymore. You two would even get along great as partners, I bet.” He laughed, adding, “Well, if Chin will allow it. He might just decide you _both_ need a chaperone. Kono’s a bit wild and I know you would encourage her.”

Puck grinned at Kurt. “That sounds kind of awesome. No other way I’m gonna get _paid_ to kick ass without joining the military, and I’m so not signing up for anything that’ll mean I have to leave you more than a few hours a day.”

Kurt grinned. “That's right, you’re not, because I’ll tie you up if you try.”

Sam laughed and then said, “Being a cop sounds like a cool job to me.”

Puck looked over at Sam, still grinning as he nodded. “Me too, and it’d be fun hanging out with Danny and Steve, so it wouldn’t really be like work at all once I get through college and the academy. Plus I’ll get to see Kurt all the time ‘cause he’ll be working at Five-0 headquarters anyway.”

“It sounds wonderful for you, Noah,” Rachel agreed, beaming as she leaned to look past Finn at Puck. “You’ll do much better working with people who understand you.”

Puck let out a little snort of a laugh, looking over at Kurt. “I think she’s trying to say I need a keeper.”

Kurt smirked. “Lucky for you that you have one, sweetheart.”

The bell over the front door rang and then someone squealed. They all looked towards the sound and then Kurt got up, grinning at Brittany as she ran towards him calling, “Kurtsie!”

Kurt laughed. “Boo!”

Brittany was beaming and practically tackled Kurt when she got to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him very thoroughly while Santana walked more slowly towards them.

Puck got up and moved to pull the nearest table over to their booth while Santana smirked and said, “Brit, honey, quit trying to lick Kurt’s tonsils. He’s _gay_ , remember?”

Brittany pulled away from Kurt, who was feeling a bit bemused as he stepped away to put a little space between them. “And we just saw each other two days ago, sweetie,” he added, resisting the urge to wipe his mouth.

“Yes, but I didn’t get a real kiss then!” Brittany replied quickly, beaming as she sat by Mercedes and watched Puck push the tables together. “You _promised me_ I could have a kiss while you're here.”

Kurt laughed softly, moving to grab two chairs and drag them up to the table on the side where Finn and Rachel were sitting. “Yes, I did.”

Brittany was one of Kurt's favorite people and he loved her to death, but the girl kissed with all the enthusiasm she could muster, throwing her considerable skills into it even when she was kissing her best gay friend. She had been his first kiss, and she had been so confused when he tried to explain he was gay later that he had felt like he had taken advantage of her. He couldn't quite make himself tell her she wasn't allowed to kiss him anymore after that, even though she had honestly left him wondering what the big deal was. Kissing Blaine hadn't been much better, so it wasn't until he met Akela that Kurt had really understood kissing could be wonderful with the right person, but even Akela had never left him as hard and breathless as Puck's kisses _always_ did. Making out with Puck had made even Akela's most determined kisses seem like Brittany's by comparison.

Puck dragged two more chairs up to the other side of the table and then swept a mocking bow to Santana as he teased, “Your chair, your highness.”

Santana reached out to pat Puck’s cheek as she moved to sit down by Brittany. “Good to see your boy is teaching you some manners.”

Puck smirked, wicked and smug. “He’s teaching me things, alright, but not _manners_.”

Santana looked at Kurt, her eyebrows going up as she smirked. “Way to go, Ladyface! Get you some!”

Kurt laughed, blushing as he gave Puck a quelling look. “We are _so_ not going there.”

“Not in Denny’s, anyway,” Puck agreed, still smirking as he moved around the table to sit in the booth by Finn.

Kurt snorted and then sat in the chair next to Puck as he said firmly, “Behave.”

Puck put his arm on the back of Kurt’s chair and leaned over towards him, giving Kurt a sweet little grin as he murmured, “You know you love me.”

Kurt smiled, unable to help it. “Yes, I do.”

Puck smirked. “I love my life.” He kissed Kurt lightly and then grabbed Kurt’s chair, tugging it over closer to him.

Brittany giggled, sitting down next to Mercedes as she said cheerfully, “I’m so happy you made Puck gay for you, Kurt. You needed a boyfriend and you’ll enjoy him a lot. He’s sweet, and he's _really_ good at sex.”

Kurt blushed very red, laughing slightly. “I didn’t make him gay, Boo, but thank you.” He looked at Puck, smiling. “He is very sweet, I must agree.”

“And good in bed,” Puck added, smirking.

Kurt just looked at Puck a moment before he suddenly smirked too. “And _amazing_ in bed.” He looked around at the others, adding, “Now change the subject, someone.”

“No, I like this subject,” Mercedes said quickly, grinning widely. “I want to hear more about what you two have been doing right under Papa Bear’s nose.”

“Not as much as you think we’re doing,” Kurt said just a bit sharply, exasperated and amused. “But of _course_ we’re doing _something_.” He looked at Puck, his gaze roaming over Puck’s wide chest and muscular arms and then up to Puck’s smug face and sparkling eyes before he turned back towards Mercedes, smirking. “Anyone that could share a bed with Puck and not want to take advantage of him is either dead or too into women to appreciate him.”

“Finn, in other words,” Sam added, making Santana, Puck, and Kurt all laugh while Rachel turned her head away from Finn to try to hide a smile.

Finn just rolled his eyes and gave Sam a dirty look, definitely not amused even though it was true.

Mercedes looked at Sam, her eyebrows going up as she teased, “Not you?”

“Well, no,” Sam said, a little wary but hopeful too because he thought Mercedes would accept it. “Is that a problem?”

Mercedes looked amused. “Oh please, boy. I figured out you have a thing for muscles _months_ ago.” She grinned at Sam’s surprised reaction, adding, “I’m proud of you for admitting it, though.”

“Yeah, way to go, Blondie,” Santana added with a smirk, leaning forward to look past Brittany and Mercedes. “Welcome to the club.”

“What club?” Brittany asked, looking confused.

Santana looked at Brittany as she reached for her hand. “The gay club, honey. Sam just came out. Finally.”

Brittany blinked. “Came out of where?”

“The closet,” Santana said, amused. “He’s been in there so deep they piped in his sunlight. That’s why his hair turned brown. Now he’s decided to come out and stop hiding that he’s kind of gay.”

“Oh,” Brittany said, looking slightly confused for a moment longer before she turned to give Sam a happy smile. “I’m glad you’re going to be gay with us, Sam.”

Sam gave Brittany a wry grin. “Thanks, Brit.” He didn’t know what to think of the fact his friends weren't really surprised he was mostly gay. He had _thought_ he was doing really well at playing straight, but evidently he had been wrong. People who weren’t so close to him seemed to think he was straight – he would have known if rumors were going around school, if only because somebody would have tried to kill him for going in the locker room with all the straight guys – but evidently at some point he had done something to make it pretty plain to his friends that he batted for the other team.

Brittany beamed at Sam and then turned back towards Santana, looking hopeful. “Does this mean I get to kiss him now like I kiss Kurt?”

Santana laughed. “No honey, Kurt’s special. Most gay boys don’t want a girl kissing them like that.”

“Puck likes it too,” Brittany pointed out, then looked across the table at Puck. “Don’t you?”

“Of course I do, Brit,” Puck agreed with amusement. “You’re an awesome kisser, but I won’t be kissing any girls anymore either.”

“Why not?” Brittany asked, surprised. “I know you like to.”

“Because he’s _mine_ ,” Kurt said dryly, amused and completely missing the surprised looks Mercedes and Rachel gave him and Puck. “And I don’t intend to share.”

Brittany thought about that a moment and then asked, “Does that mean you don’t want me to kiss you either?”

“You’re special, Boo,” Kurt replied, giving her a reassuring smile. “You can kiss either one of us if you want, just not all the time, okay?”

“Okay!” Brittany agreed, beaming.

Santana’s eyebrows went up and she looked at Puck. “You’re just going to let him decide who can kiss you?”

“Sure,” Puck said, still amused. “As long as I get to kiss him, I’m good.”

“You are so _whipped_ ,” Santana said with a laugh, still surprised. “I thought _Lauren_ had taken away your balls, but that’s just _sad_.”

Kurt snorted softly, giving Santana a level look. “I didn’t take anything from him, and neither did Lauren. He just knows I won’t volunteer him for anything unless I know he’ll enjoy it.”

“You totally have, though,” Santana disagreed, looking at Kurt. “You took his cherry with guys.”

“Only the oral one,” Puck said, smirking at Santana. “The other two will wait for us to get home to Kailua.”

“TMI, damn!” Finn blurted, starting to feel like he wanted to hurl again and wishing he could bleach that vivid mental image out of his mind. “Can you guys _please_ change the subject away from _gay sex_?”

Santana rolled her eyes, giving Finn a scathing look. “Homophobia is _not_ attractive, Finnessa, just so you know.”

“I’m not _homophobic_ ,” Finn protested, scowling. “I just don’t want to know about gay _sex,_ especially not whatever my _little brother_ is doing to my best friend."

"For the record, I was talking about what _I_ did to him," Puck pointed out with a smirk, unable to keep himself from needling Finn a bit.

"Jesus!" Finn exclaimed, trying hard not to think about that at _all_. "That’s just not something I _ever_ needed to know, okay?”

“Yes, that _is_ okay,” Kurt said firmly, and when Santana looked at him like she wanted to argue he added pointedly, “We wouldn’t want to make anyone feel like we _forced_ them into something involving sex, Santana.”

Santana stared at Kurt for a moment and then finally said grudgingly, “No, I guess not.” She looked at Finn, adding, “Sorry, Finn.”

“It’s okay, I just _really_ don’t want to know,” Finn said, still unhappy. “Talk about that stuff when I’m not around.”

Rachel reached for Finn's elbow and leaned against his side to distract him, rubbing his arm reassuringly with her free hand as she said brightly, “We should plan our attack on the mall. Which sales are we going to?”

Tina hurried up to their table just in time to hear that. “We _have_ to go to Macy’s, they’ve got awesome deals going today.” She kissed Kurt’s cheek and then sat in the chair next to him, bright-eyed and happy and looking interestedly at the others. “Claire’s is supposed to have some really good sales, too.”

Mike walked up to the table then, grinning as he added, “And the Fry’s has super deals on software today. There’s supposed to be a bunch of games half off, and a few days ago one of the guys who works there told me that they’ve got all new demos for today, too.” He sat down across from Tina as the girls started enthusiastically talking about what they wanted to look for that day.

Kurt looked around for a waitress, amused as he caught the eye of one of them and waved to let her know they were ready to order. He had a feeling that it was going to be a very long day, and they would all need a good breakfast before they tackled the insanity that was Lima mall on the day after Thanksgiving.

~*~

“Remind me _never_ to do that again,” Kurt said quietly, letting his head fall to rest on Puck's shoulder.

It was barely two, but Kurt was so tired it might as well have been midnight and he wanted nothing more than to crawl into Puck’s lap and sleep the rest of the day away. He had gotten out of the habit of cruising the mall at every opportunity in Kailua because he usually had much better things to do, and now he finally sympathized with Finn’s complaints whenever Rachel got him to go along on a shopping trip. He had a pounding headache from the constant noise of the crowd in the mall, he was hungry, and his blistered ankles were killing him. Spending the rest of the day sprawled on the couch had never looked so good, no matter what testosterone-fest his dad might be watching that day.

Puck snickered and took his right hand off the steering wheel to lay it on Kurt’s thigh, rubbing slowly as he teased, “You’ll forget how crowded and insane it was by next time we’re here, baby, and then you’ll want to go again.”

Sam looked over at Kurt and Puck to watch them talk, still kind of surprised that Kurt was tired so early. He had heard the girls’ stories about how awesome Kurt was at spending a day on ‘retail therapy’, shopping until everyone around him was too tired to continue, but he definitely hadn’t gotten to see that for himself. It had been Kurt that gave out first and begged off to go sit down a while in the food court, which had led to quite a bit of teasing from Santana, Rachel, and Mercedes until Puck asked Kurt if he thought it would help if they got Kurt the right kind of socks.

Mercedes had asked Puck what he was talking about and then the whole story had come out. Kurt hadn’t left any of his boot socks behind when he moved to Kailua, and he had thrown the only socks he brought into the washer without thinking about it that morning, leaving him with no socks to wear. The only shoes he had brought with him were his favorite boots, so he would have had to wear an old pair of gym shoes he'd left in his closet if it weren’t for the fact he and Puck wore the same size sock. Puck’s socks weren’t as long as the boot socks Kurt normally wore, but they were long enough Kurt had thought they would do for the day. After just an hour of walking around the mall in Puck’s socks Kurt had known wearing them was a mistake, but he was stubborn and he had kept going anyway until he finally just couldn’t stand the pain of his blisters anymore.

Santana and Mercedes had felt bad for teasing Kurt until he told them he kind of wanted to tease _himself_ for doing something so stupid as walking around for two hours _after_ he realized the socks weren’t going to work. Kurt had admitted then that he was pretty sure his ankles were blistered worse than he had ever done it before, but he had refused to let Puck take off his boots and see just how bad it really was because he wouldn’t be able to put them back on. Kurt knew he would find a bloody mess when he took his boots off because the borrowed socks had shifted around so much on his feet that day, and the last thing he would want to do was put on socks and the boots _again_ after he finally took them off. He would end up wearing his old gym shoes after all for the next few days, if he wore shoes at all. The gym shoes were ugly, but they rode low enough on his foot that he hoped they wouldn’t rub his ankles.

After Puck and the girls argued with Kurt for a little while, Kurt, Puck, and Sam had finally called it a day and left the others to head for the Ram. On their way out of the mall they detoured through Sears to buy several pairs of the heavy-duty tall boot socks that Kurt usually wore with his Doc Marten boots, even though it was far too late by then to do any good.

“That’s why I said for you to _remind me_ ,” Kurt pointed out.

“I will, baby,” Puck agreed, still amused. “Right after I make sure you pack your boot socks.”

“I’m leaving all of the ones we bought today here,” Kurt said, well aware he was very close to pouting. “After I take off my boots tonight, I doubt I’ll be able to even put them on again for _days_.”

Puck’s amusement faded away as lifted his hand from Kurt’s leg to use both hands on the steering wheel to turn off the main road onto the much quieter side street that led towards the Hummel home out at the edge of town. He glanced at Kurt then, letting his right hand fall back down to Kurt’s thigh as he asked, “Do I want to know how bad you really messed up your ankles?”

Kurt flushed slightly and looked down. “Watch where you’re driving.”

Puck snorted softly and looked back at the road. “I’ll take that as a no.” He paused and then added, “I hope you realize that today it’s your turn to let Steve play medic. I’ll get your dad on my side if I have to, but you are _not_ gonna just ignore whatever you did to yourself like you usually do.”

“I had already planned to ask Steve to look at them,” Kurt agreed quietly, shifting to hold Puck’s right hand in both of his and tangling their fingers together. “And I should probably warn you now that you’re going to be unhappy when I take my boots off.” He bit his lip, glancing over at Puck out of the corner of his eye. “My ankles have been kind of wet for a while, and I don’t think it’s sweat.”

Puck frowned at Kurt. “You’re _bleeding_?”

“Maybe. Kind of,” Kurt admitted, and then he sighed and looked down at their hands. “Some.”

“Baby, you have _got_ to learn that you’re not supposed to just _live with_ pain,” Puck said, forcing himself to look back at the road. “When you realized the socks weren't going to work, we should have stopped _right_ _then_ and headed to Sears to get the socks you needed, not two hours later.” He paused as he slowed to let a car turn onto a side street, and then he added, “And once you knew you were _bleeding,_ you definitely should have _told me_.”

“I know, but I wanted to have a day with everyone,” Kurt said quietly, unhappy that he had upset Puck and sure it would be worse when he took off his boots. It wasn’t the first time he had worn them with the wrong socks, so he was pretty sure of what he would find when he took them off. Thankfully the lining of his boots was black fabric, so Puck wouldn’t be able to see the old bloodstains in them from the blisters he had gotten sometimes even with the right socks on. If he did, Kurt was very sure his favorite boots would get left behind in Ohio accidentally on purpose, if they didn’t just mysteriously disappear. “It was my only chance until Christmas, and I didn’t want to miss out on it to go to _Sears_.”

“You know everyone would have waited for you, right?” Sam said suddenly, making Kurt look at him in surprise. Sam had been so quiet that Kurt had almost forgotten he was there. “If you had just _said something_ ,” Sam went on, “we could have all gotten coffee or something while you and Puck went to get the socks and took care of your feet.”

“I know, but I didn’t want to ruin _everyone’s_ day with my problems,” Kurt said quietly. “I won’t get to see them all again before we have to leave.”

“It’ll ruin their day more when they find out how bad you hurt yourself,” Sam pointed out.

“So don’t tell them,” Kurt said quickly, moving one hand from where he was holding Puck’s hand to reach for Sam’s hand and give it a squeeze. “Please?”

Sam looked down at Kurt’s hand in surprise for a moment and then finally looked at Kurt again, meeting Kurt’s gaze and then letting out a sigh at the pleading look Kurt was giving him. “Aww, come on, don’t look at me like that.”

“Please?” Kurt repeated, ramping up the pleading puppy-eyes look a little more. “Don’t upset everyone else. I’ll be _fine_ , I promise.”

“How do you handle it when he drags out that big-eyed begging look?” Sam asked, looking at Puck instead of answering Kurt.

Puck let out a little huff of a laugh, glancing over at Sam and then looking back at the road. “Mostly I say, ‘Sure, baby, whatever you want.’”

Sam laughed, unable to help it. “Santana was right. You are whipped.”

Puck looked at Sam again, smirking suddenly. “Maybe, but I’m not sleeping lonely.”

Sam laughed. “Don’t rub it in.”

Puck looked back at the road, still smirking and smug. “Do I need to? I kind of thought you had already noticed how lucky I am.”

Sam didn’t know what to say to that, laughing even though he felt a stab of something dangerously close to jealousy, too. He _had_ noticed, and he envied what Puck had – or more precisely what _Kurt_ had – a lot more than he wanted to think about. He didn’t want Puck for himself, not like Kurt did at least, but he did want a guy _like_ Puck so badly he hadn’t thought about much else all day while he watched his two best friends being so happy together.

Kurt gave Sam’s hand a squeeze again to get his attention. “You didn’t answer me, Sam.”

Sam looked at Kurt. “Are you going to stay off your feet the rest of the day?”

Kurt blinked. “My _feet_ don’t hurt, I blistered my _ankles_. I couldn't walk on them if I tried.”

“That’s not what I asked,” Sam said, smiling.

“I’ll stay _mostly_ off my feet, how about that?” Kurt asked hopefully. “I wanted to help Mom make dinner, but other than that I’ll behave.”

“Then I guess I’ll just have to sing like a little birdie,” Sam said cheerfully. “If I send Mercedes a picture of your ankles after you get those boots off, I figure everyone will know in five minutes.”

Kurt stared at Sam for a moment and then let go of Sam’s hand and turned his attention to the road in front of them. “You don’t play fair.”

“Nope,” Sam agreed, trying not to laugh at the way Kurt was pouting. “I’ve seen what playing fair gets with you, Kurt.”

Kurt sighed and then rolled his eyes, still pouting. “Alright, _fine_. I’ll stay off my feet the rest of the day.”

Sam reached over to pat Kurt’s knee, feeling smug. “I thought you might.”

“Only because you’re a _cheater_ ,” Kurt muttered, giving Sam a dirty look.

“No, I’m a _winner_ ,” Sam corrected, grinning and feeling pleased with himself.

Puck turned the Ram onto the block where the Hummels lived, fighting not to laugh. He was sure Kurt would have a fit if he did.

Kurt looked at Sam for a moment and then snorted and turned his attention back to where they were going as Puck turned into the driveway and then drove the Ram into its usual spot on the grass beside Finn’s Navigator. “It’s a good thing we’re not dating, Sam,” Kurt said finally as the Ram came to a halt. “We’d end up fighting like cats and dogs right up until I killed you.”

“Yeah, Puck’s much more your speed,” Sam agreed, grinning wider.

“Hey now, what do you mean by that?” Puck asked, still trying not to laugh as he turned off the truck and looked over at Sam.

“C’mon, we all know you like him telling you what to do,” Sam teased, still grinning at Puck. “You’re a total subbie, bro.”

“A _subbie_?!” Puck repeated with an incredulous laugh as Kurt turned his head to stare at Sam, wide-eyed.

“Yeah, but it’s all good,” Sam said, still grinning as he reached to open his door. “Kurt's such a dom it’s _scary_.” He got out of the truck quickly then, laughing at the way Kurt and Puck were both just staring in shock while he closed the truck door and headed for the front door of the house.

Sometimes the truth hurt, but Sam figured it was about time someone told them how very obvious they were being. Letting them know people had noticed would make them think about it, and he figured that was something they should do whether they were doing it on purpose or not. It didn’t surprise him that they fell into dominant and submissive roles so naturally – he did know them both, after all – but most people didn’t advertise that sort of thing in public as plainly as Kurt and Puck had been doing.

Kurt watched Sam disappear into the house before he finally looked at Puck, sure he was blushing very red. “Am I really so bossy?”

Puck was blushing too as he admitted, “Sometimes, but he’s right about me, too.” He shrugged, giving Kurt a sheepish little smile. “I do kind of like it when you tell me what to do.”

Kurt stared into Puck’s eyes for a long moment, thinking about all sorts of things that he could tell Puck to do, things he was sure Puck would enjoy doing. He finally realized he was getting hard again and tore his gaze away from Puck’s hazel eyes, letting go of Puck’s hand to reach for the tote bag between his feet. “I think we should go in the house now.”

“Why, baby?” Puck asked, surprised. That look in Kurt's eyes was definitely not a 'let's go spend time with family' look, it was a 'you're about to get kissed until you forget your name' kind of look.

Kurt looked at Puck again, feeling his face heat up more as he admitted, “Because if we don’t, I might be tempted to find out exactly what you’ll let me tell you to do, since we're not in Dad's house at the moment, and then we’ll both get arrested for public indecency.”

Puck stared at Kurt a moment and then reached for the keys as he opened his door. “Oh yeah. Definitely time to go inside.”

Kurt let out a soft little laugh, nodding. “Before I talk myself into anything, yes.”

Puck got out and then waited for Kurt to slide over to the door, ignoring Kurt's surprise as he leaned closer to slide one hand behind Kurt’s back and the other under his knees, scooping him up out of the seat, bag and all. “Save that idea for when we get home where we can enjoy it.”

“I am,” Kurt agreed, smiling wryly as he put the Macy’s tote bag in his lap against Puck’s chest. “And I _can_ walk, you know.”

“Probably,” Puck said as he smiled at Kurt. “I’m not letting you, though. You tried hard to hide it, but I saw you limping on the way to the truck.”

Kurt looked down at the Macy’s bag and murmured, “I had hoped you missed that.”

“Not a chance,” Puck said, stepping back from the truck with Kurt. “Shut the door.”

Kurt reached out to close the truck door and then Puck started towards the house, thumbing the button on the keys to lock the truck and turn on the alarm as he went. Kurt tugged the keys out of Puck’s fingers then, settling more comfortably against Puck’s chest as he admitted, “I love that you’re so strong. It’s kind of nice, knowing you can do this.”

Puck chuckled softly, walking up onto the front porch and then stopping at the door before he looked at Kurt and murmured, “I already knew that, baby.”

Kurt looked into Puck’s eyes a moment, smiling, and then agreed quietly, “Of course you did.”

The front door opened suddenly and Burt was standing there looking concerned with Danny right behind him. “What’s this about you hurting yourself?”

Kurt dragged his gaze away from Puck to look at Burt, feeling his face heat up as he said quickly, “I’m _fine_ , I’ve just got some blisters from wearing the wrong kind of socks with my boots. It’s nothing, Puck and Sam are just being silly.”

Burt moved out of the way to let Puck carry Kurt into the house, frowning as he watched Kurt drop the Ram’s keys into the bowl by the door. “Sam said you’re _bleeding_ and need Steve to play medic, son. That’s not _nothing_.”

“I might,” Kurt admitted as Puck carried him towards the couch, “but it’s nothing major, Dad, just a few blisters that popped. I could take care of them myself, but I knew Puck would never let me so I didn’t bother to argue with him.”

“Damn right I wouldn’t,” Puck agreed cheerfully, carefully putting Kurt down on the couch and then straightening up and making a gimme gesture with one hand. “Let me have my coat, baby. I let you keep it on in the mall, but it’s too warm in here. You’ll make yourself sick.”

Kurt sighed and set the tote bag aside to shrug out of Puck’s letterman jacket, very aware of his dad and Danny both watching him with concern. Sam and Steve were nowhere to be seen, and neither was Carole, but it didn’t surprise him. He could hear Carole in the kitchen and he was sure that Sam had probably gone to help her so he could avoid Kurt after he told Burt about his feet. Kurt kind of wanted to yell at him for making Burt worry, and he was sure Sam knew him well enough to expect that reaction.

“I’m _fine_ ,” Kurt repeated as he gave Puck the jacket and then looked at Burt, who was standing by his chair just a few feet away. “Puck is just being overprotective because he caught me limping.”

“That’s because if you’re _limping_ you’re not fine,” Steve pointed out reasonably, coming out of the hallway with Kurt’s first aid kit. “Are you taking the boots off, or am I?”

“I will,” Kurt said quickly, sure that if he let Steve do it Steve would pull a knife and cut them off. Steve had wanted him to get rid of the boots the last time they gave him blisters, even though it had been just a few tiny ones that didn’t even bleed all that much. Steve called them ‘bondage boots’ and had nothing good to say about them, even though Kurt knew they did fantastic things for his legs and his ass.

Kurt shifted to put one foot on the coffee table, trying to hide a wince at the stab of pain when the boot and the sock inside it shifted across one of the worst blisters, and then he felt a slowly spreading wetness along his heel as his ankle began bleeding again. He stopped to look up at Steve as he said reluctantly, “Maybe we should do this in my bathroom, though. The light’s better.”

Puck snorted, walking over to sit on the coffee table by Kurt’s foot and then reaching for the laces on his boot. “You can keep people from seeing what you did to yourself easier, you mean.”

Kurt forced himself not to look at Burt, who he knew was going to be even more upset as soon as the boot came off. “I just don’t want to make a mess in here.”

Puck frowned, his hands going still on Kurt’s shoelaces as he met Kurt’s gaze. “You’re bleeding enough that you’re worried about _dripping blood_ _on the_ _carpet_ , and you tried to tell me you’re fine?”

Kurt winced, looking down. “Maybe?”

Puck sighed and stood, moving to scoop Kurt up again and then starting to carry him quickly towards their room as he said very firmly, “Baby, you know I hate to make you unhappy, but I swear I’m going to _burn_ those boots the next time you try to wear them with the wrong kind of socks.”

“I won’t, I promise,” Kurt said quickly, aware of Steve, Danny, _and_ his dad following them and listening to every word they said.

Steve and Danny were both frowning and looked unhappy as they followed right behind Puck, so Kurt was kind of glad that Steve was blocking his view of Burt. He didn’t really want to see his dad’s face just then.

“I know you love how hot you think they make you look,” Puck added as he turned into their room, “and I’d be the first to say they look great on you, but you’re _always_ hot, baby. You can go barefoot and still have the best ass in the room, I promise. You don’t _need_ the damned boots, okay?”

Kurt was blushing so red he could feel it spreading down his chest, but along with the embarrassment he also felt wanted and even loved as Puck sat him down gently on the bathroom counter by the sink. Puck was looking at him expectantly, obviously waiting for an answer, and Kurt finally murmured, “Okay.”

Puck looked into Kurt’s eyes a moment longer and then moved closer and leaned to kiss him softly before he stepped away and pulled the dressing stool over near Kurt’s feet to sit down. He started untying Kurt’s boot again, glancing towards Steve, who had followed them into the bathroom. “I’ll get these things off of him, then get out of your way.”

“Thanks,” Steve said quickly, looking pleased as he put the first aid kit down by Kurt and opened it.

Danny moved to sit on Kurt’s dressing table on the other side of the small room, making more room for Burt, who was at the door looking concerned. “Kurt, I thought you promised us last time that you weren’t going to wear those things without the right socks anymore?”

“He’s done this _before_?” Burt asked, surprised and frowning.

Danny glanced at Burt. “Yeah, but it wasn’t really that bad then.” He looked back at Kurt, adding, “He wasn’t worried he’d _drip blood everywhere_ last time.”

Kurt flushed and looked down to watch Puck carefully loosening the laces in his boot. “The socks I borrowed from Puck were longer than the ankle socks I wore last time. I thought they might work okay.”

“And instead they were worse, weren’t they?” Steve asked.

Kurt looked over at Steve in surprise, nodding. “They felt like they shifted around a lot more.”

“That’s because boots like that are designed to be worn with _stockings_ ,” Steve pointed out. “No matter how butch they look, you and I both know you ordered them out of the women’s catalog.” Kurt blushed more, looking down as Steve went on. “A woman’s ankles and calves are different, which is why they don’t fit you like they should. The heavy boot socks you usually wear are so thick that they can’t slide down once you pull your jeans up over them, but you’d still probably be better off wearing them with the right kind of stockings.”

Kurt looked at Steve, surprised. “Are you actually _encouraging me_ to wear ladies lingerie?”

“You already do,” Steve pointed out, trying not to laugh at the way Kurt’s eyes widened and he blushed even more than he had been. “Might as well wear the stockings too and do it right, kiddo.”

Steve often washed clothes when they were home in Kailua, and he knew that Kurt owned several pairs of lacy silk panties. The first time he had found them in the dryer he had thought they belonged to Kono or Mary, who were staying over a lot when Kurt first moved in because Kurt seemed so comfortable with them even on bad days. Steve had kept that impression right up until the day a few weeks later that he found Kurt in the basement with a pair of the panties tucked halfway into a pocket while he dug through the clean clothes, looking for the others. Kurt had been terribly embarrassed but had admitted he wore panties sometimes because his favorite jeans were too tight for him to wear briefs under them without underwear lines showing.

“Or you could just not and say you did,” Puck said, moving to the other boot to untie it. He didn’t want to take them off until Steve was ready to work on Kurt’s ankles because he knew removing them was going to be pretty painful for Kurt. Kurt looked back at Puck, a little surprised and pensive, and Puck smiled crookedly at him as he added, “I’m all for you wearing whatever you want, baby, but I don’t like you getting hurt. If the stockings didn’t work for you with these boots, you’d just turn your ankles into hamburger again.”

Kurt just looked into Puck’s eyes for a few moments and then asked softly, “You’d like me to get rid of the boots, wouldn’t you?”

Puck finished loosening the laces on the boot he was working on and then rolled the stool a little closer to Kurt, resting his hands on Kurt’s knees as he looked up at him. “I don’t like you being in pain. I know you’re tougher than you look and that you can take a hell of a lot more pain than most people would expect, but it still bothers me, knowing you’re hurting.”

Kurt lifted one hand to Puck’s jaw, stroking his cheek with his thumb. “If you want me to, I’ll leave them here when we go home.”

“Then you’ll just want to wear them next time we’re here when we go out with the girls,” Puck pointed out reasonably, leaning into Kurt’s touch. “And then you won’t be used to them anymore, so they’ll tear you up even worse.”

Kurt couldn’t really argue with that logic and he had to think about it for a moment before he asked, “How about I only wear them when I won’t have to walk around very much? Just going out to dinner or a movie, things like that?”

Puck hesitated a moment and then added, “And only with the right socks, the ones you _know_ work with them for you.” He smiled slightly, a sudden wicked twinkle in his eyes as he teased, “You can wear the stockings with other things.”

Kurt couldn’t keep from smiling at that even though he felt like his face was on fire, very aware of his dad still standing silently at the bathroom door. He knew Danny and Steve well enough to be absolutely certain he and Puck couldn’t shock them anymore, but his dad was a different story. “Deal.”

Puck turned his head and kissed the palm of Kurt’s hand, then smiled up at Kurt and pulled away as he murmured, “Thanks, baby.” He turned his attention to Steve without giving Kurt a chance to reply, asking in a more normal tone, “You ready to see what he did to himself, Superman?”

Steve grinned at Puck’s use of the nickname Kurt had given him, nodding. Puck had handled Kurt perfectly from what he could tell, and done it so carefully that Kurt didn't even feel as though he had been manipulated. “Yeah, let’s get it over with. Carole will have lunch ready soon, if she doesn’t already.”

Puck looked up at Kurt. “Brace yourself, this is gonna hurt.”

“I know,” Kurt agreed. “Just do it.”

Puck nodded and then glanced back at Steve before he turned his attention to Kurt’s boot, tugging it gently downwards. He heard Kurt inhale sharply and winced as he pulled the boot the rest of the way down, looking up at Kurt’s pained face as he murmured, “Sorry, baby.”

Kurt forced a smile even though his ankle felt like half the skin had been pulled off with the boot, wishing there was some way he could keep Puck from looking down and seeing the bloody sock that was twisted and bunched up around his ankle. “It’s okay. It would have hurt even more if I did it. I can’t pull them straight off like you did.”

Puck looked into Kurt’s eyes a moment longer and then looked down at his foot, wincing when he saw how much blood was soaked into the sock. “Damn it, Kurt.”

“It looks worse than it is,” Kurt said quickly. “And it doesn’t hurt so much now.” That was really a lie, but it was the kind of lie Kurt had told all of his life – “It’s just a bruise, it doesn’t even hurt.” – and he didn’t feel bad about it. Puck didn’t need to know how bad his ankles were hurting, it would just upset him and Kurt thought he already felt badly enough.

“You’re staying off your feet the rest of the day,” Puck said firmly, his tone completely at odds with how careful and gentle he was as he began to remove Kurt’s sock. “I know you told Sam you would already, but you _are_ doing it even if I have to hold you down. You hear me?”

“I hear you,” Kurt agreed just a bit tightly, then bit his lip to try to keep silent as Puck pulled the sock away from the worst of the blisters on the outside of his ankle, making them start to bleed even more as the fabric of the sock pulled out of the raw wounds. He didn’t quite succeed in stifling the pained noise and he saw Puck flinch, then he blurted, “I’m sorry. I’m trying to be quiet.”

Puck got the bloody sock the rest of the way off Kurt’s foot and threw it into the nearby trash can, barely glancing at the raw bloody places on the pale skin of Kurt’s bony ankle before he looked up at Kurt. “Baby, you don’t have to be _quiet_. I _know_ that hurts like hell, and nobody here is going to think less of you if you whimper.”

“I know, but it hurts _you_ when I do,” Kurt said softly, unhappy that Puck was so obviously upset. He could handle hurting himself, but knowing that Puck was hurting because of him was enough to make him think maybe he should get rid of the boots after all. He loved how he looked in them, but seeing the pain in Puck’s eyes wasn’t worth the two inches of extra height or the way Puck -- and Akela, who called them 'fuck me boots' -- couldn’t help but stare when he walked by wearing them, and it suddenly dawned on him that Puck was right. He really _didn’t_ need the boots anymore. Puck thought he was sexy even when he was barefoot in old sweats and a shapeless t-shirt, and Puck was really the only one Kurt wanted to please other than himself.

“I’ll handle the rest, Puck,” Steve said suddenly, making Puck and Kurt both look at him in surprise. Steve smiled at Puck, adding, “That way you won’t have to hurt him again. I’ll be careful, I promise.”

Puck blushed as he quickly stood up so Steve could have the stool. “Yeah. Okay.” He moved over to give Steve room to work, leaning against the counter by the sink next to Kurt, and then watched Steve take a seat on the stool and reach for Kurt’s foot. Kurt wordlessly held out his hand towards Puck, and Puck looked at Kurt as he took his hand, giving it a squeeze as he murmured, “I’m not going far, baby.”

“You’d better not,” Kurt replied, smiling at Puck a moment before he winced and looked down at Steve, who had lifted Kurt’s foot and was gently prodding the edges of the bloody wounds while a narrow trail of blood slid along Kurt’s heel and then dripped onto the white tile floor. There were several bloody blisters that had burst, but the worst was right over the bony part of the ankle, and looked almost like someone had scraped the skin away.

Danny hopped off the dressing table and moved over to get a better look at Kurt’s leg, and then he straightened to look at Kurt, frowning and serious. “I don’t want you wearing those boots again, Kurt.”

“But Uncle Danny, I—“ Kurt began, but Steve didn’t let him finish.

“But nothing,” Steve said firmly as he looked up at Kurt. “The worst of these _holes_ in your leg is probably going to _scar_ , Kurt, and it’ll take weeks to heal. Puck didn’t want to upset you, but I know he agrees with us. Get rid of the boots, or I’ll do it for you.”

Kurt didn't miss how relieved and grateful Puck looked, and he didn't have the heart to argue. “Yes sir,” he said with a sigh, looking down at the boot still on his foot. “Brit loves them, I’ll give them to her. She borrowed them a few times before I left, and they don't hurt her.”

Puck relaxed a little more, grateful that Steve and Danny had done what he couldn’t make himself do, namely make Kurt get rid of his favorite boots. “We’ll find you a pair of boots you like that fit better, baby,” he murmured, giving Kurt’s hand a squeeze.

Kurt looked over at Puck, giving him a quick smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes. “When we go, I’m going to get _you_ some decent shoes, too.”

Puck lifted his foot, pretending to inspect his ragged old Nike high-top. “What, you don’t like my shoes?”

Kurt laughed. “ _No one_ likes your shoes except you, sweetheart. They’re fugly.”

Steve snickered as he leaned to grab the betadine wipes he had set out on the counter by Kurt, and Danny grinned at Puck as he said, “Kid, those shoes are so worn out you wore ‘em back in again.”

Puck laughed slightly despite his best intentions not to and then admitted, “I bought them a couple sizes too big because I didn’t want to outgrow them in a few months like my last ones. They’re just starting to get a little small, and I’ve been wearing them almost three years now.”

“Every. Single. Day,” Kurt added, making Puck look at him with amusement. Kurt squeezed Puck’s hand and then let it go, adding, “Could you look under the sink and get Steve the maroon washcloths? He’ll need at least one.”

Puck moved to do as he was told, his smile fading away. “It’s kind of scary that you keep different washrags just to use when you’ve hurt yourself, baby.”

“Blood stains aren’t noticeable on that color,” Kurt said quietly, then bit his lip to stay quiet as Steve gently pressed a betadine wipe against the lower edge of the worst wound on his ankle, letting it soak up the blood so it would stop steadily dripping down Kurt’s heel onto the tile floor.

“I think you need to turn so I can get your foot in the sink and rinse these out good, Kurt,” Steve said then, making Puck and Kurt both look at him as Puck closed the cabinet. “There’s lint from the socks ground into these wounds, and if it doesn’t come out they’re sure to get infected.”

“Whatever you think is best, Steve,” Kurt agreed, not bothering to argue. It would be awkward to twist around like that, and he knew scrubbing the wounds clean would hurt if just running water over them wasn’t enough to get the lint out, but he was also very sure none of the four men in the bathroom with him would be satisfied until Steve thought his legs were properly taken care of. Thinking about that made him glance towards his dad, who was still standing in the doorway watching. “You okay over there, Dad?”

“I’m just fine,” Burt said immediately. “I’m not the one that tore up my legs just to show off my _butt_.”

Kurt blushed very red and lifted one hand to hide his face. “Oh _God_.”

Danny, Steve, and Puck were all laughing at him, but he couldn’t even get annoyed about it. He totally deserved it.

~*~

Carole and Danny picked the movie after dinner later that night, and soon they were all relaxing in the living room, watching ‘ _Gone In Sixty Seconds_ ’. Finn was at Rachel’s house to spend some time with her and her dads as he usually did on Fridays, and Danny had taken Sam home earlier in the evening after his mom called to let him know she had to work an extra shift at the diner, so Carole had ended up in Finn’s recliner, leaving the couch to Kurt, Roscoe, and Puck. Puck had sprawled at the end of the couch closest to Finn’s chair like he so often did, and Kurt was curled up against his side with Roscoe sleeping sprawled across Puck’s thighs. Kurt's feet were tucked up onto the couch, the bandages on his ankles hidden by a pair of dark purple soft fluffy-looking knit socks Danny had bought while he was out to take Sam home.

Burt had seen the movie several times so he wasn’t very interested in it, and he found himself looking over at the couch fairly often as he thought about the way a few days had changed his opinions on so many things. He had no doubts anymore that Kurt and Puck were in love, and he was finally sure that Puck was exactly what Kurt needed, no matter how odd a pair they had seemed to him at first, but he still was kind of amazed by the changes he’d seen in Puck the last few days.

Burt had finally realized that he had barely known Puck at all. He had known all about Puck’s reputation and had seen the public image that Puck was so good at showing the world, but he had never really bothered to look any deeper. Seeing Kurt half in Puck's lap in the back of the Navigator that night Kurt came home had made Burt suddenly start really paying attention to Puck, and it had been an eye-opening experience.

Burt had finally begun to see who Puck really was in the last few days, and learned that the tough guy act that Puck projected so well was nothing like the Puck that Kurt saw. The first night Kurt was home Burt had gotten a few glimpses of the real Puck, but sometime in the last few days the masks had quietly faded away altogether, leaving Burt kind of amazed. Puck was still _Puck_ , of course, but he was very different from the guy Burt had thought he knew. Puck was so attentive and observant of what Kurt might want that it amazed Burt a little bit, but he couldn’t help but approve of how devoted Puck was and how determined he was to take care of Kurt even when Kurt tried hard to pretend he didn’t need it.  Kurt’s happiness and comfort were obviously Puck’s main priority, and he was just as obvious about the fact that he loved Kurt with all his heart and would do absolutely anything for him.

Burt was very sure they were doing things he didn’t want to know about, but it didn’t really bother him so much anymore. Kurt was obviously deeply in love with Puck and very happy with him, and there could be no doubt Puck worshipped Kurt, so Burt couldn’t find it in himself to be upset anymore over anything they might be doing when they were alone. He wanted to be able to guarantee them a long life together to take things slow and enjoy simply being together before they moved on to more intense things, but he knew life wasn’t like that. He remembered being young and waiting almost a year until he and Lizzie were married to do anything more than kiss, but he also remembered losing her much too soon only a few years later, and looking back he kind of wished he and Lizzie hadn’t wasted a moment of the time they had been given.

Burt couldn’t protect Kurt or Puck from the world or what might happen to them, especially if Puck became a cop like he had been talking about with Steve and Danny, but Burt was starting to realize that maybe they didn’t need him to. Kurt and Puck were both strong kids, and he was sure they were even stronger together than they were apart. They seemed to understand each other better than most married couples Burt had known did, despite their age, and their personalities seemed to complement each other perfectly. 

Burt had still had some doubts that Puck was what Kurt needed even that morning, but after seeing the way Puck took care of Kurt when he hurt himself Burt was finally sure that his son was in capable hands. Puck had been so very careful of Kurt’s feelings that Kurt hadn't felt as if he were being pushed into anything, and yet he had still been able to get Kurt to give in and let them treat his injuries. Puck had gently but firmly gotten past any objections Kurt had and somehow got Kurt to relax the rest of the afternoon, watching football while Puck helped Carole make dinner in Kurt’s place.

Burt hadn’t been surprised that Puck was useful in the kitchen, but he _had_ been surprised by how meekly Kurt had settled on the couch to watch football with Burt and Steve. Kurt had never been a big fan of football, despite his talent as a kicker, and used to always avoid watching it at home. Burt could count on one hand the number of times he could remember watching a football game while Kurt was in the room unless Kurt had a book to read or his cell phone in hand so he could text his friends, but that day had been very different. Kurt had actually paid attention to the game that evening, talking with Burt and Steve about the game and scoffing at bad plays, and Burt had been pleased by the way Kurt had gotten into it. It had eventually made him wonder if Kurt’s long-time distaste for football had been because of how the football players Kurt knew had treated him instead of a dislike of the game itself, which had led Burt to pensive thoughts about how badly he had protected his boy and caused him to miss one of the best plays of the game.

Sort of like Burt’s thoughts at the moment were making him miss the movie, actually.

Burt dragged his attention back to the television, watching as Nick Cage ran a hand over Eleanor’s paint and murmured to the car, but then he heard a noise that made him look towards the loveseat where Danny and Steve were sitting, wondering which one of them the quiet little sound had come from.

Steve was sitting with his back against the end of the loveseat, one leg stretched along it and the other foot in the floor with his arms around Danny. Danny was stretched out with his back against Steve’s chest and his feet hanging over the arm on the far end of the loveseat, his head tipped back and to the side to look at Steve, who was smiling at Danny with one hand settled low on Danny's belly, his thumb slowly stroking the button of Danny's jeans. They didn’t say a word to each other, but somehow Burt was sure they said a lot anyway as they stared into each other's eyes for a long moment before Danny suddenly pulled away from Steve, swinging his feet to the floor as he looked at Burt.

“I think we’re gonna call it a night,” Danny said cheerfully, smiling as he stood and stretched, seemingly ignoring the way Steve watched him. “You guys enjoy your movie.”

Burt paused the movie, amused even though he had expected them to go pretty soon after he saw how they were looking at each other. Danny and Steve didn’t look even a little bit sleepy, and the way Steve’s gaze was roaming over Danny’s body made it very plain why they wanted some privacy. Steve and Danny had been very discreet about their personal life, much more so than Kurt and Puck were, but Burt still had no doubt that he never wanted to know what they did in private. “Have a good night, you two.”

Steve swung his leg off the couch and reached for his boots, grinning. “We _definitely_ will.”

Danny snorted softly, glancing at Steve with a little smirk, and Steve winked at him.

Kurt laughed softly and shifted on the couch, teasing, “Get a room.”

“We already did,” Danny pointed out, smirking at Kurt. He turned away to walk over to where he had kicked his own shoes off by the door as he added, “And now we’re going to go enjoy it.”

“And then _maybe_ get some sleep,” Steve added, tying his boot lace as he looked over at where Danny was bending over to tie his shoes, smirking as his gaze fell on the faded denim that covered Danny’s ass.

Steve had made sure that Danny's suitcase didn't hold anything except tennis shoes and the jeans and t-shirts Danny usually wore around the house, and he was still patting himself on the back about it. Danny had yelled at him for twenty minutes when he realized Steve had repacked his bag again after Danny packed the clothes he wanted for the trip, but Steve wasn’t sorry and Danny knew it. Danny wore his old jeans so often at home because he knew Steve loved them, and Steve was enjoying every moment of their vacation a little bit more than he would have if Danny wore the slacks and dress shirts he had planned to bring. Every pair of jeans Danny owned was well broken-in and worn soft enough to cling to the full curves of Danny’s ass and his strong thighs in such a way that they left little to the imagination, and Steve loved the view.

“Eventually,” Danny agreed, looking back at Steve with a wicked little glint in his eyes. He knew what the sight of him in his tightest old pair of jeans did to Steve, and he was looking forward to the way Steve was sure to pounce on him the moment they reached their hotel room.

Well, Steve would pounce at the hotel if he didn’t pull over somewhere between Burt’s place and the hotel to try to talk Danny into sex in the backseat, which had happened more than once when they were in Steve’s big four-door truck. The look in Steve’s eyes left no doubt in Danny’s mind that Steve would have already made a move if they weren’t in Burt’s home. Burt wasn’t completely comfortable with men being demonstrative towards each other, though he was making fast progress in accepting it, so Steve and Danny had decided they wouldn’t do anything remotely sexy in Burt’s home.

Steve was still smirking as he reached for his other boot and teased, “We might even sleep past dawn.”

“Hallelujah!” Danny said with a laugh, digging in his pocket for the keys to the Navigator. He had taken them from Steve to run Sam home earlier so he could avoid at least some of the football game, and he knew from experience that if he didn’t get them out of his pocket himself, Steve would do it for him as soon as he got close enough. Steve’s control issues didn’t extend to their bedroom, but he hated to ride in any kind of vehicle – car, truck, speedboat, even _helicopter_ – without being the one in the driver’s seat. “I’d like to _not_ see the sun come up for a change.”

“I’ll see what I can do,” Steve said, looking down again to tie his boot.

“Should we expect you for breakfast?” Carole asked then, amused by how transparent Steve and Danny were being. She had begun to think they were past the honeymoon stage of wanting each other all the time, and she was glad to realize they just hid it very well when they wanted to. “I was thinking I’d make my breakfast casserole. It’s an egg dish sort of like a quiche, but with sausage, bacon, spinach, and mushrooms in it and a cheesy hash brown crust on top that turns out crispy and delicious.”

Burt grinned, pleased that Carole was making his favorite breakfast. “It’s the best thing I ever had for breakfast.”

Danny looked questioningly at Steve, who had just stood up. “We gonna be here for breakfast, babe?”

Steve just grinned at Danny for a moment and then looked over at Carole. “We’ll grab donuts or something, Carole. Don’t worry about cooking for us.” He turned his attention to Burt, asking, “When did you plan to fire up the grill?”

Burt smiled at Steve. “I’ll load the smoker first thing when I wake up, probably around five, but I won’t start the grill for the steaks until Carole’s got everything else she wants to make done.” He looked at Carole. “Sometime around two?”

Carole nodded quickly, smiling. “That should be perfect.”

“We’ll be here long before then,” Steve said with a nod for Burt, smiling as he looked over at Kurt and Puck and then at Carole to include them, too. “Good night, everyone.”

Carole smiled. “Night, Steve.” She looked over at Danny, adding, “You too, Danny. Enjoy yourselves.”

“We will,” Danny said, grinning. He looked over at Burt and then at Kurt and Puck, adding, “Night, guys.”

“Good night,” Burt replied, smiling.

Puck nodded, smiling at Steve and Danny. “Night.”

Kurt was smirking a bit as he spoke up right after Puck. “Good night, you two. Remember you’re not in Hawai'i anymore. The cops here don’t know you well enough not to bother you if the truck’s windows get fogged up, and Aunt Pat will have a fit if you get arrested.”

Danny laughed, blushing slightly as Steve said dryly, “If you haven’t been arrested for making out with Puck in public yet, we’ll make it to the hotel just fine.”

Kurt blushed too then. “At least we haven’t ever done more than _kiss_ in a car.”

Steve grinned at Kurt. “Give it time. Oahu has a lot of quiet, deserted roads where you can find a little privacy fast.”

“Oh. My. _God_!” Danny walked over to grab Steve’s arm and then started dragging him towards the door. “Say _good night_ , Steven.”

“Good night,” Steve repeated obediently, grinning as he let Danny hustle him to the door and outside.

Kurt giggled softly at them as he shifted on the couch to swing his feet into the floor, smiling at Puck. “I think I’d like a bowl of cobbler before bed. Do you want anything, sweetheart?”

“Yeah, baby. I want you to sit still and let me get it for you,” Puck replied, amused. He picked up Roscoe, waking the sleepy dog as he moved him into Kurt’s lap and then scooted to the edge of the couch. “You want ice cream on it?”

“Yes, please,” Kurt said, smiling wryly as he soothed Roscoe, who was grumpy about being woken up. “But could you nuke my cobbler first, please? It’s always better hot.”

“You got it, baby,” Puck agreed, leaning to kiss Kurt lightly and then getting up as he looked at Carole. “Do you want anything while I’m in there, Mrs. H?”

“Nothing for me, Noah, thank you,” Carole said quickly, smiling.

Puck looked over at Burt, who smiled and said, “I could stand a beer, son.”

“You got it,” Puck said easily as he headed into the kitchen. “Get your feet up, baby. I don’t want you even putting them on the floor until bedtime.”

Kurt looked over the back of the couch to watch Puck go. “What if I intended to go use the bathroom while I was up?”

Puck laughed and paused at the kitchen door to look at Kurt. “Did you?”

“No, but I _might_ have needed to,” Kurt said, amused.

“But you don’t, so it doesn’t matter,” Puck pointed out with a grin, then he continued into the kitchen to get Kurt’s dessert and some pumpkin pie for himself.

Kurt laughed softly and turned back around, shifting on the couch and making Roscoe grumble and squirm away, jumping off Kurt’s lap to go flop down on the square of tile flooring by the front door. Kurt moved to stretch his legs out on the couch and then noticed Burt watching him with an amused look that made him blush slightly as he asked, “What?”

“It’s nice knowing you’re gonna be taken care of when you go back to Hawai'i,” Burt said, smiling a little wider.

Kurt blushed a little more as he asked hopefully, “Does that mean you’re not upset about us sleeping together anymore?”

“I still don’t want to hear it,” Burt said quickly, “but I am glad he’s making you so happy. I just don’t want to know any of the particulars of how he’s doing that.”

Kurt stared at his dad in surprise. “Are you trying to say you’re letting us out of our promise?”

Burt thought about letting that pass for a moment before he asked, “Have you kept it?” He paused and then added quietly, “I was the one that let Roscoe out this morning, not Danny. I saw you two.”

Kurt blushed, remembering that they had both been very naked and that Puck had needed to pull the blankets up over them while he had thought Danny was at the door that morning, so his dad had surely gotten a good look at Puck's body. Kurt had been mortified he'd left so many bruises on Puck when he saw them that morning, but Puck loved how it felt when Kurt bit him and had encouraged Kurt to mark him again any time he felt the urge to. “We’ve kept our promise, Dad. Things just got a little out of hand last night after Puck told me he wants to marry me.” He blushed even more and admitted, “I sort of took away his clothes and then later on I got rid of mine too, but we didn’t have sex, I promise.”

Burt didn’t say anything as it suddenly dawned on him that he should have pinned that promise down with a much more accurate term than just ‘sex’. He hadn’t wanted to think too much about it at the time, and still didn’t for that matter, but he finally realized that he had left Kurt way too much room to interpret what he was promising. Kurt had evidently decided it meant just actual sex instead of _all_ sexual activity like Burt had wanted it to. Kurt and Puck had probably done everything else right across the hall from him, even though Burt was sure Kurt wasn't lying about keeping the promise he had made.

“Oh, Kurt, I’m so happy for you both,” Carole said, pulling Kurt’s attention away from Burt to see her beaming at him. “Why didn't you say anything? Do you know when the wedding will be yet?”

“I'm sorry, Mom, with everything going on today I forgot you didn't know,” Kurt replied sheepishly, unable to keep back a happy smile of his own even though it bothered him that Burt evidently believed they broke their promise to him. "He’s not going to propose for real with the ring and everything until we graduate, but he wanted to make sure I knew where he stands. After graduation we'll have to get the blood tests and whatever else it is we have to do before we can get married, but I’m hoping we can do it next summer so that our friends can be there before they start college. I wish everyone wouldn’t have to travel so far, but it’s not legal for Puck and I to get married in Ohio.” He felt his face heating up a bit as he looked down then, suddenly not wanting to look at Carole or his dad as he admitted, "And I ... kind of want to get married on the beach behind Steve and Danny's home in Kailua anyway, even if we somehow _could_ do it here. I love how beautiful it is there, and how ... _free_ I feel." He looked up at Carole again. "I think it's my favorite place in the world."

“Then that's where it should be,” Carole said firmly, beaming. “And six months will give us all plenty of time to plan and save up for the trip.”

Kurt smiled at Carole. “I sort of hoped you would accept a trip to Hawai'i from me as a late wedding present. You missed out on your dream honeymoon for me last year, and I want to give you one you’ll always remember, even if it will be a bit late.” He looked at Burt then, half afraid of what Burt would say as he added more quietly, “I know you don't like to travel, but it would mean the _world_ to us for you both to be there, Daddy.”

“Count on it, son,” Burt said quickly, smiling even though a small part of him still wanted to say Kurt was too young to get married. He knew that Kurt wasn’t – Burt had been nineteen when he married Lizzie, though she was a few years older – but a part of him still looked at Kurt and saw the delicate little boy he’d been trying so hard to protect for the last eighteen years. He knew Kurt wasn’t that child anymore and didn’t need his protection now, but it was hard to admit even to himself that he was going to have to step back and let Puck be the one taking care of Kurt from now on. He was sure Puck could do it, sure he’d do it well even, but it was still difficult.

“Thank you,” Kurt said softly, his blue eyes bright and shining as he beamed at Burt.

“I’m happy for you, son," Burt added, smiling wider as he suddenly remembered the first time Lizzie had held Kurt, and her incredibly happy, shining eyes when she called Kurt her angel baby for the first time. Kurt had always looked more like his mother than like Burt, but seeing that same radiantly happy expression on Kurt's face brought home how very much like Lizzie he really was. It was no wonder Danny loved Kurt so much. Lizzie had been his favorite sibling. "I know I haven't been as ... enthusiastic about you two as you'd like this week, but I want you to know I don't have any more doubts. I know Puck will do his damnedest to make you happy, and that’s all I've ever wanted for you.”

Kurt lifted one hand to his chest and took a slow shaky breath, a tear sliding down his cheek even though he was still beaming. “I know he will too, Daddy.”

Puck walked out of the kitchen with Burt’s beer, moving to stand by Burt's chair as he offered Burt the bottle and said quietly, "Thank you, sir."

"Just the truth, son." Burt accepted his beer, looking up at Puck as he added a bit gruffly, “You know... I heard what you told Kurt the other night, about me being the closest thing you’ve got to a father. I’d really like it if you would call me Dad.”

Puck swallowed hard and then nodded, his voice rough with emotion as he said, “I’d like that a lot.” He paused and then added, “I’m honored. I won't _ever_ make you regret trusting me, sir. I'd die first.”

“No more of that ‘sir’ stuff, not unless you’re in trouble,” Burt said firmly. "And no dying, either." He smiled at Puck, pretending not to notice the way Puck’s eyes had filled with tears. “I’m glad to know Kurt has you going home with him. I know Steve and Danny watch out for him, but he needs someone who'll love him enough to put him first, too. From what I saw today, you’re just the man for the job.”

“I will, I swear,” Puck promised, managing to smile at Burt even though he was feeling so overwhelmed that he was right on the edge of falling apart like a girl. He blinked a few times to clear his eyes and then added, “I’m gonna spend my life trying to make him happy, if he’ll let me.”

“You’re not just trying, son. You’re doing it,” Burt pointed out gently, smiling. “It’s been a long time since I got to see him as happy as he’s been the last few days, and I know you’re a big part of why.”

“I hope so,” Puck said, smiling softly as he looked over at Kurt, lifting one hand to wipe away a few tears he hadn't been able to stop. “He’s made me the happiest guy in the world.”

“Not possible,” Kurt said quickly, beaming and trying to ignore the happy tears sliding down his face and the way Puck’s hazel eyes were shining with tears of his own. “ _I’m_ the happiest. You can be second-happiest.”

Puck laughed, trying hard to get a grip on himself even though he couldn't remember ever being as happy as he was right at that moment. “Whatever you want, baby.”

“I do love hearing that,” Kurt said, still beaming happily as he held his hand out to Puck, wordlessly asking him to come closer.

Puck walked over to take Kurt's hand, but Kurt reached up and grab Puck's shirt instead, pulling him down into a slow, loving kiss that made Puck feel like his heart just might burst with how happy he was.

Kurt finally pulled away, gazing up into Puck's eyes as he added, "But what I love most is that I know you really _mean it_ , you're not just saying it."

"I do," Puck agreed softly, loving the looking in Kurt's beautiful blue eyes and feeling like he could get lost in them. "Don't ever doubt it."

"I won't," Kurt agreed, moving his hand to Puck's jaw and loving the way Puck leaned slightly into his touch. They both had fresh tears on their faces, despite how happy they were, and Kurt decided to lighten the moment as he added with a sudden impish smile, “Even though I think you might have forgotten my dessert.”

Puck laughed, surprised. “I didn’t, but I can take a hint, baby.” He leaned down to kiss Kurt quickly and then turned away, not looking at Burt or Carole as he wiped away his tears again and headed into the kitchen again to get Kurt’s cobbler, which he had put in the smallest iron skillet and stuck in the oven to warm up. He could have nuked it like Kurt told him to, but he thought one of the best parts of cobbler was the crispy top, which always got soggy in the microwave.

Kurt watched Puck go and then looked at his dad again to find Burt watching him. “What?”

“Just enjoying seeing you so happy, son,” Burt said, still smiling. "I'm not sure I ever saw you as happy as he makes you. I like it."

Kurt wasn't sure what to say because he had never felt so happy before, but Burt obviously didn't expect a reply, looking at the television as he picked up the remote to start the movie again.

Kurt just watched his dad for a moment longer, feeling an overwhelming mix of happy and grateful and so much love it left him speechless. It had been bothering him that Burt wasn’t completely sure about his relationship with Puck, and knowing that had changed took a huge weight off of his heart. Burt’s support and approval meant the world to him, and to Puck as well, so knowing that Burt’s doubts were finally gone made Kurt so happy he could hardly stand it.

The light in the kitchen went off then, making Kurt look over his shoulder to watch as Puck walked silently around the couch, carrying a bowl and a saucer. Kurt smiled and accepted the bowl when Puck offered it to him, pulling his feet out of the way so Puck could sit down next to him. Puck sat down and then lifted Kurt’s feet with his free hand, draping them across his lap as he scooted closer to Kurt, and Kurt smiled happily as he relaxed, murmuring, “Thank you, sweetheart.”

Puck leaned to kiss Kurt lightly and then gave him a sweet smile. “Anytime, baby.” He nodded towards Kurt’s bowl. “Eat that before it gets cold again.”

Kurt smiled and started eating his cobbler, his eyes widening as he took the first bite and realized Puck had heated it in the oven, making the delicious sugary top layer all crispy again like Kurt loved it. He looked at Puck, surprised, and Puck smirked, winking at him before he looked towards the movie, digging into his own dessert of pumpkin pie.

Kurt settled a little closer to Puck and then turned his attention to the movie too, smiling happily as he ate his cobbler.

~*~

Puck opened the back door and let Roscoe back inside, and then followed the dog into the house and closed the door quietly behind them. He paused to watch Roscoe trot to the living room, listening to the familiar sound of the nightly news and considering whether to follow Roscoe or not for only a moment before he turned towards the sink instead. It would only take him a few minutes to wash the dirty dishes in the sink and then put them away, and that way Carole wouldn’t have to do them when she got up in the morning.

Puck was just rinsing the last of the silverware when Carole walked into the kitchen, moving over to put the mug Kurt had used for his nightly tea in the left hand sink, which still held a few inches of hot soapy water. She leaned closer to kiss Puck’s cheek and then gave him a warm, happy smile as she murmured, “I’m glad I got a chance to talk to you alone. I want you to know how proud I am of you.”

Puck looked at her in surprise. “For washing a few dishes?”

“Not for the dishes, honey, or for taking out the trash when you walked Roscoe,” Carole said softly, amused. “For being so good to Kurt.”

“Oh.” Puck felt his face heat up a bit even though he was smiling. “That’s nothing to be proud of me for.”

“I disagree,” Carole said quietly, smiling. “I always knew you were a good boy, Noah, but seeing you with Kurt the last few days has made me sure of just how very _special_ the man you've become really is. Few men have the courage to show their feelings for someone so freely and honestly as you do.” She smiled a little wider. “Not outside the safety of a locked bedroom, anyway.”

“I love him,” Puck said quietly, shrugging as he looked back down to wash out Kurt’s mug. “I probably couldn’t keep from showing it even if I tried, so I don’t bother anymore.” He smiled. “Besides, he likes it.”

“Good,” Carole said firmly, still smiling. “I love seeing how very happy he is around you, and I know Burt feels the same way. You’ve made Kurt happier than I’ve ever seen him before, even happier than _Burt_ has seen him, and we’re both very grateful.”

Puck looked at Carole, surprised. “Really?”

“Really,” Carole agreed quietly, sliding her arm around Puck’s waist to give him a squeeze. “It’s wonderful to see how he lights up when you walk into a room. The way he looks at you makes how beautiful he can be even more obvious.”

“He’s always beautiful,” Puck murmured, looking down again to rinse the mug out and then put it into the dish drain with the other things he had just washed.

“Yes, but he’s _particularly_ beautiful with all that love shining in his pretty blue eyes,” Carole pointed out softly, smiling. She kissed Puck’s cheek again and then pulled away, moving towards the living room as she said in a more normal tone. “Good night, sweetie. Don’t bother setting an alarm tonight. I think Burt and I might sleep in for a change. I’ll wake you when breakfast is almost ready, if you don’t get up on your own by then.”

“Alright,” Puck said, smiling as he turned his head to watch her go. “G’night, Mom.”

Carole paused at the kitchen doorway then to give him a warm, happy smile. She had told Puck two days ago that he could call her Mom just like Kurt did, but she had begun to doubt if he would. "It's about time, Noah."

Puck smiled at her. "It felt right."

"I'm glad," Carole replied, still smiling. “And don’t worry about Roscoe. He’s sleeping with us.”

“Alright,” Puck agreed. "Sleep well."

Carole turned away and walked into the living room as she said, "You too."

Puck looked down to pull the plug out of the left-hand sink, turning on the hot water to rinse away the soap and then wiping down the sink and counter with a clean dishrag to clean up a few stray splashes of water as he listened to the quiet murmur of voices in the living room. He heard the distinctive thunk of Burt’s chair as the lever was worked to put the foot platform down, and then the living room fell quiet for a moment before the sound of the television suddenly resumed, moving rapidly through a few channels before it settled on the distinctive sound of ESPN.

Puck looked around to be sure the kitchen was clean and then dried his hands and hung up the dishtowel over the sink before he headed into the living room, not at all surprised to see Finn was the only one there. He continued towards the hall as he said, “Night, Finn.”

Finn looked away from the television, giving Puck a quick smile that was only a little forced. “Night.”

Puck paused, asking more quietly, “We good, bro?”

“Sure,” Finn agreed, but then he hesitated slightly and added, “Just, could you two try not to stay up half the night? I’m going to bed in an hour or so, and I’d like to, well... not hear you two. Again.”

Puck felt his face heating up as he said quickly, “Count on it.”

Finn looked relieved and pleased. “Thanks, man.” He looked back towards the television. “Night.”

“G’night,” Puck replied, moving down the hall again to go join Kurt.

They were obviously going to have to work on the whole staying quiet thing, or else just not do much on nights there would be someone in the next room. Having Finn hear them was bad enough, but in Kailua it would be little _Grace_ in the next room, and Danny would kill them both if she heard anything.

Puck tapped lightly on the door to their room when he reached it, and he smiled when he heard Kurt laugh.

"Come in," Kurt said, sounding amused.

Puck opened the door and stepped into their room, smirking a bit when he saw Kurt standing by the dresser in just his jeans, holding something Puck couldn't see.

Kurt put down what he was holding and then moved to go put his arms around Puck's neck, and Puck reached for Kurt's waist to tug him closer. "You never have to knock for me, sweetheart. Any room I'm in is where I want you to be." He kissed Puck lovingly, lingering for a few long moments, and then pulled away slightly as he added more softly, "There will never be a time I don't want you with me."

Puck smiled, enjoying the fact that he was almost as tall as Kurt when Kurt was barefoot instead of wearing those boots he had been practically living in. "Except when you need to use the bathroom."

Kurt laughed and blushed. "Okay, maybe for that one thing. I just...  No."

Puck grinned. "You are so fucking adorable when you're all blushy." He kissed Kurt soundly, then murmured, "I love you."

Kurt smiled, bemused. "I love you too. I'm glad you enjoy it."

"I always enjoy you, baby." Puck smirked and slid his hands up Kurt's bare back slowly, enjoying the way Kurt leaned into his touch as he murmured teasingly, "Speaking of, Finn asked for us to be quiet by the time he goes to bed in an hour. He said he's heard enough already."

Kurt blushed well past his collarbone even though he couldn't help but laugh softly again. "Oh _God_. I don't even _want_ to know what he heard." He paused and then smiled slowly, looking into Puck's eyes and he shifted one hand to start playing with the back of Puck's mohawk. "But I think we can work with an hour, don't you?"

"Definitely," Puck agreed with a little smirk, leaning in for another kiss.

~*~

Kurt walked silently into the kitchen with his second cup of coffee, enjoying how warm he felt that morning in his favorite turtleneck sweater, his most comfortable jeans, and the wooly socks Danny had given him the night before. He had been at least a little cold most of the week whenever he wasn't tucked up under his blankets in bed with Puck, and he was glad to finally be warm clear through again. He had already sent Danny a text asking him to get several more pairs of the fluffy wool socks, which actually kept Kurt's feet -- which sometimes got cold even in Kailua, and had been _freezing_ in Ohio -- toasty warm and were so soft and comfortable that he already loved them dearly.

Kurt stopped by the sink and lifted his mug to take a sip, smiling softly as he looked out the window at the two men who were outside checking the smoker and adding chunks of split hickory wood to the fire box. Burt looked like he always did, wearing his usual jeans and a henley with a flannel shirt open over it and his heavy work boots, but Puck seemed not to notice it was barely fifty degrees outside. He was barefoot in ragged old jeans and a faded grey McKinley t-shirt that pulled tight enough across his chest that Kurt could see his piercings, making him smile a bit wider as he remembered seeing them up close for the first time earlier in their shower. He had never really understood the point of them until he saw Puck's reaction to having them played with, but now he was starting to understand why Puck had them.

Finn had hurried off towards his room when Burt mentioned he needed to go check the temperature in the smoker and add some wood, but Puck had been quick to volunteer to help while Kurt got dressed for the day. Puck had always gotten along pretty well with Burt, instinctively deferring him even though Puck had little respect for most older men from what Kurt had seen, but it still made Kurt happy to see them talking so easily together.

They were an odd-looking pair, but they were both smiling and Kurt could tell that Burt was enjoying having someone around that actually wanted to know more about Burt’s favorite hobby. Finn and Burt often bonded over sports but they didn’t really have anything else in common, and Finn’s tendency to make homophobic remarks never failed to annoy Burt. Burt seldom commented on Finn’s remarks anymore, not since Kurt had begged him to let Kurt handle Finn’s reaction to all things gay, but it still bothered Burt and Kurt knew that Finn could tell it even though Finn didn’t admit it often. Kurt thought privately that it was one of the main reasons Finn still called Burt by his name instead of calling him Dad.

“You did good, Kurt,” Carole said suddenly behind him, making Kurt turn his head to look at her in surprise. He hadn’t heard her walk up behind him over the sound of the cooking show she had been watching when he walked through the living room, but seeing how happy she looked made him smile. “Burt agrees with me. He thinks you and Noah are perfect for each other.”

“I’m glad,” Kurt said quietly. He looked back outside to watch Burt and Puck talking while Roscoe played with a stick Puck had tossed to him out of the pile of kindling next to the smoker. “I know he didn’t at first.”

“It was a shock, honey, that’s all,” Carole said reassuringly, moving closer to wrap one arm around Kurt and lean against his side. Kurt put his free arm around her, smiling at her as she said, “Your dad had learned to like Puck well enough, I suppose, but until you came back to visit he didn’t really know _Noah_ at all. He couldn’t picture you being happy with someone like Noah has pretended to be for the last few years, but now that Noah’s stopped trying to hide the sweet, loving young man he really is around your daddy, he sees how good you two are for each other.”

Kurt smiled, looking back outside at Puck, watching him listen interestedly to Burt explain something about the smoker, going by how Burt was gesturing towards it. “He always thought he did such a good job of hiding how he really feels, but I could tell the masks from the truth by the time we were fifteen.”

It had bothered Kurt back then that he could see Puck didn’t like doing most of the things he did to keep his spot at the top of the jock pecking order, but the things Puck had done to Kurt hadn’t really been that bad when put up against what the truly cruel jocks did to him every day. Puck had given him a few bruises, yes, and ruined clothes, but he had also somehow managed to throw Kurt into a dumpster over a _hundred_ times without ever throwing him onto anything dangerous or even really hurting him. He knew that other people hadn’t been so lucky, and still vividly remembered the day that Jacob had been rushed away in an ambulance after he’d been found bleeding and unconscious in the dumpster behind the woodshop building.

“We couldn’t say a civil word to each other for a long time,” Kurt added after a moment, “but I always knew he felt bad about the things he did, even if--”

Kurt stopped himself just in time before he finished that thought, his smile fading as he thought about Finn. Kurt’s ill-advised crush on Finn had made him blind to Finn’s homophobia for a long time, but eventually he had realized that of all the ‘friends’ he had, Finn had always been the loudest voice telling Kurt that he should change. Puck had never told Kurt to change, and had in fact told Kurt more than once -- even before they were really _friends_ \-- to let his freak flag fly because anyone who didn’t see that he was awesome wasn’t worth his time anyway. Puck’s bullying had always been something he did to fit in, but Finn’s homophobia was very different and Kurt had finally accepted that it would probably never change. Finn had grown to like him as a brother, even loved him according to Puck, but no matter how hard Finn tried to hide it, it was plain Finn still hated being around gay people.

“I don’t know how you ever became friends with Noah, or with Finn,” Carole murmured quietly after a few moments, making Kurt look at her in surprise. She looked pensive as she gazed searchingly into his eyes and added, “Particularly Finn. I didn’t know they _both_ used to bully you until the day I overheard Noah yelling at Finn about harassing you while Noah was in juvie.” Kurt looked down at his coffee and Carole asked softly, “Is it true that you had to perform alone in a duet competition and got disqualified because Finn harassed you until you told Sam you wouldn’t sing with him?”

Kurt nodded, still not looking at Carole. “Finn said I was sexually harassing Sam just by talking to him and wanted me to stop it and find another partner, but I didn’t believe I was really doing anything wrong so I didn’t listen to him. He decided to take matters into his own hands and told Sam it would ruin his reputation if he sang with me because the whole school would think he was gay. Sam didn’t care, not even after the jocks slushied him four times in one day and started knocking him around in the halls.” He lifted his gaze back to Carole’s finally, smiling crookedly as he murmured, “ _I_ cared, though. I didn’t want Sam to have to live like I did just because he was too sweet and honorable to tell me to find another partner.”

“I think I know why,” Carole murmured, giving Kurt a squeeze.

Kurt smiled a bit wider. “He doesn’t hide it nearly as well as he thought he did, not from people he feels safe with at least. He came out to our friends yesterday, though I doubt he’s planning to tell his family just yet. His mother is pretty religious and he would do anything to keep from upsetting her."

“Let him know we’ll help him if he ever needs somewhere to go,” Carole said quietly.

Kurt bit his lip for a moment, considering whether or not to say anything before he finally sighed and murmured, “He can’t come here. Finn doesn’t want Sam around.”

“I don’t care what Finn wants,” Carole said a bit more firmly. “If Sam needs a place to stay, he’s got one here and Finn can just learn to deal. He’s my son and I love him, but he can be a real asshole sometimes.”

Kurt blinked and giggled. “Carole!”

“Well, he can,” Carole said with a little giggle of her own. “I still don’t know how you manage to forgive all the things he says to you.”

“I always knew why he acts like he does,” Kurt murmured, his smile turning wry. “Dad wouldn’t understand though, so I hope you haven’t told him about the kind of things Puck and Finn used to do to me.”

“I didn’t have to,” Carole said quietly. “Noah told him.” Kurt’s obvious shock made her add, “Well, he told him what _he_ did. Burt knows about Finn because he’s got eyes and he recognizes Finn’s issues just as well as I do.”

Kurt stared at her, wide-eyed. “When?"

“While you were going to Dalton,” Carole answered, smiling suddenly again. “I was so proud of him. He came over one afternoon just after you and Blaine broke up, while you were at Warblers practice and Finn was out with Rachel. Noah said he had to tell your dad something because he couldn’t keep coming over here all the time without making sure Burt knew what he had done, so Burt told him to have a seat and say whatever was on his mind.” She reached up with her free hand, brushing back Kurt’s hair as her smile turned wry. “I sat right in there in Finn’s chair and watched Noah confess to throwing you into dumpsters, calling you names, picking on you in athletics, knocking you around in the halls, and even throwing slushies in your face. It wasn’t until he admitted to putting the lawn furniture on the roof of your old house that Burt finally blew up.”

“I’m surprised Dad lasted that long,” Kurt murmured faintly, still wide-eyed and very glad he hadn’t been around for that particular evening.

“So was I,” Carole agreed, amused. “Your daddy yelled at him for so long I was worried Noah might lose his temper and start a fight, but he just sat there and stared at the floor until Burt wound down on his own. Burt finally asked if he had anything to say, and then Noah looked him in the eye and said he’d do anything he had to do to make up to your daddy for everything he had done. Burt wanted to know if Noah had ever apologized to you, and Noah said he had and that you forgave him and you two were starting to be friends, so Burt said he’d give Noah a chance to prove he’s changed.”

“He never told me,” Kurt said softly, feeling kind of amazed and so proud of Puck he couldn’t even begin to put it into words. "We were talking a little then, more than we ever had before anyway. He would check up on me a few times a week to see how people were treating me, if I liked Dalton, that kind of thing."

Carole smiled. “Looking back, I’m pretty sure that he showed up that night because he already had feelings for you and wanted to be near you more if he could, sweetie. You weren't really around here much while you were going to Dalton so you might not have noticed, but I can’t count the number of times that he came over here even when he knew Finn would be gone. He spent hours at a time watching TV with your dad some days, and he was always helping me make dinner and doing whatever he could find that needed done around the house. Burt and Finn haven’t cut the grass in over a year because Noah just comes home from school and does it, and Noah had been the one taking out the trash for _months_ before I caught him one night and he admitted he had been doing Finn’s chores and letting Finn take the credit for it.”

Kurt looked at her for a moment longer and then turned his attention back outside to Burt and Puck, watching them walk towards the back door side-by-side as he murmured, “I knew he’s been over here a lot, but I had wondered why Dad never seemed to mind. He knew Puck used to pick on me some, just not all of it.”

“Because your dad already knew Noah isn’t that person anymore, honey,” Carole replied, leaning up to kiss Kurt’s cheek and then moving to the table to get Burt’s coffee mug. “He started having a rough time after he started high school, but anyone who knows him has been able to tell he finally found himself again over the last six months. We just didn’t know you were responsible until now.”

The back door opened then and Roscoe trotted in, obviously happy as he headed straight into the living room to take up his recently-claimed spot on the couch. Burt and Puck followed him inside, smiling and relaxed as they moved into the kitchen and Puck closed the back door.

Burt saw Carole with his empty coffee mug and smiled wider as he moved quickly to wrap his arms around her waist, making her laugh and look at him as he asked teasingly, “Isn’t breakfast done _yet_ , woman? Your menfolk are _starving_.”

Kurt took a sip of his coffee to hide his grin, loving that Burt and Carole still acted like teenagers in love sometimes. He hoped they never stopped being so happy with each other, and sent up a silent little prayer that he and Puck were so lucky. He thought they would be, if their relationship so far was anything to go by. Spending time with Puck just made Kurt want to be with him even more, and he knew Puck felt the same way. If they could keep that feeling, Kurt knew that they would be able to handle anything life might throw at them.

“It’s been ready,” Carole said, trying not to laugh. “Go wash up so we can eat.”

“Yes ma’am,” Burt said, grinning as he kissed her cheek soundly and then let her go to walk quickly towards the hall.

Puck had moved silently over to Kurt while Burt and Carole were distracting him, so when he stepped in close to Kurt’s side Kurt looked at him in surprise. Puck gave him a wicked little smirk and teased softly, “Saw you watchin’ me at the window, baby.”

Puck realized he was eye-to-eye with Kurt again like they used to be before Kurt went to Kailua and got tall enough Puck had to stretch to kiss him sometimes, and he decided he liked the way that Kurt was leaning back against the counter. He’d have to remember that for future standing make-out sessions. It had been hot as hell that morning when Kurt pushed him back against the wall in the shower and kissed him until he was actually getting lightheaded, and he planned to turn the tables on Kurt and rock his world next time. It would definitely be easier to do if he didn't have to crane his neck to get to Kurt, so first thing would be to push Kurt back against a convenient wall.

Kurt blushed slightly even though he smiled, his gaze falling to Puck’s lips for a moment before he looked at Puck through his lashes and murmured, “Maybe I was watching Dad, or Roscoe.”

“And maybe you’re lying like a rug, too,” Puck said with a wider smirk as he moved his bandaged left hand to Kurt’s waist.

“Maybe,” Kurt admitted, amused.

Kurt leaned to kiss Puck, intending to keep it fairly innocent until Puck let out a soft little noise and swayed closer. He hummed and turned more towards Puck then, deepening the kiss as he lifted his free hand to Puck’s jaw, his thumb stroking over the soft skin of Puck’s freshly-shaven cheek. Puck’s hands tightened slightly on Kurt’s hips as he moved closer to Kurt before he just relaxed into the kiss, enjoying the way Kurt was drawing it out like neither of them had anything better to do. After a few moments Kurt nipped gently at Puck's lower lip, drawing a low amused rumble from Puck that wasn't quite a chuckle, and Kurt smiled against his lips as he kissed him again, tilting his head for a better angle and then letting out a soft groan as Puck's hands slid around to his ass.

Carole just stood and watched them kissing until she heard a door close in the hall and then she moved to fill Burt’s empty coffee mug as she said teasingly, “Burt’s coming, boys. Make out later.”

Kurt and Puck pulled apart quickly, Puck looking towards the kitchen door while Kurt blushed and gave Carole a sheepish smile. “I keep thinking I won't do that anymore when we're not alone, and then I kiss him and I forget and do it anyway.”

Burt walked into the kitchen then while Puck grinned at Carole, eyes twinkling as he added, "Cause of course it couldn't be my fault."

Carole laughed softly. "Oh, of course not."

“I don't care whose fault it was," Burt said, amused by the way Kurt was blushing. "Just keep forgetting while I’m not in the room.” He headed for his usual chair, looking amused as he added, “And go wash your hands, Puck. You were playing with the wood and the dog just as much as I was.”

Puck headed for the hall. “Yes sir.”

“What’d I tell you about that son?” Burt asked, still amused.

“I thought I _was_ in trouble,” Puck replied, giving Burt a quick grin. "Dad."

Puck ducked out of the kitchen into the hall as Burt chuckled and muttered, “Smartass.”

Kurt laughed softly and walked over to the table to put his coffee down. “I should go wash up, too.” He started towards the hall, wanting to make sure Puck didn’t just get the bandage on his hand wet and then take it off like he had done in the shower that morning, but he didn’t take two steps before Burt spoke up.

“Not so fast,” Burt said, laughing. Kurt looked at him in surprise and Burt pointed at the sink. “Right there, son. I’m hungry and I don’t want to spend the next half an hour waiting for you two to remember why you went in there.”

Kurt blushed beet red, feeling mortified as he turned back to walk quickly to the sink, muttering, “Oh my god.”

“You know I’m right,” Burt said, amused.

“Dad, just stop talking, please,” Kurt said quickly, turning on the hot water as he reached for the soap with the other hand.

Carole moved to put Burt’s coffee down in front of him, trying very hard not to laugh at Kurt as she kissed Burt lightly and then turned to go get a trivet and some potholders so she could breakfast out of the oven. She thought it was adorable that whenever Kurt and Noah had been apart for more than a few minutes they always kissed each other hello and then forgot to stop kissing. She had known Noah all of his life and seen him kissing more than a few girls over the last several years, but she was very sure that she had never seen him in love until now. He was happier and more at peace with himself than she had ever seen him, completely secure in where he stood with Kurt and so devoted to him that she knew Noah would happily do anything for him.

Kurt reached for a towel to dry his hands a few moments later, watching as Carole put the casserole on the table. “Is there anything I can do to help, Mom?”

“You could get us silverware and some saucers,” Carole replied, looking over at Kurt with a smile.

“Of course,” Kurt agreed quickly, putting the towel down and moving to the silverware drawer. “Is Finn up yet?”

“Finn left just after you went to get dressed,” Carole said, moving to the fridge to get the orange juice and then going to the cabinet for glasses. “Rachel called and wanted to make breakfast for him and her dads, since he’ll be here the rest of the day.”

“I still say he should have just invited her over if he couldn’t stand not to see her today,” Burt said. “This was supposed to be a family day, he’s known that for _weeks_.”

“He promised to be back by eleven,” Carole said, amused as she carried the orange juice and four glasses to the table. “And he’s in love.”

“He has to be, going over there with her dads so early,” Kurt agreed absently, taking a stack of saucers out of one of the cabinets. “They don’t bother him as much as Puck and I do, but he thinks it’s creepy how sweet and happy with each other they still are after so long.”

Carole’s smile faded and Burt looked worriedly at Kurt for a few moments, watching Kurt carry the saucers and the silverware to the table before he asked quietly, “Has he been giving you trouble again, son? About being gay, I mean?”

Kurt looked at Burt in surprise as he sat down. “No, Dad. Finn hasn’t done anything to me in a long time.”

“He’s been real good to Kurt, even when he's freaking out about us being too gay for him,” Puck agreed, walking back into the kitchen. He looked at the table and saw everything they would need was already there, so he went to sit down next to Kurt. “Last time he was harassing Kurt I told him I’d kick his ass if he ever did it again, and he knew I meant it. He won't push me.”

“I noticed him looking at Sam like he wanted to kill the kid a few times, though,” Burt pointed out as he looked at Puck. “Finn hasn’t been bothering _him_ , has he?”

Puck shook his head, looking calmly Burt. “Nah, he knows better. Finn still gets all disgusted about gay stuff, but he doesn’t really do anything about it anymore. He hardly ever talks to Sam and avoids him if he can, but he doesn’t bother him if they are around each other. He usually just makes some excuse to disappear.”

“Like this morning,” Carole said with a sigh, reaching for the stack of plates Kurt had put on the table. “I used to think I raised him better than that, but evidently not. Now I wonder if he was going to Rachel’s house for breakfast at all.”

Burt was still frowning slightly but he looked more thoughtful as he murmured, “You know, if it weren’t for Rachel, I would think maybe Finn swings towards guys himself.” Puck, Kurt, and Carole all looked at him in surprise and he added, “What? It fits! He’s been acting _jealous_ ever since Kurt got home, not just disgusted.”

“I kind of said the same thing to him the other night,” Puck admitted. “But I don’t see how he could be. I mean, if he wanted to find out what it was like to be with a guy, he would have told me a long time ago just so he could try it out.”

Burt stared at Puck in surprise as Carole said, “I didn’t think he knew you were bi until this week, Noah.”

“He didn’t,” Puck agreed, looking kind of sheepish. “But he always knew I like getting laid enough to try anything once, and that I’d do anything for him.” He looked at Kurt and then added, “Well, I would have before. Not anymore.”

“Because now you are _mine_ ,” Kurt said firmly, blushing a bit at saying that in front of his parents but unable to stop himself. He knew that Puck understood that Kurt was possessive enough not to share him, but he felt like it couldn't hurt for his parents to know, too. “And I’m definitely not sharing you with my _brother_. He can just keep on dating Rachel. She loves that he’s being so patient about the whole waiting until they’re twenty-five for sex thing, and she’s perfectly capable of dealing with his inevitable freak-out if it turns out I was right about him to begin with.”

“Wait, I thought they were just waiting that long to get _married_ ,” Carole said, surprised. “Didn’t you say at dinner the other night that Finn’s not a virgin?”

“He’s not,” Kurt agreed, looking back across the table at Carole. “I never said _Rachel_ isn’t, though. There is nothing in this world as important to her as her dreams of being a star on Broadway, and none of her plans include a child until she’s at least thirty.”

“Then who did Finn sleep with?” Carole asked, still looking a bit surprised.

Burt snorted. “Knowing the girls Finn has gone on dates with, I’d have to guess it was Santana.”

“Got it in one,” Puck agreed with a snicker, reaching for the orange juice to fill a glass.

Kurt nodded. “Rachel lied to Finn while they were fighting once and told him she had sex with someone else, so Finn ran right out to a motel with Santana in retaliation. Santana was smug about it for months, especially after she told Rachel. That’s why they broke up last year.”

“Taking jock v-cards is kind of Santana’s hobby, or was,” Puck added with a laugh, looking at Kurt as he put a glass of orange juice in front of him. “I think she got everyone on the football team except you and Karofsky.” He paused slightly, reaching for another empty glass before he added, “Well, and maybe Azimio. If she got his, she never told anyone about it and neither did he.”

Kurt’s lips twitched as he tried not to laugh. “She made sure I knew she was always an option if I needed to play straight for Dad. She volunteered once to let him catch us in the act, but I thought making out with Brit was a safer option. Somehow I doubt Santana would have let me control what went on the way that Brit did.”

Puck snickered, filling his own glass. “Definitely not. Santana would have ridden you hard and put you away terrified, baby.”

Kurt blinked and then laughed. “Are you speaking from experience?”

“Uh-huh,” Puck said with a laugh. “And we were _fourteen_ then, both of us trying hard as hell to convince the other we knew exactly what we were doing. Once we got it figured out, she took over and I never called the shots again.”

Kurt smirked and teased, “You like it like that, though.”

“Well, yeah,” Puck agreed as he leaned to put the orange juice pitcher where Carole could reach it. “That’s probably her fault, though, and she’s only gotten worse since she dumped me. She’s a force of nature now. Finn was in shock for most of a day after she got done with him.”

“Yes, but that’s _Finn_ ,” Kurt said, smirking still. “I’m very sure that _I_ could scare him, and I’m just getting started good.”

“Damn good, baby,” Puck agreed with a sudden wicked little grin that made Kurt laugh and blush. “You’re a natural.”

“Enough,” Burt said, amused despite the fact he was kind of wishing he had put a stop to the conversation a long time ago. “Too much information, guys, okay?”

Kurt smiled sheepishly at Burt. “Sorry, Dad. I keep forgetting we’re not alone. We usually have been when we got to really talk,.”

Puck snickered and added, “Yeah, we forgot where we were and freaked Finn out a couple of times yesterday.”

“That was Santana and Mercedes’ fault,” Kurt said quickly, looking at Puck again with a laugh. “They kept bringing up topics they _knew_ would upset him.”

“Because they both want to know what we’ve been doing together,” Puck agreed, grinning as he reached for his fork. “Sooner or later we’re gonna end up getting cornered by those two, or you will at least. Santana’s not going to give up without getting some details.”

“Neither will Mercedes, I’m sure,” Kurt agreed, amused as he watched Puck take a big bite of the sausage, bacon, spinach, mushroom, egg, and cheesy hash brown casserole that Carole had made. Burt loved it but it wasn’t even remotely on the heart-healthy diet he was supposed to stick to, so it had become something Burt only got to have on holidays and birthdays. “You didn’t hear her, but Mercedes already said they all expect me to show up for a sleep-over next time we’re in town.” Puck looked at him quickly, surprised, and Kurt added, "Girls only."

Puck made a face, looking almost disgusted. "Aww, man. You gotta be kidding me."

“’Fraid not, sweetheart," Kurt said with a soft laugh. "Mercedes is talking a brat pack movie marathon with a lingerie party and makeovers in her basement."

"And crashing _that_ party would get me _shot_ ," Puck muttered with a scowl. "Her dad is nuts."

"Just a little, yes," Kurt agreed, amused. "We'll survive just _one_ night apart. The girls likely won't let me sleep anyway, and you can have an all night video games party with the guys or something."

"Maybe," Puck agreed, his scowl fading into a pout that made Kurt want to laugh again. "I'd rather be holding you, though."

“Why don’t we try eating breakfast before it gets cold?” Carole said, trying not to laugh at the way Puck was pouting. “I think your daddy already heard more than he wants to.”

Kurt gave her a sheepish grin. “Wonderful idea, Mom.” He looked at Burt then, adding, “Sorry, Dad.”

“Don’t be sorry,” Burt said gruffly. “I’m glad you’re so happy.” He pointed at Kurt’s plate with his fork. “Now eat.”

“’Cause it’s _amazing_ ,” Puck agreed, smiling at Carole. “I need to get this recipe, too.”

Carole beamed. “We’ll go through my notebook later so you can copy all of your favorites.”

Puck grinned. “Awesome!”

~*~

Danny nuzzled just behind Steve’s ear, smiling at the way Steve let out a low pleased rumble and arched his back, pushing his ass more firmly back against Danny even though they were already just about as close as they could get.

Danny had no idea what time it was, not really, but he was sure Steve’s crazy inner clock would keep them from being late so he was glad to just relax and enjoy the rare slow start to their day. They had been awake for at least an hour, Danny was sure, but neither of them had been in a hurry to leave the bed that morning, instead lingering to make love slowly in the golden light filtering into their hotel room through the curtained windows.

It had been weeks since the last time Danny managed to get Steve to sleep in, and it happened so rarely that every time still felt like a victory to him. Steve had a deeply ingrained habit of waking with the sun and heading out to run or swim, usually with Danny _and_ Kurt in tow these days, so Danny treasured the rare mornings he was allowed to wake slowly with Steve in his arms.

Steve’s left hand covered Danny’s where it rested low on Steve’s belly, tangling their fingers together, and then he gave Danny’s hand a squeeze as he murmured, “We should shower soon. It’s after ten.”

Danny let out a little huff that wasn't quite a snort and rocked his hips as he started trailing slow kisses along Steve’s neck towards his shoulder, ignoring Steve’s hint they should leave the bed. He knew that Steve wouldn’t be hard to convince to forget leaving for a little longer in favor of having sex again, and Burt wasn’t going to start cooking the steaks for a few hours anyway, so he saw no reason to be in a hurry. It wouldn’t hurt them to skip breakfast, especially when Burt and Carole were planning to cook enough food that day to feed a small army.

Steve let out a quiet little noise caught somewhere between a hum and a groan, releasing Danny’s hand to reach back and grab Danny’s hip instead as he turned his head to look at Danny and murmured huskily, “You decided you don’t want to fuck me in the shower after all, huh?”

Danny rested his chin against Steve’s shoulder to look at him, his hips moving against Steve's ass as he pretended to think about it for a few moments and then shook his head. “Nah, bed’s easier.”

Steve’s lips twitched even as he rocked his hips backwards, enjoying the way Danny responded with a slightly harder thrust. “Wouldn’t want you to have to _work_ for it.”

Danny smirked at Steve, his left hand stroking slowly down Steve’s belly as he murmured, “Don’t even try to pretend you don’t want me to fuck you right now.”

“I _always_ want you to, _ipo_ ,” Steve agreed, twisting a little more towards Danny, wanting a kiss. “Doesn’t matter when or where.”

“Ditto, babe,” Danny murmured as he moved to meet him, kissing Steve slow and deep as his hips rocked again.

~*~

Burt gave up on finding anything decent on TV and turned it off, then stood to walk into the kitchen, where Carole had been doing the dessert dishes. There had been a lot more dishes earlier, but Steve and Danny had washed them before they headed back to their hotel to get some sleep before they had to get up early to make their flight home at five the next morning.

Carole was standing at the sink as she watched something out the window, and Burt realized he could faintly hear someone singing. He walked over to join her as he murmured, "Is that Puck?"

Carole glanced at him, smiling soft and happy. "Yes." She looked back outside. "And Kurt."

Burt moved to stand behind her, wrapping his arms around her as he looked out the window too, curious. Puck and Kurt were slow-dancing in the back yard together in the moonlight, seemingly oblivious to the world around them as Puck sang quietly to Kurt, who was watching Puck with a radiantly happy expression that made Burt smile.

Puck was singing just loud enough that Burt and Carole could hear him there by the open window, his gaze never leaving Kurt's eyes. " _You came upon a quiet day... and simply seemed to take your place. I knew that it would be that way... the minute that I saw your face_."

Kurt and Puck just danced together for a few moments, and Burt and Carole could faintly hear them humming right up until Kurt picked up the next line and started to sing, quiet but clear. " _And when we've had a few more days... I wonder if I'll get to say, you didn't have to be so nice... I would have loved you anyway_."

Puck was smiling as he went on. " _Today I saw the time was right, to follow you. I knew I'd find you in a day or two, and it's true..._ "

Kurt joined him and they harmonized together effortlessly, sounding as if they had practiced the song together a hundred times. " _I knew, I knew... I knew that I would fall for you._ "

Kurt kissed Puck then instead of singing anymore, and Carole leaned back against Burt a little more, turning her head to look at him as she murmured, "I'm so glad that they have each other."

"Me too," Burt admitted, smiling softly at her. He looked back out at Puck and Kurt, watching them kiss while still swaying together as if they were dancing to music only they could hear. "I never would have believed I'd think that a week ago, though."

Carole stroked Burt's arms, tilting her head to rest her temple against his cheek as she watched the boys. "A week ago Noah was still afraid he'd lose the closest thing he's ever had to a father if you found out he was in love with your sweet baby boy."

Burt chuckled softly but didn't say anything, just holding Carole as he turned his head to nuzzle her hair, closing his eyes and taking a few moments just to enjoy holding her, which was something he knew he'd never get tired of.

"He's just like you, you know," Carole added after a few minutes, making Burt open his eyes as he shifted to look at her in surprise. She turned around in his arms and rested her hands against his chest, smiling up at him. "Noah. He's so much like you, it's no wonder Kurt fell for him." She lifted one hand to stroke her fingertips along his jaw, still smiling as she murmured, "He loves Kurt just the same way you love me."

Burt leaned down to kiss her, slow and lingering, and then he murmured softly, "Then he loves Kurt like he loves breathing."

Carole's eyes sparkled happily as her hand shifted up to the back of his neck, tugging him down into another kiss without a word.

~*~

"I can't believe we'll be home in a few hours," Kurt murmured, watching as the stewardesses began to prepare for boarding. "Seems like just yesterday we were here waiting on a plane to Dayton, and now here we are flying out to Honolulu again."

Puck smiled at Kurt. "Yeah, but we'll still have the whole day ahead of us when we get there."

"In five hours, give or take," Danny added with a bit of a snort, amused.

Kurt glanced over at Danny. "Not by the clock."

Danny laughed. "We'll feel every minute of it, even if we do outrun the sun on the way there."

"True," Kurt agreed, turning his head again to look towards where Steve was talking quietly with one of the stewardesses. The airline hadn't had many seats open on their flight, and none close to the three together that Steve had reserved for Danny, Steve, and Kurt months ago. Steve was hoping that the person who was supposed to be in the seat next to Kurt, who would be in the next row in front of Danny and Steve's seats, would be willing to trade seats with Puck, but so far no one had been able to find the person who had that seat.

"Kono said that she and Gracie will be at the airport when we get in," Danny added, making Kurt look back at him. Danny was smiling and relaxed, looking pleased. "And Chin and Mary are going to handle the grill today, so we won't even have to cook."

"Not cooking is good." Kurt said, smiling. "What are they making?"

"Chin's in charge of the grill this time," Danny replied, grinning widely.

"So seafood and steaks," Kurt said with a laugh. "And with Mare handling the rest, we'll have French fries and fruit, with margaritas."

Danny laughed. "Unless she's gonna clean out one of the delis, yeah."

"That's just sad," Puck said, snickering.

"Mary's cooking skills _are_ pretty sad," Kurt agreed with a soft laugh.

Steve walked over quickly to join them, smiling and pleased. "So far, looks like the guy in the seat next to you hasn't shown up, Kurt. If he doesn't show by takeoff, then Puck can have the seat."

"Wonderful!" Kurt said quickly, beaming at Steve, who looked pretty proud of himself.

"Now boarding Flight 309 to Honolulu," an overly-cheerful woman announced suddenly by the nearby boarding tunnel. "Please have your boarding passes ready. Thank you!"

"That's us," Danny said unnecessarily, bouncing up out of his chair to pick up his carry-on bag. "Time to go ride in another tin can and be bored out of our skulls with some more crappy movies."

"You can watch the in-flight movies," Kurt said with a laugh. " _I_ intend to sleep as much as I can on the way over." He stood and reached for his bag, but Puck beat him to it, smiling.

"I got it, baby," Puck murmured, slinging Kurt's bag over his shoulder with his guitar.

They had checked their bags on the flight to Lima, but for the trip home Kurt, Steve, and Danny were carrying their bags so that they could check in three suitcases of Puck's things. That way Puck wouldn't have to wait a few weeks for his things to ship west like Kurt did when he went to Hawai'i, which would be good since Puck didn't have nearly as many clothes as Kurt did and he'd be starting school in Kailua on Monday. Steve had tried to get Puck to check in the guitar with the baggage, but if the airline managed to lose anything, Puck didn't want it to be his beloved Gibson. He could replace his clothes or the few other things he'd packed if he had to, but the guitar had been through a lot with him and Puck wanted to keep an eye on it.

"Thank you, sweetheart," Kurt replied just as quietly, smiling warmly at Puck. They had managed to behave so far that morning, mostly to avoid any trouble, but it wasn't easy. Puck had been stuck in a seat several rows away from Steve, Danny, and Kurt on the flight from Dayton to Los Angeles, which had made it easy for them to behave on the plane, but it also made it a lot harder once they were in L.A.. They had gotten used to touching each other pretty much all the time over the last few days and had to work at it to remember to keep their hands to themselves.

"Come on guys, lets get going," Steve said cheerfully, putting one hand on Danny's back and the other on Kurt's shoulder to get the started moving. "You can stare at each other on the plane."

Kurt laughed and let Steve push him towards the boarding tunnel, where only a few people were gathering. Evidently the flight from Los Angeles to Honolulu wasn't a popular one early on a Sunday morning. "Hopefully I'll be too busy sleeping on his shoulder to stare at him."

"Sounds good to me," Puck said cheerfully, following them. "I don't know about anyone else, but I didn't sleep much last night."

"Neither did we," Danny said, smirking as he glanced back at Steve.

Steve winked at him, eyes sparkling. "It'll be a long flight. Plenty of time to catch up."

Kurt laughed, sure that Steve at least would sleep most of the trip, again. Steve had an annoying ability to sleep anywhere if he wanted to, no matter how noisy it might be.

Danny pulled their boarding passes out of the outer pocket of his bag, still smirking as he said cheerfully, "Oh no, Steven, you are _not_ going to conk out and leave me bored to tears again this time. You're staying awake to keep me company even if I have to pinch you awake every thirty seconds."

Kurt looked over his shoulder at Steve and then started laughing at how completely nonplussed Steve looked.

Steve knew as well as Kurt did that Danny would totally follow through on that threat.

~*~

"This is totally beats the flight to L.A.," Kurt murmured, smiling as he nuzzled Puck's jaw. He shifted to get more comfortable in Puck's lap, then added, "I like my seat _much_ better."

"Amen," Puck agreed, smirking as he ran his hand over the curve of Kurt's ass. "I like your seat too, now that you mention it."

There was a stewardess watching them, but she looked amused, not angry, so Puck was pretending not to see her. He'd caught several of the stewardesses smiling as they passed while he and Kurt were cuddling, so he doubted any of them would complain about Kurt climbing into his lap. He had seen one or two passengers watching them, too, but no one had seemed inclined to cause them trouble, so he had decided to play dumb and hope. So far, they had been lucky.

"Behave yourselves for two more hours," Steve said in the seat behind them, amused. "If I don't get to join the mile high club this flight, you're _definitely_ not joining."

Kurt laughed, blushing as he lifted his lead to look over the back of Puck's seat. "Steve!"

"Kurt!" Steve mimicked, smirking. "Get out of his lap, brat."

Kurt made a face at Steve. "The head stewardess doesn't care, I caught her watching us a bit ago."

"There's another watching now," Puck pointed out, amused. "They think we're cute."

"I don't care who's watching what," Danny said, laughing. "All three of you settle down and watch the movie. _Thor_ isn't all that bad."

"I've seen it," Kurt said quickly, "and I'm bored stiff."

Puck snickered at Kurt's choice of words, his hand still roaming slowly along Kurt's hip and thigh. "Same here."

"I've been stuck on a plane for too long," Kurt added, his smile turning impish. "I took my nap, and now I've got all this extra energy."

"I knew that you getting a Mountain Dew the last time drinks went around was a bad idea," Danny said with a laugh.

"Noah had more than I did," Kurt pointed out, still looking quite impish as he pulled back to look at Puck. "Didn't you?"

"Mine and half of yours," Puck agreed, smirking. "I'm used to it though, baby. You're practically _vibrating_ , you're so high on sugar."

"I know, isn't it _awesome_?" Kurt asked, grinning widely at Puck, his blue eyes bright and sparkling. There was a reason he always got diet drinks, and never drank Mountain Dew or Jolt. Artificial sugars with caffeine didn't bother him, but high fructose corn syrup and caffeine together affected him a bit like speed, making him silly and giving him more energy than he knew what to do with. Having Puck so close gave him plenty of ideas for how to burn off all that energy, but most of them could get him arrested.

Puck was still smirking. "I'm kinda enjoying it, yeah."

Kurt moved one hand to Puck's cheek to stroke lightly over the short stubble. "I've got all this energy, and I'm so," he leaned close to nip Puck's lower lip, "hungry." He licked Puck's lips, eyes still sparkling bright, then murmured, "Think you could let me have a snack?"

"Damn baby," Puck said with a soft little groan, then he kissed Kurt hungrily, earning a low happy noise as Kurt responded.

Danny looked at Steve. "They're totally going to get arrested for public indecency today."

Steve smirked at Danny, eyes twinkling. "Lucky for them that they know a couple of cops."

Danny face-palmed. "How is it I got to be the dad again?"

"Cause you're scared to put me in charge?" Steve half-asked, smirking as he reached for Danny's free hand to lace their fingers together. "And Kurt's too high on sugar and caffeine to keep _himself_ out of trouble today, much less the rest of us."

Kurt started giggling at that, ending the kiss with Puck to hide his face against Puck's neck again while Puck smirked and murmured into Kurt's ear, "I'm going to remember this, baby."

Kurt just giggled even more, sure that was true.

~*~

Kono was a good ten minutes early when she pulled into the park where Rachel had said to meet her, and she was pleased with herself when she saw that Rachel and Grace hadn't gotten there yet. Rachel was always a pain in the ass if she had to wait on anyone, so Kono had hoped to avoid any drama by showing up early.

Thirty minutes later, Kono was out in front of her pickup, pacing impatiently and thinking evil thoughts about Danny's _kamipulu_ ex-wife. She should have already been on the way to the airport, which was sure to be a madhouse the Sunday after a holiday, but here she was halfway across Honolulu, standing around in the park down the road from Rachel's home.

Kono had just reached the driver's side of her truck to go to Rachel's house and get Grace herself when she saw Rachel walking up the sidewalk with Grace from the far side of the park. She fought the urge to scowl, annoyed that Rachel had been taking Grace on a walk when she was supposed to be delivering her to Kono so they could meet Danny, who had missed most of his weekend with his daughter. Rachel had refused to just let Danny have the next weekend, blathering about some party on Maui that she wanted Grace to go to, so that afternoon and the next morning would be the only time Danny could see her for nearly two weeks.

Grace beamed and waved, and Kono waved back, calling, "Come on, Gracie! We're late!"

"Coming!" Grace hugged Rachel quickly, smiling up at her. "Bye, Mommy."

"Enjoy your time with your father," Rachel replied, smiling at Grace.

"Always!" Grace replied happily, then ran to Kono's truck, her backpack bouncing on her back.

Kono was already in her truck, and she leaned out the window to call to Rachel, "Next time I'll just get her at your house. I could have saved you the walk."

"I wasn't sure you could find it," Rachel called back. Kono stared at Rachel a moment, sure her expression spoke volumes, and Rachel flushed slightly as she said, "Next time, then."

Grace closed the passenger door and started to buckle her seatbelt, murmuring to Kono, "Mommy didn't want me to go today."

"I noticed, _kama lei_ ," Kono replied softly as she started the truck. She waved to Rachel and then turned to back her truck away from the sidewalk as she asked, "Is she just generally wanting to keep you home, or was there a reason?"

Grace waved to her mother, smiling at her, and then when Kono turned the truck away to head towards the airport she said quietly, "Mommy talked to Danno on the phone yesterday, and he made her mad. She was going to make me stay just to be mean, but Step-Stan told her it wasn't fair to me." Kono looked at Grace, surprised, and Grace added, "I wasn't supposed to be listening, but I heard Mommy yelling at Danno, so I snuck down to hear why."

Kono looked at Grace a moment longer and then put her attention back on the road. "Did you hear what they were fighting about?"

"No, but Step-Stan did." Grace giggled, adding, "He told her she needed to pull up her big-girl panties and take it like a woman. Mommy hit him."

Kono laughed. "I bet she did."

"Step-Stan thought it was funny, too," Grace added, giggling again. "He teased her about needing to work out, he says she used to hit harder."

Kono glanced at Grace, grinning. "I like your Step-Stan sometimes."

"Me too," Grace agreed, grinning. "When he's not being boring watching golf, or trying to tell me how 'proper little ladies' act." She paused and then added, "Step-Stan's friends were no fun when he was a boy, always sitting quietly and doing nothing. I think it's why he's so boring sometimes."

Kono grinned a little wider. "Could be, _kama lei_. Not everyone has an _'ohana_ to keep them happy."

"They should," Grace said firmly. "We've got the bestest _'ohana_ ever, for sure, but everyone needs an _'ohana_ of their own."

"Amen," Kono agreed, smiling. She looked at Grace, adding, "We're never going to make it if I don't cheat a little bit. Promise not to tell your daddy?"

Grace giggled, eyes sparkling happily. "Promise."

Kono grinned and leaned down, pulling her beacon light out from under the seat to put it on the dash. She handed Grace the dangling end of the cord as she said, "Plug it in for me, Gracie. I need to drive."

"Got it," Grace agreed, grabbing the cord.

" _Mahalo_ , _kama lei_ ," Kono said quickly, switching lanes to drive in the center turning lane so she could go faster. Grace plugged the light into the cigarette lighter then and the strobe started working, and Kono grinned at the way people started getting out of her way. "Much better!"

Grace giggled. "We're going to be late, aren't we?"

"Very," Kono agreed with a soft laugh. "We _might_ make it by the time they get their baggage, if I can find where the boss parked his truck."

"You could use the LoJack," Grace pointed out, making Kono glance at her in surprise. Grace was grinning, and Kono quickly looked back at the road to keep weaving through traffic as Grace went on. "That's what Danno does. Uncle Chin leaves the LoJack turned on all the time in Super Steve's truck and Danno's car because Super Steve might go off the trails and Danno has to be able to find him to talk sense to him."

Kono laughed, sure Danny had been fired up the day he explained that. "Good! I'll check it when we get to the airport."

Grace's phone beeped and she grabbed her backpack out of the floor, digging around a moment before she pulled out her iPhone. She looked at the screen and then at Kono. "Danno's plane is due right now."

"I know, _kama lei_ ," Kono agreed. "Your Mommy made us _very_ late. Hopefully they won't have to wait too long on us, baggage will take a while." She pulled out her phone, tapping out the lock pattern and then passing it to Grace as she asked, "Do you think you can work the LoJack app for me?"

"Yep!" Grace agreed quickly, accepting the phone. "Daddy showed me how, for an emergency."

"Smart man," Kono said, smirking. "I've got the team programmed in, I just didn't know the LoJack is _always_ on. Steve will be the one at the airport."

"Okay!" Grace agreed happily, waiting for the app to load up.

Twenty minutes later, Kono and Grace hurried through the airport towards the right gate, but they hadn't even made it to security yet when Grace tugged Kono's hand to get her attention. "There's Kurt, and _Puck_!"

Kono followed the way Grace was pointing and then laughed when she saw Kurt and Puck were waiting patiently near the men's room, holding hands and talking next to a luggage cart piled with several bags. It was sure to be much warmer in Honolulu than it had been in Lima or on the planes, and Kono could tell after only a glance that Kurt and Puck had probably already stripped off a layer of shirts while they waited for the baggage to show up.

Kurt was in jeans and an old pair of tennis shoes with a clingy white t-shirt Kono knew he usually never wore without another shirt over it, but it was a surprisingly good look for him that showed off the muscles Kurt had built up in the last six months. Kurt definitely had nothing to be ashamed of, but he wasn't nearly as impressive as the guy standing next to him. Kono had known that Puck would be with them, but seeing him in person the first time was still a bit of a surprise. Puck was an inch or two shorter than Kurt but much wider through the chest and shoulders, and was looking relaxed in snug jeans, battered old Nikes, and a tight McKinley Athletics t-shirt that left no doubt he not only worked out but had his nipples pierced too, which made Kono grin.

"Kurt!" Grace called happily, beaming as she waved.

Kurt grinned and waved back. "Hi Gracie!"

"Go ahead, _kama lei_ , you know you want to." Kono let go of Grace, who grinned at Kono and then happily ran to Kurt.

Kurt crouched to meet Grace, who hugged him tightly as soon as she got to him. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too, Gracie," Kurt agreed, beaming as he hugged Grace back tightly. "How was your Thanksgiving?"

Grace made a face, pulling away. "Mommy tried to cook." She giggled. "I had to call Grama to help me and Step-Stan try to fix it."

Puck snickered next to them as Kurt laughed and said, "I bet _that_ was fun."

"Grama tried talking to Mommy, but Mommy kept arguing with her, so Grama told her to get out of the kitchen and had me and Step-Stan fix everything. Mommy was so mad," Grace said, giggling. "Step-Stan said next holiday he's not going to let her send the cook home. He wants to have dinner and a happy wife on the same holiday."

Kono had just walked up to them and she laughed. "I bet that went over like a lead balloon."

"Not even that good," Puck agreed, grinning.

Grace giggled. "Mommy didn't talk to him the rest of the day." She looked up at Puck, grinning as she added, " _Aloha_ , Puck."

" _Aloha_ , Gracie," Puck replied, grinning back. "Do I get a hug too, or just a hi?"

Grace laughed and moved towards Puck, who crouched like Kurt had done to hug her. "I'm glad Kurt brought you home." She let go of Puck, stepping back to grin at him. "He missed you lots."

"I'm glad he did too," Puck agreed, smiling warmly at Grace as he stood up again. "I missed him every minute he was gone."

Kurt reached for Puck's hand, smiling happily as he murmured, "We won't have to miss each other ever again."

"Not for long anyway," Puck agreed, smiling at Kurt as he gave Kurt's hand a squeeze.

"It's about time you noticed you have such a hunky boyfriend, Kurt," Kono said cheerfully, making Kurt laugh and blush. "Aren't you going to introduce me?"

"Puck, this is Kono," Kurt said, still blushing even though he laughed softly. "Not that either of you needed me to say that, you've both seen pictures."

Puck grinned at Kurt. "She is kinda hard to forget, baby." He looked at Kono, smirking. "Hey cuz."

Kono laughed. "So are you, cuz."

"What the hell?!" someone yelled in the men's room suddenly, making them all look towards the door in surprise. An elderly man with a definite Southern drawl stormed out of the men's room, scowling and waving his cane as he yelled, "Where's a cop?"

"I'm a cop," Kono said, surprised. She reached into her back pocket to pull her badge and showed it to him. "What's wrong?"

"What's _wrong_?" the old man repeated incredulously. "I'll tell you what's _wrong_!" He pointed at the men's room. "There's two men in there you should arrest for _public indecency_!" He let out an angry huff and started walking quickly away, scowling. "I can't _wait_ to get back to Georgia! At least _there_ I can go take a dump and not walk out into some twisted gay sex scene!"

Kurt and Puck looked at each other and said, "Steve," and then they both started laughing.

Kono grinned widely and said, "Gracie, stay with Kurt. I gotta see this."

Grace giggled. "Okay, Auntie Kono."

Kono grinned at her. "Good girl."

Kurt let go of Puck's hand to put an arm around him instead as he leaned against Puck, still giggling as he murmured, "Oh lord."

Puck snickered and patted Kurt's back without saying a word, watching Kono.

Kono walked over to stick her head in the men's room, badge in hand, and then she disappeared inside. After that it was, as the saying goes, all over but the screaming.

Mostly Kono, screaming with _laughter_.

Kono was laughing so loud that Kurt, Puck, and Grace could easily hear her where they were standing a short distance from the men's room door, even with the door closed. They couldn't quite make out what was being said because Kono was still laughing so much, but someone was obviously fussing at her while Kono kept laughing, which made Kurt and Grace both giggle a bit while they waited.

Danny walked out of the men's room a few moments later, blushing and looking annoyed with Steve right behind him, grinning. Kono followed them, still snickering in little fits and starts.

"I can't _believe_ you were in the _airport bathroom_ necking like _horny_ _teenagers_!" Kono said with a wide grin right after they reached Kurt, Puck, and Grace.

"Kono! Little pictures!" Danny said quickly, blushing even redder. Steve wasn't even a little embarrassed, and Danny really kind of wanted to punch him. Or maybe Kono, since she was the one who decided she just _had_ to go into the men's room and caught them still kissing against a conveniently located wall, even after the old guy had yelled at them and stormed past. Danny had no idea how his button-fly jeans had gotten mostly unbuttoned without him noticing it, or when he'd hooked one of his legs over Steve's hip either for that matter, but he knew he'd never live it down, not in a million years. Kono would bring it up again, there was no doubt in his mind.

"While _we,_ the _actual_ teenagers, collected the baggage and waited patiently," Kurt pointed out with a valiant attempt not to giggle, blue eyes sparkling.

Puck was smirking, standing next to Kurt with one arm around Kurt's shoulders. "We even kept our hands to ourselves. Mostly."

"Daddy, _really_?" Grace half-asked, giggling. "In the _men's room_?"

"I can totally explain, Monkey," Danny started, blushing very red even though he was trying not to laugh. She had scolded him and Steve for kissing in inappropriate places before, and he was very sure she would again. His daughter was ten going on forty and had a wicked sense of humor that Rachel blamed firmly on Danny, even though he was sure it was really all Steve's fault. Or maybe Kono's. Grace happily told anyone who asked that she wanted to be Kono when she grew up. "You see, Super-Steve was being _annoying_ , like he does, and I went in there to get _away_ from him, only he _followed_ me, and--"

"And then I convinced Danno not to be mad at me anymore," Steve continued for him, smiling wide.

"But in the _bathroom_ , Super-Steve?" Grace repeated, giggling. "Men's rooms are _nasty_."

"Hey now, exactly how do _you_ know that, Monkey?" Danny asked, eyebrows going up.

"Step-Stan used to take me into the men's room _all the_ _time_ before Mommy decided I was old enough to go to the ladies room alone," Grace replied promptly, rolling her eyes. "I know all about them!"

Danny just stared at her for a long moment and then turned away. "Steven!"

"You can't shoot Step-Stan, Danno," Steve said quickly, pretending he didn't hear Grace giggling. "You're a cop. You like being a cop. You don't want to kill him because he loves your baby girl and would die for her, and he keeps Rachel too busy to bother you much." He'd said the same thing to Danny at least a hundred times before, and he knew he would have to say it again. This time though, he couldn't resist adding, "And besides, you never let her go alone when you first moved out here either."

"But taking her in the _men's room_?!" Danny exclaimed indignantly, looking back at Steve. "I always found a nice lady to take her to the ladies room for me like a _normal_ person!"

"Better than Stan following her into the ladies room," Kono said, laughing.

"Some cute little _wahini_ would have decked him for sure," Steve agreed, grinning at Kono.

"Oh no, brah," Kono said, smirking. "Pepper spray, at least."

"Maybe some mace, that's always fun," Steve agreed, still grinning. "Or a taser."

Danny threw up his hands. "Okay. I officially declare a do over! The last half-hour _never happened_."

Grace giggled and took Danny's hand in hers as she said innocently, "I know where Auntie Kono parked Super-Steve's truck, Danno."

"Wonderful, Monkey," Danny said, grinning as he gestured grandly with his free hand. "Lead on, milady."

Grace giggled and started for the main exit, pulling Danny along. "Auntie Kono told a really nice officer to watch it for us! It's right out front. We left her truck out where Super Steve's truck was parked. His truck was _way_ out, it took us forever to get through the parking lot after we found it. There are _malihinis_ everywhere today."

"You're officially my favorite sister, Kono," Danny said cheerfully. "I was _not_ looking forward to wading a quarter mile through that maze out there with all the tourists trying to run back home!"

Steve laughed, following Danny and Grace. "Don't say that where Mare can hear you." He paused and then added, "Or worse, Michelle. She'd skin you."

"Not in a _million_ years," Danny agreed.

Kono laughed and then looked at Kurt and Puck, who were still standing with her by the baggage cart piled with their bags. She smirked and reached out to push Kurt's shoulder lightly as she said smugly, "I _knew it_."

Kurt laughed, blushing a bit as he said, "Yes, okay, I've heard it a hundred times this week. I was stupid, I thought I didn't have a prayer, move on."

"You were so stupid it's _sad_ , cuz," Kono agreed, laughing. "Glad you got your act together." She tilted her head, giving Kurt a searching look, and then looked Puck up and down, smirking as she added, "He's even sexier in person, _kaikunane_. You weren't kidding about him being built like a walking wet dream. Dayum."

"Oh. My. God," Kurt said, laughing as his face flamed while Puck smirked, hazel eyes sparkling. "Not in _public_ , Kono!" He grabbed Puck's hand and started for the exit, enjoying the way Puck didn't hesitate to let Kurt lead him as he said firmly, "Behave, or I'll tell _Tutu_!"

Puck wondered who or what a _Tutu_ was as he pulled the baggage cart along behind him and Kurt, grinning. He had a feeling he was going to like Kono a lot.

"Brah!" Kono protested, laughing. "You'd bring _Tutu_ into this? She's even worse about teasing you than _I_ am."

Kurt thought about that only a moment and then laughed again. "Okay, no, not _Tutu_. Chin!"

"Pfft!" Kono scoffed, smirking as she walked along with Kurt. "Tell him, I don't care. He'll just help me tease you, brah. We didn't think you'd _ever_ get past second base!"

"Well, you were wrong!" Kurt stuck his tongue out at her and then looked at Puck, smirking suddenly. "We've hit a triple, and are heading home fast."

Puck winked at Kurt, hazel eyes sparkling as he teased, "Just as soon as Grace goes back to her mom's. You're kinda noisy, baby."

Kurt laughed, blushing as he looked towards the exit again. They had tried to be quiet together every time, but Finn had made enough pointed comments that Kurt knew they failed miserably. Well, mostly _he_ had failed miserably. Puck was very good at being quiet when he needed to.

"Gracie's staying the night, _kaikunane_ ," Kono said with a wide grin, slinging her arm around Kurt's neck. "But I happen to know where there's a little house on the north shore that could be empty, complete with a king-sized bed and a beautiful view of the ocean." She smirked. "If, of course, Mare and I can have your bed for the night. _We_ can be quiet."

Kurt laughed, blushing. "We've been waiting this long, we can wait another day."

"Or a week, if we gotta," Puck agreed easily, smirking. He leaned across behind Kurt towards Kono and stage-whispered, "Kurt wants it to happen in his own bed."

Kurt felt his face flaming again but he didn't argue, since it was true.

Kono smirked at Puck, leaning behind Kurt towards him as she stage-whispered, "I can keep the boss and his keeper busy tomorrow afternoon if you want some privacy, brah. Say the word."

"Word," Kurt said immediately, not looking at either of them as he tried not to laugh.

Kono laughed. "You got it!"

They reached the exit then and Kurt led the way out, looking around only a moment before he saw Steve's truck nearby and headed for it.

Puck grinned at Kono. "We're gonna be _good_ friends, I can tell."

Kono beamed at Puck, dark eyes sparkling. "We're not _friends_ , brah. We're _family_. _'Ohana_ always sticks together." She saw they were getting close to the truck, where Gracie was waiting by Steve and Danny, and she added much more quietly, "Especially when I can help my baby bro _finally_ get laid."

"He's _so_ not a baby," Puck said, smirking wickedly.

Kono laughed and poked Kurt's ribs, leaning close to murmur into his ear, "Get you some, _kaikunane_!"

Kurt laughed, feeling like he was blushing to his knees, but he couldn't help feeling a little smug, too.

Steve took one look at Kono, Kurt, and Puck and laughed while Danny said firmly, "Alright you three!  Little pictures! Behave!"

"Danno!" Grace protested, laughing. "I'm _ten_."

Steve moved to help Puck load their bags into the back of the truck while Danny laughed and said firmly, "You won't be old enough for a conversation that has Kurt blushing _that_ red until you're _thirty_ , Monkey."

"Kurt's only _eighteen_!" Grace protested, laughing.

"He's not old enough for that conversation either," Danny said quickly, grinning at Grace. "That's why he's blushing so much."

"You are so full of it, brah," Kono said then, laughing as she climbed into the back seat of the truck. She scooted all the way to the passenger side, followed quickly by Grace, who sat on Kono's knee to wait for everyone else to get in.

"Do not say it, Steven!" Danny said quickly, laughing as he headed for the passenger side of the truck.

"Didn't say a thing, Danno," Steve agreed, smirking. He looked at Puck and Kurt, adding, "Get in, guys. I'm starving, and there's food I don't have to cook waiting at home."

Kurt looked at Puck, who grinned and murmured, "After you, baby."

Kurt kissed Puck lightly and then climbed into the truck to sit in the middle, watching Puck get in and put his guitar between his feet. Kurt waited for Puck to put his seat belt on and then moved into Puck's lap, grinning as he murmured, "Gotta make room for Gracie. She has to belt in, it's a rule."

Puck laughed and wrapped his arms around Kurt, murmuring, "Likely story."

Grace giggled and moved to sit between Kono and Puck, reaching for the seatbelt as she said, "Kono will be getting out to drive her truck home in a few minutes. Then I can move over."

Kurt grinned impishly at Grace. "That's okay, I like this seat."

Grace giggled. "You can't stay there out on the _road_ , Kurt! You're going to make Super-Steve get a ticket!"

"Nobody on this island would try to give my truck a ticket," Steve said, laughing as he started the truck. "Just this once, it'll be okay."

"Because Steve said so," Danny said with a laugh, "and he's still got that letter saying he can break all the rules."

"I do love my life," Steve agreed smugly, putting the truck into gear to move into the flow of traffic heading for the highway.

Kurt looked at Puck, his blue eyes bright and happy. "I think mine has yours beat, Superman."

"I got you _both_ beat," Puck said, gazing into Kurt's sparkling eyes with a sweet smile. "I got you, babe, so I totally win."

Kurt kissed Puck instead of replying, pretending he didn't hear Kono saying, "Aww! That's so _sweet_!"

He had a feeling he'd be hearing her say that a lot.

~*~

Kurt was barely out of his Mustang the next morning when he turned and found himself face-to-face with Akela, who was grinning widely. "I missed you, _huapala_."

Akela was already reaching for Kurt's waist as he started to move closer, and Kurt raised his hands quickly to stop him, surprised. "Akela!" He pushed Akela back a step as he asked exasperatedly, "Do you _ever_ check your messages? I tried calling you when I found my phone the night before last, and I left you _several_ texts to call me!"

Akela let Kurt push him back, surprised. "I lost my phone again at the bonfire on Friday, _nani_. Someone will give it back eventually, they always do."

"Of _course_ you did," Kurt said with a wry little smile. He really should have expected that. Akela lost his phone all the time, usually in the back of someone's pickup or kicked under their bed, but it usually found its way back to him in a few days.

"What's up?" Akela asked, curious and still a bit surprised that Kurt hadn't let him kiss him. It had been a week since they saw each other, and Kurt usually didn't mind a hello kiss.

"Remember me telling you about the one who got away, 'Kela?" Kurt asked, looking more serious.

Akela nodded. "Your _hoapili_ , Puck. That beefy guy you talk to every day, even though he's too stupid to notice you love him."

Puck had taken a moment to sling his gym bag over his shoulder before he walked around the car, and he reached them just in time to hear Akela. "I got smarter."

Akela stared at Puck for a moment, shocked to see him there, and then he looked at Kurt again, wide-eyed. "What's he doing _here_?"

"I finally told him how I feel," Kurt admitted quietly, meeting Akela's gaze. "He never knew."

"Never dared hope," Puck corrected, smiling.

Kurt glanced at Puck, smiling, then looked back at Akela and his smile faded. He was a little worried about how quiet Akela was being and the shock in Akela's eyes as he added softly, "I tried to call you. He gave up _everything_ to come home with me, 'Kela. So we could be together."

Akela stared at Kurt for a moment longer and then moved suddenly between Kurt and Puck, staring into Puck's eyes as he said very firmly, "You better get one thing straight _right now_ , brah."

Puck's eyebrows went up and his smile faded but he didn't react otherwise, just looking back into Akela's eyes. "Which is?"

"You will treat him _right_ ," Akela said firmly, "or I'll kick your ass, even if I have to get my bros to help me beat you down. I know _everyone_ and we _all_ love Kurt like he's _'ohana_ to us. You hear me?"

Puck smiled again, relieved that Akela wasn't really going to start something. He knew Akela was Kurt's closest friend besides him and he'd hate to have to hurt the guy, especially in front of Kurt. "He's safe with me, Akela. I love him. I have a long time now." His smile went a bit crooked. "I just didn't scrape up the guts to say anything before he had to leave, and then I didn't want to say it while he was thousands of miles away, y'know?"

Akela looked into Puck's eyes a moment longer and then nodded. "Good." He turned back to Kurt, his usually sparkling green eyes a little sad even though he was smiling. "I'm happy for you." He moved closer to kiss Kurt's cheek lightly, then kissed the other cheek too before he added quietly, " _Pomaika'i_."

"Thank you, 'Kela," Kurt murmured, touched that Akela would wish them luck. He just looked into Akela's sad eyes for a few moments before he added softly, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Akela said quickly, surprised. "Never be sorry for who you love, _nani_. I always knew it wasn't me. I just hoped that so far from him, maybe you'd forget him one day."

"I know you did," Kurt replied softly. "I never wanted to hurt you, 'Kela."

"I'll survive." Akela smiled again and that time it reached his eyes, lightening the shadows to something closer to their usual sparkle. "I'm _glad_ he got a clue, I know what he means to you." He grinned. "And you know I won't be lonely."

Kurt smiled, relieved. He had hoped that Akela would take the news well, but a small part of him had still believed that Akela might really be in love with him. He hadn't _wanted_ Akela to love him, of course, but Akela had been so persistent for so long that Kurt had begun to think Akela might be sincere. He had seen Akela flirt with practically everyone Akela knew, and more than a few strangers as well, but Akela didn't call anyone else _huapala_ , or _nani_. "You've probably already got a dozen dates lined up for this week anyway."

"Just four, but the day is young, _nani_ ," Akela said, his eyes sparkling a little brighter. "You coming to breakfast? We got cinnamon rolls today."

Kurt laughed. "Not today, 'Kela. We have to get Puck registered. If I'm late to homeroom, could you let Leilani know why?"

"Sure," Akela agreed easily. "See you there." He looked at Puck, his green eyes suddenly serious again and determined. "Remember, brah. He's _mea aloha_ , and I will hunt you down if you hurt him." He didn't wait for a reply before he turned and walked quickly away towards the school.

Kurt watched Akela go for a moment before Puck took his hand, making Kurt look at him. Puck smiled and murmured gently, "He'll be okay, baby."

"I know," Kurt agreed, smiling.

"What was that he called you?" Puck asked softly.

"Which one?" Kurt asked, smiling wryly.

"Any or all," Puck answered, amused.

Kurt laughed softly. " _Huapala_ is sweetheart. _Hoapili_ is best friend. And _mea aloha_ means loved one, I think."

"And _nani_?" Puck murmured.

Kurt blushed. "He's been calling me that since we met. It means beautiful."

Puck smiled. "He has good taste, but I knew that." He lifted one hand to brush back Kurt's hair and then cupped Kurt's cheek in his hand, ignoring the fact there were other students passing by occasionally, most staring at them. "He fell for you, after all."

"He doesn't love me, not really," Kurt disagreed, leaning into Puck's touch. "He just wanted to."

Puck wasn't sure he agreed completely with that, but he didn't argue. He figured Akela would adjust either way, and it wasn't like Kurt had never told Akela how he felt about Puck. Kurt had told him on the way to school that morning that all of his close friends knew Kurt had never gotten serious with anyone because of the guy back in Ohio that Kurt was in love with. Most of them would even know Puck on sight, since Kurt had used his favorite photo of Puck as a lock screen for months before he changed it to a photo of the beach behind Steve and Danny's house for the trip to Lima.

"You are beautiful, but I think I'll stick with calling you baby," Puck murmured, stepping closer to Kurt as he leaned for a kiss.

Kurt didn't hesitate at all to meet Puck half way, and Puck smiled against Kurt's lips as he kissed him slowly, putting exactly how he felt into it. When they finally pulled apart, Kurt's blue eyes were sparkling and bright, the last of the shadows left behind by talking to Akela gone again. "Of all the things I could call you, I like _mine_ best."

Puck's lips curved in a little smirk. "I kinda like that one too, now that you mention it."

Kurt smirked. "And you'll finally get to make me yours tonight." He kissed Puck lightly and then pulled away. "Come on. Lets go get you signed in."

"Sounds like a plan," Puck agreed, pleased. "Lead the way, baby."

Kurt smiled wider and hooked his arm through Puck's, starting them moving down the sidewalk away from the direction Akela had gone as he said cheerfully, "You'll like the guidance counselor. He reminds me of Mr. Miyagi from the old Karate Kid movies, and he's always glad to help out when I need anything. Emma said he'd have you all set by now, so we should just need to sign you in and make sure your schedule is right, then get your books so I can help you find your homeroom."

"Works for me," Puck agreed, walking with Kurt towards a group of several girls and pretending not to see the way two of them were staring at him.

A very pretty Hawai'ian girl with long hair and a flowered dress that reminded Puck of his Nana's lawn furniture suddenly turned around to see what the others were staring at. "Oh my _God,_ Kurt!" the girl exclaimed, and then she started beaming as she moved quickly to intercept them. "You brought him _home_?! Introduce me to your _hoapili_!"

Kurt laughed, blushing. "Kailona, this is my _ipo_ , Puck." He put a little extra emphasis on _ipo_ , wanting to leave absolutely no doubt where he and Puck stood. Kailona had been the one to explain to him that _huapala_ was a word for sweetheart, but _ipo_ was a similar term usually used for a lover. He and Puck still hadn't technically made love yet because Grace had been in the next room the night before, but Kurt figured they qualified as lovers anyway. Besides, Kono had promised to drag Steve and Danny out for a few beers after work so that Kurt and Puck could have the house to themselves until dark, and Kurt was sure they would be lucky to make it to their room before their clothes started flying.

Kailona laughed and hugged Kurt tightly. " _Ho'omaika'i 'ana!_ I'm so happy for you, _hoapili_!"

Kurt let go of Puck long enough to return the hug, grinning, and then he reached for Puck's elbow again, leaning against Puck's side. "English, Kai. I didn't get half of that."

Kailona was still beaming. "I said congratulations, sweetie." She looked at Puck, adding, "You better love him right, Puck."

"I plan to," Puck agreed, amused. He'd gotten texts saying pretty much the same thing from Mercedes, Tina, and even Quinn over the last week, even though Quinn had been out of town to visit relatives in Boston. Kurt's girlfriends were all protective of him, even though Puck was the last person Kurt might ever need protected from. "Just as long as he'll let me."

Kurt looked at Puck, smiling happily. "Forever sounds good to me."

Puck smiled at Kurt, his hazel eyes warm and sparkling. "Me too."

A tall, pretty blond who had just parked her car walked quickly over to them, smirking as she eyed Puck. "He's even sexier in person, Kurt. Introduce a girl so I can start getting to know him better."

Kurt laughed. "Puck, this is Leslie." He looked at Puck, grinning as he added, "She's our Santana."

Puck laughed. "Gotcha." He grinned at Leslie, giving her a very obvious once-over and enjoying the way she inhaled to show off her chest for only a moment before he smirked at her. "You're pretty enough, for sure, but I'm not interested, sorry."

Leslie just stared at Puck a moment longer and then looked at Kurt, still looking surprised. "I thought you said he was straight!"

"I thought he was," Kurt agreed, trying not to laugh.

"I used to be. Now I'm Kurt-sexual," Puck said, making Kailona and Kurt both laugh.

Leslie made a face at Puck and then gave Kurt a wry smile. "Good for you, Kurt." She looked at Puck again and then laughed, looking at Kurt as she teased, "Though if you tell _him_ no when he tries to get past kissing you, you're an idiot."

Kurt laughed and looked at Puck, smirking suddenly. "There's not much I'd say no to for him."

"Right back at you, baby," Puck agreed, smirking wickedly.

"Congrats, Kurt," Leslie said, making Puck and Kurt look back at her. She looked pleased as she added, "I'm glad you didn't waste all that time you've spent waiting. He looks like he's worth it."

"He definitely is, Lez," Kurt said, beaming happily. Leslie had told him often she thought he was silly for waiting to fall in love before he had sex, especially since Akela would have been glad to be at Kurt's beck and call. Leslie had always had a thing for Akela, who had never been interested in more than sex with her and pretended not to know she wanted him to really date her. Kurt thought Leslie would likely try to kill Akela in a week if they did really date, so it was best for all concerned that Akela was too smart to try. "Thank you."

"We oughta get going, baby," Puck said then, smiling when Kurt looked at him. "I don't want you late if you don't have to be."

"Right, paperwork," Kurt said with a laugh. He smiled at the girls, adding, "See you, ladies."

"Second period," Kailona agreed, grinning. "We can talk more in Calculus. I have _got_ to hear about last week."

"Works for me," Kurt agreed with a soft laugh. "Bye girls."

Kurt and Puck started walking towards the admin building again, pretending not to notice the way so many of the students arriving for the day were watching them. Kurt had expected to be the hot topic of gossip, and he had already warned Puck to expect it, too. It had been common knowledge for months that Kurt had stopped dating, so showing up after the holiday with a boyfriend in tow, especially one who had moved all the way from Ohio just to be with him, would keep people talking for weeks.

~*~

Kurt shifted his hips to get a bit more comfortable and then let out a soft hum as he relaxed again, smiling at the way Puck's arm tightened around him. The sweat had cooled on their skin and their breathing had mostly even out, but they were both still feeling tired enough they were content to just relax together a little while.

"I'm so glad I waited for you, Noah," Kurt murmured softly after a few minutes, voicing his thoughts aloud without even bothering to consider if he should or not.

"So am I, baby," Puck replied, pressing a soft kiss to Kurt's hair.

Kurt lifted his head to look at Puck, propping his chin on the hand he had on Puck's chest and just gazing into Puck's warm hazel eyes for a minute or so before he asked softly, "Okay for a first try, then?" He tried to make it sound like he was teasing, but he really wanted to know. He knew that Puck had a lot more experience than he did, and just because Kurt had been completely blown away by how intense it had been for Puck to make love to him didn't mean that Puck had felt the same way.

Puck blinked, surprised, and then he laughed softly, lifting his free hand to stroke Kurt's sweaty hair back from his face. "Baby, that was _amazing_." He cupped the side of Kurt's neck to urge him closer, stretching to kiss Kurt softly before he smiled at him, his hazel eyes warm and full of love as he murmured, "I've _never_ felt like that before." He kissed Kurt again, soft and sweet. "Now that I know what it _should_ be like, nobody else can compare."

Kurt blushed but he was smiling, relieved and so happy he felt sort of like he was soaring. "Oh."

Puck smiled, kissing Kurt again and humming appreciatively at the way Kurt shifted up over him more to make kissing easier. They made out slowly for a little while, just enjoying the simple pleasure of kissing until Puck finally pulled away to look into Kurt's eyes. "I can't wait to find out what it felt like for you, baby." Kurt's eyes went wide and Puck smirked slightly, kissing him again before he whispered, "And we've got _hours_ yet before dark."

Kurt didn't even try to talk, just kissing Puck again. He couldn't find the words to say what he was thinking and feeling, and he knew he didn't need them anyway.

Puck understood.

~*~

Danny and Steve had been sure why Kono wanted to go out for a few beers after work, but they didn't mind going along with her plan. Hanging out with Kono at their favorite bar in Mililani was always fun, and they usually didn't bother to eat dinner until after dark anyway so it wasn't like they were missing a meal or anything. Kurt and Puck had behaved themselves remarkably well the night before, staying so quiet that even Steve hadn't heard anything from their room, so Danny and Steve figured they had earned a little privacy.

It was just getting dark when Danny pulled up to the house, pleased that he had actually gotten to drive his own car all day for a change. He looked at Steve as he pulled the keys out of the ignition, thinking about the kids and suddenly amused as he asked, "How much do you want to bet they're out cold?"

"No bet," Steve said, grinning as he remembered what it was like the first time he was completely alone with Nalu, years ago. Nalu had borrowed a beach shack up on the north end of the island, and he and Steve spent a long rainy day there lazily exploring each other's bodies between naps. They were both sore the next day, but they enjoyed every minute of getting that way. "They're probably exhausted by now, it's been hours since they got home."

Danny smirked. "We should go wake them up."

Steve grinned. "Can't have them missing out on dinner."

Danny laughed and got out to head for the front door with Steve quickly catching up to him. They were inside and on the way up the stairs when Danny heard someone start playing a guitar out on the _lanai_ and stopped, turning to look quickly at Steve.

"Sounds like they're _not_ asleep," Steve murmured, looking as surprised as Danny felt.

Steve turned to walk quickly back down the stairs and then towards the _lanai_ , curious, and Danny followed right at his heels. Steve stopped again in the open door to the _lanai_ and Danny moved to the side enough to look past him, smiling at what he saw.

The moon was just barely up and someone had lit two of the tiki torches near the hammock to keep the mosquitoes away, making it easy to see Kurt curled up in the hammock with his bare feet tucked under him as he watched Puck, who was playing his guitar. Kurt's hair was wet from either a shower or a swim and he was wearing a tank top with his favorite cutoff jeans, so happy he was practically glowing, his gaze never leaving Puck's face. Puck was sprawled at the other end of the hammock, mostly facing Kurt and wearing nothing but a pair of cargo shorts, the flickering light of the torches glinting off of his nipple piercings as he looked down at his guitar, his fingers deftly dancing over the strings as he drifted from song to song, evidently trying to decide what to play.

Puck finally seemed to decide, smiling suddenly as he looked at Kurt, his hazel eyes warm and gentle as he began to sing. _"I ... don't get, many things right the first time... In fact, I am told, that a lot. Now I know, all the wrong turns, the stumbles and falls, brought me here. And where was I before the day, that I first saw your lovely face? Now I see it, everyday, and I know... that I am, I am, I am, the luckiest."_

"We talked about that," Kurt said quietly, beaming at Puck with his eyes shining even in the moonlight. " _I'm_ the luckiest."

Puck was still playing, smiling as he said quietly, "No baby, I get you. I totally won." He picked up the song a little further along, making it seem effortless as he sang quietly, " _And in a wide, sea of eyes, I see one pair that I, recognize. And I know... that I am, I am, I am, the luckiest_. _I love you more than I have ever found a way to say, to you..._ "

Kurt surprised Puck then by reaching for the guitar to pull it away without a word as he moved towards Puck, and then they were kissing as Kurt blindly dropped the guitar over the side of the hammock to fall to the sand with a quiet thump. Puck reached to pull Kurt closer, chuckling slightly into the kiss as Kurt moved into his lap with a happy little purring growl.

Steve turned away from watching Puck and Kurt to look at Danny instead, smiling as he murmured very softly, "I kinda think we have them both beat."

Danny grinned up at Steve, sliding his arms around Steve's waist as he whispered, "You do, for sure. You got me."

"I love my life," Steve whispered, smirking as he lifted his hands to cup Danny's jaw and leaned down to kiss him like they had all the time in the world.

Danny responded with a low pleased hum, pulling Steve with him as he backed up into the darkened house with Steve following. Danny hated getting a crick in his neck because Steve was so damned tall, so he slowly backed across the room, still kissing Steve right up until he abruptly pushed Steve down on the couch. Steve laughed very softly and reached for Danny's hips, and Danny smirked at the way Steve was looking at him as he put his knees on either side of Steve's hips, settling into Steve's lap to kiss him again. Danny figured they had plenty of time to make out a while, after all, and he intended to get comfortable and enjoy it.

The pizza place they intended to order dinner from would be open until midnight.

 

 

~ End

**Author's Note:**

> Hawai'ian glossary:
> 
> hoapili - best friend  
> makamaka - intimate friend  
> huapala - sweetheart  
> ipo - lover, sweetheart  
> nani - beautiful  
> kaikunane - girl's little brother  
> kamipulu - damn fool  
> malihinis - tourists - nicer term  
> mea aloha - my beloved or my loved one  
> ho'omaika'i 'ana - congratulations  
> pomaika`i - good luck, blessings


End file.
